Romance & Revenge
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: Chuck and Nate have a falling out due to Carter's scam, and Blair's now in the outs with Nate as well. Chuck and Blair then decide to get back at Nate by "pretending" to be a couple. But even the line of pretense can be blurred and erased.  AU frm 1.6
1. Falling Out of Love and Friendship

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GG nor Lady Gaga's BAD ROMANCE. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T HAVE ALLOWED SHIT WRITING.**

**_Author's notes:_** This plot bunny popped out when I was watching the Glee excerpt of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance as a commercial on ETC. The CM mentioned the background of the song, that it was about falling inlove with one's best friend. Voila! Chair fic. LoL XD XD XD

I'm also working on Watchet on Watch. ^_^ It's dramatic, so I'm still having a hard time finishing the two chappies I'll be posting hopefully, not long after this. Double update to make up for my inactivity. 3K+ for both chappies. Hope you like it when I finally get to post it. X_x

_**Romance & Revenge  
Summary:  
**_[AU, 1.6] Chuck and Nate have a falling out due to Carter's scam, and Blair's in the outs with Nate as well after learning that he loves Serena. Chuck and Blair then decide to get back at Nate by "pretending" to be a couple. But even the line of pretense can be blurred and erased.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Chapter I: Falling Out of Love and Friendship  
**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a BAD ROMANCE...**_

_**-Bad Romance, **_sung by Lady Gaga

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§  
**_

"I can't believe you fell for Baizen's hippie, vagabond, peace corps bullshit." Chuck chastised as he and Nate exited the Five Star in Queens.

Nate bit the inside of his cheek, holding back his anger as he slid inside Chuck's limo after him.

"He was disowned, he didn't seek emancipation," Much to Nate's dismay, Chuck continued his scolding when the vehicle started moving. "My intuition told me he was up to no good when he showed up unexpectedly in my suite. He's desperate to make a big but quick buck. I didn't think he'd try to exploit your naiveté for money. He must've been planning it for some time."

Nate sighed as he looked out the window, his cheek on a fist as he avoided looking at Chuck as the brunette delivered his I-told-you-so speech.

"I think Baizen was actually banking on the two of us to pitch in on the scam, but apparently, I didn't fall for his charms like you did."

"Look, I'll pay you back, alright?" Nate interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore of how he had been so easily hoodwinked by Carter Baizen despite his best friend's warnings.

"You don't have ten grand at hand. How're you going to produce the amount? By working the streets?" Chuck's snide joke was another punch to Nate's wounded pride, but Nate kept himself in check.

"I'll pay you back, alright?" Nate's vehement retort softened Chuck from his reprimanding.

Chuck sighed. "You don't have to pay me back, you know. I mean, it was worth every cent to see the last of that guy."

"I said, I'll pay you back," Nate turned to Chuck with a hard stare. "I'll get it from my trust." The blonde shifted his head to gaze outside the tinted window at his side.

Chuck also turned away, diverting his eyes to the New York sights. "Fine. Whatever you want."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

In 1812 at the Palace hotel, Nate was on Chuck's laptop, accessing his account. Chuck looked around for the wooden box that held the cigars, waiting for the transaction to be done and dealt with. He and Nate hadn't talked since the ride up until now. Chuck figured, as soon as the debt that he refused to acknowledge was gone, they could put this debacle behind them, and they could just get back to the status quo before the disturbance of Baizen's swindle.

"That can't be right," Nate frowned as he looked at the screen. Chuck sauntered nearer, holding the cigar to his nose and inhaling the scent of tobacco, not disturbed in the least by Nate's troubled expression.

"What's up?"

Nate's confusion and disbelief showed clearly in his face. "It says I'm zeroed out!"

"Then maybe you have the wrong account."

"No, no, no, no. There must be something wrong. I accessed this account last month, and it said there was almost $200,000."

Nate hissed through his teeth, clearly aggravated, as he ran his hands through his blonde mane. "Just... just give me a moment." Nate reached for his cell phone and called someone while Chuck took the laptop and lounged on the couch, watching as his best friend paced back and forth, talking to a Tom about the missing funds.

"Drained? By who?" This time, the conspiratorial suspicion was evident in Nate's voice and facial expression. Nate then bid farewell to the person on the other line and pocketed his phone.

"Look, man, I told you—"

"I know, alright?" Nate snapped. "I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have gone with Baizen! I was cheated! I get it! You don't have to rub it in my face!"

By that point, Chuck felt his tolerance waning dangerously. "What I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me, was that I told you that you didn't have to pay me back!" Chuck sat up and put away the laptop to the side to stand face to face with Nate. "Just what is your _damage_, Nathaniel?"

At this point, Nate should've just apologized; he was the one in the wrong, and Nate had been treating Chuck poorly after his best friend saved him from probably losing a finger at a fixed card game when the blonde was unable to turn up the amount he owed. But Pride always had to find a way to insert itself in situations and worsening the mess. Carter was to blame for the aggravation inside Nate, but he was redirecting it to the wrong person, unbeknownst to the now hot-headed blonde whose blood was boiling in indignation. Nate chose to wave around his dignity, stomping humility to the ground.

"I don't need your pity! You may be richer than I am, but that doesn't mean I can't afford to pay off my debts."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just trying to help you!" Chuck raised his voice.

"No, you didn't come for me. You came for the watch and the ball!"

"I did because Baizen had stolen them! I figured he was trying to get more money out of you with that game, I just didn't know he'd have accomplices! I was just trying to help you out of the mess you'd gotten yourself in!"

"Well I don't need your help! I don't appreciate your meddling in my life, so just snoop around other people's business and stay out of mine!" Nate walked past him, deliberately bumping Chuck on the shoulder.

"What the fuck, Nathaniel?" Chuck turned to watch Nate at the suite door.

"As soon as I talk to my dad about the missing money from my trust fund, I'll pay you back, and then we're done." Nate's tone was icy as he opened the suite door to make his exit.

Chuck's nostrils flared as he pursed his lips in anger. "Fine! We are through, Nathaniel! You hear me?" Chuck shouted back as the door slammed shut in response.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Alright, Nate," Blair immediately got straight to business as she confronted her boyfriend sitting on the red couch of the living room. "What's this I hear about you and Chuck at cold war?"

Nate turned away and shrugged, trying to act nonchalantly. "He was being an ass, and I wasn't going to put up with it anymore."

Blair's tone turned irate. "No, he was being a dependable friend, when he bailed out your gullible, ungrateful _ass_." She crossed her arms as her lips pursed in disregard. "Yes, I know what happened."

Nate just sighed in exasperation, gazing at the wall instead of his girlfriend. He never did listen to her rants, and left that to either Serena or Chuck to lend an ear for Blair's tirades.

"Chuck had to give up his watch and his baseball to get you out of the scam you set yourself up into. Do you know how important those two items Chuck gave up just to save your ass?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Chuck can just buy another watch and find some other signed baseball on eBay."

Blair felt a vein— the vein of her tolerance— snap like a twig. "One of Bart's Japanese associates gave matching watches to him meant as a father-son pair. Chuck's very proud of it because his dad gave the other piece to him and they match. As for that baseball, that's actually one gift that Bart himself put some effort in searching for Chuck on his eighth birthday. Those items actually had sentimental value, Nate. Unlike your misplaced pride."

Nate came to Blair because he needed someone to talk to about his dad, and the possible problems his parents were hiding from him. But here she was grilling him about Chuck instead. Unwilling to put up with a lecture from Blair, Nate stood up. "Look, whatever. I'll let you prepare for the masquerade." Nate quickly walked to the elevator.

"This conversation isn't over, Nate!" Blair called out from behind him.

"Not if I can help it," Nate mumbled under his breath, not bothering to look back to his girlfriend. It seemed Serena was the only one he could turn to for a sympathetic listening ear.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Little Jenny Humphrey, manages to get my pants off and have me not enjoy it," Chuck handed the bracelet back to Blair. "Quite the accomplishment." The two walked out the venue.

Blair halted as they reached the sidewalk, turning to face Chuck with an impish expression. "Good thing someone else at the party was as lecherous as you or you'd still be up on that roof. And no, I don't want to know what you had to do to get that tux." A slight grin accentuated by Blair's dimple made Chuck smirk and find the humor in the unfortunate circumstance he had found himself tonight.

"Hey," Nate sidled up to Blair.

Refusing to acknowledge Nate's presence, Chuck turned the other cheek, lips pursed in annoyance. "Good night, Blair. See you." He then made his way to his limo.

"Good night, Chuck. This is me." Blair then turned around to walk to her own ride home. Nate followed behind her, but he only made a few steps until Blair realized he was following her and turned to face her boyfriend to stop him in his tracks. "Nuh-uh. No, you didn't find me by midnight. No happily ever after for you."

"Blair, I'm... I'm sorry."

Blair sighed. "All I wanted was for us to start over. And you didn't even try." Blair stared at him with dejection and disappointment before getting into the limo that would take her home, leaving Nate stranded in the sidewalk.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"What are you doing?" Blair demanded as she hurried to Nate who had opened the limo door.

"What does it look like? I'm crashing Chuck's victory party." Nate said nonchalantly.

"I saw your father get arrested. Why didn't you come to me? I would've listened."

"I tried, Blair. But every time I try, something's got your attention. A dinner party, you know, a masked ball..."

The last mentioned event struck a chord of anger in Blair. "Yeah. Let's talk about that masked ball. Let's talk about how I was waiting for you to find me so that we could finally be together, you were confessing your feelings and kissing Serena. I thought I was doing everything right."

Nate looked down, shaking his head. "It's not your fault."

"Do you love me?"

Nate just looked at her, his silence shouting his guilt.

Blair shook her head, covering her face for a second to try to collect a grip on herself before facing Nate once more. "You should deal with your father. He needs you. You know what? I don't." Blair then turned on her heels, opened the car door, and entered the vehicle, which quickly took off, leaving Nate behind in the sidewalk.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck approached the limo he had sent to the Waldorf penthouse. "You made it." Chuck said as soon as the limo door opened and Blair stepped out. "I thought you'd be bringing Nate after both your parents finally agreed to an arranged marriage."

"I think we just broke up."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to escape. That's what this place is for, right?"

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

The music of the club blared around them, and Chuck and Blair, having the best front seats in the club, just watched the dancers on stage acting coy and provocatively swaying their hips.

"You know what they say: to dull heartbreak, alcohol's the morphine. Do you plan on getting drunk tonight?"

Blair downed her champagne in one gulp. "Refill," she held out her empty flute to Chuck. Flagging down a roaming waiter (Blair unceremoniously snatched Chuck's champagne flute and drank it all), Chuck gave him the champagne glasses and ordered a bottle of Baileys (with a hint of crème caramel).

Blair rolled her eyes and scoffed at Chuck. "I'm not even buzzed yet, Bass."

Chuck's order of Bailey's arrived and he gave a glass to Blair, who accepted it and took a sip.

"Nate still wants Serena. After all this time. After telling me he's chosen me, he's still hung over Serena! That jerk!"

Chuck recognized the start of a rant and he was all too willing to put his two cents in. Blair wasn't the only one bitter at Nate. There's nothing better than trashing your common enemy behind their backs. "Nate's a douche bag. And he's indecisive. All he knows is what he doesn't want. He's sabotaging himself."

"If he really loved Serena, then why did he stay with me for this long? I feel like I've wasted so much of my life!"

"He's a coward. He can't go after what he wants. All he can do is leave behind what he doesn't want." Chuck shook his head with a sigh. "He doesn't know what he's losing by letting you go. He can't do better than you."

Blair took another chug of alcohol. "He should've gone after Serena after he slept with her. At least that's one year of my life that I wouldn't have thrown away in a pointless, empty relationship with him." Blair finished her drink and slammed the empty glass on the table before them. "As much as I love Baileys, tonight calls for champagne."

Blair only drank champagne for celebration, and frankly, Chuck expected Blair to be bawling her eyes out and mourning the end of her relationship with the golden boy. Well, Blair had always been unpredictable, an aspect of Blair's that never ceased to amuse Chuck. Unquestioningly, he once more ordered champagne for two at a waiter who conveniently passed by at that moment. Shortly after, their drinks arrived, and Chuck handed the champagne flute to an eager Blair.

Chuck stared at Blair, champagne in her hand, as she intently watched the dancers on stage. "I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but—"

"Relief," Blair interrupted. "I feel relief."

The two fell silent, just watching the show on stage.

The dancers were mesmerizing Blair along with the catchy beat of the song. "You know, I've got moves."

"Really? Then why don't you get up there?"

"No," Blair laughed. "I'm just saying, I have moves."

"Come on, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls."

"I know what you're doing, Bass." Blair paused as a realization hit her. "You don't really think I'd go up there."

Chuck was smug. "I know you won't do it."

She stared at him purposefully, challenge in her determined gaze. "Guard my drink."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair was just lying on the bed of one of the spare bedrooms of the venue. She and Nate were over, and the undeniable reality had just sunk into her now.

The door opened.

"I'm not in the mood, Chuck." Blair sat up, refusing to let him see her curled in a halfway fetal position while she pathetically sulked. "This is pretty much the worst birthday ever."

"Maybe it can be salvaged." Chuck revealed a black box from behind as he approached her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Is that our sex tape?"

Chuck remained quiet and instead opened the cover of the box to reveal his birthday present. He had been cooped up, undisturbed in his suite for the entire day, practicing dialogue on how to present his birthday gift for her, even while he was preparing and tying his bowtie, until he arrived at the venue. This hadn't been in any of the scenarios he painted, and the lines he had rehearsed couldn't be applied, but so far, everything was going better than he envisioned, because his imagination, such a pessimist, always ended with her slapping him or throwing the box in his face before she opened it.

"It's the Erickson Beamon necklace." Blair breathed out as Chuck took the necklace out. Overcome with a rare bout of modesty, Blair slightly shook her head. Not even her parents had spent so much on her for a single present. "No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you can." Chuck discarded the box and encircled his arms around her shoulders to put on the necklace. Blair lowered her head, exposing her nape to him as he closed the clasp. After securing the necklace, Chuck proceeded to fix it on her, to make sure the presentation of the jewelry was a perfect display on her delicate neck. From their reflection, Blair gazed at him carefully working on straightening the necklace, noticing an uncharacteristic, but nevertheless sincere, tenderness. Chuck then turned around to regard their reflection, his hand lightly caressing the centerpiece of the necklace: the heart.

"Something this beautiful, deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty."

Chuck retracted his hand so Blair could see her reflection, see how it looked on her, how she looked wearing it. The necklace may be beautiful, but it paled in comparison to her. In fact, in Chuck's eyes, the necklace _became_ beautiful because it was on her.

Blair held up a hand to stroke the $30,000 necklace, as if she needed to reassure herself that it was real. She had put this piece on hold not because she thought she could have it, but she wanted to cherish the forlorn hope that there was a slight possibility it could land in her possession, though she knew neither Nate nor her mother would even consider giving it to her. Hell, they couldn't even be bothered to put effort in looking for a worthwhile gift for her that Blair had to make the arrangements for them, make their show of affection so much easier and more convenient.

"I really am sorry."

Why was he apologizing to her when he wasn't the one who ruined her birthday? He and Nate were still on the outs with each other, but here Chuck was, still the one apologizing for Nate's unreliance. Nate had to go and skip out on Blair on her special day for some other blonde bimbo replacement (who in Chuck's opinion couldn't even measure to half of Blair's worth), thereby humiliating the birthday girl.

Chuck turned away from their reflection to regard Blair, and he once again held up a hand to touch the necklace. Surprisingly, Blair's hand came over his fingers, their hands eventually yet shyly touching as Chuck laid a kiss on her shoulder. As his lips lingered on the cloth of her dress sleeve, Blair rested her temple on his forehead. They stayed still like that for a while, his hand in hers, her head on his, until Chuck turned his head up and gently kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

His tenderness and his grand gesture sparked something within Blair, and with a hand on his nape, she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, parting her lips to delve her tongue into his mouth. Chuck leaned over her, but he soon found himself leaning back on an arm as Blair took the lead in their lip lock. She supported his head by holding on the back of his neck while his free hand sculpted her curves.

Blair suddenly pulled away, averting her gaze and attention past him, but Chuck instead attached his lips on her neck, lightly nipping the flesh. The glimpse of her nape as he was attaching the necklace somehow seemed so erotic to him, which he found peculiar.

"Did you hear that?" Blair pushed him away by the shoulders.

"I certainly heard you purring and mewling." Chuck was about to swoop in to feast on her neck when Blair stood up and proceeded towards the door, causing him to groan. She could not be thinking of walking away.

"Blair..." Chuck slumped on the bed, lying on his back with an arm covering his eyes as he prayed that Blair wasn't walking away. Stuck in his bemoaning and wishful thinking, Chuck did not hear the turn of the lock nor Blair's footfalls towards the bed. He was caught off-guard when he suddenly felt Blair straddle him and immediately grind against his crotch.

"Now, where were we?" Blair teased as she sensuously rode him, clothes barring skin on skin contact yet creating delicious friction. Chuck sat up and once again resumed their interrupted lip lock, and with his arms around Blair's waist, Chuck unzipped the back of her dress and unclasped her strapless bra. When Blair's torso was bared, Chuck pulled away to attach his lips on a nipple, causing Blair to groan as he suckled. She firmly grasped the hair at the back of his head, and even through the pain of hair pulling, Chuck continued to pay homage to her chest with his lips and tongue. He then engaged Blair in another open-mouthed kiss, their tongues once again pushing and sliding against the other. Blair then took the opportunity to rip his shirt, the buttons flying away as the thread that attached them to the shirt was torn. She then pushed his jacket down but it got stuck in the crook of his elbows.

Blair pushed his shoulders and stood up from the bed, facing Chuck. The dress she wore fell from her frame, pooled at her feet. She took a step back to get out of the dress completely. "Off with those clothes." She commanded haughtily, causing Chuck to smirk.

Blair helped Chuck get rid of his clothing as he stood in front of her. While Blair divested him of his jacket and shirt, Chuck took care of his lower half, but before he discarded his pants, he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and took out a packet of condom. He bit on it, as he slipped off his pants and boxers, as well as socks. As soon as he was completely naked, Chuck grabbed Blair and laid her on the bed. He knelt in between her spread legs, rubbing the crotch of her damp panty as he ripped the foil packet and put on the condom. When Chuck finished securing protection, he then turned his full attention to Blair, who was moaning the entire time. He hooked his fingers at the elastic waistband and slowly pulled it down her smooth, pale legs. When he had discarded that last article of clothing on the floor, his eyes traveled from toe to head, desire making his dark eyes murky. As if he were touching her for the first time, he ran his hands along her calves and her thighs, as if taking into memory the texture of the skin.

Blair watched him as he explored the expanse of her body, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths of anticipation and desire. Chuck's hands reached up to her sides and even ran through her breasts, which caused her breath to hitch at the sizzle of arousal. Chuck's eyes never cut contact with hers all the while, until he lowered his lips upon her stomach, nipping and licking around that area. Blair gasped when he went even lower, daring to dart his tongue on her clit.

Blair's hands flew to cover her mouth, muffling the sounds that she couldn't help producing as Chuck used his tongue and mouth to pleasure her. It did not take long for Blair to reach her peak, biting her palm so she wouldn't make too much noise that would draw the curiosity and intrigue of people outside.

With the waves of her orgasm waning, Blair pulled away her hands from her mouth and panted. Chuck allowed her some time to recover her breath.

"You just taste _so_ _sweet_, B," Chuck complimented huskily as he licked his lips.

With strength Blair never knew he possessed, Chuck pulled her up to her knees and positioned her in front of him. Blair now sat on his lap, her legs parted by Chuck's knees in between her thighs. Blair moaned as she felt the tip of his manhood right at her opening, but he didn't budge or try to enter her. Chuck's right arm tightly wrapped around her waist to secure her position while his left hand ascended to tilt her chin up so she could see her reflection.

"Look at you, Blair," Chuck huskily whispered in her ear as he touched the heart centerpiece of the necklace Blair was still wearing. "So beautiful, so exquisite."

As Blair studied their reflection, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the glorious sight of their naked bodies with only a diamond necklace on her. The depiction in the mirror briefly reminded her of that scene in Titanic, with Jack sketching Rose's nude form with the heart necklace on.

Chuck lightly ran a finger over her collarbone as he gently pressed a line of kisses from her shoulder to her nape. When Blair moaned and dug her nails into the flesh of his knees, Chuck cupped a breast and sank deeply into her heat, causing Blair to cry out in pleasure. Chuck slowly and deliberately plunged inside her, licking and sucking on the back of her neck while pinching and tugging at her nipple. Blair continuously mewled as she felt him in and out of her, their eyes connected as they stared at their joint reflection.

Her panting became heavier, and Chuck shifted his arm around Blair's waist, his hand reaching down to thumb her clit. Chuck knew she was close when she started moaning his name with an increasing pitch.

"Chuck!" Blair cried out as she reached her climax, its intensity making her feel as if she had reached Nirvana with the tips of her fingers.

"Blair!" Chuck groaned after a few strokes following her release. He held on to her tightly, feeling dazed and disoriented by the orgasm he'd had. Now he definitely would always link the term 'mind-blowing' to Blair Waldorf. She was a whole new elevation of climax.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Next year, I'll have my birthday bash a week before, so no one ruins my actual birthday should they decide to ruin my party. Nate has officially ruined my birthday, and even if you're not his best friend anymore, you salvaged my birthday after Nate's crap."

Chuck and Blair were currently in 1812. After hooking up at Blair's party, they snuck out of the venue and headed back to Chuck's suite for both more privacy and sex. They were now waiting for room service to serve breakfast, and Blair wanted to watch something until then, so she was looking through his DVDs while he sat on the couch.

"True, I always clean up after Nate's stupidity. I always do," Chuck stood up and plucked a movie, _Charade_, and handed it to Blair. She couldn't seem to decide what to watch from the Audrey Hepburn collection (courtesy of Blair's insistence that he own a Hepburn movie collection as extensive as hers), so he decided to step up and make the choice for her. "But last night, I didn't do it for him."

Blair shyly glanced at him and smiled as she accepted the movie. "Thanks, Bass." She said, feeling her cheeks flush.

Chuck grinned at her. "For you, Waldorf, anytime."

Blair couldn't help it. She leaned towards him to place a kiss on his lips. Little pecks followed, until Blair pulled away and pushed him to the couch, only to straddle him in his seat, DVD forgotten as she dropped it on the floor. His hands went to her hips while her arms encircled his neck.

"I was thinking..." For effect, Blair put on a pondering expression, biting her lower lip and coyly looking down at his hirsute chest while playing with the ends of his hair at the nape before she looked straight to him with eyes glinting of mischief and menace. "Want to piss off Nate?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "What vengeance do you have in your mind, Waldorf? Do share. I love it when you do."

Blair smirked. "Well, you and I are pissed with Nate. How would you like payback?"

"Go on. I'm interested."

Blair swooped in for another chaste kiss before revealing her plan. "We should hook up."

Chuckling, Chuck shook his head in amusement. "We've already hooked up. Several times."

Blair playfully hit him on the shoulder to get his attention. "I meant as a couple."

This caused Chuck to look at her incredulously. "Couple? As in exclusively dating?"

Blair felt a prickle of panic, and quickly tried to swerve in another direction. "Well... I meant... we... _pretend_ to be a couple, let the public think we're boyfriend-girlfriend but really we're not."

"So... friends with benefits posing as an official couple?"

"Yes," Blair answered with relief that she hadn't scared off Chuck. "Exactly. What could be more scathing and insulting than your ex hooking up with the bestfriend and proving that bestfriend is actually leagues better as a boyfriend than the ex?"

Chuck blankly stared at her expectant face for a minute. He was already playing with fire as it is, being with Blair even though she and Nate were technically over (though if you asked him, Blair and Nate had been over since Nate lost his virginity on top of a bar). To actually dangle themselves as an item in front of Nate... that was walking barefoot through burning charcoal for entertainment's sake.

Chuck grinned devilishly before darting his tongue at the juncture of Blair's neck and leaving a wet trail to the underside of her ear. He gave a playful tug on Blair's earlobe with his teeth before whispering, "You're a wicked, _wicked_ girl, Waldorf."

Instantly, Chuck's head was forcibly thrown back when Blair caught his chin and pushed his head back to its furthest reach. She raised herself on her knees so she could look down on him with a mischievous, seductive grin as her crotch pushed against his chest. She leaned her lips closer to his, so close that it was almost as if they were taking in each other's breaths. "People only assumed I was a good girl. I never claimed I was."

Blair swooped her tongue in Chuck's open mouth, and just as quickly pulled away, causing Chuck to moan in protest, wanting more.

"What do you say, Bass? Willing to be my partner-in-crime?" Chuck found the incline of her raised eyebrow oh so seductive.

"Always." Chuck breathlessly answered, feeling a stirring in his lower regions.

They suddenly mirrored each other's devilish smirks before they caught themselves in a frenzy of lip lock and tongues, sealing the deal.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Well, I'm in a good mood," Blair opened the box the pie was stored in. "It happens. Sometimes cause I increase my Lexapro, sometimes because my dad's in town." Blair was chipper, it was Thanksgiving, after all; her father, whom she hadn't seen since he left the country, was coming to visit and her MIA-for-a-year bestfriend was also there.

"And sometimes, mostly because things are good with a boy." Serena started as she folded a napkin. She had found the perfect opening, and Blair sensed an imminent conversation looming. even before Serena asked, "You and Nate get back together?"

"You mean since Gossip Girl published pictures of him and some skank?"

That should've been a clue to Serena that she should avoid boy topic, as Blair was still sensitive about it, but Serena was never one to be intimidated to back off when she wanted to help Blair.

"So that's a no," Serena concluded as Blair remained silent, having nothing to say on the matter. Serena knew she had to proceed cautiously. "What's Chuck doing today?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He's also coming here for Thanksgiving," Blair answered nonchalantly with a hint of a wary smile, a sign that Blair was aware Serena was nitpicking for something. The brunette raised an eyebrow in suspicion, wondering how much Serena knew. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you guys are friends," Serena decided to ease the tension that was building. "And Blair, look, you know you can tell me anything."

When Blair gets defensive, they usually part with a fight since Blair would push away with scathing remarks just to regain the safety of distance and personal space. Serena needed to establish a sense of security for Blair if Serena wanted to coax her bestfriend to confide in her. "I'd be the last person to judge anyone."

"With good reason," Blair retorted immediately. The uneasiness in Blair's expression had a hint of regret directed towards Serena, obviously affected by the negative implication of Blair's seemingly innocent remark. However, Serena chose to let it slide and get to the point, since it was obvious Blair would dodge. "Blair, I saw you with Chuck."

Blair blankly stared at Serena, wondering what she should tell the blonde before she looked away. Serena waited patiently for the brunette's reaction.

"So you know," Blair steeled herself. This was when their charade would start, would become official. It was sooner than she thought, and she never would've guessed that Serena would be the one to churn the wheel of motion. "Chuck and I... we... have a… _thing_."

Serena chose to remain quiet, but her silence was a prodding for Blair to go on, as well as a reassurance that Serena was listening and Blair could trust her.

"I mean, I thought it was a mistake the first time I slept with him—"

"Wait, you slept with him?" Serena's incredulity caused her to raise her voice and alarm Blair.

"Shhh!

"Ugh! Blair!"

"What happened to no judging?"

And just like that, the rapport of trust and security was broken by Serena's outburst.

"I'm not but I thought you wanted to wait. I thought you wanted to make things special."

"Oh, so Nate gets a free pass and now I'm the slut?"

Serena looked with wide disbelieving eyes at Blair. "Tell me you didn't sleep with Chuck for revenge."

"Well it wasn't because I like his natural musk," A lie, Blair had always thought Chuck's colognes smelled really sexy and masculine, plus, Blair found herself actually feeling heady with Chuck's scent when she woke up after dozing off after sex. That was saying something, as Blair never did like Nate when he was sweaty.

"But still, the first time was consensual for both of us. And Chuck confessed on my birthday."

"Confessed what?"

"The butterflies," Blair saw Serena's frown of confusion, but she chose not to elaborate. "And when Nate didn't show up, and humiliated me with those stolen shots of him and that faceless bimbo, Chuck saved the night. So I thought I'd give him a chance."

Serena's mouth hung open as she blinked in disbelief, trying to make sense of what Blair had just revealed. "What do you mean, a chance?"

"We agreed to start dating."

"Blair!" Serena was shocked. Blair just raised her eyebrows and shrugged, a nonverbal message of _what?_ to the distressed blonde.

"You and Nate just broke up days ago, and now you're seeing, and apparently also _sleeping_, with his bestfriend?" The disapproval in Serena's tone snapped Blair to an irate mood. Promises of "no judging" were empty and broken now that condescension practically leaked out of Serena.

"Chuck is not a random guy. I've known him my whole life, as long as I've known you and Nate. And he's been there for me all the way. In fact, he was the only one I could rely on besides Dorota when the mess with Daddy and Mother created a scandal. God knows you and Nate weren't there when I needed my best friends the most, when I was going through the biggest crisis of my life."

Serena just stared; her expression had softened but disapproval still lingered.

"And besides, nothing hurts more than sleeping with the bestfriend, right, S?"

This time, Serena's tolerance wasn't going to let it go. It was hitting below the belt, when Blair mentioned that incident that Serena had already been forgiven for. "Way to prove a point." Serena stood and turned away.

Blair also stood, she wasn't going to let her have the last word. "Well I learned from the master."

Serena whipped around. "If you're sleeping with Chuck, I'd say the student's become the master."

"Are you jealous? You didn't get to sleep with him first?" Blair scoffed with a disdainful smile. "There had to be somebody left on the Upper East Side."

"Blair, darling, are you going to help me at all?" Eleanor sauntered in, disrupting the confrontation between the best friends. Blair glanced at her before turning away to avoid her mother from reading her daughter's face.

"Serena, do you know when your mother's arriving?" Eleanor didn't notice the tension in the room, too caught up in the preparations to catch the whiff of something awry.

Serena turned around to face Eleanor. "She's not." The blonde faced Blair once again as she lifted her purse to her shoulder. "We're not doing Thanksgiving here anymore." Serena walked away, only managing a few paces before Eleanor, perplexed, spoke out.

"Oh. Why?"

Serena turned around once again, still in the kitchen. She looked to Blair, giving her a chance to take back what she had said.

But Blair proved to be stubborn. She was not going to apologize. "Because I uninvited them." Blair's lips upturned to a smile that lasted a second, before she waved a goodbye, a clear dismissal that meant Serena wasn't going to get a retraction even with Eleanor present.

Serena stared for a while at Blair as Eleanor turned away her face in exasperation. "Happy holidays, Eleanor," Serena greeted before she exited.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"... And change into something more..." Eleanor's intake of breath hissed as it passed through her teeth while assessing Blair's attire. "Enchanting?"

Blair just stared blankly at her mother before turning away to hurry upstairs to her room. However, on her way, Chuck appeared by the doorway, having just arrived with a bottle of Dom Pérignon.

"Happy holidays, B," Chuck greeted as Blair halted in front of him. Immediately, he sensed Blair was troubled. He tipped her chin up. "You're upset."

Blair shook her head, trying not to cry, not in front of all the caterers. And certainly not in front of her mother.

"It's nothing," she replied as she took the bottle and called out to Eleanor who was busy managing the caterers. "Mother, Chuck's here. He brought a bottle of champagne."

Eleanor, her glasses on her nose, looked towards her daughter and nodded her head at Chuck. "Charles, wonderful to have you here and thank you for the gift, you didn't have to. Blair, bring that bottle to the kitchen and make sure it's chilled." Eleanor went back to talking with a waiter.

Blair walked off to the kitchen, Chuck following her. After she had put the bottle in the refrigerator, Chuck pulled her aside. "What's wrong, B?"

Blair sighed and looked up in exasperation, her shoulders sagging. "Serena was a judgmental bitch so I uninvited her, Daddy isn't coming, and I have to go upstairs to change."

Chuck frowned. "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" He glanced at her from head to toe several times. "You look beautiful."

Blair ran a hand across her forehead. "My mother told me I should change into something more 'enchanting'." She then bypassed Chuck, intent on getting to her room, but Chuck was still on her heels.

"Blair—"

"Dorota," Blair interrupted by calling her faithful maid, who was standing by the staircase talking to one of the caterers. She needed to keep it together until after the Thanksgiving meal, and she knew she would break if Chuck confronted her about it.

"Yes, Miss Blair?"

"I need your help with wardrobe change," Upon reaching Dorota, Blair turned to face Chuck. "Just wait for me at the living room. I'll be down soon." She didn't wait for his response; she dashed upstairs as lady-like as she could, Dorota huffing behind her.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Miss Blair, maybe, you pick up phone, and call your Papa," Dorota cryptically advised, zipping the back of her ward's dress as Blair stretched her curls. "Maybe he tell you the real story."

Blair suddenly became intrigued. "Real story?" She turned around to face Dorota.

"With pearls," the maid cleverly eluded as she walked to find a pearl necklace to compliment Blair's new dress.

Normally, Blair would've demanded Dorota to spill and even add some threats, but this time, Blair remained silent in thought. She didn't even comment when Dorota, unbeknownst to the maid, presented the same set of pearls Blair wore on the night she lost her virginity to Chuck. Dorota held up the necklace at Blair's front for a moment, realizing it had been worn some time ago, before heading back and extracting another pearl necklace and nodded her satisfaction.

Dorota fixed the necklace on Blair, who then told her to go back down to help with the preparations. Dorota seemed hesitant to leave Blair alone, but the brunette widened her eyes to emphasize her order, and Dorota reluctantly left the room.

Meanwhile, Chuck had been lounging right outside Blair's bedroom, leaning against the wall beside her door, instead of waiting at the sofa as he was instructed. As soon as Dorota exited Blair's room, Chuck came in. He expected a dismissing retort or a pillow thrown his way for entering uninvited, but he saw Blair sitting in front of her vanity, blankly staring at her phone on top of the polished mahogany surface.

"Blair?" Chuck softly called her as he stopped right behind her. Blair didn't even turn around to regard his presence nor did she look up to his reflection in the mirror. Chuck waited for a reply, and Blair spoke after a few seconds of silence, as if she took time to contemplate on what she would tell him.

"Dorota told me I should call Daddy, get the real story."

"You should call him. You two should talk. It's Thanksgiving. It's both your holiday." Chuck walked nearer and leaned on Blair's vanity table. "If he can't make it this year, you'll have to settle for a phone conversation."

"I'm scared." Blair admitted meekly as she looked to him, vulnerability swirling in her brown orbs. She was scared that she would realize that her father no longer cared, that he didn't really think spending Thanksgiving with her wasn't all that important because he'd rather be with his lover.

"Don't be." Chuck picked up her cell phone and put it in her hand. Because knowing the truth, no matter how painful, was better than dealing with the regret that came with what ifs that would haunt for as long as it could.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

On Chuck's side, Blair sat stoic next to her mother. Everyone was making small talk. Even Chuck was engaged in polite conversation with the elderly man sitting on his other side. Though Chuck was invested in the discussion with the other man who was interested in the topic of Bart Bass and his successes, Chuck still noticed Blair's silence, and underneath the table, he reached out to hold her hand on her lap, a gesture offering comfort. But Blair neither spoke nor ate; she just sat despondently, deep in unspoken thoughts.

"Blair," Eleanor turned to her daughter after talking with Lauren, "You haven't touched your food." There was a trace of nervousness in her low voice.

Blair did not acknowledge having heard her mother. Chuck squeezed her hand before letting go, knowing that she needed the privacy with Eleanor. This was between mother and daughter, and he knew Blair had to do this alone.

"Come on, Darling. What has gotten into you?"

Blair took a deep breath and smiled irately. "Well, I was going to wait till after dinner, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Blair faced Eleanor who looked expectantly for an explanation from her daughter.

"Did you call Daddy and say that I didn't want to see him this Thanksgiving?"

"Of course not!" Eleanor quickly denied, and Blair couldn't believe her mother had the audacity to stick to her lie. "What a _ridiculous_ accusation."

But Blair was going to call her mother out, right in front of the guests. Blair was never one to cause a scene, not in front of people considered older than her peers, but she was so mad, she couldn't control her anger which was manifesting in her voice getting just a tad bit louder over the hushed voices engaged in independent chatter. "So you didn't tell him that I was so angry at him for leaving that I didn't even want to talk to him today?"

Eleanor just sighed. Typical avoidance; she would neither deny nor confirm nor even apologize.

"You had no right to uninvite him."

"When are you going to get it through your head? He _left_ us."

"He didn't leave us," Her mother had hurt her for purely selfish reasons, so Blair would retaliate, as anyone who had been wronged usually did. "He left you."

"That's enough," Eleanor interceded, and Blair felt remorse at the hurt in her mother's face, even though it had been Blair's intention when she threw that scathing remark. "That's enough."

Eleanor shifted in her seat to angle towards Blair, knowing that if she didn't quell this talk immediately, they were bound to erupt in a screaming match in a few seconds. "If you want to take this up with me, we can discuss it later, after our guests have left." Eleanor's tone was firm and dismissive. "Right now either you eat or you leave this table."

"I told you, I'm not hungry." Blair hissed through her teeth as she threw her napkin on the table before impudently pushing back her chair to stand, her rebellious choice in her mother's ultimatum clear.

"Or maybe dessert will change your mind," Eleanor's faux cheerfulness and raise in voice to cover up anything amiss as just in time, the waiters arrived to serve dessert.

"Where is Daddy's pie?" Blair questioned as she saw the dessert cart.

"Hmm?"

"I don't see his pumpkin pie." Blair looked around the table to see if the pie had already been served and was lying around.

"Well, there were so many delicious choices coming from the caterer, we just sent that one to the doorman." Blair looked disbelievingly hurt at her mother who managed to smile through the charade. "What is Thanksgiving after all, hmmm?"

Blair managed a weak smile even though she wanted to cry. The guests were now looking in her direction.

"Now choose one of those amazing desserts." She had no choice in the matter; her mother's demand was clear. Blair picked up a pie, briefly smiled forcefully, and with her mother's consenting nod, she stomped off to the kitchen.

Everyone's attention got caught in the arrival of dessert; it seemed they had gotten over the early exit of Eleanor's daughter. Chuck waited a few moments to inconspicuously take his leave of the table, politely asking permission from Eleanor to be excused, before he stood and looked for Blair.

When he did find her alone in the kitchen, the sight of Blair, crying while she stuffed apple pie in her mouth, invoked trepidation that scared and alarmed him.

"Blair! Stop!" He knew this as the precedent to... _that situation_.

Blair seemed too far gone, as she sniffed and brought another chunk to her stuffed mouth. Chuck rushed to her and gripped her wrist, stopping her from consuming another forkful of pie.

Blair fought his grasp, trying to take another bite even with her mouth full, but she couldn't overpower Chuck, who grabbed the fork from her hand. He threw the utensil on the floor and pushed the whole pie off the kitchen counter, the dessert dish ending in a mashed heap on the tiled floor along with the fork.

Blair weakly hit him with her tiny fists, emotionally exhausted. Her cheeks were still bloated as she hadn't swallowed the pie she had stuffed in her mouth. Chuck grabbed her upper arms to hold her still and when she stopped struggling as she sobbed, Chuck grabbed her chin and tilted her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Either you spit it out or you swallow it. And when you swallow it, it will not be forcibly coming back up." Chuck sternly spoke, even though he was scared witless because he didn't know what to do in this situation.

Blair's breath continued to hitch as she chewed slowly under Chuck's surveillance. He got a jug of cold water from the refrigerator and then filled a glass which he handed her. It took three gulps of water to get the apple pie down.

"Good girl," Chuck sighed in relief when Blair finished. He took the empty glass from her and set it aside before taking her hand. "Now, let's go to your room."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

Blair was now lying on her bed, tucked by Chuck's side as he ran his hand through her curls, massaging her scalp every now and then, a gentle motion that soothed Blair. Her head used his arm as pillow, and she had an arm on his chest while their legs were in top of one another in alternation.

"My mother just decides everything, you know?" Blair's nasal voice hitched. "Everything in the world is just totally up to her."

"The burden of having controlling parents," Chuck commented as he leaned his cheek on Blair's forehead. He could smell her shampoo. "I would know."

Blair let out a soundless chuckle.

Silence came over them, the only movement being Chuck's hand brushing her curls and his thumb stroking her elbow.

"You should talk to your mother. Get her side of the story. Maybe she has a reasonable explanation."

"I'm so _angry_ at her. I just want to shout at her."

"Confront your mother when you're level-headed. Let's just stay here. You don't want to go back to the party?" Chuck's question was more of a statement that he needed confirmation for, to which Blair shook her head to show her reluctance at going downstairs to join the festivity of the holiday. "Okay." Chuck didn't want to move anyway.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"The guests have already left," Chuck informed Blair as he walked back to her bedroom after checking what was happening downstairs.

Blair whined. "I don't want to talk to my mother!" She buried herself underneath her bedcovers.

"You have to." Chuck pulled off the covers.

"I don't want to!" Blair knew she sounded like childish and spoiled, but she didn't really want to confront her mother. "I'm never speaking to her again!"

"She's your mother. It'll be hard not to since you're still financially dependent on her and you're living under her roof."

Blair frowned at Chuck's persistence, then covered her face with a pillow, as if blocking out Chuck's urging.

"Come on, princess," Chuck removed the pillow from her face, resisting the desire to kiss away the pout on her lips. Blair grabbed the pillow from him and hugged it to her chest.

"I don't want to and you can't make me."

Chuck sighed as he sat down by the side of her bed. "You're scared of what your mother might say. But not everything is as it seems. Harold's side of the story didn't turn out to be what you thought, maybe Eleanor's won't be what you fear it would be."

Blair's frown disappeared as Chuck voiced out her apprehension. Blair was afraid of confirming that her mother prevented her from seeing her father just because she didn't want to. Blair didn't want to be caught in a tug-of-war between her parents, didn't want to have to choose between both of them.

A knock on the door before it opened. "Miss Blair, Mister Chuck," Dorota called as she opened the door and stuck her head in. "Caterer ready to leave. Miss Eleanor in kitchen."

"We'll be right down, Dorota. Thank you."

The maid closed the door as she left.

Earlier in their exile in Blair's room, Dorota came with a tray of food for both of them. Chuck had gotten Blair to eat a healthy portion and not have her expel it. When Dorota returned to take up the tray, Chuck asked her to inform him when the guests and caterers had already left.

"Show me out, would you, Waldorf?" Chuck held out a hand for Blair. She sighed exasperatedly, but took it, letting him haul her out of bed.

"But you already know the way. I think you can show yourself out." Blair commented blandly, a low-energy attempt at banter.

"Indulge me," Chuck retorted with a smirk as he led Blair out of her room and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Chuck turned to her and kissed her lips.

"A kiss for courage," Chuck winked as he smirked, then turned her around and lightly pushed on her back. He was encouraging her towards the kitchen. Blair started walking, but looked back at Chuck who was watching over her as she trudged to the kitchen where her mother was, blocking her escape route should she suddenly decide to bolt upstairs and lock up in her room. When Blair's back disappeared in his sight, he then walked to the elevator, satisfied with his accomplishment.

Sure enough, Eleanor was there, and Blair took a deep breath to fill her chest with some sort of resolve, and remembered Chuck's kiss. _Courage, Blair_.

"Mom. Here you are."

Eleanor looked to the direction of her daughter's voice. "And here you are. You had me worried sick."

The guests had left some time ago, and the waiters were finished with the clean-up and were just leaving. They were the only two in the kitchen.

"Blair, uh..." Blair was surprised that Eleanor stuttered, uncertain on how to proceed. They always did have trouble admitting their own faults. "I know I-I… shouldn't have lied to you about your father."

"That never stopped you before." Blair looked away, clearly indicating that her mother was not off the hook yet with her half apology.

"True." Eleanor imperceptibly nodded. "But... The real truth," She walked a few steps to retrieve something nearby, a wide white envelope that Blair hadn't noticed lying around before. "Divorce... papers... from your father, and I'm supposed to sign them." Eleanor paused to look down before raising her gaze back to her daughter. "I haven't yet."

"Mom," Blair could see her mother's struggle to reign her emotions. "He's living in Europe... with a man." Mother and daughter both chuckled softly, able to find the humor in it. "You can't be all that surprised that he wants a divorce."

"I'm not, but what I—" Eleanor choked slightly, feeling the emotions bubbling just at her throat, "What I am surprised about is how it makes me feel." Her detached tone became lachrymal. "He was my husband, after all. He's my Harold..." Eleanor looked down at the package of divorce papers, and for the first time, Blair saw her mother vulnerable as her lips quivered and her voice on the edge of crying. "For almost twenty years."

Blair's heart flew to her mother as Eleanor avoided looking at her daughter because Blair had never seen her mother cry, and here she was, about to. "I couldn't face him..." Eleanor shook her head, "during the holidays, it was always our happiest time."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"And let you choose between the two of us?" Eleanor scoffed. "I wonder who would've won that battle." She turned around to avoid exposing the hurt in her expression. "Yeah, I would have been entirely alone."

Eleanor waved her hand, as if dismissing away some thought. "Although I was, anyway."

At that moment, Blair completely forgave her mother as she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Eleanor returned her embrace, and Blair felt her mother relax and sigh in relief at the proffered comfort from her daughter.

Eleanor didn't know it, but she had just taught Blair a lesson. Blair saw how much pain it was holding on to a lost cause, and Blair saw herself in her mother at that moment. How long had she held on to Nate in futile, when it was evident that he was in love with someone else? Blair didn't want to waste her life and love for a doomed relationship that only promised unhappiness and disappointment. And that moment, she knew there was no possibility of her and Nate getting back together. And surprisingly, Blair was at peace with that epiphany.

They pulled away, and Eleanor tried to discreetly wipe away a tear. And Blair smiled because her mother was sharing a side of her that Blair was never privy to. "It's still Thanksgiving."

Eleanor perked up as she also managed a smile despite her teary eyes. "Yeah."

"What do you wanna do?"

The rest of the day, Blair and her mother shared leftover chocolate wafer sandwiches with tea. They talked about anything under the sun, just enjoying casual conversation in the kitchen. Mother and daughter had never connected like that before, and Blair was grateful for this holiday, even if it hadn't gone as she had wanted it to. That night, before going to bed, Blair texted Chuck.

**Thanks for talking me into talking to my mother. It went well.**

Her cell phone rang to alert her with a caller. Blair saw Chuck's name flashing on her screen and with a smile, she answered his call.

"Hey," Blair greeted shyly, smiling through the receiver.

_'Hey to you too, Waldorf.'_ Chuck drawled.

Blair chuckled as she lay on her stomach on her bed, tracing the threaded pattern on the comforter.

"Thanks for being here with me today, Bass. And thank you for being what I needed today. I would've done something stupid if it weren't for your intervention."

_'For you, Waldorf? Anytime. How many times do I have to say it?'_

Blair rolled her eyes as she chuckled once more. "I guess if you're willing to be my faux boyfriend, there's some merit in your word."

_'You're the only exception. I'll never consider being anyone's boyfriend, fake or not. So enjoy its perks.'_

"Well you make a _great_ fake boyfriend, and I have to say, you've supported me through bad times better than my actual boyfriend. No wonder there why he's my ex now."

_'I'm honored.'_ Chuck replied with a chuckle, feeling that incessant fluttering in his stomach.

"Oh, and, Bass?"

_'Yes?'_

"You make a great human pillow. Who would've thought you'd be so cuddly?"

Chuck laughed out loud over the phone.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Next on Chapter II: Commence Revenge Relationship **_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**_A/n: _**OMFG… almost 10K words! In just one chappie! It's a record for me! Good Lord! Hope you all like it. I've had an update drought for months.

I know I shouldn't start a new one, but I have this fic much more envisioned. And it's actually shorter, only spanning 9 chaps (which can be shortened), but with more chapter meat. Plus, this shall be quite the challenge, because this will feature detailed smut on my part. o0f. X_x Good luck to me. _ How was my first detailed smut attempt? It's my first. LoLXD

Plus, I only added the featured GG scenes here that have to be altered to fit the Chair element (except for the bday smut, I needed to establish a Chair connection). Hence, the reason why there's no limo smut. I only incorporated the scenes that needed change due to Chair being together, with a few additional events, what I'd like to call the "behind the scenes" stuff.

Also, forgive Nate. I know I've portrayed him as an asshole, but it's only from the start, I swear. He just let pride walk all over him. He won't always be like this. I needed something to cause a rift between him and Chuck, and what better than pride?

Coz I don't buy Nate's goody two shoes attitude. He apologizes to Dan after Brooklyn Boredom was getting chummy with his girl? Nuh-uh. No way IRL would that have happened. I think DAN should've been punched by Nate and blondie shouldn't have forgiven easily. That way there's some tension and drama among them next season. But drat, S04's a real bummer, and proving to be a sore disappointment.

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. =^_^=**


	2. Commence Revenge Relationship

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GG. IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE SURE OF THE QUALITY OF ITS WRITING.**

**_Author's notes: _**This chapter is set after 'Seventeen Candles' yet before 'Hi, Society'. Sort of like a really big filler. **CORRECTION: this chappie did not take place after winter vacation. SORRY!**

Btw, I don't know the name of St. Jude's headmaster, and Ms. Queller just arrived at the time of the episode "School Lies", so I just made up another headmistress for the time being until Ms. Queller comes to office.

_**Romance & Revenge  
Summary:**_  
[AU, 1.6] Chuck and Nate have a falling out due to Carter's scam, and Blair's now in the outs with Nate as well after learning that he loves Serena. Chuck and Blair then decide to get back at Nate by "pretending" to be a couple. But even the line of pretense can be blurred and erased.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Chapter II: Commence Revenge Relationship**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

On that slow morning, the students of both Constance Billard and St. Jude's arrived on campus, assuming their typical approach to a common school day. Unbeknownst to the academe masses, the day would herald a new reign.

The sleek Bass limo pulled up in front of the school gates, and as expected, Chuck Bass in his signature scarf got out of the vehicle, his driver opening the door for him. Chuck got out but turned around and held out his hand inside the limo, helping Blair out. Chuck and Blair nodded their acknowledgement of the driver's courtesy, which also served as a gesture for Arthur, the chauffeur, to leave. Some students noticed the joint arrival of Chuck and Blair in the Bass limo, felt slight astonishment at the unroutinely sight of Chuck and Blair coming to school together, but otherwise shrugged it off.

"Shall we, my lady?" Chuck smirked at Blair as he held out an arm for his Queen to take.

"We shall," Blair returned an equally mischievous expression, and accepted his proffered arm, and thought the gesture romantic. She didn't even tell him or suggest doing that, but she was glad at how thoughtful and quick thinking Chuck was. That was why they made such a great team.

By then, heads were turning as Chuck and Blair entered the school quad, Blair's arm looped to Chuck's, indicating a romantic link that everyone just couldn't quite place their assumptions on. Some cell phones were already clicking, no doubt to supply pictorial evidence to rouse intrigue, courtesy of Gossip Girl.

Though Blair was the one to suggest that they keep their fake relationship under wraps for a few more days just for the thrill of clandestine rendezvous, she thought it would be tacky if Gossip Girl were to call them out or catch them in a compromising situation. So, Blair decided that they would make their debut into society as a couple that morning.

Chuck leaned towards Blair, his lips an inch from her ear. "Shall we give them something to talk about?"

Blair smirked and halted in her steps, now facing Chuck. "Let's confirm their suspicions."

And right then and there, Chuck and Blair gave the students a show. The new "couple" unabashedly made out in the middle of the courtyard, not shy at all in using tongues. They were unaware of the flashes and clicks of camera phones, and some were even video recording the make-out session.

The school bell rang, so Chuck and Blair pulled away. Blair gave Chuck one last chaste peck on the lips before seductively grinning at him and informing him that they'll see each other at lunch time. Chuck watched her walk off, biting his lower lip to suppress the wide grin on his face as he gazed at her buxom ass swaying as she proceeded to her first class. When she disappeared in the throng of students, Chuck then turned to go to the boys' side of the building.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**Lo and behold! Our Queen B has upgraded from a prince to a king. You know what they say, there's plenty of fish in the water, and one man's discard is another man's treasure. What does B catch but only the Casanova of the UES in the nets of relationship. Quite a feat, B. I wonder what bait you used that C fell for you hook, line, and sinker?**

**I wonder how their love story will play out. Forget Prince William and Kate Middleton. I'm going to chronicle this royal romance. In the meantime, you can be sure I'll keep you all posted with juicy tidbits on the newest power couple of the UES.**

**xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl**

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck was in class, just sitting back and drowning out the Literature teacher who was giving a lecture. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and Chuck discretely pulled it out, careful not to let the teacher see him reading a message or typing a text. The teacher was known to read aloud the inbox of the student caught fiddling with his cell phone during class hours.

Chuck smirked at reading Blair's text. Chuck got up and exited the room. The teacher was lenient on bathroom breaks anyway, and rather than have a student interrupt the flow of discussion by asking permission, he allowed students to leave and return on their own if ever they had to use the bathroom.

Eagerly rushing through the flights of stairs, Chuck reached the fifth floor of the joint school building, the despondent floor whose rooms mostly served as storage for equipment and theater props.

Chuck entered the girls' bathroom and was met by an impatient Blair Waldorf.

"What took you so long?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I rushed out of class as soon as I got your text."

Blair approached him and shoved him. "It's your fault!"

"May I know my transgression?"

Blair blushed as she huffed. "You are going to take responsibility." She hissed.

"For...?"

"For..." Blair was embarrassed, and Chuck beating around the bush was making her more frustrated by the second. So in an outburst, she finally decided to be blunt. "You were sexting me all morning, and now I can't concentrate in class!"

Chuck smirked. He was going to get it out of her whether she wanted to or not. "Why can't you concentrate in class?"

"Because!" Blair stomped her foot as she flushed even redder. "I'm horny and I need you to scratch my itch!"

"Say it." Chuck demanded. He was practically gloating in triumph.

Blair crossed her arms and glared at him. "Fuck me, Bass."

Chuck smirked and immediately pounced on her. He pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. "See? That wasn't so hard, princess. All you have to do is ask."

Chuck hungrily kissed her as his hand crept up her skirt, only to shockingly find that she was sans underwear.

Chuck pulled away his lips, causing Blair to whine. "You went to school without panties?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Of course not," Blair pulled at his collar to lower his head so his ear was next to her lips as she whispered, "I took them off when I got here. It was already wet."

Chuck groaned as he felt himself hardening. He plundered her mouth with his tongue as he cupped her heated sex, before he slipped two fingers inside her, causing her to groan against his mouth.

His fingers slipped in and out of her, until Chuck pulled away and knelt down, his head disappearing under her skirt. Blair gasped as she felt his tongue tracing her folds. His fingers entered her again as his tongue played her clit, eliciting her release not long after.

Blair leaned against the wall; her addled senses were still shaken by her orgasm. Chuck sucked his fingers, savoring the flavor of Blair's essence. "You are just _delicious_, B. I think I'm going to have to rethink éclairs as my favorite pastry."

Blair was unable to retort as she slowly regained her breathing. Chuck now stood and retrieved a condom from his wallet in the back pocket of his pants. He unzipped his pants and released his manhood. Blair watched, intrigued as he rolled a condom on him. He stroked her thighs before lifting her leg to his hip while his other hand lifted her skirt before wrapping around her waist. Blair moaned as he slid into her while Chuck hissed in pleasure. He slowly plumbed in and out of her as she sucked on his invading tongue in her mouth. His hand unbuttoned her top until it revealed her bra.

Blair turned her face away. "Wait," she said through her panting. Chuck paused the movement of his hips, looking at her expectantly.

Blair pointed to the vanity countertop of the bathroom, which had a long rectangular mirror on the wall. "Let's finish it there."

"Okay," Chuck breathlessly pulled out and the two rushed in front of the mirror. Blair leaned forward, resting her hands on the tiled countertop as she stared at Chuck through the reflection.

Chuck chuckled as he placed his hands on Blair's hips before entering her from behind. Chuck's pace was faster now as he watched Blair staring at the mirror. "You like watching us, don't you, B?"

Blair answered with a long moan. Chuck leaned forward, resting a hand against the mirror as his other hand crept inside her opened blouse, slipping underneath her bra to cup a breast.

It didn't take long for them both to reach their peaks. After catching their breaths, Chuck pulled out and discarded the condom in the nearby trash can before tucking himself back inside his pants. Blair was still leaning on the countertop; somehow her knees were still rubber and she required a longer recovery time. Chuck patted her sides like an inspecting cop and found her panty inside the pocket of her skirt.

"You okay, Waldorf?"

Blair nodded, still unable to find her voice. Chuck turned her around and knelt in front of her, lifting her leg and then the other to slip in her panty. Unprotesting, Blair held on to his shoulders as he slid the silk undergarment up her legs, properly setting it on her before fixing her bra and buttoning her top.

"Waldorf?" Chuck called again, and Blair fell in his arms.

"Wow." Blair giggled as she rested her forehead on his chest. "That was such a thrill."

Chuck chuckled in amusement as he raised an eyebrow. "Is this why you wanted to stall the announcement of our fake relationship before?"

Blair smiled sheepishly. "It's kind of exciting sneaking around with the risk of discovery."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck stood in the middle of the school quad, waiting for Blair's last class to end so they could go directly to his suite. Though they had met up during lunch time for a limo ride around the block after a quick stop at a restaurant, they both agreed to meet up directly after school to continue their tryst on his bed.

The mean girls, who had been eager to hear some details from their Queen herself, were disappointed. They were hoping that they'd be able to dish out some info from Blair during lunch, but Chuck had taken that time slot. They planned a shopping spree after class, but Blair was unavailable. Their last attempt had been to invite Blair for dinner at Butter, but she declined, since she and Chuck were going out on a date that night as well.

It didn't take long for Blair to enter the quad, immediately spotting him and eagerly making her way towards him. Chuck smirked as she approached and he wrapped an arm around her as she leaned up for a kiss.

The kiss was PG-13, and they pulled away after a few seconds. Blair mischievously grinned to reflect Chuck's smirk.

"So it's true then?"

Chuck turned his head at the source of the irate voice while Blair looked past Chuck. Nate was there, standing behind Chuck and obviously livid.

Chuck and Blair lazily glanced at the blonde, both unfazed by his enraged and disbelieving expression.

"He's your rebound?" Nate scoffed disdainfully. "He's supposed to make me jealous?"

"A rebound is when you settle for so much less since the rebound is available and the first to present himself and the girl is just too lazy to look for someone else. I'd hardly call Chuck a rebound when he's a much better catch than the last." Blair looked him up and down in a haughty manner. "A definite upgrade from the likes of you."

The small gathered crowd, which was slowly gaining more bystanders, gave a low and collective oohhh. That was definitely a burn, and if anyone can deliver hall-of-fame scathing retorts, it was Blair. The students knew they were about to witness an epic showdown topped with the drama that accompanied love triangles.

Nate's jaw tightened and his lips pursed in anger. "We just broke up!"

"I know. Some time ago, I'm not counting," Blair shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm over it, anyway. It's called moving on."

"It hasn't even been a month yet and here you are in a relationship with _Chuck Bass_ of all people!"

"And you were caught with a blonde skank less than a week of our break-up and on my birthday celebration, nonetheless! You don't get to complain."

"You're with _Chuck Bass_!"

Blair took a deep breath before shrugging her shoulders. "What can I say? I realized I can do _so_ much better than you," she accentuated her statement with a dramatic sigh and a bat of her eyelashes.

"By becoming Chuck's callgirl free of charge?" Nate retorted.

"That's it, Nathaniel! You've crossed the line!" Chuck pointed a finger at the blonde.

"What are you gonna do about it, Chuck?" Nate scoffed. "Blair's basically a pro bono booty call."

Riled by Nate's taunt, Chuck started forward but was harshly pulled back by Blair when she grabbed the nook of his elbow.

"Blair—" Chuck was interrupted when Blair held a finger to his lips, gesturing for him to keep quiet and stay put. She then turned and approached Nate.

"Now I see why you chose him. Chuck's fine with being your bitch."

The next that happened made everyone gasp aloud in shock. Because Blair Waldorf, always poised as the perfect society girl, did a very unladylike action for a person of her station: she punched Nate.

Nate's head was thrown to the side and he even slightly stumbled in surprise, before lifting a hand to his cheek and staring incredulously at her. Behind Blair, Chuck's jaw dropped.

"_That_ was for being a crappy boyfriend!"

The next punch still drew the same reaction from the watchers as Nate's head was thrown back and this time, he cried out in pain. No one had seen that one coming either, just like the previous punch.

"And _that's_ for calling Chuck a bitch!"

Nate groaned loudly as his hands covered his nose. Blair was taking deep breaths, gritting her teeth to prevent any hiss of pain on her part, trying to maintain a semblance of poise even though she wanted to jump around and shake her aching fist. Nate was lucky she didn't wear her ruby ring that day.

"Blair," Chuck was by her side, watching Nate as he hunched in pain, before looking at her incredulously. "You punched Nate."

"Yeah..." she breathed out. Chuck noticed the pain in her pursed lips. He let out a disbelieving laugh as he looked at Nate once more before turning to her and lifting her fist that had delivered the blow. He uncurled her fingers and peppered her knuckles with kisses before pulling her to him and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"That's my girl. Fierce and feisty." Blair brushed her hair back in a haughty fashion before smirking at Chuck. Chuck was about to lean in for a victory kiss when their gazes were averted by an angry yell. Blair and Chuck pulled away as Nate charged towards them, tackling Chuck to the ground.

The two rolled on the ground, throwing punches here and there until Dan stepped in and pulled off Nate. Dan held the blonde back as Chuck stood. Both were panting in aggravation and rage.

"You two deserve each other!" Nate shouted at Chuck as he tried to escape Dan's grasp. "I don't want her! She's worthless now anyway because we all know how much you prefer sluts!"

This time, Chuck charged at Nate. Dan didn't want to hold back Nate so the blonde could be Chuck's punching bag; Dan was no accomplice and he was not willing to tip the favor of this fight to Chuck Bass. Dan had to pull away, letting Nate loose. Dan once again tried to break up the fight, trying to come in between the quarreling pair, but he was violently pushed on his back with the united force of Chuck and Nate. Serena rushed to her boyfriend's side and helped him up, all the while shouting at Chuck and Nate to stop.

The crowd was now in an uproar, shouting and cheering, and some were even betting. Camera phones took pictures and recorded the fight as Chuck and Nate delivered punches to the other.

"Stop!"

Blair's voice above the crowd averted Chuck's gaze to the brunette. He only met her eyes for a second before Nate, taking advantage of Chuck's momentary distraction, kneed him, pushed him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

Chuck felt the wind knocked out of him as pain rippled through his midsection. He thought he would receive more blows, but suddenly he heard Nate cry out.

"Get off me!"

"How dare you beat up Chuck!"

If people had been fascinated by the fisticuffs between the two former buddies, they were now roaring in awe. Prim and proper Blair Waldorf stepped into the scuffle, jumping on her ex-boyfriend's back, pulling at his hair and repeatedly hitting him.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**Spotted: C & N in a duel at the courtyard, C fighting for his ladylove's honor. But in a twist, it seems B is the knight in shining armor in this battle, defending her fallen man.**

**And on another note, ex marks the BF spot for our golden boy. Oh, N. I guess there's no grieving period for you, when you've been ousted by bigger prospect. Seems our Queen B has no time for eating comfort chocolates and crying over break-ups when she's being treated for fine wine and dine by C. And it seems you'll have to step down from King C's side, when he now has a Queen by his right hand.  
**

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Ow," Chuck hissed, feeling the pain in his midsection.

"Bite your tongue, Bass, and take it like a man," Blair sternly responded as she held the ice pack to his swollen cheek. He was lying down on one of the two beds in the school nurse's office, his head on Blair's lap. She had insisted, and he easily relented.

On the other side of the curtain, Nate sat quietly as the elderly school nurse treated his cuts and bruises. He was quietly sulking on the second bed.

The nurse tended to Chuck first since he seemed to be more beaten up than the blonde. After treating his cuts and checking for broken bones (Blair was relieved there was none), he was left with Blair who hadn't needed medical attention as she had gotten off unscraped through the whole ordeal. Several teachers came out to break the fight, pulled her off Nate and led the three to the nurse's office. The teacher who escorted the troublesome trio told the nurse to escort Blair, Chuck and Nate to the Headmaster's office of St. Jude's after the boys were seen to and made presentable.

"I hurt even when I don't move." Chuck complained as he pouted his lips, trying to put on a puppy dog expression. But he winced due to his busted lip.

Blair reigned in the rising anger in her. Seeing and being made aware of the number Nate had done on Chuck, she wanted to part the curtains, blow Nate's eardrums out, slap the hell out of him, and even add some more scratches on his face. She sighed, trying to keep her calm and temper in check.

Blair batted her eyes at Chuck with a grin. "If you are a good boy, maybe you can enjoy a lollipop," she leaned her head closer to his, her hair a dark curtain on their faces. "My treat."

Chuck did not miss the seductive drawl at the end, and the double entendre spoke clearly to him. He couldn't really believe what she was proposing, but he found himself turned on. He couldn't believe Blair would be the first to come out with an innuendo after that messy fight. He was rubbing off on her, and knowing it was his influence made him proud of his vixen girlfriend. Ehem... _Pretend_ girlfriend.

"If I behave, you keep your promise?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

She licked the tip of his nose ever so lightly. "Promise."

The noise of the curtain being parted quickly made Blair raise her head and turn to the nurse. Blair glared as she caught a momentary glimpse of Nate.

"Alright," the nurse walked to the door, "You three, follow me." She gestured for them to come towards her. Chuck groaned as he sat up and got off the bed with Blair, who kept close to him as they strode after the nurse. On the other hand, Nate kept his distance from the pair as they walked to the Headmaster's office of St. Jude's.

The nurse knocked on the frosted glass window of the door, and twisted the knob to peek her head in to inform the headmaster that his expected students were in the hallway, waiting for the inevitable confrontation. The nurse gestured for them to come inside, and when the three were in the office, the nurse shut the door behind them.

Anne Archibald was already there, seated in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. Though they were in the office of St. Jude's headmaster, the aging and about-to-retire headmistress of Constance Billard, Mrs. Carson, also stood behind the desk. Nate solemnly walked over to sit next to his mother while Chuck and Blair took seats opposite the Archibalds.

"We're still waiting for Mr. Bass to arrive. He's coming shortly." St Jude's headmaster, Mr. Parker, started, a caution that they were to begin soon.

"Ms. Waldorf, do you have a guardian who can make it today?" Constance's headmistress turned to Blair

"No, Mrs. Carson. My parents are overseas and they leave me in the care of my family's longtime and trusted caretaker, Dorota. You can tell her to come here if you prefer." Chuck had to admire Blair's poker face, her expression exuding innocence and patronage, acting like she had nothing to do with any mess and willing to cooperate.

Mrs. Carson pursed her lips, obviously displeased by the absence of a guardian on Blair's behalf. "Well, if you have none, then I'll just have to contact your mother later over the phone and inform her of your involvement in this incident."

Blair's eyes slightly widened, and she blanched, but only for a flash of a moment. She blinked and kept a straight face.

At that moment, Bart entered the Headmaster's office, his arrival marked by the tap of his fast footsteps and the loud opening of the door. Everyone in the room turned to the newcomer, except for Chuck who slumped in his chair, knowing his father was behind him. Bart scanned the room, seemingly confused at the presence of others, especially two of his son's friends which he recognized.

"What's he done now?"

"Mr. Bass," the headmaster rose and gestured to a chair. "Please have a seat so we can discuss this."

Bart strode to the chair next to Chuck. He frowned when he looked at Chuck's profile. Bart took a hold of Chuck's chin and lifted his son's face to see his visage more clearly.

Bart let go of Chuck's face and harshly turned to the headmaster. "We're suing."

Mr. Parker shifted uneasily. "Now, Mr. Bass—"

"You can expect my lawyers—"

"Dad," Chuck interrupted. "No lawsuit."

Bart stared at his son's bruised face for a minute. "Are you sure?"

"I don't want to have this dragged outside school premises."

It was a favor on Nate's behalf. His family already had to deal with the Captain's case, Nate didn't need to add more stress to his mother by adding another lawsuit in their plate. Though Chuck was still mad at Nate and nowhere near reconciliation, a part of him didn't want to worsen Nate's precarious situation.

Bart nodded slowly, as if ruminating more on his son's decision. "Alright. We won't take legal action, but I expect the school to deliver the appropriate sanctions regarding this behaviour."

"Of course, Mr. Bass. That's why we're here. Please take a seat."

Mr. Parker informed the parents present about their respective child's transgression, though they didn't go into the more personal details, leaving out the why and the cause. The summarized version the Headmaster provided went like this: "Mr. Archibald provoked Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass... Ms. Waldorf punched Mr. Archibald twice... Mr. Archibald charged at Mr. Bass and the two were involved in a scuffle, but were separated by a student... Mr. Archibald provoked Mr. Bass and he then charged at Mr. Archibald... Ms. Waldorf jumped on Mr. Archibald's back in an effort to get him to stop beating up Mr. Bass..."

Chuck and Nate were given suspensions for fighting on school grounds. As for Blair, the headmistress was more lenient towards one of the exclusive school's top students. Instead of a suspension for being involved in the scuffle, Blair was to have detention for a month. Although the punishment didn't sit well with her, it was a better sentence than suspension. Blair didn't want to compromise her chances with Yale and was grateful with the subtle sway of favoritism from the headmistress.

After explaining the circumstances and hearing no concerns from the parents, they were dismissed. The three teens rose from their seats along with the parents, who shook hands with the principals of both schools. They all walked in silence through the halls until they were just outside the school gates, waiting for their vehicles.

"Blair," Anne called out as the Archibald town car rolled in. She cleared her throat nervously. "Current... conditions aside, would you like to ride with us? We can take you home." Anne's eyes were hopeful yet strained with stress. Blair didn't know if Anne was aware that she and Nate were over, but Anne clearly wanted to be gracious, if only to be on Blair's good side. Blair wondered if it was because Anne still hoped for Eleanor's loyalty, that by any chance, a change of heart as a show of goodwill, Eleanor would let the Captain handle her account despite the indictment because of their children's history.

"Mom—"

"Oh, it's quite alright, Mrs. Archibald," A bit irked at the possibility that Anne's offer was a sycophantic attempt, Blair forcefully smiled politely. "Chuck's taking me home."

Anne blinked in surprise before weakly smiling. "Oh. Well, then. I guess we'll be on our way."

Blair offered a wide smile that stretched her cheeks but did not reach her eyes as Anne got into the car, followed by Nate. Bart had been on the phone since his cell phone rang in the hallway. Chuck stood just a bit away from Blair as he pretended to look occupied with his phone so he wouldn't seem too interested in Blair's interaction with Anne.

"Chuck, you're giving me a ride home," Blair said as she approached Chuck.

"Sure. We're just waiting for Arthur." Chuck tried to seem casual and contain his immense satisfaction at Blair's declination of Anne's offer. "Are our plans still on?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "My god, Chuck. You were just beaten up some time ago and you want to know if we're going through with our plans for tonight?"

Chuck shrugged with a smirk. "Yeah."

Blair sighed, rolling her eyes again. She reached up to gingerly touched Chuck's bruises. "If I were in your state, I can't wait to crawl in bed and have Dorota pamper me." Blair grimaced, as if feeling the pain of Chuck's bruised face just by looking at it. "I can't believe Nate did this to you. You're pretty sore, I'm sure."

Chuck caught her by surprise with a lightning fast peck on her cheek despite the sting of his busted lip. "You were worth every punch."

Blair felt something flutter in her chest. Before she could think more about that strange sensation and his comment, Chuck followed up with a totally unrelated question. "So when do I get my lollipop treatment?"

Blair rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Chuck, you were beaten up and now badly bruised, not to mention my headband broke during the scuffle!" She complained under her breath, frowning as she reached up a hand to her hair that no longer held the endeared accessory akin to a crown.

Chuck laughed. "I'll buy you a new one." Chuck's personal limo pulled up in front of them, followed by Bart's own limo. Instead of waiting for Arthur to open the door, Chuck had the initiative to open it himself, stepping aside to let Blair in. However, Blair did not get further than lowering her head before a commanding voice stopped her.

"The two of you are coming with me."

Blair straightened as she and Chuck froze at Bart's declaration. They looked at each other uncertainly, not knowing how to act next or what to say.

"Get in here. Now." Bart's firm voice held no acceptable declination to his offer as he climbed inside his limo, leaving the door open for the two teens to follow. Blair stepped away from Chuck's limo and Chuck told Arthur to go home before closing the car door. Placing a hand on her lower back to gently urge her forward, Blair got in first before Chuck did. They sat across Bart, and Chuck and Blair felt as if they were in an interrogation room with a very intimidating officer. Seconds were going to fly by like hours.

"Where do you live, Blair?"

Blair gave her home address, and Bart ordered his driver to go there, before lifting the partition to allow them privacy.

"So," Bart began, "What is..." He waved his hand around. "This? Care to explain?"

Chuck felt like his armpits were sweating profusely, and he was sure that underneath the dark blue school blazer, he had large perspiration stains in his underarms and his back. But in Chuck's moment of weakness, faced by his father, Blair stepped up. She reached for Chuck's hand and entwined their fingers, his hands clammy.

"Mr. Bass," Blair turned to stare resolutely at Chuck's face, breathing in deeply before reverting her gaze to Bart. "Your son and I are dating."

Bart did not respond, but only raised an eyebrow at them. How Chuck desperately wished for his father's indifference to his son's life right about now. Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to make himself heard and back up Blair's claim.

"It's true, Father. We've become official just a few days ago." Chuck's hand tightened its grasp on Blair's hand.

"That's why this whole mess was created," Blair followed up. "Nate and I broke up a few weeks ago and he was lashing out at our newfound relationship."

"That's why he picked a fight with us." Chuck added.

Bart once again said nothing. His icy blue eyes pierced the two in front of him, as if attempting to tap a crack in Chuck and Blair's united front.

"If I may, Mr. Bass," Blair suddenly had an on-the-spot idea that might sway the imperturbable parent, "I'd like to ask for your blessing."

So, perhaps it should be Chuck asking her parents and not her asking his, but heck. Blair put on her best winning smile while appearing rather timid and nervously expectant of Bart's reaction.

However, Bart's eyes narrowed. "My son is better than a rebound."

"I know that, Sir," Blair looked head on to Bart's eyes, brown eyes unwavering. "I'm perfectly aware of that fact." For effect, Blair took a deep breath, momentarily shifting her gaze to her lap before once again looking straight into Bart's blue orbs. "I have no ulterior intentions in dating Chuck. I know people think that it's too soon for me to even begin to contemplate dating again not long after ending a relationship of more than five years. And I understand why you'd think that as well, Mr. Bass. But fact of the matter is, Nate and I were over _way_ before we broke up. Chuck was there for me as a great support," By this time, Blair had to avert her eyes, because she was starting to get nervous. Lying was always natural for her like acting, but for some reason, her heart was crazily jumping in her chest. She clutched Chuck's hand tighter. "And we... discovered... that we held... mutual... affections... for each other."

Blair's panic level lowered on successfully voicing out some romantic concoction for Bart that did not scare Chuck (or lead him to think she was developing feelings for him), but she was still on alert.

Chuck cleared his throat and leaned forward, deciding to put his two cents in. "Yes, Father. Blair and I... we're very close, and we just recently found out our feelings for each other, and we've decided to give it a try."

Bart just regarded the pair before him, his eyes darting from Blair to Chuck repeatedly before landing on Blair. "Hmm. Well, I guess you're not the worst person he could have chosen to be paired with."

Right then, the limo stopped, and a few seconds passed before the car door opened.

"Why don't you walk her to her place, Charles?" Bart suggestively commanded. Wordlessly in acquiescence, Chuck got out and held a hand for Blair to take.

Chuck followed Blair inside the elevator to escort her up to her residence. When the doors opened, Chuck followed Blair as she stepped inside and pressed the floor number where the Waldorf penthouse was located.

"Well played, Waldorf." Chuck complimented as he leaned back, his hands in his pocket.

Blair shrugged as she sported a triumphant grin. "I must admit, I did panic for a second when Big Bad Bart put me on the spot, but I couldn't very well let your father in on our charade."

"Well, you got his approval. I'd even dare to say he likes you."

Blair sighed contentedly as she faced Chuck and fiddled with his collar. "I must say, Bart surprised me. His supposedly nonexistent paternal side came out, and he was quite overprotective of your wellbeing." Blair cupped Chuck's nape while her free hand rested on her hips.

Chuck rolled his eyes, but he lowered his head, feeling a bit flattered that his father showed he cared. Blair Waldorf had done the impossible: she had drawn out a part of Bart that Chuck never knew of. And seeing his father concerned about him, albeit unconventionally, made Chuck a little bit giddy, and he felt like a child who had come down on Christmas morning to find not all the items on his wishlist under the tree, but Santa himself.

Chuck then wrapped an arm around Blair's waist and drew her closer, the front of their bodies pressing against each other.

"Want to try an elevator quickie?"

Blair laughed out loud at Chuck, the slant of his eyebrows and the curve of his mouth creating a wickedly mischievous expression that she found attractive. It was so him to avert a sensitively personal topic with smut.

"I'd love to explore, but not when your father is downstairs in his limo waiting for you."

Chuck groaned as he let his head fall back and hit the elevator wall. Blair found amusement in the current situation, and laughed out loud once again.

"Sorry, Chuck. While I have no qualm in letting your father think we're dating, I'd rather he not suspect we're having sex. You wouldn't want to get back to him looking so disheveled." The telltale ding alerted Blair that she was on her floor, so she pulled away from Chuck and walked into the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse. But Blair turned around after a few steps, kissed the tips of her fingers and waved those digits at Chuck in farewell before the elevator doors shut completely in its descent.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Hey," Blair greeted as she entered the suite using the key Chuck had given her during his father's brunch. He hadn't asked for it so Blair hadn't returned it since then.

"Waldorf," Chuck acknowledged Blair's presence as he turned his head to her. "You're always a lovely and welcome surprise."

Blair flashed a grin as she made her way towards him on the couch. Chuck was watching a mob film, The Departed. If Blair was into Audrey Hepburn films, Chuck was into gangster movies, especially the classics.

"What brings you to the Bass cave, beautiful?" Chuck paused the movie.

Blair put down her purse on the coffee table. "Just checking in on you." Blair cupped his chin. "How's that busted lip?"

"It'll heal faster than the others."

Blair stuck out her lower lip as she ran a hand through his hair. "Aww, poor baby," Holding on to the couch backrest, Blair straddled Chuck and placed a kiss just under his ear.

Chuck's throat rumbled in satisfaction as Blair peppered wet kisses on his neck while taking off his robe, and finding him with nothing else underneath.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Blair whispered next to his ear. Chuck shook his head.

"Since you've been such a good boy, Bass, I'll give you a treat that'll make the boo-boo go away."

Blair slunk down until she was kneeling on the floor. Chuck's eyes darkened in anticipation as he watched her settle in between his knees. Her hand rubbed his manhood, feeling it stiffen under her touch. Tentatively, Blair wrapped her hand around his member, slowly and firmly stroking him. Chuck sucked in a breath, feeling himself becoming aroused not only with Blair's motions but also with watching her seduce him like a seasoned vixen.

"Fuck, Blair!" Chuck swore under his breath when Blair licked the tip of his cock. Blair chuckled at his reaction, feeling empowered with the control she had on his pleasure. Brazenly, she ran her tongue along his length, maintaining eye contact with him. Chuck groaned as Blair continuously licked his cock from base to tip. With his fingers entangled in her curls, Chuck massaged Blair's scalp as she used her hands, tongue and lips to slowly drive him to the peak.

Blair pulled away her face, letting her hand lazily stroke him.

"Blair..." Chuck's tone was begging, and Blair smirked, recognizing subservience and relishing in the power she possessed at the moment.

"What is it, Chuck?" Blair decided to taunt him just a bit. "What more do you want?"

Chuck groaned as Blair licked the tip of his shaft. "Take me in your mouth..."

Blair giggled sultrily, amused at how desperate Chuck sounded, before taking the head of his manhood into her mouth. She lifted her eyes to watch his face, their gazes locking. Blair continued to push his cock further into her mouth while gripping the base as well as fondling his sac with her other hand. Blair loved the murky intensity in his mahogany orbs as he watched her.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you look right now?" Chuck managed to groan out. In response, Blair hummed as she took him deeper. It didn't take long before Chuck felt his release closing in.

"Blair, I'm about to come," He warned her, to give her ample time to pull away, but Blair persisted, the bobbing of her head quickened as she sucked him. "Blair!" He cried out her name as he unloaded in her mouth.

Chuck bit his lower lip, but he couldn't help the satisfied smile that stretched the corners of his mouth as he watched Blair throw her head back, the swallowing movement of her throat visible to him. And just like that, her delicate neck enticed him. Blair's face, however, caught him by surprise. She licked her lips, and in an innocent, curious expression, she blinked owlishly and bit her lip while her eyes looked up as if in thought.

"What's on your mind, Princess?"

Blair shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't as bad as I thought."

Chuck laughed aloud, unusually feeling something akin to pride mixed with fondness. Chuck leaned forward and cupped her face, preparing to kiss her. However, Blair immediately pulled away from him.

"_What_ are you doing?" Blair held the back of her hand over her mouth as if to create a barrier between her lips and him.

Chuck blinked before frowning in confusion, feeling a bit hurt that she'd spurn his kiss. "I was going to kiss you."

This time, Blair frowned, still not taking her hand off her mouth. "But... but I just..."

"Gave me the best blowjob I've ever had. So yes, I _do_ want to kiss you."

Blair's eyes narrowed at him. "I'll bet that's the only nicety you consider to hookers."

With a smirk, Chuck shook his head. "No. Just for my fake girlfriend."

Blair blushed, but with the frown still set firmly in her face, she rose and slapped him on the side of his arm, causing Chuck to jump a bit in shock as she stood up abruptly.

"I'm Blair Waldorf! I'm not one of the whores you sleep with!"

And it clicked inside Chuck. He recognized the insecurity in her eyes and spitfire stance. "And you're _not_," Chuck's arms encircled her thighs, laying a kiss on the exposed skin under the short hem of her skirt. "No matter what Nate says. He's a fucking clueless prick."

Blair did not respond, and Chuck peppered butterfly kisses on her thigh, his hands drifting under her skirt to cup her bottom.

"Ugh!" Blair pushed his shoulder away from her. "You've probably been shagging available sluts when I'm not around."

Chuck sighed, but reached out for her hand and tugged her to him, Blair not struggling against him as she plopped in his lap. Of course his previous reputation would cause a bit of a problem. He'd overlooked that possibility, but he was going to straighten it. "I haven't been with anybody but you since Victrola." Chuck said as he wrapped an arm around her waist while his free hand went up her skirt to caress her thigh.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that. You're _Chuck Bass_." Blair crossed her arms, avoiding his eyes by looking downwards on her lap, her chin touching her chest.

"Yes, I am, but Chuck Bass is currently committed in a fake relationship."

Blair stared at him for a moment, but her frown afterwards softened until she rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I can't believe you referred to yourself in third person. How megalomaniac of you."

Chuck grinned triumphantly, knowing he'd assuaged Blair's insecurity. "Now come here," Chuck cupped her face again, making sure she wouldn't be able to evade him this time. "Because I want to kiss my _amazing_ ersatz girlfriend who mystifies me as to where she learned how to give A+ head."

Blair smirked. "I searched Google." This time, Blair did not turn the other cheek to avoid his lips. She let him gently press kisses on her lips, and for some odd reason, the palpitation in her chest sounded like butterfly wings flapping.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**Next on**_** Chapter III: Cotillion Catastrophe**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**_A/n:_** *pants* OMG... So long, with two smut parts... I'm so proud, yet when I look at it, I feel so tired. Woo! So much effort in this, and I have to thank Maroon 5's song, Misery". how I wish the next season had the same theme as the music video of that song. But no, such disappointment is being delivered by Josh Shitz and Stephanie Shipwrecker Savage. *sighs with a facepalm*

Waldorf spunk! That's the fighting spirit! I originally only had Chuck punch Nate, but the showdown spawned into something entirely different with Blair being the knight instead of the damsel in distress. What can I say? I'm a feminist.

And yes. I did search Google for that. LoLXD.

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. =^,^=**

**Dedicated to Noair/wrighthangal. BELATED HAPPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	3. Cotillon Catastrophe

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GG. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T HAVE ALLOWED SHIT WRITING.**

_**Author's notes:**_ Sorry for the delayed update. Here's the 3rd chappie. GG has officially turned me off. I'm no longer watching. It's disgusting. And catching glimpses of Da-Bullshit fics, clips, or pics seriously FUCKING makes me want to trash my PC and throw the biggest damnable tantrum there is. I pray, for the sake of the show's dignity that's barely a shred, that they are not renewed for another season. They can't even redeem themselves. All they've done further was disgrace themselves. They are not making it up to the fans. All they've done is to not just turn us off, but also make it more abhorrent to us. Those writers should go _hara-kiri_ right now to save face.

Dear Dr. GG,

Don't be nervous about this chappie. Chair will remain intact up to the last chappie. Unlike the writers, I know how to write "stand by you through anything" themed SLs. Just because two characters are finally together as a couple does not automatically result in a happily ever after. Based on what I've known of others' experiences, the drama actually escalates more when they're together, but they get through it together.

Dear kaylalovesgg,

I appreciate your review. LoLXD. Don't worry, I'll get to that. We're just on ch02, there's still plenty of time. No rush. ^~^ It's coming soon. I intended for them to be clueless at first, but later on, they will develop such consciousness, and they'll begin to question their charade.

Anyways, BRACE YOURSELVES. THE SMUT IS HEAVY. o.0

_**Romance & Revenge**_  
Summary:  
[AU, 1.6] Chuck and Nate have a falling out due to Carter's scam, and Blair's now in the outs with Nate as well after learning that he loves Serena. Chuck and Blair then decide to get back at Nate by "pretending" to be a couple. But even the line of pretense can be blurred and erased.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Chapter III: Cotillon Catastrophe**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

People still couldn't stop gushing about Chuck Bass having a girlfriend. With the advent of such an unbelievable event, some said that 2012 would certainly be the end of the world. Someone had even claimed that global warming was a sign that hell was coming on earth, now that the Devil had found his Queen. Those were just few of the more amusing posts on the discussion thread Gossip Girl had recently added on her website, dedicated solely to discussions regarding anything Waldorf-Bass. Chuck and Blair checked it out only when they were together in private, just for the laughs, even if there were also posts that enraged Blair (such as the poll asking voters if they think Chuck was going to cheat), which led to white hot angry sex.

As the newest power couple, hyped about by Gossip Girl even more so than when Blair was with Nate, it was no surprise that Chuck and Blair were partners for cotillon, as Chuck was to be Blair's esteemed escort in her highly anticipated entrance to society. Being the lead debutante for this season, Blair was determined to have the most memorable entry. One of the aspects that actually attracted attention to her debut was the fact that the infamous Chuck Bass had her on his arm, taming him.

Today, they were practicing as well as memorizing the complicated steps of the cotillon in the dance studio. While dancing, Chuck and Blair only had eyes for each other. Chuck would glance at Blair with his trademark smirk and seductively murky eyes, while Blair would appear smug with an equally suggestive look when their gazes met. _Probably eyefucking_, some of the students whispered as they observed the new couple. _Do you think they've done it yet?_

Meanwhile, all throughout the practice session, Nate glared at Chuck and Blair, unbeknownst to the two of them. Since Serena apparently had decided that she wasn't attending the debutante ball, she was just watching the practice, rolling her eyes disapprovingly at the brunette couple whenever Blair came back to Chuck's arms in portions of the dance after briefly exchanging partners.

The dance practice ended before lunch. Chuck and Blair were the first to head out. Blair's posse of mean girls invited her for lunch, but Chuck whisked her away, himself declining the offer on Blair's behalf. They were going to have lunch before heading back to the Waldorf penthouse to spend the afternoon in Blair's bedroom.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair moaned lowly as she savored Chuck's tongue sliding along with hers while his hands roamed her legs clad in scarlet tights. They were currently in her room, on her bed, enjoying a bit of intense tongue twister before the room became too hot that they had to take their clothes off.

Blair grinded against Chuck who was already in between her legs. Chuck was in no hurry, choosing to kiss along her jawline before going back to her mouth. Blair felt a pool of heat start in her belly, and she clutched Chuck's collar as he resumed kissing her, his right hand going up and down her upper thigh.

"You looked so hot on my arm today," Chuck remarked as he pulled away for some breathing space.

"Oh is that what I am to you? Just an accessory?" Blair playfully retorted.

Chuck smirked before kissing Blair, but only for a second before flipping her so she could straddle him. "On me, you're so much more."

Blair giggled smugly as she tucked her hair behind her ear, loving the view on top, Chuck seemingly subservient underneath her. She knew he wanted her to take the lead today and she was more than happy to. "No one even spared a glance at the prince. All eyes were on us." Blair leaned down to kiss Chuck. He bucked his hips upwards, indicating his eagerness to proceed to the next stage with less clothes. Blair broke away with a seductive laugh. Chuck then sat up, following Blair's lips.

Blair chuckled. "You have to learn how to behave first..."

Chuck found himself more aroused than ever as he could now see Blair taking on her dominatrix persona.

However, the doorbell rang. Chuck and Blair couldn't have cared less, but Dorota called out loud, knowing better than to come closer to Blair's bedroom and risk seeing something R-rated.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Nate for you."

Chuck and Blair paused, stumped at the unexpected visitation. Chuck groaned as he flopped back on the bed, frustrated at the interruption when things were finally heated up. Blair sighed exasperatedly. "I'll be right back," Blair pressed a kiss on his lips before getting off the bed.

"Come back quickly," Chuck said as Blair put on her flats. He glanced at his pants, his erection tenting, before locking gazes with Blair. "This won't take care of itself."

Blair smirked and leaned down to kiss him, this time with tongue. "I'll just get rid of him quickly and then there's going to be some itch scratching. He'll be gone faster than that boner. "

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair quickly went down the stairs as composedly as possible. She was wet and she really wanted to get back to Chuck. She felt her ire rise as she felt sexual frustration at the interruption. She saw Nate waiting by the foyer, seemingly nervous as he approached her when she reached the last few steps.

"What are you doing here, Nate?" Blair went straight to the point as she stopped at the last step of the staircase.

"Well I, uhm..." Nate had a pleasant, albeit nervous expression as he faced Blair who appeared to be incensed at his surprise visit. "Look, you know, after rehearsal, I just uh... I couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean, the ball's something we've talked about doing together since we were, like, ten years old-"

At that moment, Chuck sauntered outside Blair's room. He was wondering what was taking her so long just to send away Nate, and he caught the tail end of Nate's spoken piece.

"And I've given you every reason to hate me."

"True. Keep going."

"But is there any chance that you'd go with me instead? For old time's sake?"

Chuck felt fury rise to his head. That was a low blow, a stab in the back, stealing Blair from him behind his back. Chuck had never tried to sway Blair away from Nate when they were together. Chuck had always rallied to keep Nate and Blair together even when he didn't think Nate deserved her anymore. He kept his mouth shut about Nate's infatuation with Serena as well as the bar top hook-up, all in the name of brotherhood, even when he felt guilty because Blair was at the short end. Was it too much to ask for some courtesy from Nate even if he didn't approve of their relationship? Chuck seethed.

"Nate, after what you pulled on my birthday, the only thing we should be doing together is moving on."

Chuck smirked at hearing Blair's clever phrasing of her refusal. 'That's my girl.'

Nate let out a low laugh. "Yeah, I know." He said, looking down. "Look, I haven't worn this sweater in like, forever, and I uh, I just pulled this out today, and I found this." Nate turned over the sleeve of his sweater to reveal a golden heart with a flower dent in the middle.

Blair stifled a gasp as she saw the heart pin attached to Nate's green sweater. Chuck couldn't move, and for all his pretentiousness, he couldn't even go down and interrupt them to claim his rightful place beside Blair.

"It's my pin. I sewed it there so you'd always have my heart on your sleeve."

Blair had given it to Nate as a token of her feelings when she first told him she loved him. Last year, she had asked him to wear it on several occasions, to which he wasn't able to because "he forgot". Blair once called him out on him losing it, but he denied it, saying that it was kept somewhere in his dresser. Blair apologized for her accusation, and Nate didn't tell her that he didn't know where it even was in his dresser.

Nate chuckled. "I know."

Chuck felt his chest constrict, he willed himself to be that pompous boy, halting the conversation with his loud footsteps as he descended the stairs and show Nate out himself, and remind Blair of their plan, their revenge against the blonde, to set her straight on the path she had laid out for Chuck to follow her on. She couldn't just leave him behind in the dust. But a part of him was afraid that he'd be the one sent away if he came down.

"Well played, Archibald."

Chuck's heart sank as he listened in on Blair and Nate. His breath had stopped; it must have something to do with the lump in his throat. Nate just had to come crawling back, pulling out that sentimental piece of the past in order to lure back Blair. It was a checkmate; Chuck knew it. There was no way the gesture wouldn't call upon Blair's romantic tendencies. Chuck could feel that he was going to get kicked out for the golden boy's second chance; she wouldn't hesitate to dump him. Chuck bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, preparing himself for what he was likely to overhear: Blair indirectly dumping him for the golden boy.

"But I can see through your antics, and frankly, I'm not moved."

Chuck's eyes flew open in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but from Blair's tone and her statement, he was starting to think that she was going in a different direction than he had been pessimistically anticipating.

"My answer is no, Nate. I'm going with Chuck, and that's final. There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Did Chuck just win against the golden boy? Did Blair seriously just choose Chuck, the prince of hedonism, over Nate, the so-called golden boy? Chuck exhaled gusts of air, feeling the elation at this victory in a battle he had not known he wanted to win.

In the meantime, Blair felt empowered at that moment. For years of having felt inadequate and insecure competing against Serena for Nate's affections, she was finally coming to grip the sad reality of their long, fruitless relationship. She wasn't going to accept him just because he had a lucky stroke of romantic brilliance. Nate didn't want to get back with her because he loved her, he wanted her back just because. Because she was less Blair, the stuffy, uptight, insecure girl. Because she was content and confident now that she's much less burdened by insecurities. 'Just because' wasn't good enough, and she certainly wasn't going to cater to him like she had always done just when he felt it convenient to go for her. She didn't break up with him because she wanted to make test him to see if he would come back to her, she did it because she didn't want to be a pathetically pining, seemingly desperate and clingy girlfriend. She refused to be tied down to someone who underappreciated her and was only going to be with her for her money.

Her thoughts drifted to Chuck. He had been there in her life for almost as long as Nate and Serena. He accepted her back then, and even now that she had slightly changed after her liberation (as she liked to refer to her life post-Nate), he still accepted her. She'd rather a person who could accept her flaws and imperfections and changes, rather than someone who only liked a certain version or image of herself.

Blair grinned sarcastically. There was still a part of her that felt bitter, and this underhanded attempt of Nate's did not go so well with her. She did not appreciate the motives and drive for this gesture. "But I appreciate your returning my pin." Blair grabbed his hand and held the pin in two fingers, pulling it off. It tugged away easily, the threads giving way without much hold between the green fabric and the hook of the pin. "Thank you. I trust you know the way out, so you can see yourself out."

Blair then turned on her heels and walked upstairs, leaving Nate stumped at what had just happened as he walked towards the elevator.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

When Blair got on the upper landing, she saw Chuck leaning back against the wall, just outside her bedroom door. He had his hands in his pockets, head down. Blair carefully approached him, but he did not show any motion that indicated he was aware of her arrival.

"What are you doing out here?" Blair asked.

Chuck turned his head to her, though it was still bent. He softly smirked. "Waiting for you."

"I believe it's more like eavesdropping on me." Blair retorted with a raised eyebrow as well as a one-sided grin.

Chuck swallowed and lowered his head, almost in a shy manner. "You took so long, I thought you wouldn't come back."

"But here I am now."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved her in front of him. An uncharacteristically soft, genuine smile was on Chuck's lips, and Blair felt as if her heart had been jumpstarted.

Tentatively, as if teasingly, Chuck leaned his head towards her and gave her a soft kiss, akin to the brushing of butterfly wings on her lips as her eyes closed involuntarily. In Blair's mind, she felt like she was in a romantic scene of a love story. The best part, perhaps, was the fact that it was playing out in reality instead of in her imagination.

Chuck's lips retreated just an inch, but Blair, still with her eyes closed, afraid that the magic of the moment would end if she opened her eyes, because she couldn't believe that she could feel Chuck's nose rubbing against hers. _Like bunnies greeting_, Blair thought with a mental chuckle, no innuendo intended.

"What do we do now?" Chuck whispered.

Blair playfully pursed her lips as her eyebrows creased in thought, eyes still closed. She then pulled away, opening her eyes with a smile. Her chest hadn't felt this buoyant ever, as if her heart had fluttered away. Even when she had been pining for Nate during elementary, he had never inspired this peculiar, ethereal feeling in her chest. Not even when they were already dating, not even when Nate agreed to be her boyfriend when she asked, not even when he said 'I love you (too)' the first time, in an automatic response to her declaration.

"I want to spend the afternoon with you as planned, before we were so rudely interrupted."

Chuck chuckled, before holding out a hand and turning the knob of her bedroom door, opening it and shutting it behind them. He took her hands and pulled her further into her room as he walked backwards, his eyes watching her with intensity, his smirk in place. He sat down on her bed and pulled her to him so she could land on his lap. He fervently kissed her, a hand cupping her nape with his other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. They fell back on the bed with Blair on top of him. Blair giggled as Chuck's hands squeezed her bum and he helped her out of her one-piece outfit.

They resumed kissing for a while before Chuck flipped their position and he knelt up, pulling off her flats and massaging her calves before proceeding to take off his suit jacket. Blair sat up, reaching behind to unclasp her bra while Chuck unbuttoned his shirt. When he had undone the last button, Blair helped him shrug it off his frame and tucked out his white undershirt. He held up his hands as Blair lifted it up and off him, throwing the garment away to join their clothes on her bedroom floor. Blair kissed along the plane of his hirsute chest, but Chuck pushed them down the bed, recovering her lips on his.

Chuck then planted a trail of kisses as he went south. From her jaw, to the neck, along the cleavage, through her stomach, until he reached the top of her red tights. He peppered kisses horizontally, following the hem of the red tights until he came to the curve of her waist. He hooked his fingers around the gartered end and slowly pulled down, leaving her panty on as he kissed the skin of her right thigh while sliding the red tights down her smooth legs.

Blair moaned as she gripped his hair. "Chuck..."

"Shh..." Chuck hushed her whine of impatience as he finally had her tights completely off, which he let fall to the floor. "Behave kitten. I want to taste every inch of you."

He wanted to savor her flavor, imbibe in her scent, indulge in the silky sensation of her skin against his skin. Because at that moment, Chuck knew she was his, and he would be damned if anyone tried to take her from him, because he was hers as well, even if she might not be aware that Chuck had given himself away to her like she had in the limo.

Chuck flipped her on her stomach and kissed her left calf going up until he reached the edge of her panties. He slid it down slowly, kissing both her butt cheeks before slipping her underwear out under her feet. He returned to kiss the back of her right knee, going up her thigh before cupping Blair's heated sex, eliciting a long groan from her when he entered his middle finger in her slick channel.

As Chuck slowly worked a finger in her, he dug his free arm underneath Blair's stomach and then raised her hips in the air. Blair whined as he moved his hand away. Now holding herself up on her elbows, she looked back with lust-hooded eyes as she saw Chuck lick his finger.

"You're such a delicacy, Blair," Chuck said with a smirk as he locked eyes with her. He gripped the globes of her ass before dipping his head and running his tongue in the juncture of her legs.

Blair couldn't help but cry out as she felt Chuck's tongue on her. A hand massaged her ass and her thighs, while the other flicked her clit. She came soon, calling out Chuck's name in a moan.

Blair breathed deeply, in and out, while Chuck peppered kisses along her ass and the back of her thighs, then running his hands down the sides of her thighs. Blair's forehead leaned on the covers as she tried to regain a hold of herself, when the bed moved. Chuck removed the remainder of his clothes before he relocated to the head of the bed in a sitting position, his erection standing proudly with a glean at the head. Chuck motioned to Blair to approach, holding out his hands. "Come here."

Blair crawled to him in between his legs. She then took his outstretched hands so she could crawl closer. "Straddle me," he demanded. Blair heeded his command and placed her legs outside each side of his thighs, kissing him as she got in position. Chuck held on to her waist while she held on to his shoulders as he took her nipple in her mouth. Blair groaned, palming the other breast herself.

"You look so hot right now," Chuck hissed. He removed her hand and laved at the nipple, Blair's hand coming around the back of his head while her other hand proceeded to fondle the breast that Chuck previously suckled on.

Blair moaned when Chuck pulled away and retrieved the packet of condom he had placed on her sidetable earlier. He opened it and rolled the condom on his shaft, before returning his hands on her hips. He stared deep into Blair's brown eyes, and at that second, a connection so intimate fell into place in between them, so unlike what Chuck or Blair had ever felt with anyone. Blair cupped Chuck's nape and leaned down for gentle kisses. They made out for a while, until Chuck's hands prompted her hips to descend. Feeling the tip just right at her entrance, he slowly entered her. When he was seated fully and deeply in her, Blair broke away from his lips with a gasp.

Their hips moved against each other in measured timing. Their cheeks were pressed against each other, and Blair could feel his hot breath on her neck while she tickled his ear with her gasps. They moved with synchronicity, working on reaching that nirvana they sought with each other.

They came together, moaning each other's names. Blair held on to Chuck's neck while he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, as if holding on to each other for dear life as they both came down from their high. When Blair's heart rate had slowed and her lungs weren't fighting for gulps of air, Blair relaxed and laid her head on Chuck's shoulder, angling her face away from his neck.

Chuck caressed her thigh, his other arm still pressing her body to his. "Blair?"

"Mmm..." Blair's eyes were closed, feeling serenely drowsy in their position, him holding her as close as can be while still inside her. "Stay for a while..." she mumbled sleepily.

In response, Chuck leaned back, resting on the pillows and relying on the headboard to hold him up. He turned and placed a soft kiss on the back of Blair's head, gently running his hands over her sweaty back in a soothing gesture.

"Okay. I'll stay."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"There you are."

Chuck swiveled around in surprise upon hearing Blair's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked incredulously as he saw Blair standing just behind his tailor. She looked him up and down, her head tilted as she inspected his fitting.

"Not bad, Bass."

"How'd you find me?"

Blair shrugged with a grin. "I called Arthur."

Chuck raised an eyebrow in question. "Were you checking to make sure my suit matches?"

"Please," Blair rolled her eyes as she stepped up at the dais and brushed his shoulders. "I know you peeked at my dress." Her dress was a Waldorf original, customized just for her cotillion. It wasn't even finished yet, but even then, Blair could see how his tux would look fabulous next to her gown. She didn't believe in coincidences when it came to Chuck; it was more of an 'orchestrated accident'. "And besides, I trust your fashion sense. You're a fashionable boy. I don't need to dress you up. But I couldn't wait to see how you'd look, so I thought I'd drop by and catch a glimpse."

The tailor went about his business silently, taking measures and making marks, noting changes to be made in his clipboard.

"By the way, Bass. I was walking through the store and a few suits and shirts caught my eye."

"Are you planning to include suits to your wardrobe?" Chuck joked, causing Blair to roll her eyes.

"No, I thought they'd look good on you. You should try these," She held up several suits on hangers and hung them on a hook before retrieving several items of men's shirts, "after your fitting."

"Could you wrap this up quickly?" Chuck requested from the tailor.

"Oh, don't mind me," Blair waved a hand. "Take your time."

Chuck smirked as he maintained eye contact with Blair, who had taken a seat on the observer's settee nearby as she intently stared at him. He realized she wasn't even here to catch a sneak peek on his cotillon attire.

The tailor was making a few minor adjustments with pins to Chuck's customized tuxedo. "We're done. Just a few alterations, Mr. Bass, and the suit will be ready and you can try them on tomorrow and see if further changes should be made."

Chuck nodded his understanding at the tailor and asked him to excuse them, also requesting complete privacy and demanding they not be disturbed at all cost.

"I'll just take the tux, Mr. Bass, and we'll make the necessary adjustments. Then you can come in anytime tomorrow for a final fitting."

"I'll drop by some time in the afternoon tomorrow then." Chuck then walked into a dressing room to change.

Blair approached the tailor waiting just outside the door of the dressing room, the brunette smiling prettily and oh-so-innocently. "The tux looks wonderful. You've made my boyfriend even more handsome for my debut. I can't thank you enough for your hard work." Blair shook his hand, the aged tailor flattered with her simple compliment. "And I'm sure these suits will look wonderful on my boyfriend as well. I hope you don't mind if we take a bit of private time here. I just want to see my boyfriend try on these suits, and if he does like them, I'm certain he won't hesitate to purchase these items, especially if it's caught my appreciation."

Blair's apple round cheeks were accentuated as she smiled, and her apparent dimple made her all the more adorable. The tailor flushed at Blair's obsequious attempts and bought every bit of it. "It's my pleasure to have Mr. Bass as a client. Feel free to spend as much time as you need. If you'd like, we can send some more clothes, the newest in our collection, for Mr. Bass to try on if you wish."

Now dressed in his own clothes, Chuck opened the door of the dressing room and handed the tailor the hanger in which his cotillon tux hung on.

"Thank you for your offer of service. We'll send for a salesclerk if we need anything." Blair gave the tailor another bright smile before he left with the customized tux after a thank you to their patronage.

Chuck leaned on the door frame with a knowing look. Blair faced him with a grin as wide and mischievous as a Cheshire cat with a canary in the mouth.

She shrugged as she batted her eyelashes. "I didn't want to appear desperate that I had to accost my faux boyfriend at a men's store."

"But you did anyway."

Blair pushed him back into the dressing room and locked the door before turning to him again. "Fine, but I didn't want him to think what he was thinking, so I took some suits as props and as an excuse to quell his suspicion."

Chuck pushed Blair against the door as he ravaged her lips, Blair just as eagerly answering his kiss.

Chuck pulled away his lips as Blair's hands descended to undo his belt. "I guess putting these clothes back on was a waste," His hot breath on her ear sent tingles of arousal in her as she unzipped him. Chuck groaned as she cupped him through his pants.

"Oohh," Blair bit her lower lip coyly. "So eager, I see."

Chuck grasped her wrist and pulled her hand away. "Just as much as you, kitten." He whispered in her ear before grinding his thigh to her crotch, making Blair gasp in pleasure. Chuck engaged her lips once more, swallowing her whimpers as he palmed a breast. The expensive lingerie suddenly felt scratchy for Blair as the silk material rubbed at her nipple, courtesy of Chuck's hand.

"You looked _really_ hot in your tux," Blair whispered hotly against Chuck's ear as his lips roamed her neck. "So hot that I just wanted to get it off you." She licked the shell of his ear.

Chuck's laughter rumbled in his throat as his hands lifted her skirt to her waist. He was rubbing off on her, apparent in her dirty talk. "Let's wait until after the debutante ball to destroy my tux."

Blair laughed in amusement.

"I'm sure I'll want to rip off your dress as well." Chuck countered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss, his hand roughly tearing off her thong.

Blair pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. "That's why there'll be no dressing sneak peek for you," she glared at him as he smirked while pocketing her ruined underwear in the breastpocket of his suit jacket.

Chuck stuck out his lower lip in a pout even as he ground against her. "Don't be mean, Blair. You snuck into my fitting."

"It's going to be a surprise." Blair's words rushed out of her breathlessly, finding herself more and more aroused at feeling his hardness. Quickly, she reached behind his backpocket, taking out his wallet and retrieving a condom packet before carelessly discarding the wallet to the floor. Chuck unbuttoned his pants and dropped his pants and boxers.

Dropping to her knees, Blair then took him into her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth enveloping him made Chuck groan, his fingers tangled with her hair while the other hand braced the wall for support. He hissed as pleasure surged through him while while she stroked him with her mouth. He groaned in disappointment when Blair pulled away before he could reach his release. Blair was now ripping off the foil with her teeth and rolling the condom on his length. "Now," Blair hung onto his neck tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, Chuck supporting her with his hands on her buttocks. "Let's get this over with so we can continue this in the limo and then in your suite."

Turning around so Blair's back was pinned to the wall, Chuck obliged her command by immediately slipping into her, his cock fully nestled into her slick channel, and then thrusting in and out of her. Blair tightly held on as she pressed her lips on his shoulder in an effort to muffle the moans coming from her. Chuck's hand then came in between their bodies, accelerating her incoming orgasm by playing with her clit. Blair came not long after, biting on the cloth of the shoulder of Chuck's suit jacket. On the other hand, Chuck's release came with a subdued grunt, her name a hoarse whisper following not long after.

Blair panted as she let down her legs from his waist.

"You okay there, Waldorf?" Chuck asked, holding on to her waist as he took off the condom and threw it on the floor.

"Legs still feel a bit rubbery though," Blair said breathlessly as she leaned on the wall for support when Chuck fixed her skirt down her hips before picking up his pants and boxers around his ankles and hoisting it up his legs. He tucked in his dress shirt before zipping up and buttoning his pants.

Blair was grinning, still reveling in the high that came with the aftermath of sex with Chuck.

Chuck grinned at her with raised eyebrows as he fixed his belt. "You're positively glowing, Blair," Chuck placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Have I told you how beautiful you look right now?"

"You just did, and I appreciate it," Blair retorted with a smile and they both chuckled.

"You think you can walk now?" Chuck teased, causing Blair to playfully hit his upper arm. Her peripheral vision caught the carelessly discarded condom on the dressing room floor. "Chuck!" Blair slapped his arm again before walking away from him. "You can't just leave that there, not when I worked so hard to throw that tailor off our trail!"

Chuck rolled his eyes in amusement. "What do you want me to do? Pocket it and throw it in a trash bin outside the store?"

Blair sighed, lifting her purse and pulled off two squares from a tissue packet. She bent down and wrapped the condom in tissue. She looked around the dressing room before she opened the locked door and looked outside, before spotting a small trash can and discarding the evidence of their sexual tryst in the store. "There," Blair brushed off her hands in triumph as Chuck followed her out. "Nothing to incriminate us."

Chuck laughed, before he held up the hanger of a suit. "I think I'll purchase this one."

Blair cooed as she ran a hand over the material of the suit. "Good choice. I think you'd be very dapper in it."

"Are you going to rip it off me?" Chuck playfully raised his eyebrows in question.

Blair rolled her eyes with an amused smile. "Come on," she looped her arm around his, quickly dragging him to the counter, "let's buy that thing and get out of here. I'm feeling a little breezy under my skirt."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair was in such a bad mood, but she was pro at masking her true feelings.

Carter Baizen was currently in her penthouse, joining the pre-cotillon soiree the Waldorfs were hosting. He had been invited at the last minute, as Serena also joined the last minute, and her grandmother had gotten Carter Baizen as her escort. Though the gathering was strictly for the debutantes only, Cece brought Carter so he and Serena could be formally introduced to each other before the ball.

Carter was now sipping tea, sitting on the couch and engaged in conversation with Cece and Lily, while the rest listened on. In time, though, Dan had been informed of Carter Bazien's travel exploits, information provided by Kati, Isabel, and Carter also sharing a bit of his experiences outside the country. Blair kept mum, subtly giving Carter the cold shoulder, sipping tea to avoid any verbal abuse when she couldn't quite bite her tongue anymore. Since she was still in the outs with Serena, they were on silent treatment. Plus, it wouldn't matter, as Serena was trying to diffuse the awkward uneasiness Dan was under by undermining Carter's impressive undertakings. Serena's attention was on seeming to be unimpressed by Carter's exploits.

When Carter got up to get drinks, Blair saw her opportunity, excusing herself to accompany him, since she was the hostess after all. Blair led him to the kitchen. When Blair instantly dismissed the caterers, Carter raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Carter Baizen," Blair spun around to face him, her concealed repulsion earlier towards him now apparent in her tone and in her glare.

Carter's eyebrow rose, immediately picking up on Blair's none-too-pleased tone. "May I know what you want to talk to me about that you had to underhandedly catch me in private?"

Blair's eyes narrowed. "I know what you did to Nate and Chuck not too long ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carter shrugged, tried to feign ignorance.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Chuck paid for Nate's debt with a watch and a baseball. Where is it? Who did you sell it to?"

Carter kept silent for a moment, seemingly pondering, when he finally answered, "I haven't sold it. It's still in my possession."

Blair raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, portraying suspicious disbelief. "Talk."

"I keep any collector's items that come into my hands," Carter explained, and added with a smirk, "Besides, you don't sell trophies."

Blair seemed to mull over what Carter said, but the cold steel in her eyes told him she wasn't going to trust him or let her guard down.

"Alright, you degenerate scumbag," Blair's voice took on a dangerous undertone as she walked closer to Carter, "this is what you're going to do. You're going to hand over Chuck's ball and watch to me. We're going to do an exchange. I'll pay you fifteen grand, and you hand over the items. If you're smart, you'll take my offer. I'm already being generous by adding a little extra to the original amount."

Carter's eyebrows shot up, his ears and attention perking up at the prospect of acquiring cash. "Continue. I'm listening."

"This is how we're going about it: you're going to "accidentally" leave your jacket here. Immediately after leaving, you're going to get the baseball and watch you pilfered from Chuck and then come back here under the pretense of retrieving your jacket. You hand over the package, then I give the money."

Carter snickered. "You make this sound like a ransom exchange for kidnapping."

Blair didn't entertain him. "Do we have a deal?"

Carter regarded her for a moment with suspicion. "Where will you get that much money in a short amount of time?"

Blair's eyes narrowed in irritation as she regarded him. "Not that it's any of your business, but I keep an emergency fund in a personal account that my parents don't know about. Now do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Carter smirked and held out a hand for her to shake. Blair disdainfully regarded his extended hand before looking at his eyes with the same expression. "We have an understanding then. Don't be late," Blair then bypassed him, ignoring the handshake.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Hey Baizen."

Carter paused in his tracks and flexed his jaw in preparation for the unexpected confrontation. "Archibald," Carter called out as he turned around to face the glaring blonde who had accosted him in the middle of the street.

Nate did not say a word as he approached Carter. He had heard from Gossip Girl that Carter was escorting Serena to the debutante ball, and he had attended the dinner party for the debutantes at the Waldorfs, as shown in the stolen picture of him posted online. Pulling out his hand from his pocket, Nate slapped the thick wad of bills on Carter's chest, accentuating the move with a shove. Carter stumbled backwards a bit, his hand coming up to reflexively hold on to what Nate had given him. Carter looked down and saw money.

Confused, Carter stared after Nate who was already walking away, but was not far ahead.

"Archibald!" Carter called out as he held up the money. "What's the meaning of this?"

Nate halted then turned around, but his expression was still angered. "That's ten grand, the money you swindled out of me. Now I don't owe anything."

"Why pay me again? Bass already cleared you."

"I don't want to owe anything to Chuck Bass. So now you can give back the watch and baseball to him." With that, Nate resumed walking away, leaving a befuddled and curious-as-hell Carter.

Carter slowly looked down at the cash he had at hand, letting his thumb quickly sift through the bills. A lopsided smirk made its way to his lips. Today was his lucky day; he just earned 25K as the consequence of a misdeed. It was like coming across a hundred-dollar bill on the street. Funny how things work out.

Carter chuckled to himself as he triumphantly slapped the bills on his palm before pocketing it. Now, he was on his way to collect the other half of his earnings for the day.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

The ding of the elevator put Blair on alert. She was currently alone at the penthouse, as she had sent Dorota on an errand with a list that would take the maid a while to accomplish. The guests had left long before the caterers finished cleaning up.

Blair stood from her seat on the couch in the living room. Carter sauntered in with a black box tucked under his arm.

"You have it?" Blair was businesslike, straight to the point. She had foregone greetings and formalities; she didn't want to prolong this meeting any more than necessary.

"Hello to you too, Blair," Carter greeted sarcastically pleasant with a smirk as he decided to play around. His jacket was on top of the low coffee table, and he placed the box beside it before he put on the jacket. "I've got the goods," He tapped the top of the black box, "right here."

"Show me," Blair demanded. "Take it out and put it on the table."

Carter feigned hurt, scrunched his eyebrows pitifully and stuck out his lower lip. "Don't you trust me?"

"No," Blair curtly answered him, unamused by his antics. "Now do as I say, or I won't give you the money."

"Fine," Carter opened the box and took out the watch and the baseball, setting it down on the coffee table in between them. Blair sat down and took the watch, carefully inspecting it.

"It's not a fake." Carter sighed. "I didn't have enough time nor the resources to replace it with a cheap but convincing imitation."

Blair shot him a dirty look. "I'll be the judge of that." Blair set the watch down before retrieving the baseball, giving it a thorough look until she deemed it was the genuine item.

"So does it pass your inspection?" Carter boredly asked Blair, who didn't grace him with an answer. Instead, she reached for her purse just beside her and pulled out an envelope that looked to be stuffed.

Carter grinned widely as he accepted the envelope Blair was holding out to him. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Carter pocketed the envelope inside his jacket.

"This is the last. I don't associate with scum." Blair bit out haughtily as Carter just smirked back at her, letting her insult fly past him as he got on the elevator. Her bark didn't matter to him if he had the bone.

When the ding of the elevator signaled Carter's exit from her abode, Blair let herself grin in smug triumph. She took her cellphone and pushed #1 on her speed dial. She held her phone to her ear, the ringing on the other end did not take long to end.

"Hey, Bass." Using her shoulder, Blair pinned the phone against her ear as she bent down to retrieve the watch and the baseball. "The party just ended and the caterers have left." She transferred the watch to her left hand which held the baseball. Her now free right hand resumed hold on her cellphone. "So, Dorota's on an errand for me, and she's not going to be done anytime soon, and I'm home alone." Blair walked to the stairs, carefully setting her foot down on each step, belying her excitement. "I've got a surprise for you, in my bedroom, so get here ASAP."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Carter laughed out loud in the back of the taxi, ignoring the cab driver's curious look on his rearview mirror, the glance directed at his seemingly crazy passenger.

Ignoring the cab driver's unease, Carter laughed out his triumphant glee, ending it with a happy sigh. He never did intend to set his life back on the track his parents wanted for him; this had all been an act so he could get some money out of them before he took off again. Looks like he didn't need to prolong his stay and there was no more need to put up his reformed vagabond roleplay. He relaxed at the back of the taxi, letting his head fall back on the headrest as he whistled a random tune. This went on a while until Carter felt his cheeks become a bit sore, either from whistling or grinning. He then quieted down, reached into his breastpocket and pulled out the payment envelope. Upon the letter's opening, his grin widened at the sight of the thick bundle of cash, held together by an inch of white paper. Carter held the bundle to his nose and inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of money. Tearing off the holder, Carter shuffled through the bills, just because he liked the feel of it on the pads of his thumbs. But just then, he stopped as his eye caught something amiss. Urgently, he took out all the bills in the envelope and inspected them more carefully. The first ten bills were 100$ bills, the succeeding ten were 10$-bills, while the the rest were 1$-bills.

Carter howled in anger at realizing the ruse. The driver's shoulders visibly jumped at the frustrated yell.

"Turn around!" Carter hollered at the frightened cabby, who took a U-turn.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair smiled to herself, feeling quite victorious. This had to be her best scheme yet, and she couldn't wait to tell Chuck how she'd one-upped Carter Baizen. Chuck was arriving any minute now, and she was just beaming at telling Chuck all about her scam. But more than gloating, Blair wanted to see the look on Chuck's face when he got back the items he lost to bail out Nate.

The ding of the elevator had Blair jumping from her perch on the couch. "What took you so long, Bass?" She called out as she slowly walked to the foyer in a seductive stroll. Her eyes widened as she halted in her steps, feeling fear creep through her spine as she saw a furious Carter Baizen enter the foyer.

"You bitch."

Blair took off in a run to the living room, but Carter was quick on his feet, and Blair cursed her heels for slowing her down. He grabbed her arm, but she was able to pull out of his grip. However, she had only taken a few steps when he reached for her hair instead. Blair cried out from the pain as Carter yanked her backwards by her hair and then locking her neck in an armhold.

"Where's my money?" Carter hissed against her ear.

Blair breathed heavily. "You have it."

"Bullshit!"

Blair was starting to get scared. She had never seen Carter get this angry to the point that he would cuss her out.

"Where's the fifteen grand you owe me, you lying bitch?"

Blair tried to pry his arm loose around her neck, but he just pulled at her hair, making her cry out in pain.

"Where?"

Blair attempted a chuckle, trying not to seem scared. "I don't owe you anything. I took back what you _stole_. You should be thankful I actually gave you money, even if it's just about around a thousand."

Carter pulled at Blair's hair again, making her wince. He whispered dangerously into her ear, "I'm taking my fifteen grand whether you like it or not, one way or another, right here, right now. And because you pulled that little prank, I'm going to take back the watch and the baseball as well."

Carter's chokehold restricted Blair's airway. It was so random, but at that moment, Blair remembered the self defense segment on the movie Miss Congeniality. It only took a second for her to apply what she recalled. Now thankful for her heels, Blair raised her foot and stepped on Carter, elbowed him in the guts, and then propelled her fist backwards to hit his nose. Carter hollered in pain, unknowingly releasing her. Blair took off straight for the fireplace instead of the elevator, as she spotted a weapon she could use to hold Carter at bay. She grabbed the iron poker sitting next to the fireplace. She had never been more grateful for the seemingly insignificant existence of a tool for moving around the charcoal dregs of a fire during winter. This time, Carter hadn't been able to hold her back as he bent down, trying to accommodate the pain in his gut, and holding his nose tender with pain.

Blair took deep breaths and chuckled cheekily, holding the iron rod firmly in both hands, the pointed end directed to him. Carter glared at her as he covered his nose; he didn't take another step.

"You lose, Carter. Now get out." She tried to steady her hold, but her hands shook, even when she knew she was in a position of power.

Carter was silent, but it seemed he decided to take the chances of wrestling the power. Carter took a step forward, and Blair made the mistake of taking a step back; it gave Carter confidence he could overpower her, wrestle her weapon out of her hands.

"Get back! I _will_ stab you if you come close!" At least her voice didn't tremble like her hands, and hearing herself assertive and strong boosted her confidence.

Carter just scoffed at her, calling her bluff on her threat. Daring to come closer, unafraid, he shifted his foot. But he only managed one foot forward when he was suddenly swirled around and felt a blow to his face and then being pushed away. When Carter staggered back, he was suddenly thrusted away.

"If you take one more step towards Blair, _I'll_ make sure you _never_ walk again."

Carter turned his head sideways and caught sight of Chuck putting himself in between Carter and Blair. Carter noted Chuck's clenched fists and his stance, rigid and poised to attack if Carter so much as made a slight misstep towards Blair.

Carter weighed his options. He could overpower Chuck, no doubt about that, but if he did attempt that, Blair would come after him. If he lunged after Blair, she could harm him with the iron poker, and Chuck would attack him. Carter felt cornered, two to one, and he was intimidated by Chuck's vengeful wrath. Who knew how far he could go driven by rage and revenge, given his money, his resources, and his capabilities?

Neither of the three moved. Carter breathed steadily, choosing his next move carefully. At his position, Carter regarded Blair with narrowed eyes. Chuck, seeing Carter's eyes dart past him, took another sidestep to block Blair from Carter's sight. But even with Chuck's protective presence, Blair still hadn't let her guard down nor the iron poker. Even with Chuck shielding her, Blair had now shifted the iron poker in a batting position, ready to club Carter if he dared to lunge at Chuck.

"I just came to collect," Carter opted to talk. The prospect of money held him in his ground and maybe Chuck would pay him off to get rid of him. "She owes me money-"

"She owes you _nothing_." Chuck interrupted harshly as the tilt of his head made his glare more menacing.

It took just a few seconds of silence, until Cater then retracted his foot and held up his hands in surrender; he was backing off, self preservation overriding his avarice. Carter walked backwards, keeping the two in his sight; who knew what they might do to him once his back was turned on them. Chuck's face seemed wrought with shadows, the slant of his eyebrows in his glare and the stiffness in his stance threatening damage with one wrong move on Carter's part.

When Carter reached the foyer, he turned around to resume walking correctly, wisely evading any scuffle. Carter's survival instinct never failed him, being attuned more than ever after his illegal stints. He had only one rule: fight was never an option for him, only flight. Right now, he could back off and just lay claim later to the money he wanted out of Blair, when Bass was nowhere near. When the elevator doors opened, Carter entered and hit the button for the lobby, his mind's gears already turning and working on concocting a way to get the amount he was promised in exchange for the watch and the baseball.

As soon as it was clear that the elevator was on its way down, Blair dropped the iron poker and rushed to Chuck who turned and caught her in an embrace. Blair's arms clung tightly around Chuck's neck. She took broken gulps of air, as if she had held her breath during the whole ordeal and was only now allowed to breathe. Chuck buried his nose in her hair as his eyes closed in grateful relief, stroking the back of her head to soothe her, clutching her just as tightly.

"I-I was so scared..." Blair's voice was soft and muffled as she buried her face in the crook of Chuck's neck. "I was _really_ scared," she sobbed. "He pulled my hair and he choked me."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," he hissed in anger at learning what Carter had done. Chuck's arms tightened around her in an effort to ease her trembling. His voice softened as he addressed Blair. "What were you doing with Carter Baizen? You shouldn't be getting into any deals with him. He's dangerous. You know that."

"I wanted to get it back for you." Sniffling, Blair pulled away her face so she could look into his eyes. "The watch and-and the baseball that he took from you."

Chuck's heart ached when he saw the wet trails on her cheeks.

"I wanted to surprise you. I have it in-in my room."

Chuck held her face in his hands as a few tears leaked from her eyes, his thumbs wiping it away. Blair's shaky hands clutched the lapels of his suit.

"I wanted Carter to think that I was going to pay him fifteen thousand dollars for the watch and the baseball, but I tricked him with the cash. He found out sooner than I expected, and he got here before you did, and I didn't think he would be so angry-"

"Sshhh," Chuck tried to calm her as the recollection of her encounter with a furious Carter Baizen seemed to rile up her fear. Gently but reassuringly firm, Chuck pulled her closer to him again, her forehead resting on his shoulder.

Blair pulled away a while later as she gathered herself. She sniffed as she timidly took Chuck's hand and kissed his knuckles. "It's a good thing you'll be wearing gloves for cotillion. You don't want to have to explain why you have bruised knuckles." It was a weak attempt at banter for Blair to shift the dark mood, but instead of returning it, Chuck just pulled her closer to bring comfort for both of them. Blair sighed in relief as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Bart looked up from the computer screen, distracted by the slight ruckus made by raised voices just outside his Bass Inc. office. The door immediately opened, and Chuck entered his father's office in fast strides, the elderly secretary following after to hold back the younger Bass, but she was unsuccessful in her attempts to bar him.

"Father." Chuck stood resolutely in front of Bart's desk. "I need to speak with you."

Bart's eyebrows rose as he took in his son's demeanor, detecting the rage bubbling underneath Chuck's skin. "Charles." Bart motioned for his secretary to leave them be, and the woman bowed her head before exiting the office.

"I want to get rid of someone." Chuck stated directly as soon as the door closed.

Bart now frowned as he regarded his troublesome son with his cold glare. "What did you do?"

But Chuck did not cower even at his father's demeaning accusation. "He threatened Blair, tried to attack her _in her own home_. And he's Serena's escort to the debutante ball. I want him gone."

Bart's glare somehow made shadows appear on his aged countenance, making him seem menacing. This time, his dark look was not directed towards his son. Bart stood and rested his hands on top of the mahogany surface of his desk.

"I want him away _permanently_, Dad."

Chuck had always known how to dispose of his enemies. But he had only ever been able to cause a scandal or blackmail them with incriminating information that would drive them away. He could give them a ticket to wherever and bribe them to go take that one-way trip. But Carter was different; he wouldn't be swayed by Chuck's scare tactics or any of his disposal schemes. Chuck felt enraged in his helplessness as he left Blair in Dorota's care. He wanted to be rid of Carter completely, not just temporarily. He wanted to be reassured that Carter would never be able to come near Blair to harm or threaten her. Acknowledging his limit was frustrating, but Chuck succumbed and decided to turn to his father. Despite his spoiled nature, Chuck never really asked for anything from his father.

"What's his name?"

"Carter Baizen."

Bart nodded as he walked around his desk. Chuck turned so he could face his father who rested his hands on his son's shoulders. "I'll take care of this Carter Baizen. The only thing you have to worry about is finding Serena a replacement for her escort who'll suddenly be unable to make it at the last minute."

Chuck's lips pursed as he nodded his understanding. "I can do that. I can find her another escort."

"Good." Bart nodded as he patted Chuck's shoulder before turning around and walking to a window, staring down at the pedestrians and cars. "Leave this Carter Baizen to me."

Chuck nodded then turned to head out, but he halted when his hand was on the doorknob. He craned his head back to see the back of his father, phone pressed against his ear.

"Dad?"

His hand in a pocket, Bart twisted his upper torso to look back at his son.

"Thanks, Dad."

For a moment, Bart was rendered speechless at the way Chuck looked at him, the almost shy sincerity of a young boy uncertain of how to express his gratitude. The last Bart could remember of that expression was when his son was maybe eight. He swallowed the lump in his throat; the only reaction he could give was a nod. Chuck then headed out, closing the door behind him.

Bart sighed and settled back into his chair, waiting for the person on the other end to answer, a shady contact of his that could get the underhanded work done. The things he did only for his son.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck took his place beside Blair and slipped his arm around her waist, placing a demure kiss on her cheek.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered in her ear.

Blair smiled as she pulled away. "And you're quite dashing, Bass," Blair complimented as she fingered his tie.

"Shall we?" Chuck offered her his arm.

Blair's smile got wider as she slipped her arm over his.

The night of the debutante ball arrived without any further incident from Carter. Cece pulled Serena aside in private to inform her granddaughter that Carter was suddenly rendered unavailable (sent to a rehab facility abroad when he was caught high on pills and had been revealed to be dealing cocaine and meth; he was taken out of the country to escape prison time). Serena ended up with Nate as her escort, since the debutante he was escorting had bailed because of food poisoning.

The belle of the ball was Blair. For the first time, Blair didn't feel upstaged with Serena in attendance. Maybe because her date wasn't more interested in her blonde best friend. During parties and social functions, Nate usually asked about Serena, they would talk about Serena (looking back, Blair could probably deduce that 50% of her decent conversation with Nate was in some way linked to the topic Serena), and when they weren't, Nate was looking around, looking past her, his eyes in search of his blonde NJBC counterpart.

But Chuck, notoriously known as the biggest manwhore of the UES, had his eyes and his attention all on her; there was no doubt about it on Blair's part. It was strange, though quite elating, to feel cherished and important to someone else and be secure in the knowledge of it. Usually, she had to compete. With Serena, she had to contend with so many other acquaintances asides from parties, booze, drugs, and other distractions. With Nate, she had to upstage Serena's dazzling presence. With Eleanor, she had to wrench her mother's focus on work or keeping up appearances. Even with her father, Blair realized recently, that Harold only gave her affection when it was convenient for him.

It was a night out of a fairytale; Blair truly felt like a princess. It wasn't the dress or the dance that made her feel such, but it was the dark prince who complimented and complemented her dress, waltzing her around the dance floor the whole night. Chuck had led the dance, twirling her around like a gentleman with a devious smirk that promised wickedness, yet kept his hands at a respectable distance. The way Chuck's dark eyes seered into her, as if she was the only person he could see... The whole night, she could hear her heart beating in her ear, and she was sure there were butterflies caged in her chest that wanted to fly away.

When the ball came to a close, Blair was sad that the magical night had ended, but she was just as elated that it came through even better than she had imagined. The night had gone better than she had planned; she had been swept off her feet from the very start, and all throughout the night, she had been floating in a cloud and dancing under starry skies. It was as magical as a dream night could get, but made even sweeter by taking place in reality. Even though Chuck refused her when she was feeling frisky and tried to drag him into an empty room, she wasn't disappointed or hurt. He just said that she had to be patient and wait for the event to close.

The debutante ball had just ended, yet Chuck planned on taking her somewhere else. This came as a surprise to Blair because she and Chuck didn't discuss anything about this post-ball rendezvous. She had assumed that they were heading straight to her place afterwards, but Chuck had mentioned that he had a surprise for her, and tied a blindfold around her eyes. Though blindfolded, she tried to entice him, running her hands along the inside of his thigh. She was highly amused when Chuck held firm, refusing limo sex until they got to where he was taking her, though he groaned as his cock hardened, his body's reaction showing that he was not entirely immune to her seduction.

Chuck led her out of the limo and into a building, as far as Blair could tell. He held her as they took an elevator ride up, Chuck pinning her arms to her side when she playfully teased him by trying to take off the blindfold. He led her through a carpeted hall, and Blair heard the telltale opening of a door. He led her in, and she heard the door shut behind her.

"Okay, Waldorf," Chuck teasingly laced his tone with a sigh of exasperation. "You can finally take off the blindfold as you've wanted to. I'm not going to stop you."

Blair grinned as she eagerly undid the blindfold's simple knot at the back of her head. When she finally tore off the cloth from her eyes, her jaw dropped open in a gasp.

She was standing in a penthouse filled with peonies of different shades, with several tall candles here and there to give a jacinth glow to the penthouse. A scent of rose oil wafted through the air, from two oil burners on each bedside table.

From behind, Chuck's arms wrapped around her middle, kissing her bare shoulder. "Do you like it?" his breath caressed the skin on her shoulder.

Blair twirled in his arms and kissed him fervently. She pulled away to gaze at his face. Her eyes were dancing alight with happiness, but there was also confusion there.

"What... why..."

Chuck smirked. "I accidentally came across your scrapbook while you were in the shower." His shoulder jerked when Blair smacked his upper arm.

Blair had an eyebrow raised, but Chuck just continued to grin at her. "I know you planned this on prom night, but the debutante ball is a good alternative too, don't you think?"

In reply, Blair's eyes closed as she kissed him. Savoring the slow kiss, Chuck also closed his eyes, and he was reminded of the kiss they shared after he asked of her certainty.

"Chuck Bass is a romantic, who knew?" Blair breathlessly commented against his lips.

Chuck lifted her off her feet, astonishing Blair who gave a surprised but delighted yelp. "Now you do," Chuck kissed her again. "Only you."

Their lips once again met, this time with a pulsating desire the made their hearts palpitate. Blair barely felt the zipper at the back of her dress go down as her and Chuck's tongues tangled and pushed against each other. When Chuck pulled away, he turned her around and helped her out of her gown. She elected him to just throw it on the floor so they could get on ahead to the bed, but she was surprised to see Chuck handle her gown carefully as he stepped away from her.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked curiously.

Chuck smirked. "I'm just going to hang this in the closet. You wouldn't want to just ruin this Eleanor original, would you?"

Blair rolled her eyes as her own lips turned up into a smirk that mirrored his. Blair took off her gloves and her underwear while Chuck was busy hanging her gown in the closet and then proceeding to tuck away his tux there too. By the time Chuck was naked, Blair was already impatiently lounging in the luxurious bed.

Blair had half the mind to touch herself. "Hurry up, Chuck!"

Her eyes were closed and she bit her lower lip as her hand cupped her breast. She suddenly squealed in surprise when Chuck grabbed hold of her ankles and pulled her down a bit. Then before Blair could register what happened, Chuck was on top of her and kissing her fervently, which she was not opposed to. When his hand cupped her sex, Blair moaned in his mouth as her nails dug into his shoulder. Chuck's lips left hers and captured one of her nipples, causing her to cry out. When he switched to the other breast, two of his fingers were already inside her, making her slicker. When she finally cried out as she came, Chuck drew out her orgasm before extracting his fingers and heading towards the side table at the bed to retrieve a condom.

Blair was still shaking and panting from her previous orgasm while Chuck put on the condom. Then, lying on his side next to her, he lifted her leg, securing the crook of his elbow beneath her knee as his body molded against her back. Meanwhile, his other arm crept under her neck. Then he thrusted into her, making Blair cry out again. Chuck's thrusts were steady as Blair turned her head towards his to kiss him. Blair's hand clutched at Chuck's hair as they made out, tongues heavily engaged like the thrusting of their hips. Blair broke from the kiss with a loud groan as Chuck's hand found her clit to play with.

"Chuck… oh, Chuck… faster…" Blair breathed out as she felt herself nearing her climax. When Chuck increased the pace of his thrust, Blair was screaming in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut. She came when Chuck bit into her shoulder and groaned his release as well.

"Fuck, that was hot," Chuck panted as he pulled out and turned on his back. Blair could only groan in response as she still felt the spasms from her orgasm.

After a while of catching their breaths, Blair mischievously let out a giggle as she suddenly straddled Chuck. "I hope you're still locked and loaded, Bass." Blair seductively said as she bit her lower lip coyly.

Chuck felt himself getting hard again as he smirked up at the insatiable minx on top of him. "Oh, we're just getting started, baby..."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Sunlight was blocked by the curtains, leaving the suite dark as if it were still night when Blair woke up the next morning. Her mouth stretched into a smile, as if having awakened from a beautiful dream, which last night was, except it was better than a dream because it was real. She sighed in contentment, loving the warmth of Chuck's body as he was spooned behind her. Slowly, she turned around so she could face Chuck. She smiled widely to suppress her giggles. Chuck looked so adorable (not really an adjective to be associated with Chuck Bass), but with his bedhair, his relaxed features and slightly open mouth, he looked boyishly innocent.

"I never took you to like spooning."

Apparently Chuck had not been as asleep as he was making it out to be and Blair knew. He cracked an eye open before closing it again. "You make it impossible not to."

Blair giggled, feeling demure all of a sudden. " Aww, that's so sweet, Mr. Snuggleupagus."

Chuck's eyes flew open as he burst out laughing. "What did you call me? That is a weird petname!"

Blair smacked his upper arm, trying to get him to stop although she was also smiling, on the verge of laughing. "Admit it, you _like_ to snuggle when I spend the night with you!"

Chuck turned to lay on his back, covering a hand over his eyes as his laughter subsided. "As I recall, Mr. Snuffleupagus happens to be your favorite Sesame Street character."

"I can't believe you even know Sesame Street."

Chuck turned his head to look at Blair. "You wanted Mr. Snuffleupagus as your mascot on your seventh birthday but you got Big Bird instead. You were very upset. How could I forget?"

Blair laid on her stomach and dug her arms underneath the pillow, submerging her face into the downy softness of the pillow before turning her head to let her cheek rest upon the pillow. "I can't believe you remember." Her voice was muffled as she felt embarrassment at remembering that particular birthday party.

"You threw the world's biggest tantrum when you saw Big Bird, and you cried afterwards when you asked him to call his pal Mr. Snuffleupagus to come, but Big Bird said he couldn't. And then you uninvited Big Bird to your party. That was probably your first takedown."

Blair muffled her laugh as she buried her face in the pillow.

"But eventually, you appreciated Big Bird because he actually came to your party and wished you a happy birthday, complete with a gift."

"I remember that Daddy explained that Mr. Snuffleupagus doesn't attend parties. Honestly, I think he just couldn't fit into the elevator."

After Blair's laughter had died down, she turned her face to see Chuck grinning at her. The way they looked at each other, it was comfortable, friendly yet intimate. And a random thought flashed through Blair's mind: Why couldn't Chuck be her boyfriend for real? But then that notion was pushed away just as fast as it came: because he's _Chuck Bass_.

And just as high as her heart was soaring through the clouds at the former thought, her heart dropped splat to reality with the latter.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**Next on**_** Chapter IV: Christmas Misgivings: 'Tis the Season to be Scheming and Smooching  
**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**A/n:**_ Holy smudge... the three lengthy smut parts alone was well over 3K in word length... *dizzy*

Sorry for the long delay. I just got back in the groove of writing. Thanks to MegamiTenchi's encouragement, I finally sat down to finish this and update. ^0^

Still not watching GG except for the occasional Chair photos/vids/screencaps. And the ratings fail. And ugh, DAFUQ about the bargain? That was some really pathetic shit! You call that a bargain to GOD? That is just fucking insulting. Geez. The writers should stop using concepts that they don't even get. They're just testifying to their lack of ability. They have a team of writers and their combined brains come up with this shit? Dafuq? How did these people get into the writing business? I'm pretty sure even all those writers combined don't even come out as one whole brain. Why can't they choke on their own spit and drop dead?

Anyways, I was sad to see the low number of reviewers for my other fic, Watchet on Watch. I don't demand reviews, but they are greatly appreciated. I hope all those who read take the time to review to keep me motivated. ^_^ I didn't quite reread this for editing as thoroughly as I do, but I was very excited to post this. If there are any mistakes, please inform me and I shall edit it immediately. ~,~


	4. Christmas Misgivings

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GG. I have no desire to lay claim to shitty writing.**

_**Author's notes:**_ In case anyone is confused, Blair and Serena are still in the outs at this time. They haven't made up since their falling out during Thanksgiving.

I saw the fucking pic for the next ep and GODDAMMIT FUCKING SHITHEADS I WANT TO TO KILL SOMEONE AND THROW THE MAC LAPTOP I AM USING AND IT'S NOT EVEN FUCKING MINE!

People might flame me for this, but at this point, I don't think tweeting "Save Chuck and Blair" or "Reunite Chuck and Blair" can do anything coz you know what? The fucking writers love the attention. I think the only way we can get our demands is to stop hyping about saving Chuck and Blair and boycott the show. T**HE WRITERS, ESPECIALLY JOSH SHITZ, ARE ATTENTION WHORES SO DON'T GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT! BOYCOTT ALL THE FOLLOWING EPISODES FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND SANE AND CHAIR! **When the writers finally realize that they've gone just about TOO DAMN FUCKING FAR with shitting on us and we've turned our backs on them, they'll be the ones who'll be crawling back to us since the show is as good as dead without us Chair fans/viewers.

**WE CAN LIVE WITHOUT THE SHOW, BUT THE SHOW CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT US SO BOYCOTT GG TO MAKE A BIGGER, LOUDER STATEMENT! **The greater the dip in ratings, the more they'll cave in to us to draw us back in. Think reverse psychology.

It's like what Mel Gibson's character did in the movie "Ransom". By not giving in to the demands of the kidnapper, he got what he wanted, which is preventing the kidnapper's from killing his son. So don't give those shithead writers what they want, which is attention and viewers, and let's see if they don't rush to rewrite and reshoot the following episodes of this season to meet our demands if they see they're finally in danger of cancellation.

Long rant, sorry, but I had to get it out as well as this chappie.

_**Romance & Revenge**_

_**Summary:**_

[AU, 1.6] Chuck and Nate have a falling out due to Carter's scam, and Blair's now in the outs with Nate as well after learning that he loves Serena. Chuck and Blair then decide to get back at Nate by "pretending" to be a couple. But even the line of pretense can be blurred and erased.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Chapter IV: Christmas Misgivings: 'Tis the Season to be Scheming and Smooching**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Blair." Lily called out as she saw her daughter's BFF walking by the school hallway a pair of massive candy canes in her arms along with a red bag that matched the Christmas shade. "Oh, happy holidays."

"Happy holidays," Blair exchanged cheek-to-cheek pleasantries with Lily before pulling away and facing the two adults. "Ms. van der Woodsen, Mr. Bass."

With a pleasant smile that showed no teeth, Bart nodded his acknowledgement at his son's girlfriend.

"Mr. Bass. I didn't think you'd still be in town. Chuck said you had some business to attend to."

"Yes, but it's based here. It's quite a coincidence also that Charles plans to spend the holidays here instead. I thought he'd be sunning himself at my hotel in Monaco by this time. But it's quite convenient. Now I don't have to have my staff keep an eye on him. I'm guessing I have you to thank."

Blair smiled widely, showing the proper manner and poise when talking to adults. "Well don't you worry, Mr. Bass, I'll keep an eye on him for you. In fact, he's picking me up right now and taking me home," Blair sidestepped, knowing that she had to get going since she was already running late. "Well, I have to get going. Lovely to see you two."

"You as well, Blair." Bart returned.

"Bye," Blair walked past Lily and touched her arm as a warm farewell gesture before hurrying off. She whipped out her phone as she exited the school gates. Just in time, a black stretch limo pulled up in front of her.

"Just in time, Bass," Blair said as she climbed in and shut the car door behind her.

Immediately, Chuck pulled her towards him with a hand on her nape, prodding her mouth open with an earnest kiss. Blair sighed contentedly closing her eyes as she sucked and pushed against his tongue. She moaned in disappointment when he pulled away.

"I have an idea for these candy canes..." Chuck suggestively smirked as he held up one candy cane between them. Blair snatched it from his hand and smacked his arm with it.

"As intriguing as your idea is, _these_ are not meant for our playtime," Blair put away the holiday sweets, stuffing them inside her bag even though the hooked ends stuck out. "They're for my dad and me. We get them every year." Blair checked her phone for the time. "And he landed from Paris 25 minutes or so ago."

Chuck softly smiled at Blair's excitement. He rested an elbow on top of the backrest as his torso tilted sideways, facing Blair who had a leg bent and lying on the leather seat so she could face him as well. "So it's going to be a real Waldorf Christmas then? Complete with your parents and Dorota?"

"Well, a real Waldorf Christmas eve. Eleanor drew the line at Christmas day," Blair rolled her eyes. "That's only for me, her, and Dorota."

"You finally get to spend a couple of days with good ol' Harold since he left the country. He needs to make it up to you for not being able to make it on Thanksgiving."

Blair grinned. "No, it'll be more than just a couple of days. I'm gonna convince him to stay in New York."

Chuck lifted a curious eyebrow. "What about Paris and Roman?"

"Roman is a phase. My father belongs here with me. He only left New York to ride out the scandal. And you better not be taking a detour in hopes that we're going to have limo sex."

"I told Arthur we were going to pick you up and drop you off to your penthouse and I told him to step on it."

Blair clapped her hands and giggled, her stretched smile accentuated by her dimple. She placed a sound kiss on his lips. "You will be greatly rewarded later, Bass."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck was just lounging in his suite, watching a movie, when his cellphone rang. He grinned when he saw the name on the caller i.d.

"Miss me already, beautiful?"

_"It's a party of five."_

He chuckled at the irritation and frustration laced in her tone that he could feel it emanating through the receiver. "What's got your holiday feathers ruffled, princess?"

_"Roman is here."_

Chuck sucked in a breath, amused at the turn of events. "So his presence is a damper on your holiday spirit. Is that what's got you hissing with fur raised on end, kitten?"

_"Of course! Do you know what this means?"_

"You seriously thought he wouldn't bring his partner? It must be official and very serious then if Harold has formally introduced him to you."

There was a pause, and Chuck could just see her fuming, eyes closed and lips pursed in an effort to rein her anger. _"Chuck, there will be no candy cane to play with because I had to give mine to __**him**__!"_ She hissed.

"Don't worry, lover. I can always buy us sweets."

_"I need your help to get Roman __**out**__ of the picture."_

"A scheme? Hmm..." Chuck made a show of seemingly considering even though his mind is already decided.

_"Chuck, I need you to help me plot a scheme to eliminate Roman-"_

"I only have PI for blackmail. I still haven't gotten to the level of having hitmen on my speed dial."

_"Chuck, shut up and let me finish!"_ Blair breathed before speaking hushedly once again. _"I need back up. We need to brainstorm on how to get the Frenchman from Rome __**out**__ of New York. Got it?"_

"What's in it for me?"

_"I'll do whatever you want in bed. You name it, we'll do it."_

Chuck sat up, perked and interested. "When you say anything... meaning _anything_ I throw in for experimentation?"

_"Yes! Anything under the sun!"_ Blair hissed, trying to keep her voice low so she wouldn't be heard.

"Kinky?"

Blair rolled her eyes, blushing as she felt heat rise in her body. _"No contention."_

"Anal?"

Blair groaned. _"We'll get there when we get there. Now are you going to help or not?"_

Chuck cleared his throat, a sign that he was now in serious mode. "I'll come by, and I'll be brainstorming until I get there. Then I'll pitch in my proposals."

_"Good. I'll be expecting you. You're going to the Waldorf soirée and I'm going to introduce you to Daddy."_

"What?" Chuck was flabbergasted and caught offguard. Blair hadn't invited her peers to her mother's soirée because she had expected to just have her father all evening to herself. She didn't want to be entertaining anyone else except her father. "Why?"

_"What do you mean why? Our scheme has to take place tonight, before Daddy leaves. we've got to make a move either during the soirée or after."_

"Maybe we can just coordinate on the phone or text."

_"What is your problem? It's not like you have any plans for tonight. We have alcohol, don't worry. Just think of this as going to one of Bart's brunches. You know your father is also attending as Lily's date, right?"_

"Yes, I did. Anyway, it's not that I don't want to go, but this is like walking straight into a catastrophe. Your father will castrate me and put you on a chastity belt before consenting to us dating if he doesn't strangle me first."

_"Don't be overdramatic. He won't have time to worry about you when he's distraught over things gone awry with Roman and he finally sees Lyon as a really big, costly mistake."_

"I don't have anything to wear." Chuck realized in frustration as he got up and proceeded to his closet.

_"Oh boo-boo. You've got a great wardrobe. I'm sure you can pull out a decent outfit. It's not like this is a gala. Listen, I've got to go. Daddy and I are going to the ice rink and he plans on teaching Roman how to skate. Can you believe this? It's supposed to a father-daughter bonding but Roman has to go and make it all about him."_

Chuck would've been amused at her irateness, but he was frowning as he rifled through the hangers, debating on what would be decent wear. "Bring Eleanor and get her to distract Roman. If you're lucky, maybe your mother will dispatch of him on the spot when grudge and scorn overwhelms her unexpectedly. Problem solved."

_"That's brilliant, Bass. I really got to go. I'll see you later."_

The dial tone sounded and Chuck pocketed his phone. Even though he didn't have time to shop for an ensemble specifically for the Waldorf soirée, he knew there was something presentable in his wardrobe for the party.

And it was then that Chuck felt panic rise from his feet to his head. He was going to meet Harold Waldorf. He was going to be introduced to Harold Waldorf. As Blair's boyfriend.

He then felt sweat start to line his forehead.

Oh shit.

He was so unprepared for this.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair sighed as Roman attached himself to Eleanor's arm. Blair wrapped an arm around her father's waist as Harold laid a hand around her shoulder, a half embrace.

"It's so good to have you here."

"Well, it's good to be here," Harold replied as he walked side by side with his daughter at a much slower pace behind Eleanor and Roman. "Now, where's the handsome Nate? Am I going to see him tonight?"

"Nate's in Connecticut with his mom. Don't expect him, Daddy. He's not coming tonight, and he's not invited to any other Eleanor Waldorf soirée in the near future."

Harold curiously regarded his daughter who was avoiding his eyes. However, Harold decided not to pry.

"Yes, well... Eleanor Waldorf soirée... Another New York institution that I miss." Harold's tone was wistful.

"You know you don't have to miss any of it."

Harold made a slight sound of disbelief. "I wish I could be at two places at once, my dear, but impossible. Sorry." Harold put an arm around his daughter's shoulders, meant to appease her and apologize as well.

"You know that chateau near Lyon that I told you about?"

"Mm-hm."

Harold stopped to face Blair. "Roman and I bought it."

"You bought that place?" Blair tried to keep her voice neutral.

"Yes."

"And with Roman?"

Harold proceeded to describe the place, all the while Blair tried to seem enthusiastically indulged. But the only thought running through her mind was, she and Chuck needed to step up their scheme in shooing Roman away so Harold would find no reason to stay in France, and choose to remain in New York.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Meanwhile, Chuck had been scouring his closet for something respectable to wear. Well, he always looked respectable, but he wanted to be presentable. Presentable as Blair Waldorf's boyfriend. He wanted to dress to impress more than usual.

The tux would be impressive, but it could be out of place. Maybe he should forego his bowtie for a tie, go for a suit like his father's? Who was he kidding, he's sixteen; he's no businessman. He wouldn't be able to pull off that look for now, but maybe in a few years down the line.

For once, Chuck was having a small fashion meltdown. He had never, ever been this stressed over looking for an attire for a party. Should he go for a casual look with a thick sweater and collar shirt underneath? Or should he go smart casual, a collar shirt with a jacket? Maybe go formal with a suit?

Chuck furiously raked through his wardrobe. What should he wear that would impress Blair's parents?

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Chuck? Where are you? Why aren't you answering my calls? Are you trying to torture me? Look, I've got something, and you need to get here _now_. We need to get this scheme polished and up and running before my Dad and Roman get back from the hospital."

Blair left the voice message when Chuck didn't answer his phone. Chuck almost always picks up when she's on the line, and she was feeling peeved that he wasn't taking her calls. Since she couldn't reach him, she had to resort to leaving details of her plan on his voicemail, hoping Chuck would call her back with his feedback. She was currently on her bed with her laptop in front of her, searching for that model her mother had accidentally namedropped earlier. It was the ammunition she was looking for, but she had no resources to find the specific man.

"Is there a Miss Blair Waldorf here that has requested my special services for this evening?" Chuck was smirking at her door about an hour later.

Blair rolled her eyes. Though she was irritated that he was later than she expected him, she was relieved to finally have him here with her.

"So I hear you've got something already," Chuck sauntered into Blair's bedroom. He had received a voicemail from Blair earlier, telling him to come by her house ASAP to work on their plan. She assured him the coast was clear as Harold was out with Roman, attending to his injured lover in the ER. He hadn't realized that he'd missed her calls since he was busy going over what he should wear for the soirée. Seriously, he had lost count of the outfits he had tried on.

"With no help from you. B.T.W., you're late."

"You sent me on an errand, remember?" Chuck sat behind Blair and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

"Why weren't you answering my calls?" Jealousy seeped out from Blair's acidic tone.

"Relax, lover," Chuck placed a placating kiss on Blair's shoulder. "I had a bit of a clothing crisis in choosing what to wear for the soirée."

Blair cocked an eyebrow as she turned to him. "You? Chuck Bass having a fashion meltdown? I never thought I'd see the day." Blair's sharp retort still held some suspicion.

"What did you expect? You sprung up the invitation on me at the last minute. I didn't have time to go out and scout for an attire and prepare and I wanted to look good when you introduce me to Harold." Chuck sounded a bit sulky. This caused Blair to mellow. If she were in his place, she'd be out of her mind and cursing him for not giving her a heads up of a few days at least so she could shop.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've come over to help you pick out what to wear."

Chuck shook his head and leaned his chin on her shoulder, somewhat muffling his voice. "You were busy. Your father's here for just a short while and I didn't want to take away what little time you could spend with him."

Blair smiled at the sweet sentiment and his sincerity, and mentally forgave him for his little transgression of not answering her calls.

"Anyway, did you get what I asked for?"

Chuck leaned past her and pulled her laptop closer, typing the log-in information that the site needed.

It successfully logged on, and Chuck did a mental fistpump of victory, relieved that he hadn't been given false information and that the account was still accessible, despite Serena's doubt that it still worked.

"Addresses and phone numbers, perfect." Blair murmured as she took over the laptop, typing away. "How'd you get it from Serena?"

"I had to bribe her and make up some story about you wanting to look for particular models for your mother's fashion show and that you were just too stubborn to approach her since you two are still not talking to each other. And I may have told her that this will help get her back into your good graces." Chuck laid back behind Blair on her bed.

"Are you planning to hold an open call or something to have your father paraded by hot male models?"

"No, I just have one specific look in mind…" Blair vaguely responded as she was engrossed in searching through the list of models, until she stopped at a particular profile: Freddy Parnes.

"You're booking a model," Chuck more of stated than asked for confirmation as Blair picked up her phone and dialed the contact number in the profile. "Are you going to let me in on your plan?"

Blair smiled deviously as she heard the ringing of the other line. "In time, Bass. In time. Just let me have this all set."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

The Waldorf soirée was now in full swing. Eleanor was going around and engaging the guests in small, polite talk. Bart had arrived earlier, but Chuck discovered that he and Lily arrived separately since she brought Serena and Eric with her. Blair had just gone out of her room with Chuck right behind her, having finished confirming and securing Freddie's last-minute attendance.

"Remember, I told Serena you'd forgive her if she gave you access to her account. Play nice," Chuck whispered into her ear as they inconspicuously spotted Serena eyeing Blair with uncertainty.

"Fine, I'm calling a truce," Blair replied, rolling her eyes at Chuck as they headed to the three van der Woodsens huddled together. Just in time, Lily seemed to have a call coming, so she left Serena and Eric to themselves just as Chuck and Blair approached. Chuck steered Eric away to get some eggnog, leaving the two best friends alone.

"So I take it Chuck forwarded it to you?"

Blair had her arms crossed, trying to look at anywhere but the blonde. "Yes, he did." A pause, and Blair had to force her next words out of her mouth, loath as she was to give it. "Thank you."

Serena nodded, shifting her gaze downwards while Blair still refused to look at her. They stood there awkwardly, never budging or trying to find a way to escape the uncomfortable situation. Serena decided to break the ice with a loud sigh.

"I'm tired of this, B. It's Christmas. Can we please not be fighting anymore?"

It was then that Blair landed her eyes on Serena, and saw the resigned expression on the blonde's face. Blair also let out a sigh and uncrossed her arms. A moment, and then Blair hugged Serena as a means of peace, somewhat surprising the blonde.

"I've missed you, S."

"Me too, B."

Across the room, Chuck and Eric were sipping eggnog together, watching the two best friends hug and make up.

"I'd say, that's a Christmas miracle," Chuck commented with a smirk, causing Eric to chuckle as they toasted their glasses of eggnog.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"I'm starting to think that you just made peace with me just so you could use my bedroom as a venue for your little art project," Blair wryly stated as she entered her bedroom later on.

Serena, Eric, and the Brooklynite with distasteful curls were on Blair's bed. Serena and Eric were toiling away with cutting and gluing paper, while the Vanessa girl (introduced by Serena when the girl crashed the party since she is not invited) was doodling away on the laptop.

"And… I'm done." Vanessa announced, showing Serena and Eric what she'd accomplished. In curiosity, Blair approached to see what it was all about, not seeing the ooh-ahh fuss that Serena was making. While Serena and Vanessa were talking, Blair suddenly picked up on something on Vanessa's side. With a smile, she bluffed about wanting to help out, and called Vanessa to come with her to get a pair of scissors. Once they were in the privacy of Blair's bathroom she confronted the other Brooklyn and sent a bit of fair warning. Though Vanessa showed an inflexible attitude towards Blair's words, she took off just upon exiting the bathroom, a clear indication of being caught guilty as charged.

"I'm gonna go check on my Daddy," Blair announced as she sauntered out of the bathroom, reeling in the victory of yet another takedown, albeit unplanned and on-the-spot.

"I thought you were gonna help." Eric said with a frown as he lounged on the bed while Serena gathered the pieces of paper scattered on the bed.

"I think my work's done here," Blair shrugged off Eric's offhand comment to get her involved in the clean up just as Lily came into the bedroom, the two greeting each other before Blair went off to rejoin the party, deciding to look for Chuck.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck spotted Blair settling on the white chaise lounge, checking on her phone. With a devious thought forming in his mind, he approached her and took a seat next to her, Blair moving a bit to make space for him but still not taking her eyes off her phone.

Chuck leaned in close to whisper in Blair's ear, "I was thinking, how about masturbating in front of me? I'd love to see you finger yourself while you moan my name."

Chuck had half the mind to hold in the loud yelp threatening to spill from his lips. However, he could not stop a gurgle of pain from his throat when Blair pinched his thigh very, _very_ hard. She continued to shower his thigh with tiny, extremely painful pinches that Chuck was forced to grip her wrist in an effort to halt her.

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask. But I'd like a little heads up next time." Chuck gritted out in pain, as Blair still had not relinquished her latest pinch. To him, she seemed to be determined to actually take off a bit of his flesh in punishment.

"Just because you're my fake boyfriend doesn't mean I won't keep you in line when you're beyond the borders of propriety." Blair wagged her finger reprimandingly as she let gave up pinching Chuck, who let out an audible sigh of relief. "When you are in near vicinity of my mother, your statements will be PG-13. It's not only for my dignity, but also for your safety. My mother just might gut you if she ever catches whiff that we're having sex. And then she'd gut me before forcing us into a marriage, because she'd think my marriageability prospects are now compromised along with my virtue."

Rubbing the abused part of his thigh, Chuck raised an eyebrow as he stared at Blair who was on her phone, busy texting. "Blair, I'd understand if your father can't accept the fact that you're sexually active but your mother? I think she's open-minded."

Blair rolled her eyes but still kept her sight glued to the screen. "Please. When we started middle school, she gave me a subtle talk about sexually experimenting, and told me to stay away from carnal temptations, and to turn down Nate if he ever suggested it. When we started high school, she bluntly told me not to have sex and hold off until my wedding night because Waldorf women are, and I quote, 'not harlots who need to throw themselves at their men to secure their love and fidelity'. Personally, I think she was just very uncomfortable with having 'the talk' with me and just cooked up something like that."

Chuck chuckled in amusement, before his head turned and he spotted Eleanor approach a man who had just swiped a champagne glass from a roaming waiter. Chuck nudged Blair. "There's your guy Freddie."

Eleanor and Freddie were soon approached by a limping Roman who was using crutches, with Harold soon joining in. The tension from the conversation could be seen by Chuck and Blair, and then Roman walked away, seemingly upset. Blair tried not to stare too much and tamp down the devious grin that was fighting to curve her lips. She tried to look casual by fiddling with her phone while Chuck gave off an oblivious gait as he sipped on his eggnog and looked around the party.

However, when Eleanor and Harold turned to look at Blair briefly before turning back to Freddie, Blair felt a wave of nervous anxiety run through her. If the expression on her face had a caption, it would be _uh-oh._

"I think they suspect you, B," Chuck whispered to Blair, who sat up straighter at seeing the troubled look on her father's face while Eleanor spoke to Freddie alone.

"B, I believe he's ratting you out right about now," Chuck hissed as he pressed the glass to his lips and took another sip of eggnog. Blair gave him no reply as she stood up and walked a few paces, uncertain if she should go to intercept their conversation. She just managed a few steps before freezing in anxiety.

Harold turned to give Blair a bewildered and disappointed expression just as Freddie left and Eleanor joined him. Blair could practically hear the words, _How could you do this_, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She turned and fled to her room.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck leaned on the doorframe of Blair's room, admiring her pert little ass as she lay on her stomach, pouting while lounging on her bed.

"Blair," Chuck entered without an invite, tapping Blair's ass a few times before sitting down. "Get up."

"No."

Chuck pursed his lips, which quickly turned into a smirk. He ran his hand on Blair's ass, causing her to wiggle her bum to dislodge his hand. Ignoring her unwillingness, Chuck then squeezed a cheek. This did not sit well with Blair, as she turned to him to pound a fist on his thigh, causing him to cry out an ouch while retracting his groping hand. Blair then returned to her previous position.

Chuck sighed. "Blair." He laid down on his side, right beside Blair as he wrapped an arm over her back. He looked at her sad profile as Blair twirled her phone in her hands. His thumb unconsciously caressed a spot on her waist.

"Daddy most likely doesn't want to have anything to do with me after this."

"Last I saw him he was talking to Eleanor." Chuck repositioned himself, retracting his arm and turning around to lie on his stomach, their shoulders touching. "Are you seriously going to hide out in your room until the party ends?"

Blair groaned rested her chin on a pillow. "Daddy hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you. Trust me. I would know."

Blair turned her head to solemnly regard Chuck. "Bart doesn't hate you, Chuck. Haven't we just established that recently?"

Chuck sucked in a breath. "We're talking about your daddy issues for now, not mine." He attempted to revert to their original topic even as Blair glared at him. "Your father's flight leaves in a few hours. What are you planning to do in that span of time?"

"Keep out of his sight." Blair sulked, once again tucking her chin in a pillow. She didn't care if make-up stained her pillow sheets.

"He probably doesn't want to speak to me ever again. It's just convenient for him, so he can finally live happily ever after in his French chateau with Roman. I'm just a big blot in that happiness."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him? You're lucky, because you don't have to jump through rings of fire or schedule an appointment with his secretary to be able to talk to your dad."

Blair kept mum as she shrugged.

"You want to get out for the time being to clear your head and prepare to speak to your dad? I can sneak you out of here."

Blair shook her head in refusal and leaned her temple on Chuck's shoulder. "Just stay here with me. Please."

Chuck turned his head towards Blair's, his temple touching her forehead. "You don't have to beg, Waldorf. It's not like I have anywhere else I'd rather be."

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Chuck and Blair immediately separated to turn to who had intruded on them. It was Harold.

Chuck got off the bed and nodded politely to Harold as Chuck passed him by, giving father and daughter the privacy they needed.

"May I come in?"

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair looked through the pictures of the chateau and was mesmerized with it. she felt herself mellowing to Roman, and finally coming to accept that her father would be permanently residing in France. Sad as it was, Blair knew she could not force her father to stay in a place that would make him miserable just so she could be with him. Plus, Lyon wasn't so bad. It would be a great place for her to spend her summer and winter vacations in. She was afraid that her father moving to France meant he didn't want her in his life anymore, but seeing that she had her own room in his new home, and had even gotten a cat named Cat just like in Breakfast at Tiffany's, made her see that she still held a place for her in his new life, that he still wanted her to be involved in his life.

"So what do you think? Isn't it a great venue for your summer vacation? You can bring a friend if you'd like."

Blair bit her lip, finding a good chance for a segue. "So… I can bring a special someone with me to visit you this summer?"

Harold smiled, though his fatherly intuition was tingling. "Sure. I know Serena's a very special person to you since you've been best friends for practically your whole life."

"True, but I was thinking of bringing my boyfriend instead of my best friend."

Harold frowned in confusion. "I thought you and Nathaniel broke up recently. You said so yourself earlier."

"It's true that Nate and I are no longer a couple, but I've found a better boyfriend and I'd like to introduce him to you and Mother tonight." Blair smiled sweetly, letting the dimples on her upper cheeks to pop out. "Well, you two know him already, but still I'd like to formally introduce him as my boyfriend to my parents and Roman."

"Alright," Harold acquiesced, not knowing what else to do. Were they going to have dinner with this boy? "But our flight leaves in a few hours."

"Oh it won't take long. He's actually here, Daddy. Come!"

Blair pulled her father to his feet and linked her arms with him. She had shifted to a jolly mood compared to her previous disposition. She led them out of her room and through the remaining guests whose numbers were dwindling down. Harold fought to keep up with Blair's steps as he felt his feet somewhat stiffening with apprehension when he guessed the person they were headed to.

"Good evening, Mr. Bass," Blair greeted with a polite smile as she approached Chuck who was with Bart at the moment.

"Blair, this is quite a lovely party your mother has arranged." Bart nodded in greeting.

"Thank you. My mother has outdone herself this year." Blair cleared her throat and went to Chuck's side to hold his hand. "Anyway, Daddy, you know Bart Bass?"

Harold and Bart shook hands. "Yes, of course. You're a success story, Mr. Bass. How do you do?"

"Please, call me Bart." The elder Bass was now sporting a very polite smile that was rare for his typical stern and serious expression.

"I extend the same courtesy to you as well, Bart. Call me Harold."

Blair was pleased with how Bart and Harold seemed to be getting along. She left her father's side and slipped her arm through Chuck's elbow.

"And Daddy, you already know Chuck, but I want to introduce him to you as my boyfriend."

Chuck held out his free hand, which Harold shook. It was all Chuck could do not to sag and sigh in relief at seeing Harold keeping calm and not dragging Blair away to lock her in her room away from him. "It's good to have you back in New York, Mr. Waldorf. Blair has missed you very much."

Blair's fingers threaded through his to give his hand a squeeze, a boost of confidence.

Bart spoke up. "So, Harold. I've heard a lot about you. You have quite the reputation as one of the best corporate lawyers in America. But I also heard you retired quite early."

Harold gave a polite chuckle. "I decided to pursue a less hectic and competitive lifestyle by purchasing a vineyard in France."

"That seems like a very good business prospect. Would you be open for Bass Industries to invest in your vineyard?"

"Well," Harold gave a pleased look at their children as his eyes went back to regard Bart. "An investment would be most welcome from you, Bart."

"I'm always looking for business opportunities. I trust that if you find it a good investment, then it is a good investment. Perhaps we can discuss this further?"

"Yes, we shall. But I don't think these youngsters will find it entertaining to listen to us talk about business."

All this time, Chuck and Blair were content to see their fathers get along, listening to the conversation as they stood by the side, listening and holding hands. But Harold wanted to include them in the conversation.

"So tell me, Charles," Harold turned his attention to Chuck, who stood at full attention. "I'm interested to know when you and Blair became a couple."

Chuck felt nervous as Harold and Bart regarded him curiously. Bart seemed genuinely interested to know, and Harold seemed to have a minutely scary glow in his eyes, made more intimidating by the polite smile he wore that seemed contradictory.

Chuck gulped; one wrong word and harold could chew him from where he was standing.

"Well, sir, it was on Blair's birthday." And Chuck, as smooth a talker as he was, could not find anything more to elaborate, afraid to say something wrong that might make Harold lunge for him.

Blair smiled and decided to swoop in. "The best present I've ever gotten."

Chuck tried not to think about their private after party celebration in his suite. Though irrational, he was afraid Harold might somehow read his mind and catch him with lascivious, R-rated thoughts regarding his daughter and then bash Chuck's head repeatedly on the wall.

"I'm very blessed to have Blair, sir. I never would've dreamed that I'd one day have this once-in-a-lifetime chance to be with her, that she'd choose me, of all people."

Harold was silent as he regarded the two teens. Chuck's bravado was wavering, when Harold's lips broke in a small smile, a stamp of approval.

"I quite agree that Blair is very precious indeed." At the corner of his eye, Harold saw Eleanor approach.

"Well, this seems to be quite a serious gathering," Eleanor remarked as she regarded the group. Now that she was here, the Waldorfs were complete, along with the Basses. Eleanor was curious to see what was taking place.

"Eleanor, just in time. Blair has just introduced me to her new boyfriend."

"_Charles_ is your new boyfriend," Eleanor's eyebrows rose as she looked to Blair in surprise. Chuck's heart stopped beating as his nervousness level, which was just starting to dwindle down, shot up off the charts once again. Blair prayed her mother wouldn't say something embarrassing or condescending.

"Apparently, they just got together this November on Blair's birthday," Harold added as he waited for his ex-wife's commentary.

"Well, I wasn't aware… this is unexpected… but if Blair chose him…" Eleanor seemed at a loss for what to say, but she didn't seem to be about to erupt into a fit of rage or indignation. She rose a finger and pointed to Chuck. "You, young man, are very privileged to have Blair."

Chuck let out a breath of relief and Blair's smile widened at seeing that her mother did not cause a scene nor show disapproval. If anything, she seemed quite pleased with this unexpected development in her daughter's dating life.

But then again, what went through Eleanor's mind was that now that the Archibalds had the scandal over them, Chuck was looking to be a very good choice for her daughter. Not to mention, that although they were new money, the Basses no doubt had a greater net worth than the Vanderbilts. Their business was going strong despite the economy, and they had quite the influence and connections as well. At this point, Chuck was looking to be a much, _much_ better prospect for her daughter than Nate.

They all engaged in small talk, and Chuck and Blair found themselves relaxing at seeing how at ease their parents interacted. Harold even introduced Roman to the Basses. Roman was pleased and joined the conversation easily. Neither Chuck nor Bart were homophobic or held any discrimination against the gay couple, so all went well. Harold and Bart even exchanged contacts to discuss the vineyard investment that Bart was interested in.

Then the time came when Harold looked at his watch and knew that he and Roman had to get going.

"Well, it looks like we need to be packing. We'll need to be in the airport in about two hours," Harold announced.

Blair's jolly mood plummeted as sadness washed over her. This was the first Christmas she would have without her father. Everything was finally going so well, and he had to leave.

Harold approached his daughter and embraced her. He tightened his hold a bit as he rubbed her back to comfort her, sending her sorrow at his impending departure. "Don't be sad darling, I'll call as soon as we land and we can talk as long as you want."

Blair pulled out of her father's hug to smile at him as he kissed her cheeks. Then Harold turned to Chuck at her side and held out his hand. "Charles, I trust that you'll take care of my daughter when I'm away."

"Yes, sir." Chuck replied firmly. He found that Harold's grip had tightened a bit too much in their handshake before he pulled away, as if he was strongly punctuating his point.

"You know, I always thought you could take better care of my Blair than Nathaniel," Harold interjected as Roman and Bart bid each other farewell. Harold tapped Chuck's shoulder before he headed off with Roman.

Chuck felt himself huff with pride as Blair's hand slipped through his once his hand was freed from the handshake. Harold's approval and preference of him over Nate was an unexpected but very appreciated gesture. Even after he and Bart had left the Waldorf residence, the feeling he had in his chest from Harold's parting words could be compared to what Bart's rare praise and acknowledgment induced in him. Chuck felt truly proud and accomplished.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

This Christmas was not what Chuck was accustomed to. One, Bart was spending it with him in a domestic, suburban way. Two, he was spending it with another family. Three, exchanging presents was included. Chuck tried not to show how eager he was when he got a gift-wrapped, hand-picked present from Bart this time instead of being given cash for him to buy himself whatever he wanted for the holiday. To make it better, Chuck got not just one, not just two, but three of those! Well, Chuck got cash too, but he liked the wrapped gift boxes way better. Serena's and Eric's eyes had widened when he got the three boxes and the amount of cash Bart had added on top of all that. Chuck had a wide grin the whole time as he put on his new watch, fiddled with his iPod Touch, and admired the three very rare, collector's item baseball cards.

Chuck had been prepared with gifts for the other family since Bart had given him a heads up, but apparently the van der Woodsen children weren't informed that they would be spending their Christmas with the Basses, so they only bought for themselves and their mother. But Chuck didn't take any offense, and Bart had enough money to buy whatever he could want so not getting any more presents from the two blondes wasn't a downer. Since Bart and Chuck had already distributed their gifts, it was now Lily's turn. Just then, Chuck felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Daddy and Roman's flight was cancelled! They're staying for Christmas! Mom allowed them! Yey! -B**

Chuck smiled as he read Blair's text. The image of her grinning from ear to ear and jumping up and down in her room came to his mind. He was happy for her. She had both her parents with her, and she had apparently made her peace with Roman, finally accepting him. He quickly sent a reply.

**Good for you, B. I'm spending Christmas with my Dad and van der Woodsens. how weird is that? Anyway, I think my dad is planning something. -C**

Chuck accepted Lily's present and thanked her as he unwrapped it. Afterwards, he stood to go to the kitchen for some privacy as he took out his phone and resumed texting with Blair. A sliver of a lopsided smile was appearing on his lips. Chuck was so caught up on his phone that he did not hear Serena enter the kitchen, nor did he sense her quietly come up behind him to peek over his shoulder. Serena got a good view of the few texts that Chuck and Blair exchanged before she suddenly blurted out, "Oh my god, you are _totally_ in love with Blair!"

Chuck jumped from the sudden outburst, nearly dropping his phone. He swiveled to face Serena who had her mouth open in delight and shock, her eyes twinkling in teasing.

"Whoever thought? Chuck Bass in love. Blair Waldorf has done the impossible."

Chuck glared at the blonde's snooping. He fought to get a good grip on himself as he felt nervousness in being confronted with a very sensitive topic by Serena. "W-well, we're in a good place. I guess if I were to ever contemplate a relationship with a girl, it would make sense that it would be with Blair. She's the only girl I respect." Chuck put away his phone to keep it hidden from Serena.

Serena regarded Chuck for a minute, and she saw nothing but sincerity (and was he being a bit shy?) in him, which greatly surprised her. She never expected this from him. She thought Chuck might've been stringing Blair along or using her, but he seemed genuinely into her brunette best friend. Now Serena was starting to doubt her previous qualms about the Chuck-and-Blair relationship.

Serena sighed as she crossed her arms. "Well, I still think what you did to Nate was unfair. But I have to admit, Blair looks happier with you than she was with him." Serena offered a soft smile, an offering of truce and acceptance on her part. "I'm glad to see that you've given an amazing effort for Blair that I haven't seen Nate do for her for some time now."

Chuck shrugged as he inserted his hands in his pocket as he looked down, feeling his cheeks flush. "I... want her to be happy. Making her happy makes me happy."

Serena rolled her eyes with a smile. "God, you're sappy." She let out a laugh. "By the way, I came here because Bart wants you out there." With a friendly pat on the arm, Serena left.

Chuck let out a tense breath as soon as he was on his own. He found himself confounded with his and Blair's relationship. They were just a façade to make Nate angry, but he doesn't feel like they're pretending anymore. He wondered what the ruse was and who were in disillusionment. The multitude, for believing they were a couple, or the two of them, for sticking to the deception that there wasn't something between them. Because he felt it. He felt something. It got him to do things for Blair that he would never, _ever_ do for a girl. It got him to say things to Blair that he would never, _ever _say to a girl.

But did she feel anything? She told him to murder the butterflies, but the fluttering was still there. Did she have that too, when she was with him, when she thought of him? Or was he deluded? Was the… _fluttering_… only on his part?

Chuck derailed that train of thought before he could ponder any further as he heard Bart's voice boom from the living room, calling him to come out and join them.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Okay, lover. I'm here outside the door of my suite. Now what?"

Chuck was on the phone with Blair. She had told him to head to 1812, but not to enter before calling her to inform him of his arrival.

_"Good. Do you see the blindfold hanging on the doorknob?"_

"How can I not? It's silk in my favorite color." Chuck smirked through the receiver.

_"Put it on over your eyes. And don't think about cheating. I can see you through the peephole, and you're not getting in without that blindfold blocking your eyesight."_

Chuck frowned. "How am I supposed to find my way into the suite?"

_"Oh please, Bass. You can navigate through your place in the dark. Anyways, You're just going to take a few steps into the suite, then I'll tell you when to take it off. Now hang up the phone and put on the blindfold. You need both hands to tie it. Then knock three times."_

Chuck chuckled, shaking his head as he hung up and pocketed his phone. With a one-sided grin, he tied the blindfold behind his head, securing the darkness of his sight. He knocked three times, then he heard, sensed, the door open.

"Take five steps forward."

Chuck counted his steps and halted. The door closed behind him. He sensed Blair come to stand in front of him.

"Don't take it off unless I say so, or else you'll ruin the surprise that I've so thoughtfully prepared. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress." Chuck answered with a smirk.

"Good."

Chuck heard rustling and footsteps, until he heard Blair's command. "Okay, take off the blindfold."

Chuck slipped off the purple silk over his eyes, and he was thankful to the gods above that he obliged to Blair's commands instead of being mischievously disobedient. Because the sight that greeted his eyes was divine, like a gift from the gods above.

Blair was on his bed, thigh-high stockings covering her legs. She wore nothing else, but she was decked in his trademark scarf, sensuously placed on top of her body, the silk strategically covering only Blair's breasts and crotch.

"Happy holidays, Bass," Blair greeted sultrily as she lounged unmoving on his bed.

Chuck's jaw hung open, and he could feel his pants constricting. He carefully moved towards the side of the bed, his eyes roaming all over Blair's body, from head to toe.

"Don't you want to unwrap your present?" Blair blinked innocently but grinned seductively.

Chuck swallowed, trying to fight off the overwhelming urge to take her right then and there, right now. He wanted to take this slow, make it last long. First, he removed his jacket, unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt as well as a few top buttons, and then rolled the sleeves to his elbows.

Chuck didn't need any prompting as he held on one end near the breasts, and slowly pulled, letting the scarf caress Blair's skin. Blair's breath hitched as the smooth silk brushed against her nipples that were already taut peaks. When Chuck had unveiled Blair in her nude glory, he placed a hand on her knee, before caressing her inner thigh, feeling the stocking with his fingertips.

All the while, Chuck's eyes did not raise to Blair's face. It was as if he were committing to memory every curve, every pore. As if he were examining the very essence of beauty found in elaborate works of art.

Chuck massaged her inner thigh as his other hand roamed her flat stomach. Suddenly, he cupped the back of her knee and pulled her leg to the side, before cupping her crotch. Blair moaned, and then Chuck ran his hands along her breasts, squeezing the firm globes and pinching her nipples. When Chuck slipped two fingers inside her and took one nipple in his mouth while pinching the other, Blair cried out unabashedly as she arched her back, her hand gripping the hair on the back of Chuck's head. Chuck continued to pleasure her with his mouth and fingers, and when his thumb pressed against her clit, Blair cried out her release.

Chuck drew out her orgasm, licked his fingers clean afterwards then proceeded to rid himself of his remaining clothes as he let Blair catch her breath. Chuck then knelt on the bed, in between Blair's legs, and pressed his lips to her cunt in a kiss. Blair cried out as she was still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Smirking, Chuck lapped at her folds, causing her to buck her hips.

Blair was heady with desire and was willing to let Chuck continue, but she pushed against his shoulders, trying to put distance between his mouth and her cunt. "Wait, Chuck, stop."

Chuck pulled back, his lips and chin glistening with her juices. He looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Lie down." Blair instructed as she sat up. Chuck obliged and laid on his back, curious as to what Blair had planned. To his surprise, Blair straddled his waist, her back facing him. She turned her head, coyly grinning at him over her shoulder. "You can't be the only one having fun all the time."

"Oh fuck," Chuck hissed in pleasure as Blair slid her body over him, positioning her face parallel to his crotch. Propping her bum in front of him, Blair took his erect cock into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down.

Chuck moaned aloud, squeezing the firm globes of Blair's ass. His girl was learning and becoming explorative; before, she wouldn't have dared anything slightly less conventional like 69 without his prompting. But this time, she took the lead and caught him offguard.

Chuck hissed with pleasure as Blair's mouth continued to pleasure him. He began to lick her folds, causing Blair to moan as she continued sucking him. Then, Chuck dared to go higher. His tongue lapped up to her asshole, causing Blair to lift her mouth off him and cry out in surprise and pleasure.

"Chuck!" Blair called out as she bit her lip, her hand rapidly stroking his member in the absence of her mouth. "What-what are you doing?"

In response, Chuck pressed his tongue against Blair's other hole, causing her to Buck forward, away from his mouth. "S-stop!"

"Was that unpleasant for you, B?" Chuck said as he pulled Blair's hip towards his face once more.

"Don't do that…"

"Why? Because it unexpectedly turned you on, B?"

Blair didn't reply, feeling too embarrassed. but Chuck knew her well enough to know what her reaction meant.

"Don't worry, kitten. You know I'm not going to do anything you don't like and this is as for as I go to exploring your sweet ass for now." Chuck resumed licking her right there, and Blair let out a whimper as her eyes shut tightly. One of Chuck's hands went down to stroke her belly, sending shivers all over her body, before pressing down on her clit. It didn't take long for Blair to come hard as she cried out. Her juices trickled down her thighs and even onto Chuck's neck. Panting, Blair lay sprawled over him, her unmoving hand still grasping the base of his hard cock.

Chuck chuckled. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it, B?" He licked her inner thigh, groaning at the taste of her. "You taste so damn _good_, baby."

When Blair felt the trembling of her limbs caused by her orgasm to fade away, she sat up. Chuck reached for a condom on the side table and handed it to her, letting her roll the condom on him. She had let him know that she was in charge tonight, and he was going to sit back and let her do what she loved doing: taking control.

With her back to him, Blair held his cock as she lowered herself on him.

"Oh fuck…" Chuck drew in his next breath in a hiss of pleasure as Blair began to go up and down on his length in a measured pace.

On all fours, Blair let him have a good view of her ass as she rose and slammed her hips against his. Chuck laid back and let her have the reins while he occasionally spanked her and fondled her ass cheeks, causing her to moan.

"You like that, Chuck?" Blair's voice was hoarse from exertion and pleasure, her motions never ceasing. Chuck could only groan in answer as he panted. It wasn't long before Blair cried out and her walls tightened around his manhood. Blair rolled her hips as she rode out her orgasm.

Blair was panting when Chuck gave her a good smack on the ass. "Lean back over here," he instructed and Blair did as she was told. He was still inside her when she adjusted to her new position, placing her feet flat on the bed outside his thighs and resting her palms on his chest. With Chuck's hands on her waist, he began to thrust up.

"Yes! Yes!" Blair screamed as one of Chuck's hands found her clit and began to expertly handle it to heighten her pleasure. Their hips continued to slam against the other as they pushed harder to reach the peak of their coupling. A few more trusts, and both were screaming out as they found their release.

Blair slumped back, landing on Chuck's chest. Chuck's arms wrapped around her torso as they both took deep breaths.

Blair giggled coyly. "Mmmm… Well? How was that for some holiday celebration?"

Chuck playfully nipped her bare shoulder as he smirked. "Oh I'm looking forward to next year."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**Next on**_** Chapter V: Back-to-School Mishaps and Mayhem**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**A/n:**_So this chapter only had one smut part. But at least that was hardcore. But don't worry, there shall be more. I can promise you that more smut will commence, because that is an important element of the Chair relationship. So brace yourselves.

ANYWAY, I UPDATED THIS WEEK JUST TO BRING OUT THIS MESSAGE:

**BOYCOTT THE REST OF THE FUCKING EPISODES FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND SANE AND CHAIR!** When the writers finally realize that they've gone just about TOO DAMN FUCKING FAR with shitting on us and we've turned our backs on them, they'll be the ones who'll be crawling back to us since the show is dead without us fans/viewers.

**WE CAN LIVE WITHOUT THE SHOW, BUT THE SHOW CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT US SO BOYCOTT IT TO MAKE A STATEMENT THEY CAN"T IGNORE! **The greater the dip in ratings, the more they'll find a way to lure the fans back in with Chair, since they know the majority are for Chair.

BTW, if you love Chair, please dislike the 5.16 promo for GG. Make sure that the dislikes are greater than the likes! If you don't have an account, make one if only to dislike every promo GG has


	5. Back—to—School Mishaps and Mayhem

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GG. I have no desire to lay claim to shitty writing.**

_**Author's notes:**_ Since the last chapter only had a smudge of smut compared to the other chapters, here's one chappie with a little more than sum-sumthing smuttylicious to make up! Enjoy~ hahaXD

Especially since GG's eps are absolutely SHIT right now. I look forward to Wednesday to see the fail ratings. Come on, fail ratings, don't you FAIL me! Hope it's below LOW. HIT AN ALL-TIME LOW. No wait, HOPE IT'S BELOW FAIL! I want to see those motherfucking writers and producers flail in desperation as the show sinks into the pits of ratings fail and shittery, looming in the desolation of cancellation!

_**Romance & Revenge**_

_**Summary:**_

[AU, 1.6] Chuck and Nate have a falling out due to Carter's scam, and Blair's now in the outs with Nate as well after learning that he loves Serena. Chuck and Blair then decide to get back at Nate by "pretending" to be a couple. But even the line of pretense can be blurred and erased.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Chapter V: Back-to-School Mishaps and Mayhem**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Blair."

"Nnnnnnnno!" Blair stubbornly resisted, her eyes scrunched shut, her neck craning back as much as possible. However, Chuck had a tight hold on her chin with his right hand, his fingers digging into her cheeks. She tried to flail her head from side to side to escape his grip.

"Stop... moving, Waldorf!" Chuck hissed in between his clenched teeth as he tried to subdue her movement. But Blair persisted in resistance. So Chuck moved closer and held Blair's head still as much as possible. Chuck held up his other hand, already poised in position, and then—

"Ow!"

"Finally!" Chuck huffed as he let go of Blair's face. Blair looked irate and glared at Chuck as she rubbed her forehead.

"What the hell are you complaining about, Waldorf? You're the one who came up with this punishment system."

Blair still glared, but she was more bitter at the fact that she had more incorrect answers than Chuck had earlier when she was quizzing him. She had challenged him before, stating that whoever got the answer wrong would be punished with a flick on the forehead. She quizzed him first, fifteen questions. For every wrong item, she flicked Chuck on the forehead, laughing triumphantly in bemusement as Chuck glared at her. She lost to Chuck by a point; he just got three items wrong. And Blair found the circumstances to be quite unfair.

"You didn't have to flick me so hard!"

"Me? You were the sadist earlier taking pleasure in flicking _my_ forehead!"

"You should've been a gentleman—"

"Eherm." A clearing of the throat interrupted their small spat. Chuck and Blair turned to the sound source and got on their feet, instantly keeping composure.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bass." Blair flashed an award-winning smile as she immediately greeted the older Bass.

"Father. I didn't expect you."

"Huh." Was Bart's only reply as his ice blue eyes darted back and forth from his son to the adjacent girl. "Charles, Blair. May I ask what you're doing?"

Chuck and Blair turned to face each other, both blinking in confusion. They turned back to look at Bart, and Blair was the one who spoke on their behalf, again with a patronizing smile, her hands behind her as she swayed from side to side to display a sweet, innocent mannerism. "We were just studying for SATs. I thought Chuck and I could help each other by taking turns quizzing the other."

Bart nodded slowly, still looking strangely at the two teens, then past them to see the SAT preparation books on the table. "Well, that's... good to hear. Carry on then." Bart turned and went upstairs to his home office.

Chuck and Blair sighed and plopped down on the carpeted floor. They were in the living room with several books, notebooks, papers, pencils scattered on the coffee table. Chuck wanted the two of them to study in his room, but Blair refused, saying they'd get sidetracked if they were there, so she chose an open place for their review session so no temptation could lure them. Somehow, they had gotten competitive in their review session, hence the "flicking" consequence.

Blair buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god, I can't believe I've embarrassed myself in front of your father yet again!" She groaned in a high pitched, yet low volume voice.

Chuck wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss on her nape. "He was amused. And he approves of you."

Blair lifted her face to glare at him, but Chuck only cockily grinned at her as she rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, we could've avoided this if we had just studied at my suite, but you insisted on being here…"

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

The next day after school, Chuck and Blair landed in 1812. Chuck suggested that they needed a brief break from all the SAT preparation. Also feeling sexually frustrated to the point of losing concentration, Blair agreed with no contest.

Currently, Chuck was on top of a moaning and squirming Blair as he suckled on her right nipple. He was nude, but Blair still had her panties on. Chuck moved up, capturing Blair in a torrid kiss as he ground his crotch against her wet underwear. Locked in a tangles of tongues, Chuck blindly reached to the sidetable by his bed. Blair moaned in complaint when Chuck's lips moved away in search of a condom. She shook her head, pulling on his neck to get his attention back to her.

"Patience, baby," Chuck sat up to look for protection. Blair groaned, portraying her displeasure at the interruption. In his position between her legs, with Blair's thighs on top of his thighs, he caressed her from her hip to the top of her knee, loving the feel of her skin, before he removed her panty. After discarding the remaining article of clothing, he placed his hands under her knees, pried her legs farther apart and pulled her hips towards his so her crotch was closer to his erection. He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips. His hand crept up to cup a breast, causing Blair to gasp as Chuck sat up again to try to look for a condom, his fingers constantly pinching and tugging her nipple.

As he was leaning sideways, looking for a condom packet on the sidetable, Blair decided to speak up. "Chuck, can we try without a condom?"

Chuck's hand on her breast stilled, eyes wide as he stared down at Blair, her curls all over the pillow, her hands gripping the sheets just next to her ears... She was underneath him, wet and naked, primed for the taking, but he wasn't going a step further until this matter was cleared.

"... Pardon?" Chuck couldn't really get his head around what Blair had just suggested. His hand left her breast to rest on the mattress so he could prop himself up.

Blair flushed, and Chuck noted how the reddened skin went further below her neck... "W-well... I'm curious how it feels without... barriers," she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Ahhh..." Frowning, Chuck couldn't really form a coherent response, because he didn't know what to do. Still, even with this uncomfortable situation, his libido was not deflated.

"I want to know how it feels. I heard it feels quite different without. It's only this one time, and I promise I won't ask again."

Chuck blinked as he regarded her. "This is a big decision."

Blair put on a puppy dog look, sticking out her lower lip and batting her eyelashes at him. She tugged at his arms. "Pretty please? Are you going to make me beg?" She bit her lower lip coyly.

Chuck pursed his lips, unsure on how to proceed. Leaning forward, he caressed Blair's arms in a placating manner, trying to ease her just in case she felt offended as he tried to navigate through his hesitance. "I don't know, Blair..."

Chuck had always worn condom. _Always_. He didn't see the need not to and he had never been tempted (until now) not to wear one, because either way, whichever woman he was with, he'd get his orgasm with or without. And since there were more cons when without, he always resorted to a condom for every sexual encounter. _Each_ and _every_ one. Heck he sometimes doubled just in case the condom might break.

"Come on, Chuck..."

"Blair." Chuck sighed, entwining their fingers together to hold her hands still. "I don't know..."

"I know you were traumatized with your first time with Whoregina because she gave you an STD."

Chuck winced at the reminder. He could still feel the pain of peeing then as well as the horrendous yellow discharge he could see on his penis. He discreetly went to a clinic for treatment, but his father eventually found out about his trip to the doctor as well as the results (that was when he learned about his father's PI). Bart had been furious, lectured him the whole night on safe sex and got him another appointment the next day that included a full body check-up. He would've appreciated his father's concern, but at that moment, his father's attention seemed misplaced, and he actually found himself wishing his father had just taken a nonchalant stance on the whole thing. Chuck had never been more thankful when Bart had to leave for a business trip overseas that kept him away longer. It had taken months to live that embarrassment down before he could look his father in the face.

"But I'm safe, and I know you're clean. I saw the results of your monthly check-up."

After that STD debacle, Bart had demanded that Chuck get a monthly physical check-up for any infection he may have incurred during sex. The results were forwarded to Bart as well. Not wanting to be embarrassed to his father like that again, Chuck took caution in selecting partners. The reason he'd rather have high-class hookers was because there was greater guarantee, confirmed by whichever agency handled them, that they were clean, unlike with unknown random one-night stands. Because as much as Chuck liked to sleep around, he was much too concerned about sanitation.

Chuck frowned in curiosity. "How'd you get the results?"

Blair shrugged, trying to pass it off by seeming nonchalant. She avoided his eyes. "From your PI. Got his number on your phone."

Chuck nodded in understanding. He was sordidly impressed rather than embarrassed or furious at the invasion of privacy.

"And I'm no trashy blonde slut who has multiple partners, who's going to claim you as my baby daddy just for money."

When he was fifteen, some random woman had alleged that Chuck got her pregnant, and tried to extort Bart. Bart ordered a DNA test first before taking any action. Once again, Bart was absolutely furious. He looked so livid when he came to pull out Chuck from class. Chuck actually thought Bart would beat him up, or worse, disown him if he really was the father, what with how Bart gripped the back of Chuck's neck as they went to the clinic. Chuck had never felt so afraid as he sat with his father waiting for the results of the paternity test. Thank God the test turned out negative, and Bart got rid of the girl (Chuck didn't want to know how) for good. Ever since then, out of fear of Bart's wrath, Chuck has always been cautious, not daring penetration without protection as well as providing his one-night-stands with a morning-after pill just in case, making sure they take it before kicking them out (all except one).

"Blair... this is a big step to take."

Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, covering his view of her breasts. "I've been on the pill since the start of the school year. I was preparing because I decided this would be the year I'd take _the leap_. And I was partly right in my assumption." Because instead of Nate, she had Chuck instead. Yet everything turned out for the better.

"Come on, Chuck," Blair held his hands once again and tugging insistently, trying to persuade him. "We've got all the bases covered."

Chuck gazed at her for a moment before sweeping her into a slow kiss before lifting himself up and deeply looking into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Blair was reminded of the night of Victrola's victory party, when he also asked her permission. Blair felt tingles all over her body running through her like the gentle brushing of butterfly wings. Wordlessly, She lifted her head and kissed Chuck, showing rather than telling him her certainty.

They continued in that pace, their tongues sliding against the other to slip into the caverns of the others' mouths. When they parted, Chuck took hold of his member and held the head just at Blair's entrance, and slowly pushed through her depths, both moaning from the heightened pleasure. When he was fully cocooned in her warmth, Chuck took a moment to pause as he tried to catch his breath; he felt like he would embarrass himself by coming too early if he didn't restrain himself. Blair whimpered in complaint, wanting more as she bucked her hips upwards.

"Fuck, B," Chuck groaned out as he buried his head in the nook of her neck. "You're so tight... and hot..."

Chuck's groans and Blair's moans mixed in a euphony of pleasure as their hips grinded against each other. Chuck hissed when Blair dug her nails into his skin and raked it down his back. As Blair wrapped her legs around Chuck's waist, Chuck drove faster, causing Blair to heighten the pitch of her cries. But then he slowed down his pace and lowered his mouth to Blair's. They kissed, and Chuck pulled away his mouth with a gasp.

"Baby, I'm about to cum," Chuck spoke in between pants, his hips never ceasing in its languid pace. Blair's eyes were closed as she continuously moaned.

Blair shook her head as she bit her lower lip with a moan. Blair's hand went lower to squeeze his butt cheek, urging him. "I'm so close... don't stop now… faster…"

Chuck groaned, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Blair sounded off her approval with the increased volume of her cries.

Blair dug her nails in his back as she felt herself near that blissful oblivion. "Chuck... Chuck..." Blair continuously called out his name as their hips gyrated against each other. Blair came first, arching her back as she felt an intense orgasm overwhelm her. Chuck pounded into her continuously as he felt her clench around him.

"I'm so fucking close, baby…" Chuck breathlessly said as he gripped the sheets and thrusted harder. He needed a few more strokes to cum, and Blair once again felt herself rapidly approaching another climax.

"You want me to pull out?" Chuck panted as he asked, and when Blair's head whipped from side to side as she moaned, he took that as a no. He wasn't sure if she heard him; her shake of the head might be her being too caught up in the heat of the moment. Either way, he didn't think he'd be able to pull out.

Chuck grabbed hold of Blair's hands and held them over her head as he continued to thrust into her, finally getting them both their releases.

Afterwards, Chuck and Blair mutually agreed to discard condoms.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Woooooooooo!"

Cheers and whoops of excitement bustled all around the pool, mingling with the music and chatter. The Junior pool bash was in full swing, and everyone was partying as if they were in the Hamptons instead of the school.

Chuck was on the lifeguard seat. He eyed Blair who was sitting on the other side of the pool, talking to Kati and Isabel. Blair turned her head and caught his gaze, grinning as he smirked. Putting aside her martini glass, Blair crooked her finger and beckoned him closer. Chuck obliged, leaving his post as well as ditching his martini and diving in the water, swimming towards Blair. His head reappeared from underwater when he reached her perch. He placed his hands at the sides of her thighs to keep himself afloat without paddling his feet constantly. Blair then bent down and kissed Chuck. When she pulled away, she joined Chuck in the water, Blair holding on to Chuck's neck. They made out for a while, before Chuck pushed away from the pool side and dipped them both underwater. Since they were in the seven-foot deep part of the pool, they stayed submerged. They made out for several seconds underwater, Blair holding Chuck's face in between her hands while Chuck had his arms around her waist. When oxygen urged them to surface, Chuck and Blair pulled apart as they hurried up for air. The couple waddled to the shallow end when they resurfaced. When they could keep their heads above water just by standing, Blair turned back to Chuck to kiss him again.

Splashes of water interrupted their make-out session, courtesy of Serena who made gagging noises and teasing them to get a room. Chuck and Blair retaliated and sent a wave of water towards Serena only to slosh her feet as she was standing on higher ground by the pool.

Turning back to his girlfriend, Chuck hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Immediately, Blair responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. With Chuck's hands on her thighs to keep her position, he meandered through the pool. Blair would laugh and respond to some of the girls who called out to her while Chuck would shout back jokingly at his classmates.

Meanwhile, Nate avoided looking at the PDA of Chuck and Blair, but even if he didn't see any of it, his face darkened. He tried to brush aside the irritation by concentrating on conversing with two of his fellow lacrosse varsitarians. Both could tell what was bothering Nate and they wisely chose not to raise the subject matter; the first and last time someone teased him about Chuck and Blair, Nate had pushed around the guy. Nate challenged a fist fight, but several teammates along with the team captain diffused the situation, coming between the warring Nate and the intimidated junior.

But Chuck and Blair could care less, and they didn't even bother to look around to see if Nate was watching, or if they had made him uncomfortable. Nate was out of their minds, had been for some time, their original goal now sent to the back of their minds, as they had their fun with each other's company and camaraderie. Blair leaned close to Chuck's ear and whispered, before detaching herself from him, swimming away and getting off the water, then walking away while grabbing her towel. Chuck waited a few moments, moving inconspicuously as he too left the pool, momentarily rummaging through his things before he disappeared with his towel to join Blair for a quick rendezvous at the girls' shower room.

When Chuck got to the girls' shower room, his shirt was stretched as he was suddenly grabbed from the side. Blair's lips crashed against his, and he willingly parted his lips to feel her tongue in his mouth. When Blair cut off their kiss, she dragged Chuck to a shower stall.

"Let's make this quick, before anyone comes in," Blair said breathlessly as she pushed down Chuck's swim shorts, landing around his ankles as his erection bobbed free.

Chuck groaned as Blair held his cock in her hand, stroking him firmly. She lifted her leg to his hip, Chuck's hand anchored underneath her knee. Pushing aside the crotch of her bathing suit, Chuck rubbed her clit, causing Blair to whimper and her hand to stroke faster. Not wanting to cum from her handjob, Chuck gripped Blair's wrist and loosened her hold on his member. Instead, Blair held the crotch of her bathing suit to the side while Chuck positioned his cock just at her entrance, and then swiftly thrusting inside her, followed with their hips frantically grinding against each other. They came together not long after, but not at the expense of the intensity of their orgasms.

They both panted as they stood still, trying to regain their bearings after that orgasmic high. Chuck pulled out and put Blair's leg down. Blair was still leaning against the tiled wall when Chuck pulled up his shorts and turned on the shower. He caught Blair's elbow and pulled her in front of him, right under the water spray. Blair thought Chuck was going to bend her and take her from behind for a second round, but instead, he just wrapped an arm around her waist, his free hand drifting in front of her legs before massaging her inner thigh.

Blair gasped as she felt her nipples further tighten to peaks. She pushed back, rubbing her rump against Chuck's crotch, making her unspoken demand known. Chuck hissed, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder as he tried to reel in his self-control.

"Sorry, Princess. But we can't take this further in here."

Blair whined her disappointment. "I don't care."

Chuck chuckled as he cupped her sex and gently rubbed up and down. The water running down her body added a pleasurable feel, making his hand slide easily against her. "Well, your judgment is questionable right now, but I know you, and if we get caught, it's not going to be pretty."

Blair let out a hum as she let her head fall back to his shoulder. "Since when did Chuck Bass care about propriety?"

Chuck peppered kisses against her exposed neck. "I never did, but I know you do." He slipped his hand underneath the crotch of her swimsuit, and ran his hand along her lower lips, the water serving as lubricant. Blair enjoyed the slow buildup of pleasure, and she was about to demand that he slip his fingers in her when Chuck took away his hand. Blair let out a protesting sound and turned around, catching Chuck licking his fingers.

Though turned on by watching him sensually savor the taste of her juices coating his digits, she was still enraged by having been left hanging like that. She smacked his chest, causing him to reel in a groan of pain as he held a hand over the spot that burned. With hands on her hips, she glared at him as he reached behind her and turned off the shower.

"What game are you playing, Bass?" She held up a finger in warning. "You know how cranky I get when I'm not satisfied."

Chuck smirked and teasingly licked the tip of her finger that she was holding up in front of him, causing her to blush. "I know, Princess, and believe me, no one is more dedicated to your _satisfaction_ than I am, but I'd prefer if we continue this in the limo or my suite. It's for the sake of your modesty that I know you'd like to preserve even if you've thrown it out the window at this moment." Chuck ran a finger over the bridge of her nose before giving a quick peck on her lips, as if to seal any protests behind her lips.

Chuck took her hand and pulled her out of the shower stall, grabbing her towel and handing it to her before reaching for his. Blair held the towel against her front, and was about to tell him to go ahead and leave her here for a bit because she needed to shower and make herself presentable, but she realized that Chuck was actually cleaning the evidence of their tryst on her thighs earlier. She then willingly trailed behind him as he hurriedly pulled them out of the shower room.

When they got back to the pool side to grab their things and leave early (the public shower quickie had only made them want more), a commotion was arising and panicked pandemonium was spreading as a seemingly lifeless male floated face down in the water, a halo of red forming around his head. Nate jumped into the water to save the guy, turning the victim's head above water as the blonde swam to the pool side, where Serena and Dan and several others were waiting to help pull out the drowned guy from the water. When the guy was on his back. Nate started CPR, telling everyone to call an ambulance, which Serena did immediately. Serena stuttered as she gave the details to the 911 operator as everyone crowded around Nate who was administering mouth-to-mouth. When Serena announced that an ambulance was coming in a few minutes, that was when people started taking off, realizing that the police would be trailing after.

Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and led her to their stuff. "Pack everything that's yours," he firmly instructed as he began getting his things. Blair put on her dress and let the towel hang around her shoulders then grabbed her heels, not bothering to put it on. When they had zipped their bags, Chuck took her hand again and they briskly walked to the exit along with those who were bailing.

"Wait, Chuck!" Blair suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing Chuck to halt. "The alcohol and the glasses are yours!"

When Chuck had gotten the invite to the pool party, he had promised to provide the alcohol as well as the glasses, along with a considerable stash of weed.

"Forget about it. They won't be able to tell it came from me." Chuck glanced at the small table where the liquor along with several cocktail glasses sat. A bronze color, stark against the white of the table surface, caught his attention. "Go ahead, find Serena and stick to her. I'll be right behind you." He freed his hands from Blair's reluctant grip and ran to the table, grabbing the key and quickly making his way to the exit, where he found Blair waiting anxiously.

"I thought I told you to go ahead," Chuck once again held her hand as they jogged to catch up to their scampering classmates.

"I wasn't about to leave you behind," Blair hissed as she felt adrenaline pump in her veins. "And I couldn't find Serena."

Chuck and Blair padded barefoot through the halls and out the back of the school building, where the school parking lot was located.

"Chuck," Blair called worriedly, her grip tightening as she heard the distant blaring of police and ambulance sirens.

"Don't be scared." Chuck reassured her. Kati called out Blair's and Chuck's names, urging the two to hurry. Kati was on the front passenger seat, Isabel at the wheel while Penelope and Hazel were at the back. The two took to a run to the car. Chuck opened the car door and hoisted Blair inside before climbing in after her. Before Chuck even slammed the door shut, Isabel had already stepped on the gas, smoothly reversing before peeling out of the parking lot.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

As hostess, Blair was walking around, conversing with people and offering drinks all around. All those who were involved in the school investigation regarding the pool party was in the Waldorf penthouse, grouped together for the individual personal essays they were supposed to submit,

Since Blair was busy entertaining, Chuck lounged at a recliner, dangling the bronze key as he held a martini in one hand. Blair approached his side, setting down the empty tray before turning to him. "I can't believe you brought that here." Blair said in a hushed voice. "It's evidence. Give it to me." Blair reached for the key and took it from Chuck, trying to be discrete as she wrapped the brown cord holding the key around her fingers as she fisted the key, placing her other hand on top of the other and holding her hands to her stomach. "I'm hiding this." Blair left in a muted hurry to go upstairs to her room.

Chuck sighed, knowing how tense and nervous Blair really had been the past few days, though she did not show a sign of it by masking the trepidation with leadership and assertion. Chuck was about to stand and head up after Blair, but Humphrey Dumpty approached him (the nerve; the Brooklyn pest should know not to talk to him unless addressed directly), telling him to confess as the pauper student had seen him with the key earlier. Chuck left him with a warning and a bit of harsh reality check of Lonely Boy's lower ground on the whole scheme of things compared to his privileged classmates. Chuck then ended that conversation by walking past Serena's charity case and went upstairs to head to Blair's bedroom where she was most likely looking for a safe hiding place for the key.

Blair jumped in surprise when she opened her bedroom door and found herself face to face with Chuck. Relieved, Blair hit his chest, irked at how he had caused such a paranoid reaction from her. "Chuck! Don't just jump out of nowhere!"

Blair pushed him backwards, closing her bedroom door behind her.

"Blair," Chuck started in an even tone as he caught her eyes in a steady gaze. "Calm down. There's no need to work yourself up over this."

Blood rushed to Blair's head as her rage boiled. She stepped right up to Chuck, getting into his face. "I could lose Yale, if this goes wrong! I compromise my future with this incident! I can't _afford_ to get suspension, much less _expulsion_, on my record!" She hissed. "There's too much at stake with how this thing goes!"

Chuck raised his hands, a gesture of peace, and ran his hands along Blair's forearm to ease her riled nerves. Slowly, he backed her up until she was pressed against the wall just next to her bedroom door.

"Blair, _relax_. You're so _tense_," Chuck pressed his lips against hers, urging her mouth to open. Blair obliged, letting their tongues dance against each other in delicious friction. "Let me help you loosen up." Chuck's hand slipped underneath her skirt to cup her sex, causing Blair to bite her lower lip in an effort to contain her moan. Chuck engaged Blair's mouth with his own once again as he massaged her crotch, grinding the bottom of his palm against her clit while his other hand squeezed a breast. When he felt moisture seeping through her panties, Chuck pushed aside the barrier and slipped two fingers into Blair's moist cunt, pumping his fingers in a curve to hit a spot that caused Blair's whimpers to threaten to rise in volume.

With his free hand, Chuck covered Blair's mouth, though some of her moans still escaped. "Shh, kitten. You don't want our guests downstairs to hear you and find out what we're doing up here, do you?"

In response, Blair's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she reached her orgasm courtesy of his fingers. Chuck drew out her pleasure as long as he could, and pulled out his fingers only when Blair was slowly descending from her high.

Blair opened her eyes to see Chuck staring at her with a smirk. "Now, didn't that unwind your tension?"

Blair's muddled mind rendered her incoherent, as she could only stare at Chuck who was now licking his fingers, savoring the juices on his digits.

"Let me clean you up so you can be presentable when we go downstairs to rejoin your guests." Chuck got down on his knees, and his head disappeared under her skirt. Blair yelped as she felt his tongue run through her inner thigh. She was still a bit sensitive, and the feel of his tongue caused a shivering, pleasurable sensation throughout her body.

Blair gripped the shoulder of Chuck's jacket and dragged him back up on his feet. She swirled him around so Chuck was now the one pinned to the wall. Aggressively, Blair engaged Chuck in a torrid kiss as she occasionally nipped his lower lip.

Unbeknownst earlier to Chuck and Blair, Vanessa, seeing Chuck's maltreatment of Dan, decided to follow Chuck, hoping to give him a piece of her mind in defense of Dan and those of middle class standing.

When Vanessa had taken a few steps up the stairs, camera in hand, she stopped in her tracks when she caught Chuck and Blair conversing in hushed tones. She thought she would uncover the mystery of who the real keyholder was behind the pool party from this secret conversation and have confessional evidence, but just then, Chuck had Blair against the wall and they were heavily making out. Chuck had his hand up Blair's skirt at the front, and from the movements of his hands and Blair's subdued moans and contortions, Vanessa knew what they were doing. She knew what she had stumbled across was inappropriate, but knowing that Dan could hold this material above the heads of these elitist snobs made her continue recording the sexual tryst that was happening just above the "study session".

When Blair's hands were fumbling with Chuck's belt, Vanessa stumbled a few steps down when a chorus of laughter rang in the air from a group of girls. The tumbling footsteps down the stairs interrupted Chuck and Blair, who quickly separated. Chuck hurried to the railings and saw a flash of horrendous fashion just at the foot of the steps, and he quickly identified who the peeping tom was. It was as apparent as the bargain clothes from the labeled outfits.

Chuck rushed down to the landing. His eyes dropped to see the vidcam Vanessa was trying to hide at her side. Chuck approached the other Brooklynite who was standing and trying to look casual, his narrowed eyes hinting malice which was masked by the disarming smirk he wore. "Good eye, docu girl." He held out his hand and his fingers made a come-hither motion. "I'll take the tape now."

Blair had caught up after making herself presentable, so she was now standing behind Chuck as he demanded the tape. She stepped forward, standing in between Chuck and Vanessa as she placed her hands on her hips. She held out her hand. "This is my house. That tape belongs to me."

She sidestepped them both as Chuck tried to make a small attempt to grab the camera. "Actually this is my footage, and thanks to you, I think I got a new angle on my subject."

Then the other Brooklynite appeared. "Hey Vanessa. Let's get out of here."

Both Chuck and Blair would've been glad that their unwelcome presences would finally be gone, but that would mean that the tape would leave the Waldorf penthouse, and God knows what the Brooklynites would do with it.

Now he was pissed off. Chuck grabbed for the arm of the Brooklyn bitch. "If you think I'm gonna let you walk outta here with that tape—"

"Let go of me!"

"—you're crazy." Chuck threatened in a low tone.

"Hey!" The male rat from Brooklyn approached quickly and came in between, shielding his bestfriend from Chuck.

"Last time I checked I still owe you a black eye. So unless this is you coming to claim it, stay away from her."

This time it was Blair who snapped and pushed Dan. "You don't talk to him like that. Not in my house."

The elevator dinged. and Blair gave a vicious smile. "What perfect timing. I was about to have you two thrown out anyway."

When the two walked to the elevator, Blair waved her fingers. "Good riddance!" She called out to them as they stepped on the elevator for their exit. When the ping sounded that indicated the closed doors, Blair spun around to face Chuck, her dark menacing expression matching Chuck's. Blair motioned with her fingers to follow her and they proceeded to her room.

"We need to get that tape, Bass," Blair hissed at Chuck. "I have no intention to build my reputation like that hussy attention whore Paris Hilton! We _need_ to get a hold of that tape!"

Chuck held up his hand and rubbed Blair's arms consolingly. "If Queen B demands it, she'll get it."

"That Brooklyn rat is so desperate for money, she'll sell it to the highest bidder if she doesn't bribe us for it!"

"Well that's a relief then, since we know she won't post it on Gossip Girl. Posting it there won't get her paid."

"Ugh" Blair growled in frustration as she stomped back and forth before flopping on her bed. "I _cannot_ be dealing with that Brooklyn rat on top of this school investigation!"

"Calm down. I have a game plan. Now, we need to both approach her. Since she doesn't seem to be that well off, money can definitely convince her to give us the tape." Chuck deduced, his mind already coming up with a scheme.

"You're right," Blair thought over his words, her scheming gears already turning in her head, "But she'll play hard to get. She'll hold on to her notion that she's on morally higher grounds than us. Her pride won't let her be bought easily."

"I can hire someone to break into her place and get the tape if she doesn't surrender it to us."

"We can't risk that. We don't know the tape's label. Your guy will have to see the tape, and he might produce a copy and blackmail us for it. Plus, we don't know if she made a back-up copy. If your guy steals that tape but not the copy, she'll realize it was us and she might release the video in retaliation."

Chuck's hand stroked his chin in thought. "Good point. This means we have to confront her then. We have to get her to come to the realization that she herself _wants_ to hand over the tape."

"We'll play with her sense of morality. Releasing it would only reflect badly on her person. I don't think her aspirations of being a filmmaker will kick off with a licentious video taken without knowledge of the participants in it." Blair added.

"So she'll have to be _compelled_ to give up the tape by compassion on her part. Or a sense of righteousness." Chuck snapped his fingers in a moment of eureka. "We play angel and devil to her."

Blair frowned, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

Chuck smirked as the plan formed in his head. "We'll both have to play individually. We make it seem like we are trying to acquire the tape on our own efforts, without the other person's knowledge."

"Well you're going to be the devil, that's for sure," Blair teased.

Chuck grinned at her jibe, not taking offense since he knew that. He approached her and tapped a finger on her chin as a praise. "And you certainly fool a lot of people for being angelic and pristine."

Blair shrugged her shoulders, as if to say, _what can I say_. The devious grin she was now sporting showed how pleased she was with how their planning was proceeding.

Clearing his throat, Chuck continued. "You will approach her with civility, being how any person with a looming sex tape scandal would act. You'll be the angel on her shoulder, telling her what an awful thing she's doing. Meanwhile I'm going to bribe her, insult her sense of justice. I'll be making her realize that what she's done shows her as a money-grubbing person who wants to be paid off, and that's what I'll do."

"So, I'll make her feel guilty for having the tape, knowing that any person, whether upper class or middle class, wouldn't want a sex tape to be released." Blair was catching up on Chuck's line of thinking as she stood with a smirk and voiced out her take on the scheme. "With her conscience, she'll hand it over to me for sure."

Chuck nodded as Blair came to a stop in front of him. he placed a chaste, lingering kiss on her lips. Though it was just a press of their lips, Blair was aching for more when he pulled away.

"I must say, you have a brilliant mind, Bass." Blair showed her approval as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands automatically rested on her petite waist.

Chuck smirked. "Let the games begin."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"May I have a word?" Blair approached Vanessa at the schoolyard. "Off camera."

Vanessa put aside her video camera, carefully regarding Blair's pleasant approach. So far, she couldn't sense any malice coming from the brunette society girl.

"Uhh, sure. But I think I know what you're going to say. And I can save you the indignity of groveling by telling you right now—no way are you going to get that tape."

Blair tamped down the fury that rose within her. How dare this lowlife, the dregs of Dumbo, think that Blair Waldorf would go down on her knees in front of her. But still, Blair continued with civility, feigning her calm. "I wasn't going to grovel, and the fact that you even went there makes it clear that you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"What are you gonna do to me, Blair? Blackball me from eating yogurt on the Met steps?" Vanessa mocked. "You have nothing I need."

Blair snapped momentarily. "You put that footage in your film, you won't be able to show it. I won't sign the release."

"I'm not looking for a distribution deal. Just a local arts grant so I can pay my rent."

It was that statement that made a bell ring in Blair's mind. But she brushed it aside for now, letting her scorn get the upper hand on her sensibility. "Oh, so filming people from respectable upper class families doing sexual things can get you that grant? Are you planning to sell it to the highest bidder so you can shame us _and_ make money out of it? Is that what it's all about? Is that why you filmed us?"

Vanessa looked downright shocked, and Blair could see something like shame coming up from an internal realization behind her eyes. But then Vanessa, looked away and hardened her features. "If you'll excuse me," she had the audacity to make a shooing motion with her hand, "you're in my shot."

"I hope you can live with yourself with that."

Seeing Blair walk off, Chuck now took his turn. He tapped Vanessa, who turned to him. He held up a very thick wad of cash held by rubber bands.

"What's that, your stripper money?"

Chuck fought the urge to tell her that he had no need for stripper anymore since he had a girlfriend. but he did not let her deter him and he went straight to the point, not wishing to prolong this interaction. "$10,000 for the tape."

"You think I'd take your money?"

"Yes, I do," Chuck spoke arrogantly, knowing it would bug her. "I know girls like you. You act like money's not important. The truth is, money is important to everyone."

"And I thought Blair was manipulative."

"Blair's an amateur. She thinks you're just like her. To Blair, this money is just a couple of Manolo's and a Chanel bag. But I know that this much _cash_," and Chuck once again brandished the bundle, "can make a real difference in your life. Blair and I have argued about this. She thinks you have the sense of propriety to hand over the tape, but I know better that you won't let go without getting some money out of the exchange."

Vanessa looked at the cash warily, and Chuck decided to play his card, the devil whispering in her ear. "Look, I know you didn't film us because you're a voyeur, you filmed us because you knew it would cause a scandal which we would be desperate to keep under wraps. If you were serious about using it against us, you would've posted it online already when you got home and distributed it the first chance you get. But no, you didn't because you're holding out for a payment. And now here it is. If you want more, I can deliver more. Name your price, it's not a problem for me."

Vanessa stared at him. She had kept the tape for the purpose of blackmail, but she realized that she had turned just like them, the people she and Dan hated and criticized. If she bragged about this to Dan, he would be disgusted at her, not them. It was one thing to film a sexual encounter, but it was an entirely different thing when a third person recorded it without the fornicating couple's knowledge and consent. Filming this racy video was a testament to her person, not to them. Then and there, Vanessa decided she would give up the tape, but not to Chuck, and not in this manner, like he was paying her off. She would prove him wrong. But first, she had to let him think the worst of her by seemingly giving into his offer. This way, he would feel humiliated when he realized that he was misguided in his assessment of her person.

Turning around and opening the tape slot of her camera, Vanessa took out the tape and handed it to Chuck.

"You're sick."

"You're welcome." Chuck returned as he handed her the money and pocketed the tape. he then left to be on his way. He hadn't expected this. He was suspicious of the tape's content, so he was going to skip school to check if this was the real deal or if this was not what he asked for. He didn't care if he lost the money, but his and Blair's reputation were on stake.

Later in class, Blair felt her phone beep. She discretely took it out to read the message.

**Tape she gave me earlier is blank. You need to play your good cop card. -C**

Blair frowned. This was getting to her. But she didn't have time to worry about this for now, since Queller had called the students involved in the pool party to a gathering after school. She knew it was not going to be good.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Queller later on called a general assembly. Since no one was coming forward, she was going to have to take drastic measures. Nate Archibald was the first to punished, like it was alphabetical order. She said that unless someone came forward, each student in attendance would be suspended one by one. When no one spoke, Queller called out the next name of the suspended, Mason Avery.

Blair got nervous, knowing that Chuck's turn would be coming soon since his last name was B and that she would be one of the last. She didn't want to get suspended, but she was firm in standing her ground. She cast a fearful look at Chuck who sat across her, in the side of where the boys were seated. Chuck returned her look with a reassuring glance. He was more nervous for Blair getting suspended, knowing that it would affect her deeply. Blair turned forward once more and bit her lip, squeezing Serena's hand. Blair looked like she might cry. This was like an execution.

When Queller called the name of the last student whose surname started with A, Serena stood up. She confessed to having the key. She took full responsibility for the event and explained how she had a key. Dan looked to his girlfriend in shock at learning of her participation in the pool party, that she had instigated the disastrous event.

Queller nodded, satisfied and convinced of the confession. She immediately dropped the suspension of the three boys earlier and informed Serena that she proceed to the Headmistress's office while the rest could go back to their classes.

"S…" Blair looked worriedly at her blonde bestfriend as all the students stood up to leave.

"It's alright, B. This is the right thing to do. Don't worry about me." They hugged before they parted, Blair looking despondently at Serena as she approached Chuck, who was waiting at the aisle for her, his hand extended in anticipation. Blair took his hand, casting one last fleeting look at Serena before Chuck led her out of the assembly room.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"What are you doing here?" Was Blair's greeting when the detested Brooklynite came into the foyer. Chuck had just taken her home a while earlier.

"I brought this for you." Vanessa was holding a tape.

"What's the catch?" Blair was suspicious. This might be another blank, and this may be a copy.

"I know this might come as a shock, but not everyone operates from an agenda. In fact, some people do things simply because it's the decent thing to do." Vanessa held up the tape. "Smash it, burn it, whatever," Blair took the tape from Vanessa's hand. "There are no copies."

Blair nodded her head slowly, as if still disbelieving what had just occurred.

"Seeing that I've already done what I came for, I'll be leaving now." Vanessa turned away and headed off to the elevator, pressing down.

Once The Brooklynite was finally out, Blair rushed to her room and contacted Chuck, narrating what had just happened. Chuck said he would come over with a video camera so they could check the tape and confirm it. He arrived a short while later and they rushed to her room, despite Dorota's disapproving glare.

Blair let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was indeed the racy video of Chuck fingering her. She had to admit though, watching Chuck do such a naughty thing to her made her feel a bit hot.

When the video had finished running, Chuck took it out and he handed it to Blair, who eagerly broke the tape in two in her hands, stomped on it, and even tore the plastic tape reel, before calling Dorota in and ordering her to burn the remnants of the destroyed tape for good measure.

Once Dorota had left to do the task, Chuck plopped on Blair's bed and let out a sigh.

"It's too bad we had to get rid of our sex tape."

Blair turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her waist.

"You actually liked that?" Blair sauntered over to where Chuck lay and straddled him. "That was so PG-13." Blair's devious smirk appeared as she rolled her hips, causing Chuck to moan. "I'd prefer our own R-rated version instead." She seductively drawled as she leaned down to capture Chuck's mouth in a torrid kiss.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Although Vanessa had already handed the tape, the mission was not yet finished for Blair. With a solid plan to ensure Vanessa stay true to her noble vow never to release the video, Blair had a smirk on as she went on her way to enact her plan. She knew _just_ how to get that Brooklyn's debt of gratitude to ensure that Brooklyn resident would destroy any copy she had and would not think twice to not use such material in the future. Blair didn't want to take her word for it. There was nothing wrong in making sure.

So, taking in mind that the girl just wanted to pay her rent, Blair got some money and got Chuck's PI to dig up where the girl lived. Though Blair shuddered at the thought of stepping foot in Brooklyn, she had no choice but to proceed with her charitable mission. Chuck opted to accompany her, but Blair refused, knowing that seeing them together might diminish the impact of her good deed. Chuck laughed, and sent her on her merry way, saying he would be waiting for her in 1812.

When Chuck's PI gave the information that Blair requested, she set off to do her task. She paid a year's worth of rent and went down to the coffee shop the girl worked in. It was such an exhilarating relief to inconspicuously brag about the huge favor Blair had done the girl. Although, in Vanessa's case, Blair's visit was more like an attempt to say "thank you" for surrendering the tape. But before leaving, Blair asked what Vanessa did with Chuck's money, out of curiosity. She was greatly amused and even impressed with what Vanessa had done with it.

They parted with a good air, Blair content and absolutely thrilled that she was not indebted to a Brooklyn girl, that she was not about to have a sex tape scandal, and that she was not suspended for the pool fiasco. All was right in the world as Blair Waldorf entered the limo in a successful huff, ready to celebrate the victories with Chuck in 1812.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Come on, set it up!"

"Patience, beautiful. There." Chuck took a few seconds to adjust the video camera on the tripod, making sure its angle and scope were properly positioned before he turned back to the couch where Blair, in her lingerie, sat in anticipation. This had been her idea.

Blair giggled as Chuck's lips crashed against hers, his tongue delving into her mouth while his hands squeezed her breasts, her nipples hardening beneath the cups of her bra. After removing his boxers and stroking him, Blair pulled her lips back and pushed him to sit on the couch. She got on all fours, her position perpendicular to his crotch.

Blair coyly smirked at Chuck as she stroked him, making him moan. When she gave a long lick to his shaft, Chuck's mouth hung open and he let out a long groan as Blair sucked on the tip. Bobbing her head up and down, Blair simultaneously worked her mouth and hand to pleasure Chuck.

As he gathered her hair to hold it back in one hand, Chuck's free hand trailed across her back to squeeze her ass before slipping between her legs and past her panty. Both simultaneously moaned, Chuck from feeling how wet she was and Blair from being more stimulated.

"Up," Chuck said when he couldn't take it anymore; he had to be inside her. When Blair sat up, she took off her bra while Chuck pulled down her panty. When she was fully naked, Blair straddled Chuck.

Chuck guided his cock into her as she slowly lowered herself on him.

"Ah, fuck, you're so wet," Chuck groaned once he was fully within her. "You just feel so _tight_, baby…"

With Chuck's hands on her hips, Blair slowly circled her hips. Blair hummed in appreciation as Chuck wrapped a hand on her nape and drew her in for an intense kiss, their tongues parrying and pushing against the other.

Chucks hands went to cup her bum and squeeze. This time, he slammed his hips upwards, making Blair cry out repeatedly at his powerful thrusts, feeling his hard length probe hard and deep within her. Soon, Blair was slamming her hips against his too, desperate for that building of pleasure. Chuck smacked her ass a few times which she liked.

"Oh fuck, fuck, I'm so close, Chuck, I'm so close," Blair managed to let out amidst her moans.

Going back to once again groping her behind, Chuck then pressed a finger just outside the rim of her anus.

Blair felt herself explode at that little push. She trembled from being overwhelmed by her climax as she stilled on top of Chuck, her eyes squeezed shut. Just then, Chuck flipped them over so Blair's back was on the couch. Chuck's elbows hooked underneath Blair's knees and he began to pump into her again.

Once more, Blair cried out as a new wave of pleasure began building up within her at the angle Chuck was hitting inside her. Her mails dug into his back, raking it down again and again as if she were clawing for her release. Blair's toes curled, her eyes rolling back and her mouth opened in a low moan while Chuck loudly swore as they both reached their peaks.

chuck collapsed on top of Blair, both panting hard at their exertion. After a bit, Chuck engaged Blair in a sweet sensual kiss as he stayed inside her. Blair ran her fingers along his back in a gentle caress as if to soothe the red marks on the skin, a contrast to her earlier actions.

"Hmmm…" Chuck hummed against Blair's mouth. "That was _fucking fantastic_."

Blair giggled amidst stealing kisses from Chuck, brushing her feet against the back of Chuck's thighs. "I couldn't agree more."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**Next on**_** Chapter VI: GG Save the Queen**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**A/n:**_The pool party scene was inspired by the MV of "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. HeheXD And as you can see, I have set the stage for next chapter's dilemma. Anyway, I inserted a short Bart/Chuck/Blair scene for y'all. It was brief, but I hope you like the little bit of humor. heheXD

Reviews are greatly appreciated~! ~^_^~ If there are any grammatical mistakes, feel free to point it out, no matter how little. I will edit it.

**For all Chair fans, DO NOT WATCH GG 5.16 or any other ep until Chair gets back together! CHAIR fans, show that you do not support SHITTERY!**


	6. GG Save the Queen

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GG. I have no desire to lay claim to shitty writing.**

**_Author's notes:_** So sorry, but... No smut for this chappie. Just drama and confrontation. Some have wanted Chair to face each other with their feelings, and this is it. I didn't run through this chappie for editing since it's soooo fucking long, and my mom is starting to bitch about me to me just because she needs to put down someone in the house, and I happen to be the only one awake this morning.

It won't be so hard to boycott the show now after seeing the promo for 5.18. Just when I thought no other episode would be shittier than 5.16, 5.17 and 5.18 comes. Huh. It really does look like GG is getting shittier and shittier by the episode. And they have 7 eps to go? I wonder how shittier the writers get. They never learn. I just don't understand how they can disappoint me even further when I already set myself up to be disappointed. They're just THAT BAD.

I only shake my head. MAJOR EPIC FAIL. They've gone so far down the deep end and they keep digging past six feet under for their grave. At this point, I'm just meh. I'm just waiting for the ep when Da-Bullshit is over and Chair comes back. I can't believe the network hasn't taken back the renewal for a 6th season with how crappy the ratings are.

_**Romance & Revenge  
Summary:**_  
[AU, 1.6] Chuck and Nate have a falling out due to Carter's scam, and Blair's now in the outs with Nate as well after learning that he loves Serena. Chuck and Blair then decide to get back at Nate by "pretending" to be a couple. But even the line of pretense can be blurred and erased.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Chapter VI: GG Save the Queen**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**What's the difference between gossip and scandal? So glad you asked, UESforever.**

**Anyone can commit a minor indiscretion and generate a day's worth of buzz. But in order for gossip to birth a true scandal, it requires the right person to be in the wrong place. Take one "It" girl on a pedestal, add a crowd eager to see her fall, and give them the means to knock her down.**

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Attached to the Gossip Girl blast were several stolen shots of Serena, grocery basket in arm, a box of pregnancy test kit in hand.

That was sure to generate a lot of back talk, but Chuck really couldn't quite care. He just sighed and threw the phone on his bed. Sure, the blast was intriguing, but he had been disappointed when the message wasn't from Blair.

They hadn't hung out for a week. During that week, every lunch time, she would be at the Met steps, surrounded by her posse. She never texted nor called; when he did, she never replied or received the call. The four times she did, she cut the conversation short with excuses on studying, hanging out with Serena, meeting with the girls.

Chuck couldn't understand how they had gone from inseparable for the last few months to out-of-the-blue drift apart. As if one day, they just fell out. Chuck was getting frustrated, more for having no clue what had caused the rift between them than having had no sex for a week. Suddenly, the fluttering seemed like a painful sensation, like blades ripping out his heart and stomach. He hurt. He was _unbelievably_ hurt. Maybe Blair was sick of their charade, and this was part of her plan before breaking it off with him. He was being consumed by a lot of pessimistic thoughts which were depressing him.

He thought Blair had found some other guy, or worse, seeing Nate behind his back. The thought caused rage and jealousy to burn in him, and he called his PI to trail Blair. So far, there was none, and he let out a breath of relief every time his PI called for the day to report nothing about a secret fling.

A tiny sliver of hope suddenly burst through him at an epiphany. Maybe this was why Blair was so preoccupied this past week. Maybe Serena had been scared, and needed quite some comfort and a lot of emotional prepping, thereby hogging most of Blair's spare time and attention. Chuck sighed in relief. That must be it. Once again, he picked up his phone and called Blair.

She answered on the first ring with a screech. _"Serena! Could you be any less discrete?"_

"I quite agree, she could've been less conspicuous for the task."

_"Ch-Chuck...?"_ Blair spluttered on the other end, nervous.

"Don't worry about spilling to me. Gossip Girl beat you to it. I have to say, I could've just hired someone to buy the test for Serena. Then she wouldn't have been caught. I wouldn't have told anyone, you know. And I wouldn't judge."

Blair didn't comment, and Chuck found the silence on her part odd. "Blair?"

_"She's not pregnant."_ Blair responded in a drone, _"Serena, I mean."_

"Well," Chuck shrugged, "Good for her. Now that Serena's pregnancy panic is over, I take it she won't be eating up all your time anymore? Trust Serena to be selfish. She really needs to accept the fact that she has to share you with her future stepbrother." Chuck chuckled at his own joke. "How about a celebratory dinner just the two of us later at Butter? Serena doesn't have to come, preferably not, even if she is the celebrant."

_"I-I…"_ Blair stuttered. _"I just..."_ She sighed dejectedly. _"I can't."_

Chuck pouted over the phone. "Come on, let's hang out. We haven't really spent time together this week. I... I miss you." Chuck's voice changed at the last sentence. His tone became wistful, longing, almost shy in its low volume.

_"I'm sorry I haven't spent time with you, but... Serena's... been distraught over this... She really needed comfort... and I was the only one she could confide in..."_

"Is something wrong?" Chuck frowned, concern lacing his voice. "You sound really upset and too affected by Serena's situation. You sound like you might cry."

_"I... I..."_ Nothing else came from Blair's end.

Chuck waited for Blair to continue, but only static silence was relayed between them. "Blair, are you okay?" He was seriously bugged by the awkwardness coming from Blair's end. He didn't know if this had something to do with them or with Serena; his intuition was leaning towards the former, but given the circumstances, the blast, the current conversation, this had to do with Serena.

"You know you can trust me with whatever's troubling you. We'll find a way, make a plan."

_"Chuck... I... I..."_ A whoosh of breath on her end.

"Blair?" He tried to prompt her when she didn't follow up again. He suspected there was more to Serena's pregnancy scare. Maybe Serena really was pregnant but had decided on an abortion, hence, why Blair was saying Serena isn't pregnant? He knew how Blair felt about abortion. Harold was staunchly pro-life, and Blair had inherited the same outlook. Conspiracies were forming in Chuck's mind.

_"I... I..."_ Another moment of hesitation. _"I have to go,"_ her tone changed, as if she were in hiding but caught whiff of someone else coming close, the unexpected presence cutting off whatever she was about to say. _"Serena's here."_

"Call me—"

A click, then the dial tone.

Chuck sighed. "—back."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair was on her bed, her notes all around her and her laptop open in front of her. Her concentration was 150% on studying today, because she needed to not think about anything else for now.

"Hey, B." Her bedroom door opened and closed as her blonde best friend entered.

Blair mentally groaned. She did _not_ want to deal with Serena's inquisition right now. _God_.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone wasn't pleasant, and indicated that the surprise visit wasn't welcomed. She went back to writing on her notebook.

"In the neighborhood?"

"Can we talk later?" Blair immediately spoke out in a cutting voice. "Despite your best efforts to ruin it, I'm actually having a good day and I don't want anything to spoil it."

Serena held back her tongue as she received the subtle lashing from Blair, knowing that this was a defense mechanism. Feeling a little anger simmer inside her, Serena just stood there in silence, critically regarding her brunette best friend lounging on the luxurious bed.

Exasperated by the unwelcome presence, Blair pulled back her head to stare momentarily at the ceiling as she let out a growl, and slammed her pen on her notebook, regarding the blonde intruder with vehemence. "Look, Serena, some of us take studying seriously. I need to keep up my grades if I want to get into Yale. I want to ace this chem test so I would appreciate it if you left me to do my studying, _okay_?"

At least, with her chem test, Blair could somewhat control the results. If she wanted to get the results she wanted, she only had to set her mind to it and she could get the high grade she wanted. This was the only test she should concentrate on.

Serena was fed up. She set down her designer bag on the edge of the bed, indicating that she wasn't going to leave any time soon. "Look, B, I understand why you're reluctant to burst your denial bubble, but I'm not giving up."

"Well I'm sorry if unlike some people I haven't been on the pill since I was fifteen." Blair took another jab in hopes of sending off Serena.

"Okay, I _am_ giving up." Serena picked up her bag which she had dropped. "But before you start planning your college future, don't you think you should—"

"I'm not pregnant, Serena!" Blair angrily exclaimed before Serena could finish her statement. The two best friends had a staredown, and Serena conceded as she let out a scoff before exiting the room, knowing that she was not going to get anything from Blair tonight.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"I never thought I was pregnant," Serena started as she sat face to face with her boyfriend, keeping her voice low, knowing they weren't alone in the loft. "The test was for Blair."

Dan's eyes widened as he blinked rapidly. "Chuck?... And Blair? Blair and Chuck?" He frowned. "But why isn't he the one buying the test?"

"Because—"

"Because he's an ass." Dan attempted to fill in.

"Who doesn't know." Serena added in defense.

Dan's disbelief turned to confusion. "Why not? I mean, there's no love lost between me and Chuck Bass, but I gotta believe he deserves to know."

"He... he does have this weird influence over her. Maybe he could talk her into taking the test." Serena sighed as she held on to Dan's hand. "I just... I'm so worried about her."

"Come here." Dan pulled his troubled girlfriend into a hug, neither noticing the other blonde peeking at them within hearing range despite the hushed voices the couple talked in.

Jenny slinked back to her room. She had some absolutely good material for Gossip Girl. This was juicy, and had potential to take down Blair from the top of the hierarchy. She bit her lip to keep her giddiness down, or else she was going to jump up and down. She finally had something to dethrone Blair as Constance Billard's Queen. But more than that, she, middle-class _Jenny Humphrey_ from Brooklyn, would be the next _Queen_.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck answered the knock on the door. He hid his disappointment when he saw Serena standing outside instead of her brunette best friend.

"Hi, Chuck."

"Please, call me brother."

Serena just looked at him, letting his statement pass. "I need to talk to you."

"About getting knocked up?" He gestured a hand inside, inviting her in. "I must say, I was a little disappointed you weren't more careful."

She just glared at him before taking a seat. He shut the door and proceeded to the bar to get her a drink, sensing a serious discussion about to come up, and alcohol always did give a boost of courage, made situations like this slide more smoothly.

"Chuck, I _really_ need to trust you. I'm hoping that deep down, you're actually a decent person and won't make me regret this."

She was going to ask for his help. Chuck stared at Serena's reflection in the mirror at the back of the bar. He regarded her for a moment. He pointed the bottle at her reflection as that was what he was facing.

"You're here for Blair, aren't you?" He turned around to face her, a stemmed glass in the other hand. "Look, I'm not the one avoiding her. She just suddenly pulled away. I don't know what her deal is. If she doesn't want my company anymore because she's found someone else, then she can end it. If she has something to say to me, she should say it herself so we can all move on without further delay." Chuck slammed the liquor bottle in front of Serena as well as the glass. Obviously, he was irked.

"There's no moving on just yet." Serena steeled herself, and chose her words carefully. "The pregnancy test wasn't for me. It was for Blair."

Chuck's eyes were wide as he lifted his gaze to Serena. He could only blankly stare at the blonde. "... W-what?"

Serena had never seen Chuck with a stupefied expression before, so she decided to hammer the nail continuously to let the dilemma sink in.

"She won't take it. So given that if she's pregnant, you're the father."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Serena sauntered into the Waldorf penthouse, heading to the living room where Blair was lounging in the couch, having her breakfast served by Dorota.

"Morning." The blonde greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Serena." Dorota reciprocated.

"Anybody notice the weather today?" Serena inquired.

"What?" Blair looked at Serena strangely, their closeness was a bit past the small-talk-on-weather phase.

"Take a look outside, B. My first response would be that the sky is a clear, _blue_, easy."

"Dorota," Blair immediately turned to the maid. "You may be excused now."

Dorota nodded and exited, obeying Blair's dismissal and leaving the two besties in privacy.

"I can't believe you haven't taken the test yet. It's been three days since I bought it." Serena let out a disgruntled sound. "If Chuck couldn't persuade you, then I can't hope to."

"Wait, what does Chuck have to do with this? I told you he doesn't know and he doesn't need to."

"He's the father, B. He has everything to do with this, more so than me. I told him last night. I thought maybe he could talk some sense into you."

"You had no right to do that!" Blair turned defensive as her voice rose.

"I was trying to help you, B. I took a public bullet for you. Let another rumor about me run rampant. The whole school heard, even Dan."

Just then, Eleanor turned up at the walkway. Hearing the raised but indiscernible voices, she had come down to investigate.

"What's going on?" Eleanor interrupted as she approached.

Serena turned to face Eleanor. "Ask Blair." Serena then looked back meaningfully at her best friend. "Her version of the story's always better."

Blair just pursed her lips, not commenting, indicating that her mouth was _sealed_ shut and airtight.

"Fine." Serena stood, grabbed her bag and left without a goodbye.

"You all right?" Eleanor turned to her daughter who sat in the couch unmoving.

"Never been better." Blair's tone suggested otherwise.

"Well, Serena has. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Blair snapped unceremoniously. "I can't be held responsible for her mood swings." Blair almost blanched at the underlying pregnancy relation of the statement. She _really_ had to get her mind out of _that_ gutter if she didn't want it to turn out to be true.

But as if everything was going wrong, this time, Eleanor didn't seem to want to let this slide, unlike most times in the past. "Were you arguing about the possibility that your _condition_ may have... returned?" Eleanor spoke softly, treading the topic as carefully as she could.

The wrong assumption made Blair relax just a tiny bit. Her mother was on the wrong trail. "No. And it hasn't."

"I heard you...The other day, in your bathroom, with the water running." Eleanor's voice was solemn in concern. Blair could see that her mother was uncomfortable with broaching the topic, but was doing her best not to seem pushy in getting her daughter to admit a problem.

Blair took a moment to answer. "I'm very stressed." Her voice was subdued, but suddenly Blair's temper spiked and she also felt like crying. The maelstrom of emotions she was experiencing was tiring her out that she couldn't even keep up with herself. "And with you and Serena down my throat, I can hardly think straight, never mind keep food down." Blair snapped, wishing she could blame someone, anyone, everyone.

Eleanor rose from her seat on the couch armrest, putting a little distance between herself and her daughter as Eleanor sensed Blair's defense mechanism of lashing out. And the accusatory tone of her daughter caused guilt, making her back up.

"Maybe you just need to take a little break, huh? Visit your father? Lyon is beautiful this time of year—"

"Maybe this summer." Blair snapped irritably. 'Which could possibly extend until next year or more than a few,' she mentally added.

"Summer? Sounds... great." Eleanor pointed at the plate of grapes in front of Blair. "Finish your breakfast." She then retreated, knowing better than to goad her daughter into admittance when she was deep in denial. Harold wasn't the only one who wasn't a fan of difficult conversations.

Blair watched her mother leave before she leaned forward and plucked a grape, settling back into the couch as she plopped the fruit in her mouth. Not only did she have academics and SATs to fuss about, she had a bigger dilemma at hand that could change her life.

Though it took two to tango, Blair felt she was at greater fault. If she hadn't been so complacent with sexual exploration, she wouldn't have landed in this situation. Chuck had always been extra careful, yet she prompted him to be less cautious, completely trusting her birth control. Not that Blair had been careless with taking the pill, but it wasn't 100% foolproof. She had half the mind to sue the company, but even if she did win the lawsuit (highly unlikely), she'd still be—

Blair shut her eyes tightly as she let out a breath, before vehemently shaking her head. She didn't want to even mentally voice _it_ out in her mind. She plucked a grape, ignoring how her fingers shook, and plopped it in her mouth and chewed, letting her head fall back as she tried to savor the flavor on her tongue, letting herself concentrate on the taste sensation to distract herself from her thoughts.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck leaned against the brick wall, taking a drag of his cigarette. God knows he needed it to relax his nerves. He usually had a joint for that but he couldn't afford being high in this confrontation. He needed a clear mind and rationality. He stared at the lighted end, the cigarette almost finished. This would probably be his last smoke. He wouldn't, shouldn't, smoke around Blair anymore.

Chuck spent virtually the whole time in between Serena's visit and now just pacing around the suite, researching pregnancy and parenthood on the internet, tossing and turning in his bed, fumbling with his phone since he was torn on whether to call or go to Blair or Bart. And for all those hours, the only course of action he could come up with was to ask Blair what she wanted to do, and whatever she decided, he would support. He would even marry her if it came to that. Surely, Bart wouldn't disown him... his father liked Blair. And unlike the previous hooker who accused him of impregnating her, Blair was a respectable, impressive woman. And Bart would probably blame Chuck for being careless. Bart might even agree to let them marry though they were minors, although Harold might strangle Chuck first before an agreement could be reached.

Suddenly, Blair passed by him. He immediately dropped the cigarette stick and stubbed it with his shoe before following after her.

"Oh don't stop on my account." Blair said as she continued walking ahead, intent on losing him.

"Oh I have to." Chuck then grabbed her elbow to turn her around so she could face him. "Secondhand smoke is bad for the uh—"

"I'm not pregnant." Blair interrupted in a low hiss as she looked him straight in the eyes. "I can't be pregnant. Not now. I can't afford to be." She tried to pass it off with a vindictive smile, hoping that would dismiss the issue. "I'm not."

"You cannot be serious—" Chuck reached out to caress her stomach but Blair vehemently pulled away from his touch.

"You can't be touching me." She gritted with her teeth clenched as she stepped back. If he touched her like that, it might jinx her.

Chuck looked hurt. Blair actually felt a pull of remorse at her ill treatment towards him. If Blair were him, she'd blame herself too. But Blair had to put up a bitchy front because inside, she was quivering in fear and insecurity. And she can't really grasp the possibility of being pregnant, because she doesn't have a plan B (for back-up) for her life if it were to ever be derailed. And the only solution she can think if is to use willpower, mindpower, to command herself _not_ to be pregnant.

"I can't be. I'm seventeen. I'm still in high school, and I have another year left of it. I'm going to Yale the year after next. I can't—don't," Blair immediately corrected herself. "I _don't_… It's not possible. Not now."

Chuck immediately knew that this was how Blair was coping with the situation: extreme denial to the point of deluding herself. She was closing her eyes to a reality she couldn't face, couldn't deal with, so she put on a blindfold of denial and reassuring lies, pretending she can see when she was really grasping with her hands, flailing at a crumbling picture of the truth. It was going to take some serious dose of reality to rip off the blindfold and get her to open her eyes.

"Have you taken the test yet?"

"My chem test will be this afternoon so I can't leak any questions or answers yet." With that, Blair turned on her heels and hurried into the building, leaving Chuck disgruntled in the courtyard.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"So?" Serena looked expectantly at Chuck as they were in a janitor's closet. Chuck had texted her a few minutes into her first period. Seeing that he needed to speak with her ASAP about 'B's situation' had her immediately on her feet and racing out the hall to meet him in a janitor's closet for a private discussion. "Is she...?"

Chuck was pacing in the confined space with his hands pinching the bridge of his nose. He let out a breath. "No such luck."

Serena groaned.

Chuck stopped in front of Serena and regarded her with all seriousness. "I need back-up. I need you to talk to her."

"You think I didn't? You were supposed to be the back-up!" Serena hissed in frustration.

Chuck cursed under his breath, running his hands through his hair and biting his lower lip. This was by far the most unkept Serena had seen him. And she had seen him at his wasted and drugged worst.

"We won't be able to convince her to take the test," Chuck shook his head as he wrung his hands. "We have to get her in an enclosed space. Somewhere we can corner her, somewhere she won't be able to get past us until she takes the test. We have to give her no choice but to take the test, no chance of escape."

Serena sighed. "Don't expect me to be able to lead her into that trap. She's been avoiding and ignoring me." Serena bit the inside of her lower lip as she watched Chuck, frazzled in front of her, walking back and forth as he thought of a devious attempt to get to Blair.

"What's the plan now?" Serena asked him, her worry etched in her scrunched eyebrows, her blue eyes looking to him and trusting him with a solution.

Chuck ran both his hands through his hair with a long breath.

"If she's going to be hard-to-get, then I'm going to play hardball."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair walked out of the her last class. She had successfully dodged both Serena and Chuck today, though she felt as if they weren't hounding her anymore. The thought of them giving up on her clenched at her chest, but that was what she wanted, right? For them to leave her alone? She pushed those thoughts away and beelined out of the building, waving an immediate goodbye to Kati and Iz. Blair just wanted to get home, do some schoolwork, and maybe hide out under the covers.

Blair had just made it out of the gates when someone suddenly grabbed her from the side. She yelped from surprise as she saw who it was. "Chuck!" He had his arms wrapped around her shoulder and another in front of her waist.

The limo suddenly rolled in front and the door opened. "What are you doi—"

Chuck forced Blair into the limo before she could protest any further or fight him off. Blair landed next to Serena, who had been the one to open the door earlier. The door slammed shut and automatically locked as Chuck barked at Arthur to drive.

"Let me out right now!" Blair demanded.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You left us with no choice but to do this, B."

"This is kidnapping!"

Blair crawled all over Serena and Chuck to try to get to the two doors of the limo. Chuck had his arms wrapped around Blair's midsection to anchor her, though he was trying to be as gentle as possible so he did not hurt Blair.

"Will you hold still, B?" Serena cried out as she tried to push Blair back in the middle of the seat. When Blair decided to lean to the other side, Serena grabbed on to the back of Blair's coat to pull her back. The whole time, Chuck's arms were around Blair's torso, just underneath her breasts because Chuck did not want to put too much pressure on her stomach. Blair eventually gave up and settled into her seat between Chuck and Serena.

"By the way, you need these too," Serena grabbed Blair's bag and stuffed a package inside it.

"Hey!" Blair cried out in annoyance. "What the hell was that?"

The limo came to a stop.

"Serena, I need to talk to Blair alone. This is your stop."

The two girls looked out the window at Serena's side to see that they were in front of an upscale restaurant.

Blair's lips stretched to an insincere smile as she casually proclaimed, "Well, S and I better be going for shoe shopping this afternoon—"

"_Stay_, Blair." Chuck interrupted in a firm voice that had Blair straightening in her seat.

"Call me later for an update." Serena said before she opened the car door and got out. Blair tried to follow after but Chuck grabbed her and Serena shut the door immediately, cutting off Blair's escape plan. When Chuck had finally pulled Blair back, the car lock was activated and they drove off again.

The two were unmoving, Blair glaring out the passing scenery darkened by the tint of the car window in order to avoid Chuck.

Taking a few deep breaths, Chuck started, "Blair—"

"Stop!" Blair suddenly burst. She felt like her head had exploded from all the fear, anxiety, worry, and all other emotions that swirled within her to create discord. She felt like she had lost the end of her sanity and that string had snapped. "Stop this! Just _leave me alone_!"

Blair buried her face in her hands, her knuckles against her knees. She was glad her long curls hid her face. At this point, she was still able to stave off her tears, but she didn't want Chuck to see the vulnerability in her face, the fear of the uncertain onslaught of imminence.

"Blair…" Taking a risk, Chuck placed a hand on Blair's back, relieved that she hadn't tried to reject his touch. Chuck decided to be a bit more bold and wrapped an arm around her back, his other hand holding on to her shoulder to get her to sit upright. She didn't fight him, but he felt an ache go through him as he saw the dampness just under her eyes from tears. She kept her eyes shut even as she leaned back.

"Look at me, Blair," Chuck held the sides of her face so she wouldn't think of turning away from him. He wanted her to look straight into his eyes. However, Blair struggled. She didn't want to face the gravity of her situation. She shut her eyes tightly as she shook her head left and right, as if trying to dislodge Chuck's hold on her.

Chuck had had enough. "Blair, stop this!" He said firmly to get through to her. And it did. Blair halted, but did not open her eyes. Chuck saw that it was because she didn't want to cry, but a few tears escaped from behind the wall of her eyelids.

"Blair, please," Chuck started in a low tone, almost breathless in tension. "I'm scared too." He took another breath that stabilized his voice. Unexpectedly, the confession eased the tight coil of anxiety that had been in Chuck since Blair had turned him away.

Blair opened her eyes slowly, apprehensively, thrown orbs locking with the other. This was it. Chuck was pinning his heart on his sleeve. "But I'm with you, so that makes me feel just a little bit stronger and braver."

Chuck was stripping himself just like she had in Victrola. No more pretenses, just the truth that makes them vulnerable to being broken or complete. In the enclosed privacy of the limo, he would bare himself, cut away the clothes and façade that hid the beating heart beneath the flesh.

Blair's lips quivered as she fisted the cuffs of Chuck's school uniform. Wanting to alleviate her apprehension, Chuck caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, hoping it would soothe her as he continued, "I promise you, Waldorf, that whatever happens, come what may, I will _stand_ by you through _anything_."

Blair took a few shaky breaths, holding in her tears. "Why would you do that?" She asked in a small, vulnerable voice.

Chuck stared deeply into her eyes before pressing a gentle, reassuring kiss on her lips. When he pulled away from her, he leaned his forehead against hers, their noses brushing against each other.

"Because I love you," Chuck confessed. He closed his eyes, intent on pouring his heart out. He hadn't intended to, but this crisis had made him evaluate his true feelings for Blair. When Serena told him, he hadn't wanted to bolt to another country. He wasn't even appalled at the possibility of getting married. He wanted to be there for her, be with her. He wanted to man up to be the man that Nate could never be for her, had never been for her. He wanted to hold her hand as she braved the world. He wanted her to lean on him when everything got too much for her and then pull her to her feet afterwards to push her back in encouragement to propel her confident stride. He wanted to be strong for her, because he loved her and she believed in him, saw something more beneath the delinquent playboy veneer.

After a few moments, Chuck pulled away so he could look into her face again and see her emotions. "I don't know when it happened, but I'm in love with you, Blair Waldorf. I know we're just pretending, but if you give me a chance, I'll make sure you won't regret choosing me over Nate."

Blair's tears fell, but now it was not out of fear nor desperation. She wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and pushed her lips against his. Just like back then that fateful night, in this same limo, he had asked her a question, and she gave her confirmation with a kiss. Chuck had his answer even before Blair broke away to breathily return his confession.

"I-I love you too, Chuck Bass." Blair confessed, a small smile peeking in her face despite her lachrymal expression. Chuck leaned in again for a kiss, feeling his heart palpitate as if it had grown wings and were beating against his ribcage. At that moment, all those clichés (heart melting, top of the world, soaring) made sense but it couldn't come close to describing how he felt at that moment.

"Blair," Chuck voice and expression were gravely serious as he took her hands and faced her once more. "I just want to tell you that whatever happens, I will support you in whatever you choose to do. I'll be here for you no matter what the outcome is."

Blair sent a despondent smile at Chuck. "So you won't jet off to Monaco or Thailand?" Her voice came out sounding teary.

It was an attempt to lighten the mood. Chuck smirked back half-heartedly. "If I were, you're coming too. I'm taking you with me."

Blair let out a laugh, but it came out a bit choked still from the crying. "That sounds nice. You and me against the world." She settled into his arms, settling her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Like Bonnie and Clyde. For us, a million, the world, zero." Chuck leaned back into the leather seat, letting Blair relax as the limo continued on its destination. "That's the fire power of Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck."

Blair then lifted her head from his shoulder and slightly pulled away her body from under Chuck's arm. "Chuck… will you be with me… when I take the test?" Blair's voice was low in tone, showing her vulnerability.

"I will," Chuck answered as he cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips, as if sealing his promise.

"Thank you," Blair smiled slightly, reassured. "But can we do it somewhere else?" She didn't want to do it back at the Waldorf penthouse.

Chuck nodded. "1812. Is that alright with you?"

Blair nodded her consent and Chuck pushed a button to lower the partition, instructing Arthur to head to the Palace.

Chuck once again leaned back on the seat, taking Blair in his arms again. They were both calmer now, but they were far from relaxed. In fact, they were both stiff with anxiety. In a while, they would find out if their lives were going to have an addition, and bring with it the greatest change they could ever go through in their teen years.

"Do you have the test or do you want me to get someone to buy them?" Chuck asked as he stroked her arm.

Blair shook her head as her arms' grip around his waist tightened. "I have the test in my bag. I couldn't pull it out of the hidden pocket inside my bag when Serena gave it to me and I couldn't leave it in my room where Dorota could find it."

"Okay," Chuck softly replied as he pressed his lips to her hair as he held her closer, needing the firm grasp to reassure himself, give him a bit of strength. They were silent for a while until Blair broke the silence.

"Chuck, I'm really scared."Blair's tiny voice quivered, and she was on the brink of tears. "What are we going to do if it's…" She could't bring herself to say it, too afraid of that possibility.

They had every right to freak out. But Chuck knew they couldn't freak out together. Blair had this time to freak out. She was going to be the one to bear most of the burden if things did not turn out well. So Chuck decided he had to man up and be the rock at this fragile situation. "Well, I was thinking we should go to an OB. We'll be discrete. After that, we'll tell our parents."

"We'll do it together, right?" Blair was quick to mention.

To reassure her, Chuck kissed her temple again as he tightened his hold on her hand. "Yes, we'll be together when we break the news. We'll be together through all of this."

"H-how… how are we going to do that?" It was clear in Blair's tone that she did not like that idea one bit. "My dad is in France. He has no plans to come here."

"We could tell my dad and your mom first in one sitting."

Blair let out a whine of fear and Chuck cringed as well. Bart and Eleanor was not a good combination if both decided to blow their lids.

"I think it's better if we divide and conquer." Blair spoke.

"I quite agree. We could tell my dad first." Chuck suggested. For some reason, Chuck had a feeling that they had a bigger chance of Bart being less antagonistic. He might even support their union. Chuck knew Bart favored Blair since she got Chuck to settle down in a less troublesome lifestyle by having him lay off prostitutes and lessen drugs.

"Which of your parents do you want to tell first?"

Blair bit her lip. "I trust Daddy more, but I'm afraid to disappoint him."

Chuck rested his forehead on the side of Blair's head. "Your father loves you, Blair. You won't lose him." Chuck rubbed her upper arm in comfort as he pulled his head away to regard her profile. "We'll tell Harold first. He can help us break the news to Eleanor." He had no doubt that having Harold backing Blair as she told her mother would help to control or lessen whatever poison Eleanor might throw at them. Chuck hoped Eleanor would rather concentrate her anger on him rather than Blair. He could take Eleanor's caustic words, but no doubt Blair would be crushed with whatever scorn came from her mother.

Just then, the limo came to a stop. Chuck stepped out first and held out a hand to help Blair get out. He was glad she didn't push him away this time. Her grip tightened as Chuck slammed the car door shut. In silence, they breezed through the hotel lobby, took the elevator up, and headed to 1812.

Once they were secured inside the suite, Blair placed her handbag on the couch and took out the test Serena had handed her at the Met steps, and the additional ones that Serena had stuffed there previously, wrapped inside a brown paper bag. She took them all with her as she proceeded to the bathroom, the tension and nervousness guiding her more than her resolve.

She dumped the pregnancy kits on the countertop. She was feeling a bit faint as she reached out to open the first one. When she had retrieved the stick, her hands began shaking and she had to place it back in the counter. Closing her eyes as she leaned her hands on the counter, Blair tried to control her breathing which was starting to pick up.

She jumped when she felt Chuck's hand on her shoulder. He didn't need to ask her what was wrong.

"I'll open these," Chuck said as he proceeded to open the packages and align the sticks. Instead of throwing away the boxes, Chuck decided to pile them in a corner of the counter just in case Blair needed the instructions on it. When Chuck was finished with his task, he took one and held it out to Blair who had been standing by the whole time. Her shaking had calmed a bit so she took the proffered pregnancy test stick. Both stood in front of each other, unmoving and silent, waiting for the other to do something.

Chuck was the one to break the silence. "Well? What are you waiting for, Waldorf?"

Blair welcomed the annoyance that streaked through her distress and trepidation. "For you to get out!" She snapped.

Chuck only frowned in confusion, before his features became stern as he crossed his arms across his chest. He thought Blair was still trying to find a way to avoid the taking the pregnancy tests. "If you're thinking about getting out of this, you can forget about it. I won't let you."

Blair glared at him. "I can't do so with you standing like some pervy sentinel hovering in sight as I pee!"

Chuck scoffed. "I've seen you naked. This is nothing."

"Yes, you've seen me naked, you've seen me come, but you haven't seen me pee, and it will stay that way!" Blair stretched out her hand and pointed to the bathroom door, indicating an exit command. "I can't pee with you watching me!"

At any given day, Chuck would have found her proclamation hilarious and would've made a smarmy, lecherous comeback, but the apprehension and distress rendered his normal reaction moot. He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright. I'll just be outside if you need anything so just call out to me."

Chuck left the bathroom, closing the door behind him to give Blair her privacy. He then started to pace outside the bathroom, biting his lip and running his hand through his hair, occasionally chewing on his thumb. He had no idea how long he had been going about in a He jumped when the bathroom door opened and Blair stepped out.

"What does it say?" Chuck immediately asked as he hurried to her.

Blair sighed. "I need fluids," Blair spoke, "I can't pee."

Chuck let out a nervous breath. "Okay, don't worry," Wrapping an arm around her, he led her to his bed. "Sit down first. You shouldn't tire yourself out. I'll call room service."

Blair found a small smile come to her face as Chuck turned his back to her to order drinks to be brought to his suite. Chuck was already taking care of her, and they didn't even know yet. Seeing Chuck concerned for her made her feel a bit more encouraged that at least she would have a solid support after this.

When Chuck had finished putting in the order, he came back to sit at her side. Once again, he wrapped an arm around her while his other hand held hers, entwining their fingers together. Blair wanted to giggle and joke that they seemed like they were waiting outside the doctor's office, but Chuck's nervousness made his face look grim, so Blair stayed silent as she enveloped Chuck's hand in her own pair of hands.

Unexpectedly, Chuck placed a kiss on her temple as he broke the silence. "I'll get you the best doctors. Everything will be fine. You'll get the care and the staff that my mother never had."

Suddenly, Blair understood the root of Chuck's anxiety. More than the change in their lives, the thought of his mother's demise must be weighing heavily on him too.

Blair knew it was her turn to reassure him. "Chuck, whatever happens, nothing bad will happen to me."

"Of course not," Chuck spoke with an edge, "Like I said, you'll get the best doctors. You'll be in the best hospital, surrounded by the best medical equipment and attended by the best staff. I'll make sure of it."

The buzz sounded, announcing the arrival of the drinks Chuck ordered. He sprang up immediately. "I'll get it. Just sit there and relax." Later on, he came back wheeling a tray full of all sorts of fruit juices, softdrinks, bottles of water, and even milkshakes and yogurt.

Blair's eyes widened at the assortment she was presented with. "You don't expect me to finish all these do you?"

Chuck stared at all that he ordered, and saw that he did go a bit overboard. He shrugged. "You said fluids. I wasn't sure what you wanted."

Blair let out a breath. "Okay. Well, here goes." She picked out a cup of yogurt and took a spoon. She was a few scoops in when she stopped and stared at Chuck who was still standing and watching her every move.

Blair let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes. "Well don't just stand there and look at me!"

Chuck looked confused, whether at her outburst, or at the thought of what he should do now. But he had to admit, he found her snapping at him amusing and to see her spark like that slightly eased the tension he felt. "What else am I supposed to do?" He asked with a shrug.

"Well," That had Blair thinking. She cleared her throat. "How about you just sit and… choose a drink from this wide selection. Drink with me."

Chuck obediently did as she suggested. Once he was seated beside her, he picked out the milkshake as Blair resumed with her yogurt. They sat in silence for a while before Blair put away the empty cup. Chuck stopped sipping and stared at Blair. For a minute they were still, Blair waiting to feel that sensation in her bladder, and Chuck waiting for Blair to get up for the bathroom. After a while, Blair reached out for the glass of mango juice instead. Chuck went back to slowly sipping his milkshake. Blair chugged down the juice and laid down the empty glass on the tray. Chuck once again paused in his drink.

Nope. Still nothing.

Blair sighed again. Chuck held out his milkshake. "You want to try this? It's good." Chuck offered. Without a second thought, Blair leaned towards him and took a sip from the straw he held out for her.

Blair nodded slowly. "It is good." She reached out for the tall glass of milkshake. When Chuck finished his, he choose a can of Sprite and opened it, taking a few gulps.

Halfway through his Sprite, Chuck put it away. "I need to pee," Chuck announced as he stood and headed to the bathroom. That actually made Blair giggle in her straw.

When Chuck came back to his position next to Blair on the bed, he picked up his Sprite again, taking a few sips now and then. When Blair was done with her milkshake and she still didn't feel like peeing, she groaned out loud in frustration. "Ugh! I think my bladder has closed up!"

Chuck chuckled anyway. "Maybe you're subconsciously holding back the urge to pee, Waldorf. Why don't you try some water?"

Blair rolled her eyes. She just wanted to get this over with. "Fine." She opened a bottle of Evian and took a few sips, all the while mentally chanting, _'I want to pee, I want to pee, I want to pee…'_.

Blair paused for a moment, hoping that the water would poke at her bladder. But still… she wasn't feeling it. Suddenly, her exasperation got the best of her. "Fuck this, I'm going to sit on the toilet again." She swore as she stood up and stomped back to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Chuck wanted to laugh at the F-bomb because it was absolutely priceless, but he was too nervous to appreciate it.

Meanwhile, Blair paced at the spacious tiled bathroom, staring at the pregnancy tests laid out neatly on the counter. She grabbed the boxes and read through the instructions to make sure she did this right.

With a stick in hand, Blair pulled down her panty and sat on the toilet, hoping that she would finally have the urge to pee. It took a while and whistling through the whole effort, before she was finally able to pull through. The sense of relief and accomplishment at finally being done with urinating had never been as satisfying as before. Finally taking these pregnancy tests somewhat washed away some of the tension bottled up within her ever since she realized her period was late.

Blair got out of the bathroom, spotting Chuck halt in his steps. She wordlessly took out her phone and set the timer.

"So…" Chuck stared at Blair intently as she sat on his bed once more.

"We wait," Blair answered his unvoiced query as she plopped on his bed, feeling the emotional distress weigh down on her as physical exhaustion.

With a nod, Chuck settled himself next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, curling his body behind her, waiting for the signal of the timer to go off.

"It won't be so bad," Chuck spoke out of the blue. The silence was making him more nervous, and for some reason, his mouth was connected to his heart rather than his brain today. Baring his soul to Blair earlier by telling her he loved her… his being completely open seemed like it had not yet closed. "A little girl with curls and a headband on top."

"Or a little boy with your smirk wearing a bowtie."

They both chuckled at the mental image. The situation wasn't ideal, but it didn't seem so bad, really.

"We won't be like our parents, right?" Blair wanted reaffirmation.

"No," Chuck responded firmly. "We won't be neglectful."

"We won't be overly critical."

"We'll bond with our kid."

"We'll make time for them."

"They'll never think for a second that we don't love them," Chuck added.

Blair nodded, agreeing to their list. "We'll be everything we wished our parents were."

Chuck opened his mouth to say something more, but Blair's timer buzzed, telling them that time was up. They both sat up and got off the bed, Blair pushing the button to silence the timer.

"Are you ready?" Chuck asked Blair as she took successive deep breaths, as if preparing for a dive. But he had to admit, his lungs felt heavy with nervousness that he was surprised he wasn't hyperventilating. Blair took a last deep inhale and nodded as he took her hand. They both were holding their breaths in anxiety and suspense as they entered the bathroom where the stick lay on the marble sink countertop, holding their fate.

They both inched forward slowly, and Chuck noticed that all the sticks were facedown so the results couldn't be seen immediately without turning it over.

"Oh my god, I can't do this, Chuck," Blair finally broke down as she shut her eyes tightly and pressed her face on his forearm.

"It's now or never," Chuck muttered as he turned up all the sticks to show their results. He just let out a breath as he saw the same results on each and every one.

"What… what does it say?" Blair still wasn't looking and her grip had tightened.

"It's all negative."

Blair's breath lodged in her throat. She opened her eyes, slowly peeking out from behind Chuck's forearm, and confirming with her own eyes the negative results on each one of the sticks she peed on earlier.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"I feel strange." Blair spoke up first since they had finally put this pregnancy scare to rest. She and Chuck were on his bed, silently holding each other.

"That you're not as relieved as you should be?"

"Yeah… It's so strange. Shouldn't we be jumping up and down, celebrating?" Blair's brow furrowed, confused at her emotional reaction in the aftermath. Things went better than expected, _way_ better; however, she wasn't in a congratulatory mood, but rather, in a morose disposition that she couldn't quite place.

"I don't feel elated, but I'm not disappointed either."

"I know, I just feel… empty, I guess. I worked up myself expecting the test to be positive, and this only burst my bubble of anxiety but I'm not as excited as I thought I would be now that what I've been fearing hasn't happened."

"I understand what you mean. I was already preparing my mindset on being a teen parent. I'd even begun to practice my speech to Bart in my head when we break it to him."

This made Blair laugh. She turned her head to rest her chin on Chuck's chest so she could lock his eyes with hers. "I think you would make a wonderful dad."

Chuck smiled widely, absorbing the compliment. She shifted his hand around her waist so his thumb could caress her cheek. "And you'd be a great mom."

Blair bit her lower lip, unable to hide the smile breaking out of her face. She slid up closer to Chuck's face so she could grant him a gentle kiss.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Meanwhile, Serena was pacing back and forth in her room, worried out of her mind. She was freaking out about Blair's situation. What were they doing now? What happened? Did Chuck finally get her to take the test? What did the test say?

Serena had her phone in hand and she debated texting or calling her bestie or Chuck for an update. About two hours had already passed since Serena left Chuck and Blair in the limo. What had transpired since then?

Serena took deep breaths to calm herself. Just then, her phone beeped to indicate a text message received. She almost dropped her phone as it startled her, but she immediately checked her inbox, expecting something from Blair or Chuck.

When Serena read the message, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god…"

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**Gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Courtesy of Little J, I have the biggest scandal to deliver, with a capital B that we might be seeing after nine months. My source tells me that we've got a preggers situation. But shocker: it's not S. Here's a clue on the lucky girl: The mommy-to-be's name starts with B and rhymes with lair. Apparently, S bought the test for her best friend. Do we even have to wonder who the baby daddy is? Looks like we'll be seeing a certain C with a little fry come senior year.**

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair let out a strangled cry as she sat up in bed, holding her phone. Chuck sat up in alarm and wrapped an arm around Blair's waist.

"Hey, what's wrong, B?" He asked with a concerned frown. Blair just let out a low wail before dropping her phone and plopping back into the bed and covering her face with a pillow she snatched from her side.

Chuck took the discarded phone and read the Gossip Girl blast. His eyes widened. "What the hell… how did that social climbing wench know about this?" His tone was hard with anger. He could pass this off, but he knew Blair would never be able to live this down. Unlike Serena, Blair would not be able to breeze through this just by ignoring and shrugging off this issue. Blair was much too concerned about her reputation, and she simply couldn't just hold her head up high as scandalous whispers behind hands and haughty stares from their peers followed her in public.

Blair suddenly stood up off the bed and paced angrily. "_Serena_ was the only one who knew about this! _She_ told Jenny!" Blair paused in front of Chuck, her eyes clearly brimming with hurt more than anger. "How could she do this to me?"

Chuck knew where Blair's thoughts were headed regarding Serena. Blair was going to have a lot on her plate, and she didn't need a quarrel with her best friend on top of this. Blair needed Serena as well, not just him, to get through this. Chuck decided to do some damage control for Serena's sake. "I know you have good reason to suspect her, but let's talk to her first."

Blair was having none of that diplomatic, heart-to-heart with her traitorous best friend. _Ex_. "If Serena blabbered to you when I told her to keep her mouth shut what's stopping her from telling Jenny?"

"She had good reason to tell me."

"But why would she tell Jenny?" Blair's voice hitched up as tears finally leaked out. Frustrated at being unable to keep herself from crying, Blair let out a frustrated grunt as her shoulders sagged and she covered her face with her hands. Chuck stood up and hugged Blair close to his chest.

"We have to talk to Serena," Chuck said in a low tone. He hoped Serena had a good story to cover up her tattletale mess.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

The elevator pinged to signal someone's arrival at the Waldorf penthouse. Serena quickly strode to the foyer where she saw Blair sitting on the chaise and Chuck pacing back and forth.

"Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Serena stopped in front of the pair. "And you didn't even tell me _anything_. I'm not going to believe a word from Gossip Girl until I get it from you two."

A while ago, Chuck called Serena to tell her to get to the Waldorf penthouse as soon as possible. Serena asked what had happened, but Chuck just told her to get going already as they were waiting for her. Serena wasted no time as she bolted out of her room, hailed a cab, and practically ran to the elevator to get to her best friend.

Serena took a deep breath, feeling nervous about Chuck's pacing and Blair's unmoving pose. "So? What did the test say?"

"We're not pregnant," Chuck finally said to ease Serena's mind.

Serena' head tipped back slightly at Chuck's statement. She shook her head to shrug off how weird that sounded coming from Chuck. "Well, that's good, isn't it? There's nothing to worry about!"

Blair's expression was still dark as she regarded Serena. Meanwhile, Chuck had paused his pacing and placed his hands on his hips as he glared at his soon-to-be stepsister.

Serena didn't know why the atmosphere was dark and ominous. Shouldn't they be celebrating this false alarm with the test and Gossip Girl?

"I can't believe you told Jenny about my situation." Blair's even yet low tone was eerie to hear.

"What? I-I didn't."

"Because of her, everyone knows about the intimate details of my private life. And now everyone thinks I'm pregnant when I'm _not_."

Serena couldn't believe the accusation coming from Blair. "But I-I told you, B, I didn't tell Jenny. I don't know how she found out."

"Did you tell Dan?" Chuck interjected, his arms now crossed.

"What?" Serena's question came out low, and the guilt was evident. Chuck let out an exasperated sigh as he threw his hands up in the air and frustratedly raked his hands through his hair.

"You did." Blair confirmed what Serena didn't want to. "You told your low-rent boyfriend, and he told his social-climbing sister who wears my hand-me-downs, and she blabbed to Gossip Girl."

"I can't believe you're attacking Dan and Jenny."

Blair finally stood up and approached her blonde best friend who had the audacity to even defend those Brooklynites. "Did you, or did you not tell him?" The expression on Blair's face wasn't even anger. It was hurt. Hurt that her greatest secret was outed by her best friend. She trusted her best friend to keep it, but then went and told her boyfriend like it was some typical news.

Serena was silent as she stared at Blair. Knowing that lying would not save her, she decided to come out with the truth. "I did." Blair's eyes diverted to the side, and Serena's heart ached to see Blair's pained expression. It was worse than being at the receiving end of her glare. "But only because you weren't dealing with it and I wanted advice on how to help you. He was the one who advised me to tell Chuck."

Something in Blair snapped. "I can't believe you don't get it." Her tone turned caustic. "The rules are different for the Serena van der Woodsens of the world. People expect you to party and be wild, sleep with whoever you want, run away, come back—"

"Wait, are we _really_ going back there?" Serena now felt resentment at Blair bringing up the past that they had agreed to bury as ammunition in this quarrel. By this time, Chuck had come near them and touched Blair's arm in an effort to appease her. But Blair just shrugged off his hand, never taking her eyes off Serena, and he knew not to come between the two so he backed off.

"You shot your reputation to hell a long time ago. It doesn't matter what you do. But I'm a Waldorf!"

"Well since you and your reputation obviously don't need me and my low-rent taste, you and the Waldorf name can weather this storm alone"

Blair glared at Serena as she walked away and headed to the elevator. Too pissed off at the slow coming of the elevator, Serena slammed her hand on the button, and then slipped in the elevator before the doors could open fully.

"With pleasure," Blair finally spoke at the end, but the malice was no longer there. When the elevator finally pinged to indicate its descent, Blair turned around and ran to Chuck's arms, her own arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Before she knew it, Blair was sobbing uncontrollably.

Chuck embraced her tightly, knowing that she needed the comfort. He rubbed his hand up and down her back in an effort to soothe her crying. Seeing Blair distraught like this made his heart ache, as if her own pain resonated within him as well.

"Who-who cares a-about Serena?" Blair hiccuped. "I don't, I don't care… about her. I have, I have you." Blair drew in deep uneven breaths.

Chuck pulled away slightly so he could take a look at her face and wipe her tears with his hands. He cupped her face as he did back in the limo.

"You have me, Blair. But you need Serena too."

"I can get through this on my own!" Blair shouted, but returned to the dry sobs that made her breathing unstable.

Chuck took no offense, knowing that Blair wasn't angry at him. "She's your best friend and _no one_ can ever replace her. Trust me, I know."

Blair's lip quivered as she stared into Chuck's eyes. It had been out of her mind that Chuck and Nate had been in the outs for quite some time now. Chuck made no mention of Nate ever since they embarked in their fake-turned-real relationship, but now Blair could see that he did miss his blonde best friend even though he pushed Chuck aside and beat him up at one point.

"I know Serena made a blunder of trusting her low-rent boyfriend with your secret, but you should be more angry at him because he had no good reason to spill it to his sister." Chuck paused as he regarded Blair who was thinking over what he said. "Serena sincerely just wanted to help you. Don't push her away when she wants to be there for you."

Blair took some time to consider what Chuck just said. He was speaking from experience, from the view of the jilted best friend who had only wanted to help out. Regret was slowly creeping into her as Chuck's words sunk in.

But just then, the alarm on Blair's phone went off. Stepping away from Chuck's arms and grabbing her phone, Blair saw that she had set a reminder for meeting the girls on the steps for some shopping.

Blair groaned. "I have to go meet the girls at the steps." She said, turning away to walk up the stairs and to her room, Chuck following behind her.

Chuck frowned in concern. "You don't have to if you don't want to see them." He didn't think she was prepared to face them right at this moment. Blair was going to be the target of their derision and Chuck didn't want that with Blair as hurt as she was right now, making her more vulnerable.

Blair took a deep breath as she wiped her cheeks to clear any dampness that may still be lingering. "I have to. It'll look bad if I don't." She didn't want the girls to think that she was hiding from them. "Maybe if I play it cool, they'll shrug it off, and everything will go back to normal." Another deep breath, which ended with a forced smile on her lips, as if nothing was going to go wrong, as if nothing had gone wrong. Blair sat on her vanity and began to retouch her make-up.

Meanwhile, as Blair freshened up her appearance to meet up with her minions, Chuck had taken a seat on her bed, silently watching her. He was thinking of a way to reconcile Blair and Serena. It would've been easier if Serena hadn't gotten pissed off and firmly swore that she was out of favor. Dammit, Serena had chosen to defend her boyfriend's pride than stand by her best friend in this time when her reputation was ruined. Chuck couldn't help but feel ire at Serena too.

For now, in Chuck's eyes, the Humphreys were a tag team on ruining Blair right about now, and Chuck wanted nothing more than to take them down. But he would get to that later. Right now though, Chuck was more worried about Blair and he wanted to concentrate his efforts on her.

When Blair finished her primping and stood up to get her bag, Chuck also got on his feet and followed her out. "I'll take you to your minions. I'll get Arthur ready." Chuck informed her as they descended the stairs.

They both reached the elevator, Blair pushing the button. While they waited for the elevator, both facing the metal doors, Blair shyly reached out to hold Chuck's hand. The action caught Chuck by surprise. He glanced down and saw their fingers entwined.

_Chuck and Blair holding hands._

They had both been casually doing it all throughout their farce, but this time made it all the more special in the advent of their confessions. They were _really_ holding hands, as a_ real_ couple. Chuck felt the corner of his lips turn up in a small, genuine smile. He turned his eyes up to see Blair also looking at him. Seeing his expression brought a smile to her face too.

"Thank you for being with me." Blair stared straight into Chuck's dark chocolate eyes. "Thank you for not running away from me even when I did."

Chuck tugged at her hand so she could turn and face him. He then held her face between his hands and looked deeply into her beautiful mahogany orbs. "You know why," Chuck said before he kissed her deeply, causing Blair to sigh in bliss. When Chuck pulled his lips away, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, the front of their bodies parallel to each other and so, so close. "I love you…" His declaration was a whisper, a sliver of breeze that could have gone unheard, but it resonated through Blair like an endless echo through the distance of their souls, like a point of light through the dark.

"I love you too," Blair returned in the same breathless voice, as she pressed her lips against his once more, letting the action relate to Chuck the depth of her feelings, the sincerity and the acceptance, the surrender to what they had denied throughout their charade, the pulling away of the curtain to reveal the truth behind the act.

The ding of the elevator and the swish of its metal doors opening broke them out of their kissing stupor. They entered the elevator without another word but both feeling more secure than ever. When they turned to face the elevator doors, Chuck sought out her hand and held on tightly, as did she.

"I'll pick you up after your outing. Let's meet at Butai. I hear the food's great there. We'll have dinner and I'll take you home," Chuck suggested. He could see that this would not end well, and he didn't want Blair to do anything destructive if this afternoon with the girls went crazy wrong. This sort of stress could cause a relapse of her condition, and he didn't want to give her an opening to fall back into that.

"I'd love that," Blair responded with a smile. She dreaded the eventual face-off with her minions, but knowing that Chuck would be waiting for her, be there for her, was enough to reassure her that she had something to look forward to even if things went badly. Even when everyone had abandoned her, at least Chuck was by her side to stand by her.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

The meeting had not gone well. The girls had mocked her and even had the audacity to dismiss her, telling her she should go have a check-up with an ob/gyn just to be sure even after she told them she wasn't pregnant. But the worse comment might've been the speculation that Penelope spoke aloud about Blair being able to say that only because she already had a scheduled abortion that Chuck arranged. That did it. She snapped at them, turned and walked away, barely able to hold back the furious tears streaming down her cheeks.

For now, Blair retreated. Bearing the shame of her scandal, she did not have the bite to even bark at her minions. She wandered around in desolation at first, not aware of how much time had flown by before she texted Chuck that she was on her way to the restaurant they had agreed to meet in.

Chuck was the first thing person she saw as soon as she entered the establishment. Sitting on a stool in front of the bar, nursing a drink, his position made it easy to spot him besides his pink sweater.

"Chuck," She called out, causing him to turn around. Blair rushed into Chuck's arms before he could even stand from his seat. He held her tightly as Blair buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"What happened?" He whispered as he stroked her hair. At the moment, his worry for Blair overrode his wrath towards the Met girls.

"Please just take me home," Blair's voice was lachrymal, giving away her true emotional state.

Without another word, Chuck whisked her away from Butai and into his limo. Blair remained impassive throughout the whole ride, just leaning her head on Chuck's shoulder. This worried Chuck since he had expected her to be screaming and raging. What happened must have been bad enough that Blair was not talking about it. He knew not to push her, so he just held her, stroking her arm and occasionally laying a kiss on her hair.

He walked her into her building, both still in silence. She stopped him by the elevator.

"I can go from here on my own," Blair finally spoke in a small yet dejected tone.

Chuck shook his head in refusal. "I'll spend the night with you."

"You can't, my mother is here," Blair explained. "She won't be too keen at the thought of you spending the night, even if you have her stamp of approval."

Sighing, Chuck knew he had no way of getting through Eleanor. He cupped Blair's cheek with a hand, lightly caressing the cheek with his thumb. "Talk to me, Blair. It doesn't have to be right now, or even tonight. But talk to me, okay?"

Blair smiled, although her eyes were still sad. Tiptoeing, she kissed Chuck. "I love you," she breathed against his lips.

Of course, that made Chuck beam at his official girlfriend. "I love you too, and don't you forget it."

When the elevator doors opened, Blair got in, waving to Chuck and imparting a flying kiss as he stood there waiting up until the last second that he could have her in sight before the white doors closed in between them.

He stayed still for a few moments before turning back. His worry ran through him, more potent than before. He knew Blair was more affected and discouraged than before. From the blast to the fallout and then the encounter with the mean girls, the odds were stacked against Blair, and she did not respond to stress and pressure well.

As an attempt on damage control, Chuck sent a tip to Gossip Girl, a sort of official statement, that Blair was _not_ pregnant. He sent it not long after the blast was released that afternoon. However, Gossip Girl had yet to release the message to take back her previous blast with a confirmed statement from Chuck himself. They had been banking on that to quell the uproar, but no luck so far. They had no other ideas on how to dispel this scandal by denying and contradicting Gossip Girl's information except to weather the storm of intrigue when they got to school.

He exited the Blair's building and got into his limo, ordering Arthur to head back to the Palace. The ride passed uneventfully, Chuck's mind filled with thoughts of Blair. When he got to his own place, he went straight to the bar and poured himself a scotch, whipping out his phone and texting to Blair: _'Call me when you need to talk, k? Just say the word, and I'll come to you if you need me.'_

Meanwhile, as the Blair was left on her own in the elevator, she slumped against the wall in dejection. She never handled public humiliation well. She didn't think she could handle the student body, not after her meeting with the other girls earlier. She simply couldn't show her face outside anymore. So when she got off on her lobby and found her mother sitting on the chaise lounge, she couldn't help approach her. Eleanor took notice of her daughter's seemingly troubled aura, asking her if she was alright. Unable to hold back anymore, Blair found herself tearfully requesting and pleading her mother to send her to France and even transferring to a school there immediately. Seeing Blair so distraught definitely alarmed Eleanor, and she acquiesced to Blair's demand.

Total relief washed through Blair as she knelt and laid her head on her mother's lap. This had been the thought circulating in her mind ever since she broke away from the mean girls earlier and all throughout the ride with Chuck. She hadn't voiced it out to him because she knew he would try to convince her to stay. She was afraid he would look at her with pity, and she didn't want that.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck got up early the next day so he could make it for breakfast at the Waldorf's. He wanted to surprise Blair and he knew she would have difficulty coming to school, so he thought they should go together. She would certainly be in a gloomy and dismal mood and he decided to give her a boost by discussing schemes on how to get back at the mean girls AND at any other random student that dared to cross them.

He knew from Dorota that Eleanor had left earlier so he and Blair would be alone. When he got to the foyer, Dorota was standing there as if waiting for his arrival. She was wringing her hands.

"Mr. Chuck."

"Good morning, Dorota," Chuck greeted, "Where's Blair?"

"Mr. Chuck, come," Blair pointed her head to the staircase, indicating that he follow her, no doubt to Blair's room. Not that he needed her to lead him; he knew the way. But he decided to indulge her. Maybe Blair was having breakfast in bed.

Dorota warily went up the stairs, and she twisted her torso to turn to him. She placed a finger on her lips to shush him, indicating that he be very quiet. He didn't get why they needed to be; wasn't Blair awake yet? She couldn't be sleeping still because she was going to be late at this point. And Blair Waldorf was never late for classes.

Dorota seemed to be acting suspicious, when she gestured for him to enter the room without prior notification to Blair of her guest. Dorota then scampered off when Chuck had his hand on the doorknob. He did not expect to see the scene that greeted him as he opened the door.

Blair froze in the middle of her task when she saw Chuck standing in the doorway, a unreadable expression on his face as he saw the designer travel bags all around, several already halfway filled with clothes, shoes, accessories, and other items.

"Were you going to tell me or were you just going to leave me?" He sounded very hurt, and it pierced through Blair's heart. She dropped the clothes in hand to rush to him and hug him. He returned a half embrace by placing his hands on her waist rather than around her.

"I was going to tell you," She breathed against his ear, "after my Mother had secured a flight for me." Blair pulled away so she could look into his eyes, and then cupped his face with both her hands. "I was going to ask you to come with me."

"Blair—"

"Remember what you said yesterday?" Blair interjected, not wishing to be swayed from her decision, "you told me you'd take me with you if you were going to jet off."

Chuck pursed his lip. "But—"

"But it's not you who's going to jet off, it's me." Blair's hands dropped from his face to hold on to his hands. "You can come with me to France. Remember your text? You said you'd come, and I just have to say the word."

"But Blair—"

"Please, Chuck?" Blair put on her best pleading expression, her eyes wide and her tone tiny and teary. "I can't stay here anymore, and I don't want to be here. Everything would be better in France. Please come with me? I'll even talk to Bart to get him to let you come with me to France."

Because as much as the thought of a fresh start in a brand new school drew her, she was still apprehensive because she'd have to start from scratch to work her way up. Having at least one person with her to face that would make things better. And who better than Chuck to come with her?

Chuck sighed, knowing this was a lost cause. She wouldn't listen to him. But he couldn't deny her. "I'll have to start packing."

Blair smiled widely, ecstatic that Chuck had not put up a fight and gave into her proposition, no matter how outlandish and demanding it seemed. She tightly wrapped his arms around him once more before she returned to her packing.

"Mother is trying to book a flight for me tonight. She hasn't called me yet about the flight details." Blair paused and turned to regard him. "Do you want me to tell Mother to book you a flight too?"

Chuck shook his head. "I think I can arrange my own." He chuckled humorlessly. "Besides, what would Eleanor think of that? She'd think we were eloping."

Blair giggled at that. "I guess it would look like that. Hmm… yeah, I think you should book your own ticket. I'll tell you the details of my flight so you can book one on the same plane, okay?"

"Alright, I guess I'll be skipping school so I can pack—"

"No!" Blair protested. "You have to go to school. If we're both absent, people will start speculating. You have to be there to clarify things."

Chuck's heart fell. "Alright. I'll cover for you." He said, playing along, although his insecurities of being left behind were resurfacing. But he had faith in Blair that she wouldn't leave him. She promised.

Blair must've sensed his despondency, so she approached him and kissed him deeply. "I love you," she said as she caught his gaze, and punctuated it once more with a kiss of reassurance.

"I love you too," Chuck whispered back. It was then that he knew he couldn't let Blair take the easy way out. Not like this. He had to do something for her own good.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

School was over for the day and Chuck had just finished packing, just in case he did have to get on the flight with Blair.

At this point, Chuck knew that if he tried to persuade Blair to stay, she would think that it was a sign he wasn't devoted to her, that he wasn't willing to be with her. She would see this as hesitation and uncertainty in their relationship. She would turn against him, and use it against him. He was out of his league. He had no chance of persuading her now, but he knew one other person who could. He grabbed his phone and made a call.

"Serena," Chuck spoke immediately as soon as the other line picked up. "Listen, Blair's getting out of the country tonight. She's already booked a flight to France." A pause as he let Serena respond. "I'm on my way to meet her right now. You need to come with me and convince her to stay in New York. She'll listen to you."

_"What makes you think she'll listen to me? She hates me, remember? And after what I told her…"_ Serena groaned.

Chuck snapped at Serena's dramatics. "Will you put that aside for now and be her best friend? So are you coming or not?" He sighed in relief. "Where am I picking you up?"

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair was already waiting on the helipad. She was just waiting for Chuck to arrive. A part of her was scared that Chuck was going to bail out on her, but she tried to push that pessimist voice away. Chuck had told her he would stand by her though anything, and she believed him. Chuck always kept his word to her, and he would never break a promise as important as he had made to her.

Blair let out a breath of relief when she saw the limo arrive and pull over a few feet away from her. But she received a shock when she saw Serena get out of the limo.

"Blair," Serena called out as she approached the brunette and stopped in front of her.

"What?" Blair raised her defenses. "You want a lift to JFK?"

"Chuck called me and told me you were going to France tonight." Blair glared behind the blonde to see Chuck standing a few feet away from them, leaving the two girls to their privacy.

"He has a big mouth."

"B, I'm your best friend." Serena's tone gave away the hurt she was feeling. "I called your mom too, and she was shocked that I didn't know."

"Well now you do." Blair said wryly.

"What I know is how you felt when I left without telling you."

Blair didn't know what to say as a silent moment lapsed between them. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Stay." Serena went to the point of her arrival. "Don't let some stupid scandal make you run away like it did me, like it does everyone in our world."

Blair felt herself slowly letting down the walls she had built. She felt the tears spring to her eyes as she looked down and shook her head slightly. "Everything's horrible," Blair admitted as she looked back up to her best friend. "My whole life is falling apart."

"So rebuild it." Serena encouraged. "You're a Waldorf, remember? People don't tell you who you are. You tell them. Stay and fight. I'll fight with you."

Blair breath was shaky. "I'm so embarrassed. I'm so…" She trailed off.

"So what? Start over. It can be done. I should know. We'll get through this together."

Blair looked into Serena's eyes and knew that having her best friend by her side through this awful ordeal would make it bearable. Serena knew what it felt to run away from the problem, she had done it, but she wanted Blair to make the right decision and face this scandal. "Promise?"

"Promise."

The best friends embraced each other, Blair feeling like a huge burden had been lifted from her chest. She happened to glance at Chuck, watching them in a distance. He was smiling at her, glad to see that they were finally reconciled. Blair also returned a teary, grateful smile at him as she hugged Serena tighter. When they pulled away, Blair managed another smile at Serena before turning to the side. "Stop, guys," she called out to those who were loading her luggage. "I'm going home."

Serena and Blair once again looked at one another, and this time, they held hands, Blair now spotting a wide smile. They then walked back to Chuck, who looked very pleased with himself and this new development.

Blair let go of Serena's hand and flew into Chuck's arms. "How?"

"Sometimes I know you better than I know myself," Chuck replied with a smirk as he pulled away from Blair. "I guess it's safe to assume that those tickets are going to be cancelled?"

Serena, who was standing by them the whole time, held out her hand to Blair. "Give it." Both Blair and Chuck retrieved their tickets to the blonde who ripped them to shreds and left it to the wind to scatter the pieces far away from them.

Wrapping a hand around Blair's waist, Chuck called out to the men to bring Blair's luggage to his limo. Blair took this time to call her mother to tell her of the change in plans. Eleanor seemed relieved instead of irritated at all of the suddenness. When all the bags were safely stocked in the limo's trunk, all three got in, ready to head home.

During their ride, Blair raged on about what happened, how the girls had treated her and what they said to her, all the while chugging down some alcohol from the limo's minibar. Chuck's eyes darkened with repressed fury as he listened to what transpired that afternoon. He was definitely going to make those bitches pay for hurting Blair. She was Blair Waldorf, their Queen. How dare they think they can oust her and turn their backs on her. They better be careful because that gives her the opening to stab their backs to teach them a lesson.

Queen Bitch was back.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**Next on**_** Chapter VII: Coup Brews**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**_A/n:_** So… I hope you're not disappointed with this chappie since there was no smut. _ But hey, you got the 3w8L confession and I was able to incorporate some of Chair's epic lines! I hope that made up for the absence of smut? I hope you still review even if there's no smut or even if you're disappointed there won't be a Chair baby! LoLXD _ Geez, this chapter went way longer than I planned. Btw, the following chappies will deviate more from the eps since Chair are together. So brace yourselves for a more AU-ish take on Chair-centric S01.

The number of reviewers for this fic is dismal, but hey! I LOVE THE ALL-TIME LOW of 5.16's RATINGS! KabooYAH! _***victory dance***_

CHAIR FANS, DO NOT WATCH THE FOLLOWING EPS OF GG! AS LONG AS Da-Bullshit IS IN STORE FOR THE SHOW, DO NOT WATCH TO SHOW YOUR DISAPPROVAL FOR THE SHOW'S SHITTY WRITING! DO NOT TAKE THE CRAP OF THE WRITERS ANYMORE! **Like voters, viewers have the power!**

**Let the ratings plummet down while Da-Bullshit is on but make sure the polls show Chair winning! Please go to:**

**savechuckandblair . tumblr . com**

**You can also go to their twitter to see how you can support Chair. Come on, people!**


	7. Coup Brews

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GG. I have no desire to lay claim to shit.**

**_Author's notes:_** Just when I thought nothing could be longer than the previous chappie, this chapter comes. I had to merge two eps, 'The Blair Bitch Project' and 'Desperately Seeking Serena', in this one chapter. Since there really is no CB in the canon eps that I cover in this chapter, I had more liberty to bend the scenes and all.

_**Romance & Revenge  
**_Summary:  
[AU, 1.6] Chuck and Nate have a falling out due to Carter's scam, and Blair's now in the outs with Nate as well after learning that he loves Serena. Chuck and Blair then decide to get back at Nate by "pretending" to be a couple. But even the line of pretense can be blurred and erased.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Chapter VII: Coup Brews**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

During the Spring Break, Chuck had whisked Blair away somewhere tropical, a place that would not cross any of their classmates' minds to vacation in. Most of them had gone to Europe or Mexico or some other part of the US while Chuck had taken Blair to the beautiful white sand beaches of Cebu in the Philippines, away from the UES and the spies of Gossip Girl. Serena and Eric had come along too.

Chuck and Blair didn't really have a lot of alone time, since Serena mostly stuck to Blair's side while Chuck and Eric bonded. It was exactly what Blair needed to get the stress of the scandal out of her, along with them avoiding any blast by disabling any updates on their phones from Gossip Girl.

Blair got her period the day after the scandal broke. Since they became official after the pregnancy scare, they were taking their relationship slow. Surprisingly, that was initiated by Chuck Bass himself. Blair couldn't believe it at first, but she did feel butterflies upon realizing that inside, Chuck Bass was definitely an old soul romantic. Blair wanted to resume sex right after her period ended, but Chuck wanted them to wait. Blair didn't take that too well at first, since she really needed the sex for de-stressing. This caused Blair's insecurities to rise up, since she thought Chuck refusing to have sex with her was a sign that he was losing interest, but Chuck reassured her otherwise. So they compromised instead for a lot of oral and manual sex along with heavy petting. But hey, Chuck got his wish to see Blair masturbate.

Now classes were going to start tomorrow. Spring break was over; time to face the student body. Chuck hoped that the hype of the pregnancy scandal had died down by now.

"Charles." Bart appeared at the doorway of Chuck's new room. Since Bart and Lily were now engaged, they had decided to move in together along with all their children. "Come to my office. We need to talk."

Chuck followed after his father, wondering what his father wanted to scold him about this time. It was the only reason why he would seek out his only son. Chuck racked his brain and he couldn't think of what he could've done to warrant his father's lecture.

The Bass father and son entered the home office. Bart closed the door to ensure privacy while Chuck took a seat in front of the mahogany desk. Bart proceeded to his own majestic ergonomic swivel chair and took his seat like the boss that he is.

For a moment, Bart remained silent as he adjusted his position, letting Chuck internally sweat out the tension. Bart leaned back in his chair, crossed his leg over the other, and clasped his hands together on his knee. This was when Bart finally ceded the silence and spoke out. "Is there something you want to tell me, Charles?"

Chuck decided to keep his cool, but he was confused with this. Since when did Bart care enough about his son's life to know what was going on from his son instead of his P.I.?

Chuck shrugged nonchalantly. "What do you want to know?"

Bart straightened in his seat and leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk and clasping his hands together. Now he looked like he meant business. no more prying or fishing or beating around the bush. He was going straight to the point.

"Some… _news_ has recently come to my attention. About you and Blair."

Chuck could only blink in disbelief. Did the news his father was pertaining to mean the pregnancy gossip? Or the rumor that Gossip Girl recently circulated about him and Blair already secretly engaged and planning to elope this summer? Wait, was his father subscribed to Gossip Girl?

"What about me and Blair?" Chuck decided not to jump into conclusions.

Bart cleared his throat holding his position to exude a no-nonsense, all-business aura. "I'm talking about the rumor that Blair is pregnant with your baby?"

Chuck squirmed in his seat. At least Bart seemed composed and not blowing his head off, so this talk might come out better than expected. Chuck gripped the armrest in place of a badly needed stress ball. "No, Father. Blair is not pregnant. It's just a false rumor."

Chuck felt awkward.

"Hmm…" Bart looked at him like he didn't believe his son. "When you say she's not pregnant, do you mean she's really not pregnant or you two have decided on an abortion?"

Chuck was about ready to bolt. Where did his father come off saying stuff like that? He finally understood what Blair meant when her minions came to the same speculation. He wanted to reach over the desk, grab his father's lapels, and scream at him to stop. "She had a false alarm." Chuck knew Blair might not like him exposing this unpleasant truth to his father, but the truth seemed like a better option to quell his father's inquisition. Chuck appreciated the concern, but he was uncomfortable sharing something this intimate about his life to his father.

Bart nodded silently, finally accepting the answer. "Alright then—"

"What would you do," Chuck found himself blurting out suddenly, interrupting Bart's sentence. "What would you do… if Blair were pregnant?"

Bart's eyes hardened in seriousness as he unclasped his hands, laid an elbow on the surface of the desk, and pointed a finger at his son to make sure his words got through. "You are going to do right by her by marrying her. You are going to take responsibility for the mother and child like a man."

Bart's eyes suddenly narrowed as he stood and leaned on the desk. "_Is_ Blair pregnant, Charles?" His stance told Chuck that the truth was the ultimatum and the only answer Bart expected.

"No, Blair is not pregnant. She took the tests with me, they all came out negative." Chuck firmly said to dispel his father's sudden suspicion. "I just wanted to know what you'd do if it ever happened." Chuck murmured under his breath as he looked down at his lap.

Bart did not make any indication if he heard Chuck's mumbling. "If ever such circumstances will come about in the future, I want you to come to me about this, Charles. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father." Chuck answered like a dutiful son. He didn't know whether to be relieved that he somewhat had his father's support in such a situation or be mortified that his father had this talk with him. Either way, he left the office feeling awkward.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck banged on the door. "Serena!" He shouted as he slammed his open palm on the wood some more. "You better be up already!"

"I _am_ up already!"

Chuck turned around and glared as Serena, in her nightwear and bathrobe, came up from behind him, holding the hangers where her school clothes hung from. She pushed Chuck aside to open the door to her room and got in, placing her pressed clothes on her bed before going through the boxes for her shoes.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Chuck was pissed off at seeing that Serena seemed like she had just gotten up when he was already in uniform and ready to leave.

"Well I'm getting ready already, aren't I?" Serena threw back at him in an irate tone as well. "I had to look for my uniform and I still have to look for my shoes! Not to mention my school things."

"Why didn't you prepare last night when I _told_ you specifically that we had to be earlier than usual to get to Blair's? She doesn't like being late!"

"Well my stuff isn't unpacked yet! Now get out of my room, stop bothering me because I have to shower and you're making me late!"

Chuck scoffed. "_I'm_ making you late? Blame your own tardiness! Just skip the damn shower or you'll be more late!"

Serena growled in anger as Chuck turned and walked away before Serena could retort.

"Eric!" Chuck shouted as he trudged down the hallway towards the younger van der Woodsen's room. "You better be ready unlike your scatterbrained sister!"

_'I heard that!'_ Came the muffled shout from Serena's bedroom. Chuck just rolled his eyes in annoyance. The door in front of him opened to reveal Eric dressed for school already. They both headed down for breakfast.

"Only two days since we've moved in and you two already bicker like siblings." Eric commented with a seemingly innocent, yet teasing smile.

Chuck glared at him. "You are officially not my favorite stepbrother anymore."

"But I'm your only stepbrother." Eric still had that wide smile on his face.

Chuck playfully cocked an eyebrow. "Well then you better work hard to get into my good graces."

The two then entered the dining room where Bart and Lily were already seated.

"Good morning, Father," Chuck greeted.

"Good morning, kids." Bart greeted back as he turned away from his newspaper to spare a glance at the two boys.

Eric went to his seat while Chuck strayed to Lily's side, kissing her hand to butter up to her. Lily had shades on, complaining about a headache due to her frustrating talk with the wedding planner. Chuck still found a way to flatter Lily's haggard demeanor even as he took his seat. Eric shook his head with a laugh at seeing Chuck play his charm like a blossoming momma's boy.

"So, first day back at school, huh?" Lily started as she took off her shades, Chuck's compliment having worked on her. "Well, I must say you two are quite early for school. Where's Serena?"

"Taking a shower," Chuck answered as he helped himself to some breakfast. "I have to go meet Blair this morning so we can go to school together. Eric's coming with me."

Bart fixed his ice blue eyes at Chuck for a moment before he returned to reading the newspaper. "As my best man, I expect you to keep things smooth until the wedding."

Chuck glanced up at his father in surprise, dropping the piece of croissant he had taken off and dusting off his hands for crumbs. "Best man?" He could not hide his disbelief.

Bart folded his newspaper and set it aside as a smile lit up Lily's visage. Bart's face was not stern; in fact, it seemed softer, as if he was trying to hold in a smile.

Chuck couldn't help the swell of pride and happiness at his father's announcement, his father's announcement finally sinking in. "Uhm, I'd be honored, Sir."

Bart had a rare smile on his face. Chuck had never been the recipient of that expression. All he could remember were disapproving frowns or annoyed looks for the brief times that his father paid attention to him. Something inside Chuck's chest swelled at the thought that his father was entrusting such an important position to him.

"To family," Chuck raised his glass of orange juice for a toast, Bart, Eric, and Lily joining in to celebrate the merging of their family.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_'Miss Blair… Miss Blair… __**Miss Blair**__!'_

Dorota nudged her sleeping mistress before she budged a bit to reject the action from the maid. Knowing that Blair was awake, Dorota then proceeded to open the curtains to let the light into the room as Blair pulled off her sleeping mask begrudgingly.

"Ugh, what's happening?" Blair groaned, her voice still hoarse from freshly waking up.

"You have bad dream, and you're sleeping with your chocolate."

Blair saw the open golden box of chocolates and pulled it closer to her. "Lady Godiva, my only friend."

Dorota looked on disapprovingly, sensing that Blair was not going to be moving to get ready for school. She gave a few more nudged to Blair's shoulder that she shrugged off, still clinging to the chocolate box.

"Club bed is over! First day back to school!"

"I can't, Dorota! I don't feel very well," Blair added an adorable whiny pout to con Dorota into thinking she was sick.

But Dorota was not fazed, catching up on Blair's pretense. "Miss Serena come to get you soon."

"Call her and cancel! And cover my mirrors. I'm in mourning for my former life," Blair then pulled the covers over her head.

Dorota only shook her head, knowing that she wouldn't be able to drag Blair out from the bed. She then left the room and proceeded downstairs, right around the time that Chuck got off the elevator.

"Miss Blair not come down anytime soon," Dorota immediately informed him, knowing beforehand what he was about to ask even before he opened his mouth.

Chuck only smirked as he stood in front of the Polish maid. "I think I can do a better job at waking her up."

Dorota narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her ward's boyfriend. "Remember, Mister Chuck, God always watching."

Chuck's smirk only widened as he went past Dorota to enter Blair's room to take on the task that Dorota had been unable to accomplish: getting Blair out of bed to face the school day. He could see the lump of her figure under the thick duvet. It didn't move or make a sound, meaning that either she hadn't heard his entrance, or she was pretending not to take notice.

A naughty thought crossed Chuck's mind as mischief set in. He stood at the foot of the bed and then as stealthily as he could, crawled under the covers, startling Blair as he was suddenly on top of her. She squealed as Chuck laid on top of her, tickling her sides mercilessly.

"Ahhhh! Chuck! Stop!" Blair screamed in a high-pitched voice amidst giggles. Chuck was relentless as he tickled her sides, Blair struggling greatly underneath him for quite a while.

"You've been a very bad girl, not wanting to get out of bed—Ow!" Chuck suddenly felt continuous smacks as he rolled over in haste and ended up landing on the floor.

"Hey—" Blair gasped as she managed to fling her thick duvet away from her to see what had happened to Chuck. "Dorota!" She called out to her maid in a scolding tone.

The perpetrator of pain was Dorota. She had her trusty feather duster in hand as she stood over Chuck. She then continued to whack him with it.

"Ow! Stop! What the hell—"

"Dorota!" Blair held out a hand to grasp Dorota's hand and prevent her from further abusing her poor boyfriend. No such luck. Dorota's arm strength, developed from cleaning and household chores, was no match for Blair. When Dorota was persistent in her punishment, Blair decided to get in the middle of it. Literally. She got out of bed and threw herself on top of Chuck, effectively halting Dorota's attack.

"What has gotten into you?" Blair cried out as Dorota huffed in indignation.

"No naughty business! I not allow it!"

"We weren't doing anything R-rated, Dorota! He was just tickling me!"

Dorota threw her hands up. "I hear Miss Blair scream 'no, stop', I come to room and see shape under covers moving up down, bed shaking! What I supposed to think!" Dorota seemed terribly flustered as she spouted off her following thoughts in Polish which even Blair couldn't quite catch. When Dorota finished her indecipherable rant, she grabbed Chuck by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! I did nothing!" Chuck protested as he was forced on his feet as Dorota led him out of the room.

"You! Wait downstairs! And Miss Blair! You get ready for school!"

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Finally, Blair regaled Chuck with her presence as she trudged down the stairs, still not up to going to school. Her appearance was immaculate as ever, she looked fashionable and chic, but what worried him were her new accessories. She had on large sunglasses to cover her eyes and she had a scarf wrapped around her head.

"Blair." Chuck stared at her as she stopped right in front of him. "You don't need to cover up." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her. "You're beautiful. Don't hide it. Flaunt it."

Blair couldn't hold back the smile threatening to erupt from his flattery.

"Now lose it." Chuck casually commanded. Blair deeply sighed, but gave in after a moment as she handed him her shades and her scarf, which Chuck gave to Dorota (standing nearby and keeping an eye on them for any funny business) to put away.

"Good girl." Chuck said with a smirk, which caused Blair to blush and pinch him. That innocent statement made her flashback to numerous romps in bed and other places or furniture.

Chuck took her handbag to carry it for her and held out his arm. "Let's go, shall we?"

Blair let out a groan as dread filled her once again at the thought of facing the public. "I'm giving homeschooling some serious consideration." Blair bit out as she and Chuck got on the elevator.

"Spring break has already come and gone since the scandal. Who knows? Maybe they've already gotten over it by now."

Blair looked skeptical as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Blair groaned again as she turned her head to press her forehead on his jacket. "I know for a fact they'll never let me hear the end of it!"

"So what?" Chuck retrieved his arm from Blair's hold and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close to his side. "They're all just jealous of you. Those haters? They _don't_ matter. I love you. Just keep that in mind when your spunk fails you."

Blair smiled. It was true. The mockery and disdain of the others couldn't compare to Chuck's professed love for her. Together, they could take on the entire student body and win. An _army _couldn't win against them; the entire student body certainly can't.

Blair felt a calm reassurance wash over her, akin to morphine rushing through her veins and soothing her system previously erratic with nerves and anxiety. She wrapped both her arms around Chuck's waist and looked up at him. "I love you too," she said before placing a gentle kiss on his jaw.

The elevator opened and they stepped out, neither relinquishing their hold on each other. Serena had made it to the front of Blair's building just as the couple were headed to the limo, so Serena also rode with them to school. Eric didn't seem to mind that he had been keep waiting for a while; they weren't going to be late for the first day of classes yet.

Blair decided to share her nightmare. Serena tried to placate the brunette's returning apprehension in facing school life. Serena talked about the other issues that had come up during the Spring Break that Blair had not been privy to, like Maya and Brody Jenner, Kati's family moving back to Israel, and of course, the merging of the van der Woodsen and Bass households.

"So, you're thinking this whole thing could've blown over by now?" Blair's voice was hopeful as she squeezed Chuck's hand, which she had been holding throughout the whole ride.

"Like I said," Serena reassured her best friend, "your three-week old scandal is ancient news."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

After the GG blast on Blair's pregnancy scare, the hierarchy's stability was shaken and Blair's court brewed trouble and unrest. While Blair hadn't been ousted as Queen yet, thanks in part to her and Chuck's continued united front, her position was still in jeopardy.

Though Chuck's presence by her side strengthened her, Blair was still embarrassed. She groaned as she saw that the limo was nearing the school gates. When the limo stopped, Eric and Serena got out first. However, instead of following after them, Blair turned her head and pressed her forehead to Chuck's chest as she covered her face with his school blazer. "Ugh, I just want to skip class today."

Chuck, who had his arm around her shoulder, ran his hand over her upper arm and kissed the top of her head. "You know I've never been one to refuse a proposal to cut classes, but I'm not letting you run away from this. Sooner or later, you will have to step out in public." He kissed the top of her head again. "Don't worry. I'll be with you. I won't let them get away with talking badly about you."

Blair let out a whine again. "I still hate them! I don't want to see any of them! I know they'll all be talking behind my back, or whispering while staring at me as I pass by."

"Don't give them the pleasure of torturing you," Chuck firmly reassured her. He knew the student body would talk, and although he wasn't one to care about gossip about him, Blair was a different matter. She would not be able to just brush the whisperings aside.

Serena bent over to see what was happening inside. "What's the hold up? Eric's already gone off because he needed to meet someone before classes start."

"Give us a moment," Chuck called out to Serena, who shrugged and stepped away from the car door to give them privacy.

Chuck turned back to Blair, took her chin and tipped her face towards him. "You are the Queen. They're nothing. Now, let's get out there and conquer."

Blair then nodded. Chuck got out from his side first and walked around the back of the limo just in time to extend his hand to help Blair out of the vehicle. With a deep breath, Blair put her hand on Chuck's proffered hand and let him pull her out. As the limo door shut behind her, Blair tried not to be affected by the student multitude that was looking over at them. Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist and led her through the school gates. Blair held her head high even when many were whispering and darting their eyes to her, some even holding back guffaws unsuccessfully.

"Don't let them get to you," Chuck whispered against her ear, his tone seething with anger at the audacity of these insignificant people who dared to mock them. Serena walked at Blair's other side like a bodyguard. Both Chuck and Serena were showing the crowd that they were both on Blair's side.

Blair's jaw tightened as she held back the tears just at the back of her eyes. She would never give them the satisfaction of witnessing her shame. When the couple reached the small courtyard in between the buildings of St Jude's and Constance, Serena walked on ahead to immediately claim a table for the three of them. Blair smiled as she and Chuck reached the blonde.

Chuck and Blair settled into the table with Serena, both sitting close to each other and across from the blonde. Blair seemed to be nervous still as she held Chuck's hand tightly on top of the table.

"I'll walk you to all your classes, and I'll wait for you outside your room after," Chuck offered. Blair bit her lip to keep the smile from stretching too widely across her face. For a playboy who's never been in a relationship and an assumed commitmentphobe, Chuck sure had quite the gallantry of a medieval dark knight.

"I'd like that," Blair said, truly appreciating Chuck's staunch support for her.

"And I'll be with you during break." Serena added. "We'll have lunch on the Met steps."

The school bell rang, signaling the start of classes, and people began to head to their classrooms. Blair sighed with a wry smile as she stood facing Chuck, her hands gripping his lapels.

"My offer of skipping still stands, Bass."

"And my stand on not skipping is still on solid ground."

Blair's lips jutted out in a pout that Chuck found too cute. He chuckled, and as he fondly grinned down at her, he took hold of his scarf, swung it over his head and over her neck, transferring the scarf to her and using it to pull her face closer before he placed a firm kiss on her plump red lips. Chuck took a step back and then threw one end of the scarf over her shoulder, the silk now lightly wrapped around her neck.

"There," Chuck smiled at her before taking her into his arms, his mouth against her ears. "That scarf looks so much better on you. Especially after Christmas..."

Blair let out a laugh as she pushed against his chest. He stumbled back while Blair stepped back.

"I think I can find my own way to my class," Blair blew a kiss to him and proceeded to walk on her own. However, Chuck was far from being affronted. It wasn't that she was pushing him away, but she was letting him know that she could now make it on her own. And he was proud of her.

Blair then walked up to Serena who slung an arm around her best friend as they walked to their first class of the day.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"I know this is hard for you, B, but you can't let them beat you. You're Blair Waldorf, remember?" Serena tried to encourage Blair who was frowning over her cup of tea at her former posse of girls.

"Right… _right_!" Blair scoffed. "These are my steps and I'm not going to relinquish them without a fight." She took a deep breath. "Though, it would be helpful if maybe there was one more person in our crowd."

Both Serena and Blair tried to discreetly scan the crowd for anyone they could invite to sit with them.

"Only old people and children—" Blair gasped as the press of a kiss on her cheek cut her off.

She turned around to see Chuck smirking and settling down next to her. He seemed to have also brought Eric along.

"Chuck!" Blair happily exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sound kiss.

"Okay guys, you're making us uncomfortable," Eric commented as he took his seat between his sister and Blair but about two steps below.

"Well, well, well, Eric van der Woodsen," Blair took notice, having been too concerned earlier that morning to take in the younger blonde's attire, "I see we have a blonde mini Chuck in the works." Blair had an eyebrow raised as she eyed Eric's scarf and tugged at the shoulder of the coat he had on, similar to what Chuck was currently wearing but different in color.

"You're trying to torture me," Serena glared at Chuck who chuckled at that.

"Oh hush, Serena. Eric's looking good." Blair tried to brush off Serena's concern over her brother adapting Chuck's sense of fashion.

"I can't believe it." Blair spoke out.

"I know," Serena replied, thinking they were still in the same topic of Eric becoming like Chuck, not aware that Blair was looking past them at the particular group of despised girls.

"Does Little J actually think she's anything but their lackey?"

All three looked at the blonde Brooklynite who approached Blair's previous minions.

Chuck scoffed, feeling anger rise in him, knowing that trailer trash blonde was the cause of their scandal. "For someone who tried to ruin you, she's pretty naive to think they're all equal now. Does she really think democracy will prevail by trying to oust the monarchy?"

Serena mumbled something.

"They what?" Blair's voice went up a notch.

"They're taking her out for dinner for her birthday tomorrow night," Serena had a sheepish look on her face, and Blair knew something was up. "A table reserved at Socialista."

"So Jenny Humphrey is officially being inscribed in the A-list," Blair's bitterness laced her tone.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Chuck turned to Serena in confusion. "My P.I. didn't even report that information, only the reservation."

"Because they invited me _but_ I said no out of deference to you!" Serena was quick to explain as she looked to Blair, knowing she was the one she owed the clarification to, although Chuck was the one to ask. "I just thought I could have dinner with her and Dan and the whole family." Serena tried to be nonchalant.

Blair looked to her with a frown of confusion. "How do you manage to get out of everything unscathed?"

"Because I'm nice," Serena answered in a singsongy, preaching-yet-teasing voice. Chuck just rolled his eyes as Serena continued, "You should try it some time. Come on. Uhm… Compliment me, tell me my hair looks beautiful." Serena closed her eyes and posed coyly, giving Blair an opening to say some nice words.

However, Blair only frowned. "But… your hair looks disgusting." Blair was just being her frank self. "Did you even shower?" She wasn't trying to be funny; just pointing out a blatant observation.

"I don't think so," Chuck commented. "If she did, she wouldn't have been able to make it to your place this morning."

"Stay out of this, Chuck," Serena bit out, a bit incensed that Chuck guessed right. She turned her attention once more to her brunette bestie, laying a gloved hand on her cheek. "B, I say this out of love. But… your being a bitch is what got people still holding on to this scandal and taking jabs at you, okay? Be nice, and neutral, and things will go back to normal. You're the Queen B, so just let nature take its course."

Blair looked skeptically at the blonde's advice, but Chuck wasn't going to stay silent. "Blair doesn't need to pretend to be anything to fit in," Chuck turned Blair's face to him. "Just be yourself. Like Serena said, you're Queen B. You don't adjust to them, they adjust to you."

"Chuck, just shut up. Didn't I tell you to stay out of this?" Serena said irately as Chuck tried to contradict her words. Chuck was becoming thoroughly annoyed as he rolled his eyes at the blonde once more.

Suddenly, Jenny approached the four and greeted Serena. Then, surprisingly, she extended an invitation to Blair to Butter for tonight. Serena gleefully accepted on Blair's behalf. The whole time, Blair had a slight frown on her face, as if not really up to the idea. Chuck, feeling suspicious of the invite, glared at Serena's enthusiasm for getting Blair into the dinner without her consent.

"Very nice," Blair finally spoke as she raised her cup, deciding to just go along with the flow Serena managed to set up.

"Thank you!" Serena was all smiles as she raised her cup and they toasted for success.

"I don't see any reason for celebration." Chuck huffed as he crossed his arms, his surly expression far from happy. He didn't want Blair hanging out with the girls given the current situation, especially since the last time they did hang out, those same group of girls almost ran Blair out of the country to France.

"Chuck, this is a girl thing that you wouldn't understand. Trust me when I say that this is a good thing. This is a good development. This is the first step to making everything better." Serena countered, not about to let Chuck dampen their victory.

Somehow, Chuck wasn't convinced.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Being stranded at Butter on her own that night, caused Blair's timidity to snap. In place, fury and vengeance coursed through her. Jenny Humphrey one-upped her because Blair decided to try the nice card, as Serena suggested. Well, wrong move. And now Blair felt her inner bitch resurfacing. A scheme came up in mind, and Blair set out to well-placed call to start the churning of the scheme. She later on left and went back home to the Waldorf penthouse, intent on phoning Chuck. She took out her bluetooth earpiece which she rarely used and made the call to her boyfriend, the other end ringing twice before it was picked up.

_"I'm guessing dinner didn't turn out to be as fab as Serena thought it would be if you're calling me this early."_

Blair sighed in exasperation. "You're right." She plopped on to her bed. "They ditched me. Can you believe that? They _ditched_ me!"

_"I knew something was up. Serena's wishful thinking didn't go so well after all."_

"Well, it's good that I had all that alone time to think for myself." Blair sighed happily as she twirled a strand of her hair. "Little J's going to pay."

_"That's my girl,"_ Chuck chuckled on the other end, pride evident from his voice. _"Are you going to share the dirty deets?"_

"Let's just say, her birthday will have a bang. I'm still working on it. Which is why I won't be in school tomorrow morning. I have somewhere to be."

_"Well, you know where to reach me if you need a hand."_

Blair giggled. "I think I want all the credit for this one, Bass. Just sit back and watch it all unfold."

_"I can't wait to see how this takedown goes."_

"So how about you? How'd the taste testing go with the wedding caterers?"

_"It was going well until this unsigned package full of porn dvds and kinky stuff arrived for Serena. She blamed me for sending it. In front of Lily and my dad."_

Blair frowned. "That's weird."

_"I know. She pins the stupid prank on me when I have no good reason or motivation to pull one on her."_ Blair heard him scoff on the other end.

"Well, I have to admit, you do seem like a possible perpetrator, and she has good reason to suspect you given your track record, but I know you didn't do it. You'd come up with something not lame. I'll talk some sense into her."

_"Makes sense because I sure as hell am not talking to her." _Chuck's tone was grumpy.

Blair now cleared her throat, ready to change the subject. "So… Eric's not around there with you, is he?" Blair asked as she stood from her bed and locked the door to ensure Dorota was kept out.

_"No. I'm alone in my room. Eric's out with a friend for a study session. They're working on their lit essays."_

"You might to make sure your door is locked so there's no interruption." Blair was now on her way to her bathroom and locked the door there too, just in case. Then she settled into her bathtub, her phone is hand.

_"Alright…" _Chuck seemed skeptical. _"What's up your sleeve for tonight, Waldorf?"_

"Do you want to know what I'm wearing, Bass?" Blair's tone was now coy and seductive.

_Oh, you know I'm always interested in what you wear, B. But sometimes, I'd rather know what you're not wearing."_

Blair bit her lip in glee. Chuck had taken the bait. Seems like he was willing to go along with this.

"Well, I'm in my La Perla's. In a wicked shade of red."

Chuck groaned from the other end. _"Mmm… Blair…"_ His voice was hoarse.

"Are you hard already, Bass?" Blair purred as she cupped her breast with her free hand.

_"Fuck yes…"_

It was now Blair's turn to moan as she closed her eyes and imagined Chuck naked, looking at her with eyes full of desire, his hands and lips trailing along her skin like a delicate breeze…

_"Are you going to touch yourself?"_

"Mmm…" Blair's hand trailed down her torso to her crotch.

_"Are you going to use your toys?"_

When Chuck and Blair made their sex compromise, Chuck bought her a few sex toys for her pleasure (though she had expressed that those were poor substitutes to the real _package_), a purple dildo around Chuck's size and a vibrator.

"But you have it…" Blair whined as she rubbed herself. For a moment, she almost forgot that she had made Chuck keep it because Dorota might find it in Blair's room.

_"I'm sorry, baby,"_ Chuck's tone seemed patronizing and teasing as he remembered he had the toys in his possession. _"I promise we'll use it next time."_

"Ooh…" Blair giggled at Chuck's playfulness, knowing she could count on Chuck to fulfill any sexual promise he made. "I'm looking forward to that." She let out a breath of air. "It's been too long since our last playtime."

_"Mmm… You're right. So let's make this count, shall we?"_

Blair bit her lip in excitement as she nodded, though he wouldn't be able to see it. "Nnn-hnn…"

_"Now take off those lovely lace panties, Blair. I'll bet they're wet already."_

Blair laid her cell phone next to a candle near the bath tub, leaving her hands bare (thank God for the bluetooth earpiece!). Blair got rid of her panties immediately and then took off her strapless bra. Once naked, she settled in a comfortable position in the tub and then cupped her womanhood, feeling the wetness from her slit.

"It's off. My bra too. Now," Blair's voice became sultry and low, naughty. "Tell me what you'd do to me if you were here."

Chuck groaned on the other end. No doubt he had his cock in his hand now. _"I'd be running my tongue over your nipples, nibbling and pinching them until they're hard."_

Closing her eyes, Blair's hands cupped her breasts and ran through her nipples until they were hard peaks, the rubbing sensation jolting tingles of pleasure through her body.

_"And then, I'd go lower. What do you want? My mouth or my fingers?"_

"I'd prefer your cock, but I'd take your fingers for now."

Chuck growled on the other end, feeling himself be more turned on by Blair's dirty talk. Hearing her speak like this, wanton, uncensored and uninhibited, meant she was absolutely absorbed in sex. _"Rub your clit in circles, baby."_

Blair focused on following Chuck's instruction. She rubbed her clit just the way Chuck would. Biting her lower lip, Blair tried to tamp down the volume of her whimper as she became more aroused.

Only panting and groaning could be heard from them for a while before Chuck spoke up in a breathless voice, _"Now, use two fingers, baby. Push up inside that slick, tight pussy of yours."_

"Ahhh…" Blair inserted two fingers inside her and started upping them in the same rhythm that Chuck uses on her.

_"Fuck, B, I want you so bad right now."_

"Oh Chuck… Fuck…" Blair picked up the pace of her fingers as her other hand slid down to press on her lit, heightening her pleasure. Blair continued to imagine Chuck going down on her. "I want you so much, Chuck. Fuck!"

Chuck grunted on the other end. _"Are you close, baby? Are you close? 'Cause I'm about to cum, baby."_

Blair's subdued cries were answer enough.

_"Won't you come with me, Blair? Come for me."_

That did it. Blair gritted her teeth together in an effort to stifle the scream that pleasure incited in her while she climaxed. She pumped her fingers continuously just as Chuck does, prolonging her orgasm. Meanwhile, Chuck moaned out her name repeatedly.

They were both panting for a while as they came down from their high. Blair spoke first when she had final caught her breath. "Chuck, I really need you to properly fuck me like only you can." Her voice had a cutting edge to it that was sharpened by frustration.

_"How about we discuss this when the SATs are over and done with? This way, I don't distract you and you have more time for studying and reviewing."_

Blair pouted, her lips sticking out. "Fine. But heed my words, Chuck Bass. We are having a sex marathon after the SATs because of this dry spell you've forcibly placed upon us! I need the destresser and the work out that sex provides!"

Chuck laughed out loud in amusement on the other line. Who would have thought that a day would come when he would be refusing sex and Blair Waldorf would be begging for it?

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Serena had just had about enough. Chuck was going to get it. Although Blair had told her Chuck hadn't been sending those prank gifts, he had the audacity to deliver an envelope of drugs to her through Eric. Serena was now convinced her earlier suspicions were right despite Blair's words. She rushed up to their penthouse to give Chuck a piece of her mind.

Serena immediately saw Chuck when she had gotten to the top of the stairs. She wasted no time in telling him off. "What the hell is your problem?"

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "Specify the context."

Serena got out the small bag of coke and slammed it on Chuck's chest. "You disgust me, Chuck. How dare you involve Eric in something like this. No wonder you're friendless. I don't see what Blair sees in you when even your own father expects the worse from you!"

Chuck's jaw clenched. He hardened himself, though too late to block the hurt from Serena's comment. "Well you saw to that."

"Listen, if we're going to exist under the same roof, I am laying down some house rules."

"No need, Princess. Bart already kicked me out."

Serena's fury ebbed as her expression turned guilty, not expecting such a consequence when she angrily complained to Bart about Chuck. "What?"

"I'm moving back to my suite." Chuck sported a bitter smirk, trying to play off the whole thing. "Bart thought it would be best if the family… _bonded_ without me for a while." Chuck then took his leave, walking down the stairs with a small travel bag that Serena had only noticed he was carrying.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

As soon as the other line picked up, Blair was too excited that she started talking even before Chuck could get a word out. "So my scheme went _perfectly_! This is Jenny's most memorable birthday ever as she has been exposed as a trying hard, thieving social climber. And the girls ditched her to be with me here at Butter. Everything is on the mend and I am on the way to cementing my position as Queen."

_"It was only a matter of time. Those girls combined have nothing on you, Waldorf._"

Blair frowned. She was sure Chuck was happy for her, no doubt, but he sounded troubled and way too despondent. "What's wrong with you? Did something happen?"

_"I'm on my way back to my suite."_

"1812? Why are you heading back there? You moved in with the van der Woodsens."

_"Bart kicked me out. Serena told him about the stuff she's been receiving from some anonymous sender, and she told him I was the one behind it."_

Blair felt anger rise within her at hearing what Serena had done. She had gone way over by getting Bart involved and souring the improving relationship that Chuck recently had with his father. "I'm stopping by there. Don't go anywhere when you get there."

_"No, don't. Celebrate the takedown with your minions. I'll be fine and I'll just see you tomorrow at school."_

"No, you need me, so I'm coming over right now. I'd rather hang out with you, anyway. They can have my reservation. You stay put, okay?"

_"I love you."_

A small smile crept up at hearing Chuck's declaration. Beneath those words was an admission that he was vulnerable and hurting form his father's rejection. "I love you too, and don't you forget that." Blair replied. "I'll see you in a few." She hung up and headed back to her reserved table, telling the girls she had to take a rain check for tonight. She didn't deign them with an excuse and just walked away with a casual gait, her exit like a dismissal of hanging out with them. Blair was already gone from Butter when Jenny appeared with Nate to flaunt him off to the other girls and rub it in Blair's face, which Jenny wasn't able to do due to Blair's absence.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck was sitting on a couch in 1812, his feet propped up on the coffee table while he had a glass of scotch in one hand, when the door opened and Blair breezed in, using her own key that Chuck had given her to enter without knocking. Chuck put down his glass and held out an arm to Blair who immediately hugged him as she sat on his lap.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked in a tiny voice as she tightened her embrace, her lips pressed against his neck.

Chuck let out a sigh of relief, as if some sadness inside him had been released with it. "I am now," he replied to Blair's query.

Blair smiled as she closed her eyes and savored their embrace. "I'm going to stay with you here tonight. Eleanor's away, and I'll just give Dorota a call."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

Blair pulled away a bit so she could give a kiss for comfort to Chuck. Suddenly, a knock from the door interrupted them. They both turned to the door, wondering who the late night visitor could be.

"I'll get it," Chuck said as he lifted Blair from his lap. Blair slid into the couch as Chuck got up to answer the door. He peeked at the peephole, his eyes narrowing at seeing who was on the other side, before opening the door wide.

"Serena!" Blair stomped to Chuck's side by the open door. "You have some nerve—"

"I'm here to apologize." Serena cut off. Blair stayed silent to let her talk, although her expression was still stern as she crossed her arms and stared at the blonde.

Serena turned to look at Chuck who was standing silently, wearing the same expression on Blair's face. "I'm really sorry, Chuck. I know it wasn't you who sent me that stuff."

Chuck remained silent, choosing to let Serena dole out her whole explanation and apology instead of interrupting her with caustic comments to get back at the ones she threw at him earlier.

Serena wordlessly handed an opened letter to him. Out of curiosity, Chuck took it and read the note written on the stationery. Blair also peeked at the letter. Her eyes widened, and she was sure Chuck had also come to the same conclusion.

"G? As in Georgina Whoregina?"

Serena didn't reply as she looked at Chuck and Blair with worry and apprehension, even fear.

Chuck noticed the high level tension from Serena. "Why don't I make you a drink?" Chuck offered as a sign of his forgiveness.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Despite the looming SATs, Chuck took it upon himself to handle the return of Georgina. He got his P.I. to dig up the current whereabouts of Georgina and what she was doing. But that did not mean he was safe from Blair dragging him to her review sessions and obsessing about beating Nelly Yuki, Blair's rival for her coveted spot in Yale.

Currently, Serena and Blair were sitting at a table, Blair once again bitching about Nelly Yuki.

"Nelly Yuki _must_ be destroyed."

"Why do you keep saying her name?"

"Because, it's Nelly Yuki!"

Serena laughed as Blair once again referred to her rival using her whole name.

Across from them, Chuck just got out of the building, on his way to meet Blair and Serena to talk to them about Georgina. Chuck spotted them immediately and made his way towards them. En route to Blair and Serena, an unknown blonde stopped him in his tracks with a hand on his chest, intent on spurring up a conversation and maybe even more as she shot him a flirty smile.

Blair's mouth dropped open at the blonde's bravado to make a move on Chuck. "That slut is dead." She seethed. Suddenly, a bout of insecurity and doubt rushed through her that she'd been trying to tamp down.

Serena frowned. "Daniela Summers?"

Bingo. With that information in mind, Blair stood up and walked away, taking note of the name, now knowing exactly who the target of her takedown was. That whore would be out of the school and even the state soon, next week tops.

Meanwhile, Chuck irately brushed away the nameless blonde without a second thought and headed to his destination. Blair was now sporting a murderous look as she headed his way. Chuck was about to open his mouth to explain when Blair grabbed the lapels of his orange coat and pulled him into a torrid make-out session, right in the middle of the student crowd. Chuck was eager to match Blair's impassioned kiss, neither noticing the clicking of camera phones and the buzz they were creating among the students witnessing them. Serena could only groan and bury her head in her hands as she watched the two brunettes who did not seem to be ceasing their making out. Some had wisely opted to video it rather than take a snapshot. Some more material for Gossip Girl about her fave couple to rave.

After some time, Blair pulled away, both of them breathless. She had a seductively wicked grin on her face before she said her farewell, telling him she'll see him later when he picks her up to drive her home, and walked off the opposite direction to head inside Constance Billard's building, shooting a warning glare to the blonde who had dared to lay a hand on Chuck before. The blonde paled and darted off somewhere after being in the receiving end of the Queen's anger.

Chuck was still dazed from that kiss from Blair, even a bit aroused. He took a deep breath, unable to hide a smirk from sprouting to his lips before he took the seat Blair just vacated next to Serena.

Serena eyed Chuck warily. "You know, you two are eventually going to have to work out your issues."

"Issues?" Confused, Chuck turned to the blonde. "What issues? We're issue-free."

"Not according to B," Serena muttered under her breath, but Chuck heard loud and clear.

Now Chuck was concerned. "What? About that girl? I don't even know who that bimbo was and I'm not interested in the slightest. Blair's got nothing to be jealous about. That girl is _far_ from my type. Blair should know because _Blair Waldorf_, specifically, is my type." Chuck said the last sentence with a knowing smirk.

Serena just sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Well, she's a bit doubtful, since you're apparently on abstinence watch."

On one of Serena and Blair's previous sleepovers, Blair had opened up to Serena about the whole truth of her and Chuck's relationship. She admitted that at first, they had decided to become a couple to get back at Nate, but that the pregnancy scare had made them face the realization that they had feelings for each other. And Blair had also talked about Chuck's firm decision on taking things slow in their newfound, confirmed relationship, thus putting a halt on their sex life.

"Yes, I told her I wanted to take things slow, but that doesn't mean it's a leeway for me to cheat on her. I'd never do that to her." Chuck seemed a bit hurt that Serena insinuated that Blair didn't trust him. Hadn't he told her he loved her?

Chuck had decided to not have sex for a while because he was serious about making their relationship work. With the onset of Blair's period (which meant no sex for a while), Chuck had had the time to re-evaluate their standing point. Their springboard for their relationship had been sex; they agreed on their status as a ruse for revenge. That wasn't the case anymore. Everything that had brought them together did not define or tie them anymore. Their romance wasn't a sham for them anymore; it had become real. They weren't together just to be cruel to Nate; they had both discovered real feelings behind their pretense.

Since Chuck had no idea on how to really be in a genuinely loving relationship and maintain it, he had to use Blair and Nate's relationship as a reference. He knew that Blair and Nate began as a couple when they both expressed their mutual feelings for each other, which was followed by dates and being partners in dances or parties, talking on the phone about their day, and other things. From what Chuck could see, sex had no place in the beginning stages of a relationship. If he and Blair were going serious, Chuck decided they had to overcome the friends-with-benefits part of their relationship.

"Well you need to reassure her that your heart and every organ of your body is devoted to her and _only_ her." Serena gave him a pointed look. "Can you do that, Chuck?"

"I'll talk to her," Chuck gave his confirmation, taking note of it in his mind. But, he had another important issue to discuss with Serena besides her hot brunette best friend. Chuck took a deep breath to signal a change in topic. "Anyway, based on my exhaustive research, you're issue-free, unlike me and Blair apparently."

"Georgina."

"According to my very reliable sources, Georgina is nowhere near our fair isle…" Chuck then filled Serena in on Georgina's status in Switzerland, dating the prince of Belfort.

"Oh thank God!"

"Now you can enjoy the gifts she mailed you with peace of mind," Chuck added to Serena's relief. He decided to play around with Serena's sense of propriety. "And maybe… you can lend that first gift to me and Blair when we resume intimacy."

Serena didn't know whether she should be bemused or disgusted. It was half of each. "Oh shoot I've already thrown them out days ago so you're going to have to get your own."

Chuck only chuckled as Serena, with an open hand, pushed his face away. He took that as his cue to leave since he'd already delivered the news to Serena. "I didn't take you to be a prude, sis. Alright, see you when I see you."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair descended the steps of Constance Billard to find Chuck waiting at the courtyard in front of the school. He smiled at her as she approached him. Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist as they greeted each other with a chaste, PG-13 kiss.

"Come, I'll take you home," Chuck said, keeping an arm around Blair as he led her to the limo just outside the school gates.

"Okay, but I can't have dinner with you tonight because I have the girls over for an SAT review session."

"I understand," Chuck said as he opened the car door for Blair, "We can talk in the limo."

Blair paused, looking at Chuck with an uncertain and even apprehensive expression. For a moment, she seemed like she didn't want to get in, but she still did, stiffly and warily. Chuck slipped in afterwards. When the limo started to drive away, the tension was suddenly thick between them.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Blair's voice was small as she decided to initiate, gripping the handle of her bag.

Chuck turned in his seat so he could face Blair. His serious expression made Blair more nervous. "I want to talk about us."

Blair gulped. That sounded ominous. The 'we-need-to-talk' message was already imminent in itself.

Chuck had just opened his mouth when Blair decided to beat him to it. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Chuck was taken aback. He suddenly sported a confused frown. "What? No! What are you saying?" Dread suddenly filled Chuck. "Do _you_ want to break up?"

It was now Blair's turn to be confused. She felt like the maelstrom of anxiety inside her had left her dazed and suddenly nothing made sense anymore, especially the direction of this conversation. "Well are you? Because when someone in a relationship says they need to talk to the other person, that's a headlight for breaking up!"

Chuck's frown deepened. Shit, he didn't know that. How was he supposed to know that? He'd never broken up with someone before! He rapidly shook his head. "No! That's the farthest thing on my mind, Waldorf!"

Blair visibly relaxed, but her eyes were still wide with nervousness at him. "Well, if you have no intention of breaking things off with me, then… what about us do you want to talk about?"

Chuck took her hands in his, prying her death grip on her bag. "You know I talked to Serena earlier, and she told me something."

Blair frowned. "Which is…?"

"Blair, I would _never_ cheat on you. Yes, I may have a playboy past, but don't get me wrong. No slut or bimbo coming on to me can make me stray. I'm a one-woman man for you." He said with firm conviction.

Blair felt her heat melt and butterflies flutter in her chest as if Spring had come.

"You promise?" Her voice was low as she peeked at him under her lashes, vulnerable and unsure. The thought of Nate and her father loomed in her mind and tested her trust.

Chuck placed both of his hands on her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "I don't have to promise because I know so." he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, like a confirmation of his declaration. "I love you."

Blair smiled as she returned a simple, sweet kiss. "I love you too," she murmured, barely an inch from his mouth. She felt her doubts and insecurities slowly melting away.

Chuck pulled his head away so he could look straight into Blair's eyes. "I want to explain why I'm adamant that we forego sex for a while."

Since Chuck's declaration of the three words, eight letters, Blair did not feel apprehensive at the moment when Chuck brought it up. She decided to let him speak his mind before she reacted.

Once again taking her hands into his, Chuck took a deep breath before he started. "Sex was a big factor of us hooking up at first. Since we're giving our relationship a _real_ chance, I don't want us to bank on the amazing sex only. I don't want sex to be the crutch or foundation of us. I want us to take our time dating before taking that plunge into sex, the way it should've been if we'd done this right from the start." Chuck suddenly averted his eyes downward as he fiddled with her fingers. "I want _you _to be happy, and I try hard to make you happy, Blair."

"—I know you do." Blair interjected to give him the credit that he did not seem to give himself.

"But I don't know the first thing to being someone's boyfriend, and I might mess up. This time dating will give you a chance to decide if you really do want me and to be with me." Chuck shyly peered at her for a moment before darting his age back to their hands, unable to face her with his vulnerability, quite plain in sight in his countenance.

Blair wasn't the only one dealing with self-insecurity. She could see that beneath Chuck's swagger, he did not trust himself to be enough for her, to be worthy or capable of making her happy. Blair would know more than anyone, that this fear and insecurity came from Chuck's relationship with Bart.

Chuck had usually assuaged her insecurities when it bubbled up. Now, Blair recognized it was her turn to drive out his. She took out her hand from his and placed it on his cheek, tilting it so he could see the sincerity in her face. "_You_ make me happy, Chuck Bass. So happy. Happier than I've been for some time now. And right now, I _do_ know that I want to be with you. I'm lucky that I'm in a relationship with someone I love who loves me back.

A smile tugged at Chuck's lips. Blair's words seeped into his uncertain heart. Knowing someone have this much faith in him made him feel just a little bit stronger. It made him want to be a better person for her sake.

"And don't worry out messing up. Couples make mistakes, Chuck. They bicker and fight; it can't be helped. But if two people really love each other, they can overcome arguments and disagreements."

Chuck had no words to say, and he could only express the bursting love in his heart with a kiss. For Blair, that impassioned kiss perfectly conveyed to her how he felt.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck was on the phone, talking to his P.I. when he saw Dan Humphrey on his way to approach him. Chuck still held a grudge against the Brooklynite, so his mood definitely soured when he knew for sure that the unwanted outsider was definitely headed his way to talk to him. He knew he shouldn't have involved himself with trying to cover for Serena last night. It was bad enough he had to converse with Humdrum Humphrey on the phone, now he had to come face to face with him.

Chuck held up a finger to Dan. "I'm gonna have to call you back." He spoke to the phone before hanging up and facing Dan. "Beautiful day you're ruining, isn't it?" Chuck vehemently addressed the Brooklynite.

"Do me a favor, please, and leave Serena alone?"

Did he really think he was coming off courteous and polite with his request? It definitely pissed Chuck off that this low-rent person really thought so highly of himself when he didn't even really know at the people he was judging. "It was Serena I was doing a favor for."

"All I know is that before Spring Break, everything was great, it was good. Now break's over, she's not quite herself, and-and I'm trying to think, what's a… _change _in her life," Dan snapped his fingers for effect, "oh, the Bass family moved into it."

At this moment, Serena swooped in. "Dan. Hi." She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Blair was just behind her best friend. She took her place beside Chuck. "I'd appreciate it if you can keep your boyfriend away not only from me, but from my man too, Serena." Blair commented as she noticed Chuck's irate frown directed at the Brooklynite. The two girls had seen their boyfriends talking to each other, and no doubt it had not been a pleasant conversation.

Serena gave a warning look at Blair, who was unfazed. It was only a second before Serena's expression was all sunshine as she glanced at her boyfriend.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" Dan's attention was only on his blonde girlfriend.

"Good. My migraine's gone."

Chuck's head immediately shot up as he frowned at Serena and imperceptibly shook his head no. Serena caught Chuck's signal, and the shifting of Serena's eyes made Dan turn his head for a second at Chuck, whose face was now still and giving away nothing.

Blair saw the exchange between Serena and Chuck, and she could only raise her eyebrows catching the whiff of something afoot without her awareness.

"Migraine?" Dan was back at looking at Serena. "I thought it was food poisoning?"

"Well, that came after."

Dan frowned, his doubt showing clearly on his face. "What exactly happened last—"

"I already told him." Chuck interceded in an attempt to help Serena out of this pinch.

When Serena glanced to Chuck, Dan held up a hand to the side to indicate no interruption, and that Chuck stay out of this, all without averting his face from Serena. "I'm asking you."

Chuck rolled his eyes, and Blair took his hand to lead him away because even she was getting annoyed at the Brooklynite.

"What was that all about?" Blair immediately asked as she and Chuck were at a distance from Serena and Dan.

"Serena was out with Georgina last night. She asked me to cover for her to Dan because she got too wasted."

Blair's eyes widened in shock. "Georgina's _here_? In New York? Right now?" Chuck nodded to answer all the questions. "I thought she was in Switzerland?"

"Well apparently, my P.I. was wrong."

"Well you need a new one. Better, more reliable, and more competent!" Blair was pissed that they were handed useless and misleading information. Chuck paid good money to that P.I. and the idiot didn't even think to confirm if what he had found out was correct and accurate.

"Don't I know it," Chuck replied as he took out his phone to text his newly hired P.I. "I fired the guy last night and found a new one."

When Chuck and Blair both saw out of the corner of their eye that Dan had left, they both approached Serena who was left standing there as she stared at her boyfriend's back.

"Why didn't you tell e? I would've gotten you out of Georgina's clutches." Blair fired at once as soon as she reached her best friend's side.

"She just popped out of nowhere and dragged me along with her. I hadn't planned on being with her for too long because I was supposed to meet Dan, but before I knew it, I was too drunk to even make it," Serena let out a loud sigh. "This is exactly why I didn't want her to come back. She's been back a day already and look what's happening."

"If it's really that bad, why don't you just tell him about her?" Chuck said, offering a solution for Serena's mess.

"Yes. Just tell him about her, S. It will keep this from getting out of hand, and you rightfully clear Chuck's name."

Chuck smirked and placed a kiss on Blair's cheek at her thoughtfulness. However, Serena did not find it amusing. There was a momentary pause before Serena spoke out about the suggestion of coming clean to Dan about G. "I can't. I'll see you two later, okay?"

Serena then left Chuck and Blair standing there, both wondering if there was more going on with Serena than they were aware.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck was riding in his limo, on his way to the SAT test center when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out, seeing the caller i.d. flash Serena's name.

_"Chuck?"_

"Yeah."

_"Chuck, hey. I'm in trouble. Look, I think I can still make it, but please, go to Hunter and try to keep the doors open until I get there."_

"What, hey—" Chuck pulled away his phone from his ear as he frowned at his cell phone when the dial tone replaced Serena's voice. Upon realizing that Serena had hung up on him, Chuck cursed under his breath. He did not have the connections to keep the damn doors open for latecomers. If he were given this heads up a few days before, maybe he would've found a way, but not at this moment when the SATs were about to start in less than an hour.

Chuck needed to find another way to cover Serena's ass and _fast_.

He decided to spare Blair the added stress that Serena was delayed and might not be able to take the SATs. Blair needed her 150% focus and she wouldn't be able to do that knowing her blonde bestie was not in the test center taking the same test with her. He would tell Blair about Serena's SAT pinch afterwards, whether or not she got in time.

Suddenly, a wild idea came to Chuck's mind. He immediately looked for the particular contact on his phone and made a call. He hoped his plan B could make it in time if Serena couldn't.

Serena absolutely owed him _big time_ for this.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair, with her minions following close by, was sauntering into the test center when she saw Chuck. She broke away fro the group to approach her boyfriend.

"Hey, you." Blair greeted Chuck before she gave him a kiss in greeting.

Chuck narrowed his eyes in amusement as he took note of Blair's wide wicked smile. He felt a smirk curl his lips. "And what naughty deed has gotten you in such high spirits this morning?"

Blair sighed, mockingly sweet as she traced the lapels of Chuck's coat. "Let's just say, Nelly Yuki's misery couldn't be more perfectly timed. The universe favors me today."

Chuck chuckled as Blair's cryptic comment confirmed his speculation that besides reviewing, Blair had been busy throwing off Nelly Yuki's game. "I thought so." He wrapped his arm around Blair's waist as they took to walking further into the SAT test center.

"So, are you ready?" Blair asked Chuck as they waited at the back of the crowd who were signing up.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Waldorf." Blair felt tingles down her spine as Chuck's tone dropped low and he placed a seemingly chaste kiss on her cheek. It was a friendly reminder of his promise _after the SATs._

Blair was also feeling coy and playful as she turned to stand in front of Chuck and brought their faces together. "I know you are," she giggled as she teased him with her lips so close to his but never making contact.

"Ugh, no more further torturing, please," Chuck groaned as he threw his head back to face the ceiling. Blair laughed out loud as she spared him from her tease and this time wrapped her arms around Chuck's torso as they both approached the registration desk. After getting her card from the man behind the desk, Blair glanced around for the familiar stature of her blonde best friend while Chuck took his turn to sign up.

Feeling a bit of concern at not seeing Serena nowhere in the vicinity, Blair decided to approach Dan for Serena's whereabouts. "Dan. Where's Serena?"

"Uhh, I dunno. But I bet Chuck does."

Blair frowned, not understanding what Dan was getting at. If Chuck knew where Serena was, he would've told her that earlier. "Chuck has never been Serena's keeper. But I'll ask him if he has any idea. Anyway, I'll try to save a seat for her."

"Yeah, I'll-I'll keep calling."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

The SATs have officially ended, and Blair got out of her seat, craning her head in an attempt to spot Chuck and Serena, eager to know how they did and why Serena was late. She let the crowd pass her by before she attempted to move from her spot. She wasn't about to fight or push her way through the crowd of students beelining out of the room. Taking out her phone on a whim, Blair saw that she had a text message from Chuck.

_Emergency at 1812. Already on my way there. Don't bring anyone. Your mom's town car is waiting for you._

A coquettish smile erupted on Blair's face. Maybe Chuck had a surprise waiting for her and had to set it up, which is why he had gone ahead. Hmm… He was giving her time to prepare. Blair had the perfect lingerie set in mind that she had to get into before she headed to 1812. She didn't think Chuck literally meant right after the SATs when he said they would finally have their "first time" sex as a couple.

Blair was headed out in the hallway leading outside the test center when Dan approached her, asking for Serena.

Blair found herself becoming concerned. Serena should've contacted any of them by now, telling them where she was so they could meet up and maybe discuss the SATs. Blair found it odd on Serena's part that she wouldn't still make herself known to her boyfriend who had ben trying to contact her since before the start of the SATs.

Blair decided to be polite for once and asked him how'd he do. Apparently Dan finished, but it wasn't his finest hour since he had a lot on his mind.

Blair whipped out her cellphone, finally letting her worry sink in and become real. "I'll keep calling." She held her phone to her ear as the ringing began.

Blair hadn't let herself panic when she took her seat. Serena had a tendency to be a latecomer at times like these. She must've overslept due to nervousness and cramming last night. Even when another person had occupied the seat Blair had been trying to save for her best friend, and when she didn't catch a hold of Serena's attendance, Blair hadn't worried. In her mind, there was no way Serena could miss the SATs. She was there somewhere. But now Blair was starting to doubt that Serena made it in time to take the SAT.

Much to Blair's disappointment, she was directed to voicemail. "Hey, S. It's B. Now I'm really worried. I'm gonna go home and change and then call me. Bye."

Blair spotted her mother's town car parked nearby and got in as the chauffeur held the door open for her. As soon as the car started on its way, Blair made a call to Chuck, who picked up immediately.

"Bass."

_"Blair. Where are you now?"_

"I just got in the car. I'm on my way home to change into something more appropriate."

_"You have to get here now. I told your driver to take you to the Palace."_

Blair mistook the urgency in Chuck's voice to be impatience for sex mixed with frustration.

"And I will, Bass. In time. I'll be quick to change, I promise. Anyway, did you happen to see Serena at the SAT?"

_"Blair, you need to get to my suite now. It's about Serena."_

If Blair could see herself in that moment, she would see that she paled in fear as she registered the tension in Chuck's voice.

"Did something happen? Oh my God," Different scenarios raced through Blair's mind. Did Serena get into an accident on the way to SATs? "D-do you know where she is? Is she alright? Oh God—"

_"Blair, calm down. Serena's safe."_

Blair let out a great sigh of relief. "Oh thank God!

_"Just… you need to get here quickly. Don't tell Dan, okay?"_

Blair was confused at the strange request, but she brushed the questions aside. "Alright. I'm on my way."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Chuck?" Blair called out as she got into the suite using her personal key.

"Blair." Instead of Chuck greeting her, Serena was the one who appeared around the corner.

"S!" Blair did not know whether she should be relieved at seeing Serena was okay or peeved that she hadn't made herself known back at the SAT test center. Blair stomped over to the blonde, who looked uncomfortable and uneasy. "Where have you been? I was looking for you before the SATs and Humpty's going out of his mind." Blair rolled her eyes as annoyance crept inside her at the thought of the judgmental outsider. "He's probably freaking out without you in his sight. He's probably thinking you're losing interest and you're about to call things off with him with the way you've been avoiding him."

"I'm sorry," was Serena's vague response.

Blair let out a sigh, taking in Serena's hunched, defeated stance. "Come on," she took a hold of the blonde's elbow and led her to the bar where Chuck was sitting quietly, nursing a scotch and watching the two girls with intense eyes. That look clued Blair in on the knowledge that Chuck knew something about Serena's current state.

Taking a seat next to Chuck, Serena grabbed her tumbler filled with scotch and took a sip. This served as a subtle indication to Blair that something bigger was troubling Serena when she was drinking this early in the day, which her reformed best friend did not do anymore since her return from boarding school.

"Is this about Georgina?" Blair went straight to confirming her suspicion.

"B—"

Several knocks from the door cut off Serena. Perhaps wishing to avoid the conversation longer, Serena took off to answer the door before Chuck could make a move.

Blair looked to Chuck with raised eyebrows in question. Chuck decided to answer. "It is."

The two recognized the voice of Serena's Brooklyn-based boyfriend. The two heaved a sigh of exasperation before Chuck stood up to make himself known and to cover Serena's ass _again_ when he caught the tail end of Dan's question.

"She was here." Chuck decided to answer for Serena before she blundered. Chuck and Blair stood in line of sight. Both sporting neutral expressions and giving away nothing even as Dan eyed them warily.

"W-what he means is, I was at home. Uh, my stomach started acting up again."

"Oh, okay. A food poisoning relapse?" Dan's tone clearly showed he didn't believe her excuse. "Look, if-if you didn't study enough and you freaked out, I can, I—"

"Well I told you I was sick."

A momentary pause came from Dan's end before he dished out his frustration and decided to be frank. "You _paid _someone else to take the SAT for you, and that's the best you can do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the five-foot-nothing redhead claiming to be Serena van der Woodsen. I'm, I;m pretty sure that wasn't you."

Serena immediately turned around to glance backwards. "Chuck. What did you do? I told you to keep the doors open and when I got there they were closed."

"Yeah, they don't keep the doors open. I was thinking on my feet, just trying to help."

Blair hid her enormous surprise with a fixed expression. She would grill them later, when Humpty finally decided to get back to his low-rent place in Brooklyn and she could finally hear the story from Serena and Chuck.

Dan shook his head in clear disapproval. He decided not to get into it with Chuck and placed his hands on Serena's cheeks to hold her attention to him and reassure her too. "I'm not mad. Okay? I'm just worried. I've been so worried about you. Please. Help me understand what's going on here."

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'll call you. I'm sorry."

Dan stared at Serena's contrite expression. When silence loomed between them, it was clear he couldn't get her to open up right now. He darted a quick glance to Chuck and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too."

Chuck took this as a cue and walked forward to shut the door. He had his hand on the panel when Dan held up a hand to Chuck's chest to indicate he did not need to be thrown out indignantly, that he would go on his way. Chuck let him have this so Chuck let Dan turn to walk away before he closed the door.

"Chuck, you went too far." Serena was quick to comment as soon as they were clearly ensconced in the privacy of the suite, out of Dan's hearing range.

"And so did you, sis."

This was when Blair decided to step in as she quickly made her way between Chuck and Serena. Blair pointed a hand to address the blonde. "First of all, you don't get to be judgmental and not to mention ungrateful when Chuck managed to find a way to cover for you in a seemingly impossible position. You owe him _big time_. I don't condone having someone stand in for you for the SATs, but I would prefer it any day rather than have you miss out on it." Blair crossed her arms. "Talk."

Serena's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

Chuck sighed as he decided he should start with the interrogation since obviously Serena was unwilling to initiate the conversation. He had a inkling notion that he needed to her to confirm. "Look, I feel _foolish _admitting it, but obviously I've come late to this party."

"English, please." Serena's tone was too despondent to even cast annoyance at Chuck's cryptic statement.

"What's Georgina got on you?"

"Chuck—"

"Dan I can understand, but what's so bad that you can't even tell me?"

Serena just turned away and walked away from Chuck and Blair, who both followed on her heels.

"What in the world is going on with you, S?" Blair frowned when she saw Serena grab her bag and coat lying haphazardly on the couch. "Where are you going?"

Serena only heaved a sigh as she walked past the two brunettes. "I'm going to get Georgina out of my life."

Chuck didn't block her from the door, letting her leave them behind without an explanation.

Blair threw her hands up in exasperation as she growled, before flopping on the couch. "You've got some explaining to do to me too, Bass."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**Next on**_** Chapter VIII: Saving Serena**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**_A/n:_** How'd you like the Chuck/Bart scene at the office? The Cherena sibling banter at the start? HeheXD Originally, this chapter was supposed to be smut-free too, but I had to insert that phone sex. HeheXD Spur inspiration of the moment. LoLXD

In the orig ep, Chuck got someone to take the SAT for him, but I guess, since B is his girlfriend here, that she'd get him to take it himself.

So I was in a hurry to post this, so I didn't really take the time to go through the whole chappie to check for errors. If there are any, you can point it out to me and I'll correct it. Anyway, hope you take the time to leave a review.

**And Chairleaders rock for trending "Team Chuck and Blair" on twitter! XD XD XD Keep up the boycott please! Rewatch previous GG episodes with epic Chair instead of the current crap. XP  
**


	8. Saving Serena

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GG. I have no desire to lay claim to shit.**

_**Author's notes:**_ This is the second to the last chappie! o.O like the previous one, this chapter covers two episodes, 'All About My Brother' and 'Woman on the Verge'. Chuck didn't appear in the ep 'All About My Brother' so not much CB? Meh! This is a CB fic! Of course there's CB! I will find a motherchucking way! HahaXD LoLXD So I had to reinvent some specific happenings from the orig ep to accommodate Chair. XD

Even with the show's continued shittery and the low review count, I will not be discouraged! Did people not like CB together officially? o,O Or was it just the lack of smex? LoLXD No smex, but there is smut in this chappie. ^_^ I thought I could squeeze in the CB smex here, but upon watching the eps and regarding the timeline of the flow of events, I had to postpone it for the next chappie! Sorry for all those who were expecting it. But you get the bartop smut to keep you. heheXD

_**Romance & Revenge**_

**Summary:**

[AU, 1.6] Chuck and Nate have a falling out due to Carter's scam, and Blair's now in the outs with Nate as well after learning that he loves Serena. Chuck and Blair then decide to get back at Nate by "pretending" to be a couple. But even the line of pretense can be blurred and erased.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Chapter VIII: Saving Serena**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair was actually in a good mood, because she had finally shooed the blonde bimbo who dared to lay a hand on her man away to some boarding school out of the country. Unfortunately, Blair's victory was short-lived since another blonde trollop made her way once again to clash with Blair. Little Jenny Humphrey was back in the game for the Constance throne and she was proving to be a formidable nemesis.

Even after Blair successfully ruined Jenny's birthday, it seems like Blondie from Brooklyn isn't down yet, apparently. The power struggle for the throne continues between Blair and Little J. It was a deadly and daily clash, since the girls all convened at the Met steps every lunch and talked with each other as if there was no rift. But there was a definite line of boundaries on who was siding with who. Blair's minions consisted of Isabel and Nelly Yuki, while Jenny, on the other hand, had Penelope, Hazel, and that other insignificant freshman.

Although Jenny had been pushed down from the ladder, it seemed she managed to jump up several steps by snagging Asher Hornsby. Sure, Asher couldn't compete with Chuck Bass if they were to be compared, but Asher's station in life and his romantic connection definitely gave Jenny's reputation a boost. The Hornsby family fortune (well, more like Asher's trust fund) had given the little wench the access to money, designer clothes, connections, and everything. It was shameless, in Blair's eyes, to see how the girls flocking Jenny's side could admire her when the Brooklynite wasn't even entitled to all that luxury. So young and so early in the relationship, and Jenny Humphrey, in Blair's eyes, already had the makings of a gold digger. Blair loved luxury, but she wouldn't stoop so low as to have to ensnare a rich man to be able to afford the high-end living. Blair wouldn't be averse to using her partner's money, but she would be sure that to be able to contribute a significant amount to their fortune with her own trust fund and her own income.

It seemed that life was not going to let up on Blair Waldorf anytime soon.

Another less bothersome nuisance for Blair was that she and Chuck were not able to resume sex after SAT as planned because of Serena's plight. Chuck decided that he wanted to arrange something special for their "first" night of making love, but it would not be anytime soon, because he had to be away in Monaco due to Bart's bachelor party, or more appropriately bachelor getaway.

Blair had been at 1812 then to see Chuck off with a proper farewell and friendly warning as he finished packing. He and Bart were leaving in a few hours and he still hadn't finalized his luggage.

"So, Bass. You're off to a bachelor party," Blair casually commented as Chuck put on his coat.

"I'm going with my father. Can't say I'm not excited for it." Chuck grinned at his girlfriend, not missing her coy expression that she had something more in mind that she wanted to say to him.

Suddenly, Blair's eyes narrowed, her hands settling on her waist in a power stance. "You better behave while you're there, Bass. I will catch wind if you've been up to something naughty that doesn't include me."

Chuck chuckled at the threat as he dared to kiss her cheek. "Bart will be there, which will make partying a bit awkward and definitely subdued."

"Well it's good to know that you will behave since Bart is around," Blair fiddled with Chuck's bowtie as her expression seemed to relax. "I also expect you to behave when he's not around to supervise you." Blair cocked an eyebrow. "Because if you don't," Blair took a step closer to Chuck, and grabbed his balls in a firm grip, causing Chuck to jump a bit in surprise and pain as he gritted his teeth together, barely holding in a yelp. "There will consequences so grave, I recommend not returning at all." Her warning had a sweet lilt belying the seriousness of the threat. "Understood, lover?"

"Understood, love," Chuck's responded in a high-pitched voice. Blair smiled, wickedly gleeful, as she accepted his affirmation and let him go, even patted the front of his trousers as a patronizing gesture. An audible sigh of relief escaped Chuck's lips as his package was freed from Blair's death grip.

Blair then turned away to saunter off to the bar. "Because if I hear you've been indulging in what you've been withholding from me, I will definitely be looking for someone to scratch my itch if you won't."

Chuck's face suddenly darkened. He stalked off to where Blair was standing and grabbed her forearms, pulling her flush against his chest as he hissed into her ear. "And who would you turn to? Dear Nathaniel?" He chuckled mockingly. "Do you think he can do the things I can, like give you an orgasm?"

"He doesn't have to do anything. He just has to have the proper _equipment_," Blair ran her fingers along Chuck's zipper. "And I can do all the work. You know I can."

Chuck growled. "I better not find you strolling with another man while I'm away. Unless he's gay, of course."

Blair then turned around to face him with a deceptively sunny expression as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Then make sure you keep _it_ in your pants and save it for me to take it out later on." She licked her plump red lips for good measure and bit her lower lip, a silent message of what she would promise to do with her mouth. And oh did Chuck know how promising that was.

"I guess you need a little _reminder_, princess," Chuck smirked deviously as he hoisted Blair on the countertop of the bar, making her squeal in surprise. Then he hooked his hands under her knees and spread her legs, letting her heels rest on adjacent bar stools. Good thing she wasn't wearing a pencil skirt or it would've been difficult. Chuck stepped in between her legs, and pulled her face closer to his to engage in a battle of tongues and lips.

Blair moaned when Chuck's fingers made its way to the forefront of her panty, pressing against her mound, erotically massaging her. Blair's grip on Chuck's shoulders tightened as she rocked her hips against his hand, wanting more of that delicious friction, until she was seeping through the silk material of her underwear, making her arousal known to Chuck.

Pushing aside the crotch of the silk panty with one hand, Chuck licked along her slit and flicked his tongue at Blair's clit, making her gasp. With his free hand, he inserted two fingers into her slick channel.

While Chuck's fingers pumped in and out of her, Blair moaned as she cupped her covered breast and squeezed it. When Chuck curved his fingers inside her and starting hitting that spot while he sucked on her clit, Blair was absolutely lost in a haze of pleasure as she loudly cried out. Blair's hips pushed against Chuck as his fingers imitated what his cock could and would do to her.

Finally, bliss overcame Blair as she reached her climax. She cried out as it ran through her whole body and suspended her consciousness in white light. When Blair opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them, she found Chuck savoring his fingers and the front of his trousers straining, trying to hold down his erection.

Blair smirked, mischievously and seductively, as she pushed Chuck away with the heel of her right foot planted on the middle of his chest. With the space she had garnered, she jumped off the bar.

Without warning, Blair placed both her hands on Chuck's chest and pushed him backwards.

Chuck looked confused, though his eyes glazed with lingering desire and lust. "Blair, what—"

"The game has just begun, Bass," Blair cut him off as, unbeknownst to him, she had actually pushed him to his room, and to his bed. The back of Chuck's knees hit the edge of his bed and he landed on the mattress, on his back, with Blair towering above him. She reached for the hem of her dress and swiftly lifted it off her, leaving her only in matching La Perla lingerie.

Chuck's mouth hung open as all his blood seemed to rush under his belt to his crotch. Taking his moment of weakness to her advantage, Blair quickly straddled Chuck and managed to unzip him and take out his cock. However, Chuck snapped to attention, and before Blair could do what she had in mind, Chuck rolled Blair over so she was now on her back, and Chuck was kneeling beside her.

"Nuh-uh, princess," Chuck wagged his finger.

Blair batted her eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to be sporting that hard-on when you get to the penthouse to meet up with Bart." She wrapped her hand around his cock and started stroking him, causing Chuck's throat to rumble in approval. "Come on, Chuck. Don't tell me you don't want it. We can be quick, and when you get back, we'll properly ravish each other thoroughly all night."

A cold shower definitely wasn't going to put down his boner. Unfortunately, Chuck was dead set and determined on having their "first time sex as a couple" special, although Blair was quite the temptress. "Eventually, but not like this, no." However, Chuck did not make a move to halt Blair's handjob nor to pull away. Instead, he grinned. "But in the meantime, we can _play_."

Chuck took a hold of Blair's wrist to pull away her hand from his cock. He opened the drawer of his bed's side table and retrieved the purple dildo he had purchased for Blair on her demand. He placed it on the bed, right next to Blair, who bit her lower lip to hide her grin as she saw the sex toy.

On his knees, Chuck scooted near Blair's head, his cock freed from his trousers and in plain sight, Blair now staring at it rather than the dildo. Once Chuck was close enough, Blair settled on her side, propping herself on one arm as her other hand reached out for Chuck's cock. Chuck bade her to open her mouth as she took his manhood into her warm mouth.

Chuck groaned as Blair eagerly sucked him and worked his dick with her hand and mouth. He let her for a while, before he extended his hand to stroke her thigh. Then, he gently coaxed her legs apart before he cupped her womanhood. This caused Blair to moan, the vibrations causing Chuck to hiss in pleasure.

Then, Blair pulled away, letting Chuck's cock free from the cavern of her mouth. This allowed Chuck to shift his position, knowing that it was his turn to reciprocate. Dildo in hand, he settled at the foot of the bed and hooked his hands underneath Blair's knees to spread her legs. Once again, he pulled aside the crotch of Blair's panties before he pressed the dildo along her entrance, teasing her. She was so wet, the dildo slipped inside her easily.

With a hand pressing down bellow her navel, Chuck started pumping the dildo in the same speed, rhythm, and angle that Blair liked. This caused her to cry out with each thrust, her hands tightly gripping the silk sheets as she felt her orgasm quickly building again.

Blair screamed as she hit her climax, Chuck bending down to suck on her clit and continuing to thrust the dildo into her to prolong the orgasmic sensations. Blair's muscles seized as she felt tingles from her climax rushing like little electric torrents through her while she tried to catch her breath.

Chuck had withdrawn the dildo from her and placed it on top of a bedside table. He then knelt on top of the bedspread next to Blair's head. The dip in the bed caused Blair to turn her head to the side to see that Chuck's manhood was jutting out, hard as before with the tip glistening. Blair smirked before she opened her mouth in invitation, even sticking out a bit of her tongue in teasing.

His cock in hand, Chuck sighed in pleasure as he felt Blair's warm mouth enveloping his manhood. His hips surged slightly forward, and he began to thrust into her mouth slowly in a way that was not uncomfortable to Blair.

When Chuck stilled, Blair lifted herself up a bit and grasped his manhood firmly in one hand before she began to bob her head, his fingers tangled in her brunette locks. Chuck moaned louder as he felt Blair working her tongue on him as well. He couldn't help but reach out to her again as he inserted two fingers inside her dripping cunt once more. He knew he wouldn't last; his release would just take a few strokes. When Chuck finally came, he cried out Blair's name as he spilled his load into her mouth. When he finished and Blair released him from her mouth, he landed on his back on the bed as he panted.

They both lay there, taking their time unwinding, when Chuck finally got up and kissed Blair, their tongues prodding against one another, before Chuck unwilling pulled himself off her before they could get carried away so he could clean up.

"You didn't get any in my hair, did you? Or I swear, Bass, you are in trouble," Blair glowered at him as she sat up to show that she was seriously going to be angry if she had cum in her hair. It meant she would have to wash her hair and she did not want to think about how it would seem if she arrived with Chuck in the van der Bass penthouse with wet, unstyled hair. They'd all have a clue of what she and Chuck had been up to.

Chuck let out a laugh at Blair's concern and shook his head. "No, Blair, you got it all, alright." He commented with a smirk as he picked up the dildo from the bedside table and proceeded to the bathroom to wash it and then he could shower.

Meanwhile, Blair gathered her discarded dress. Thankfully, her dress wasn't badly wrinkled, but her panties were ruined. She took off her bra and panties along with her heels and padded naked around the suite.

"Chuck, I need new lingerie!" Blair called out to him in the bathroom where she could hear the shower running.

"I bought a few pairs for you! It's in the closet!" Chuck shouted back. Those were supposed to be a surprise for her for when he came back, but since Blair needed a new pair, he had to give them away.

Blair immediately scoured Chuck's spacious closet until she came upon a hidden bag from Victoria's Secret. She looked at the items inside and approved. She chose a black lace bra and panty set to replace what she was currently wearing. Deciding that she too needed to freshen up with a shower, she mischievously grinned to herself. Quietly going around the suite, she found a random hair tie she recognized that she had lost ages ago and tied her hair in a bun. She then tiptoed to the bathroom, intent on ambushing Chuck in the shower for some more quickie playtime before they headed out.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair was scouring Asher's emails that she had forwarded to her own to investigate him for anything incriminating, when she came across something shocking.

"Oh my god…" Blair immediately picked up her cell phone and dialed Serena.

_"B, now is not a good time."_

"I-it's important!"

_"Look, I know I told you I'd be more available but I just can't right now."_

"But it can't wait—" Suddenly Blair found herself cut off as the dial tone came through.

Blair frowned disbelievingly at the phone, a bit irate at Serena rudely hanging up on her like that. Blair shook her head with a sigh and decided to call Chuck instead if Serena was too busy. She knew it was around ten in Monaco, but this was too urgent to wait for tomorrow.

The phone didn't ring long before Chuck picked up. _"Blair?"_

"Chuck! I need to talk to you—"

_"Look, I love you, but right now, I need to finish packing because our flight back to New York leaves in less than two hours."_ Chuck had the phone pinned between his jaw and his shoulder as shuffling was heard on his end. _"Can't this wait in the morning? We already talked earlier."_

After Nelly Yuki and Isabel had handed Asher's stolen cellphone to Blair, she had wasted no time in transferring all the emails to her own so she could scour them for anything to blackmail the guy into dumping Jenny back on the dirty street corner. She had tea and macaroons briefly with the girls afterwards, chatting and discussing whatnot, before Blair sent them out because Chuck called her to talk about his day and see how she was doing.

"No! It can't!"

_" If you're checking to make sure I'm not out and about in dirty business, well then, I passed."_

Blair rolled her eyes. "No, but I have to talk to you. It's about Eric."

The rustling on Chuck's end stopped as he noted the urgency in Blair's tone. _"Why would you want to talk to me about Eric?"_

"I was just looking through Asher's emails."

_"What does Eric have to do with Jenny's sugar daddy?"_

"Eric is having a secret relationship with Asher!" When silence met her, Blair took a deep breath as she prepared to tell him the shocking revelation she had just discovered, thinking it had not sunk into Chuck yet. "Eric's gay!" She blurted out.

There was silence on Chuck's part before he spoke up. _"So the rumors about Asher__** are**__ true?"_

Blair frowned as a sudden inkling crept up her mind. "You already knew about Eric!" She gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

_"It wasn't my place to tell, Blair." _Chuck explained gently._ "He wanted to be the one to tell his family and the world."_

"How did you even find out?" Blair's tone was not sulking. She was genuinely interested in how Chuck came to know when she nor Serena nor anyone even suspected.

_"I may have caught him eyeing the male bartender in Victrola rather than the scantily clad burlesque dancers I hired to specifically entertain him. And then I confronted him about it and he came clean with me."_

Blair let out another breath of disbelief. She was still processing the idea of Eric's sexuality. Not that she was homophobic, but because for as long as she had known Serena's little brother, not once had she ever been given clue to his preference. For Blair, it was a bit sad that he had not been comfortable enough to be himself with them that he had to suppress his homosexuality. "He didn't have to hide it, you know. Not from us. We wouldn't have judged him."

_"He's still coming to terms with it himself."_

Blair sighed before she steeled her tone as another realization sunk in. "Eric deserves better. He shouldn't be someone's dirty little secret."

_"I know—" _Chuck cut off for a second before he continued._ "Blair, I have to go. Eric's on the other line."_

"Call me before you leave. Or text me, if you're still on the line with Eric by then."

_"Of course I will. Keep this to yourself for a while, okay? I love you."_

"I will. I love you too."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Fresh from finishing the call from Blair, Chuck composed himself before picking up the second line.

"Eric?"

_"Chuck," _Eric's low voice wavered._ "Mom and Serena know… about me."_

"I didn't know you were going to come out now." Chuck was concerned. Right now, Eric sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

_"I didn't plan to. Serena's dinner guest did it for me. I wasn't ready."_

Chuck frowned. "I don't understand."

Eric took an audible deep breath on the other end._ "Georgina was having dinner with us tonight and she casually happened to drop the fact that I was dating a boy."_

Now Chuck was absolutely baffled. "What's Georgina doing at the penthouse?" Did Serena invite her? He couldn't fathom how Whoregina had gotten through the security unless Serena had let it be possible for the atrocious evil bitch to even get into their home?

_"She and Mom ran into each other, and Mom invited her."_

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose in distress, trying to keep his fury and anger at Georgina tamped down. Right now, Eric needed his support and as much as Chuck wanted every detail of what happened during dinner, he knew he had to set aside the need to find out what transpired this night and help out Eric in dealing with the aftermath of Georgina's untimely (but planned out, no doubt) move against Eric. "Eric, listen to me. Don't do anything rash. You might want to hide or run right now, but you have to face your mother and sister. Talk to them. Give them the chance to tell you what they think. You may be surprised, and it may turn out better than you pessimistically expect."

_"Yeah, okay."_ Eric replied in a low voice. Chuck then heard what sounded like knocking on the door from Eric's end.

"Remember, _you have nothing to be ashamed of,_" Chuck then a 'hey' from Serena wafting through, and he knew they couldn't stay on the phone any longer. "Talk to your sister, Eric. Don't shut her out and give her the chance to understand you. Now go."

_"Bye." _Eric tersely replied before he hung up. Chuck took a deep breath, praying that everything would go well for Eric as he made a call to Blair.

_"Chuck, what happened? Is everything okay? What did Eric call you for?"_

"Apparently Whoregina just had dinner with the van der Woodsens tonight and decided to casually announce that Eric's dating a boy."

_"What?"_ Blair bellowed in shock. _"First of all, what is Serena doing fraternizing with the enemy just after she told us she'd gotten rid of the wench herself? And how would Whoregina know about Eric? Why would she do that to Eric when he's done nothing to her?"_

"I don't know how Georgina found out, but she did it to probably get to Serena." Chuck let out a breath before he shifted his voice to business mode. "Blair, I want you to keep Asher away from Eric."

_"What? Why? Shouldn't we be more focused on bringing down Georgina for Eric and not his secret lover?"_

"We'll get to that when I come back. But right now, Asher is bad for Eric. He makes Eric feel low by treating him like some dirty little secret, as you said earlier. Their relationship is causing Eric to feel ashamed of who he is. It's not helping him, especially now. You need to end the affair while protecting Eric's name behind it."

_"Leave it to me," _Blair replied confidently in her Queen Bitch voice._ "Do we do this when you come back or am I flying solo for now?"_

"This can't wait. I'd like to be a part of it, but I'm unavailable for now."

_"Good choice. Now, I'm thinking of crashing Jenny's party tonight."_

Chuck smirked. Blair had told him about the first high society party that Jenny was hosting which Asher funded. Blair had been offended that she had been excluded from the guest list, although she didn't want anything to do with the social function. But since Serena wasn't attending, Blair saw no harm in not attending either. Three of the most popular students not attending the party would lessen its value. But it seems Blair now has an important agenda to crash that party. Chuck knew Blair would have Asher on his knees, which would topple down the Brooklynite social climber's status as collateral damage. Chuck felt better at the thought of imminent social destruction to be released upon people they considered banes. "You couldn't ask for better timing. The looming threat of causing a public scene on the spot will definitely make him sweat if he doesn't pee in his slacks."

_"Just leave this to me, Bass. You can count on me. I've got this practically in the bag."_

Chuck let out a dark and sinister chuckle. "I wish you the best on your quest then. Godspeed, Blair." he teased, but his voice softened immediately softened. "I love you."

_"I love you too, Bass. Now rest easy, I've got myself a scheme to play out."_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair had just exited the disastrously scandalous party at Asher's and was in her limo, on the way home, when she got Gossip Girl's blasts about what had gone down just a while ago. It didn't take long for her phone to ring with Chuck's call.

_"Blair, why is Eric also involved in Gossip Girl's blasts on Asher? Eric isn't supposed to be involved or named, remember?"_

"Calm down, Bass," Blair tried to placate her clearly agitated and panicked boyfriend. "It wasn't in my plan. But Eric crashed the party too and arrived just while I was confronting Asher. He came out in front of everyone to discredit Asher and Jenny's relationship. He gave me permission and told me to go ahead and let it all out on Gossip Girl."

Chuck was silent on the other end._ "So Eric was the one who initiated all this?"_

"He did. I was only planning to blackmail Asher tonight into breaking things off with Eric and leaving him alone, but Eric showed up unexpectedly and he confirmed all the rumors about Asher being gay right then and there by coming out himself."

Chuck was silent for a moment before he breathed out._ "Eric really did it then."_

Blair let out a tired sigh too. "Yeah, he did. I wish his coming out publicly turned out better, but he had his own plans. He was just thrust into this."

_"It wasn't the most ideal, but I'm glad that Eric mustered his resolve to be out and proud. He shouldn't have had to be shamed in hiding in the first place."_

"I actually am proud of him tonight." Blair had a victorious smirk on her face as she recalled Eric taking a stand in front of Asher and Jenny and everyone at the party. "Instead of letting Georgina's damage bring him down, he rose above it. He could've chosen to run off and go to boarding school, but he was very brave, and he stood up for himself."

A chuckle came from the other end._ "I am definitely holding a congratulatory and celebratory dinner for Eric when I get back."_

Blair giggled until they hit a silent pause. Blair closed her eyes with a sigh. "I miss you."

_"I miss you too, B. But I won't be gone long. Bart and I will be back in New York in a few hours and we'll have brunch together. Boarding is in a few minutes. And then we'll finally get to it."_

Blair bit her lower lip as she giggled. "Yes, I am definitely looking forward to our long-awaited reunion. Tomorrow night, New York time of course?"

Chuck's voice was low and sultry as he replied, _"I promise you we'll be fucking each other all night, and way into the morning."_

Blair felt heat and desire pool in her stomach at the anticipation. It had been too long. "I'll hold you to that, Bass."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair was officially freaking out. Serena had gone and dropped a bomb on her that night, and then disappeared just as Blair was getting her mother's valium to calm her hysterical blonde bestie. Now Blair was on a one-man manhunt. She couldn't contact Chuck because he was on the Bass jet en route to New York by now, and his phone was off for the duration of the flight. So Blair decided that she would have to be on her own to look for Serena. Blair figured that as soon as she located S and brought her back to the Waldorf penthouse, she'd ring Chuck in the morning and fill him in on his future stepsister's issue.

But by dawn, Blair still had no idea where Serena had been the whole night. She had terribly miscalculated the time (she thought she'd only take an hour, tops) it would take for her to get Serena and drag her back to the Waldorf penthouse. The night sky was clearing, and jacinth streaks were already providing a dim light for the day when Blair walked out of the bar she had just stopped by to check if Serena was there or had been. Blair had lost count by the eighth establishment she'd breezed through in her effort to find her best friend.

Finally losing her calm, Blair knew she couldn't go on alone anymore. By this time, she knew that Chuck was now back at the van der Bass penthouse and had gotten only a few hours of sleep in. She wanted to let Chuck rest, but Serena missing for the whole night while she was disturbed and erratic meant urgency and emergency.

Picking up her phone to call not Serena's number but Chuck's was an admission of defeat for Blair that rose her tension and anxiety to higher levels.

The call was picked up after several rings. _"Blair?"_ Chuck groggily answered, obviously just awoken.

"Chuck! I need your help."

"_Can it wait? What time is it?"_

"Chuck! Serena has been missing the whole night and I still haven't found her yet. And she's not answering her phone." Blair felt the tears pool in her eyes as her voice became small, slightly shaking. "I don't know where she is."

She heard a slight groan from the other end. _"Maybe she spent the night with Humpty for some sexy time."_ For some reason, the image of Chuck sitting up in bed, hair in disarray as he rubbed his eyes flashed in her mind. _"Ew. I do not even want to think about that before I go to sleep."_ His voice suddenly sounded more alert and awake.

"Chuck! I'm serious!" The volume of Blair's voice rose. "She couldn't have been with the prole because she went to my place late last night, crying and distraught like I've never seen her before. She was so distraught I had to resort to getting valium for her to calm her down. She took off while I was getting it." Blair took a deep breath, and suddenly her seemingly casual tone quivered as she spoke again. "I've been out the whole night trying to find her and I still haven't."

"_What exactly did she say to you?"_ She heard shuffling on his end, indicating that he was out of bed and on the move.

Blair hesitated. _"She's having some problems. I don't know."_

However, Chuck wasn't buying it. Any background noise from his end caused by his preparation to head out stilled. _"What are you not telling me, Blair?"_

Blair sighed. She didn't really know anything, and she could hardly believe and understand what Serena had been going on about last night. "Look, just as Eric confided in you, and you didn't say anything because it's not your place to tell, well, I think that Serena should be the one you should hear it from, not me, because at this point, I'm in the dark as well."

A pause, before Chuck replied, _"Alright. I'll take your word for it and I won't pry any further."_ More rustling was heard on his end, and it seemed he was putting on his clothes._ "Where are you?"_

Blair looked out the window of the town car she was in and told Chuck her current location.

"_Let's rendezvous and make a list of all the places that Serena could've gone to and cross out those that you've already been to. Then we'll split the remaining places on the list between us so we cover more ground when we look for S."_

They agreed to meet at a cafe open 27/7 that was near where Blair was at the moment and would take Chuck around twenty minutes to get to. Blair had already arrived when Chuck did, looking impeccably dressed in a beige sweater, a blue shirt with a white collar underneath, with a matching tie and plaid slacks. He pulled together a very stylish outfit even though he was a bit jetlagged and in a time crunch.

Blair let out a breath of relief as she rushed to Chuck and hugged him fiercely. When they pulled apart, Chuck decided to try to lighten up her tension a bit. "Well, for a girl who's been out the whole night without any sleep, you sure look well kept and beautiful." Chuck smirked. Blair bit her lower lip but couldn't help the smile breaking free as she found his statement funny and flattering. She had on a yellow dress with a white tie at the neck and white accents at the shoulder, covered by a cream coat. She was wearing her signature headband, but her long mahogany hair was also held back in a low ponytail.

"Let's get some coffee first and lay out a search plan," Chuck said as they headed to the counter. They both ordered and paid for coffee and a few muffins before they settled on the table Blair previously claimed. Blair then told him the places she had been to.

"Have you been to the Upper West Side?"

Blair grimaced. "Eww." She sighed. "I don't know that place very well, and I don't know Serena's hangouts there."

"I have a few places in mind there that Serena might be in. I'll check it out while you continue searching around here. We'll text each other if we've cleared a specific place, and then let's meet up again if we still don't find Serena and rethink a new plan. Maybe pull out another list of places. Is that alright?"

Blair nodded as she sipped her coffee. She felt better now that she was teaming up with Chuck in her endeavor. When she had run out of places in mind to look for Serena, she had started panicking. Her distress only grew as the hours passed that she was on her own and unable to get a clue of Serena's whereabouts. But now that she had recruited Chuck in her search efforts, she felt more confident they would be able to locate Serena and bring her back to her senses.

Blair was raring to go out once more, but Chuck insisted she get some rest and some food first, so they stayed for a little while in the café as they discussed what places they would cover in their search. Chuck gave Blair a few more places to check out, letting her type the name of the establishments in her phone so she would have a list. When they had finalized everything and the muffins were finished, Chuck ordered two more cups of coffee to go and designated a rendezvous point for them once they had gone through the places in their lists if they still did not find Serena. They got their coffee and got into their respective vehicles to begin their search.

Two and a half hours later, and still no sight of Serena. Blair was disheartened as she and Chuck convened at their meeting place. They were both in another café, ordering a round of coffee and some scones. Blair had her head in her hands. "Ugh. _Where_ could she _be_?"

Chuck knew that worry and fatigue was getting to Blair. He had to admit, even he was getting apprehensive, but he knew he had to be calm or he could set off a Waldorf mini-breakdown and they would not be able to function well. "Do you think she'd be in Brooklyn?"

Blair shook her head. "No, she'd be as far away from Dan as possible." Blair sighed as she cupped her nape. Their order arrived at their table.

Chuck caressed Blair's upper arm in an effort to comfort her. "We'll find her, Blair. If we still haven't found her by evening today, we have to tell Lily and my dad."

Blair nodded, her head still bowed. Just then, her phone rang. She bolted up and immediately retrieved her phone, hoping it was Serena calling her to pick her up. However, upon seeing the name on the screen, Blair frowned.

"What's wrong?" Chuck was now frowning in concern as well.

"It's Nate."

Chuck felt suspicious, because Nate had contacted neither him nor Blair ever since the courtyard fight. Why would he call Blair now? Because he thought Chuck was still out of the country? Even now, Chuck felt jealousy burn in the pit of his stomach.

Blair answered the call warily. "Hello?" She was silent, letting Nate speak, and then her eyes widened. "Where are you?" She stood up as she stared at Chuck, who asked 'what', and then she was pointing to their order of coffee and scones and motioning for Chuck to pick them up as she pointed over her shoulder to indicate that they had to go. Chuck got the message, and they were out the door of the café with Chuck carrying their breakfast.

"Nate, we need your help. Can you get a cab and take her to my place? If you can't, we'll come to you… I'm with Chuck… Alright, we'll be on our way." Blair then hung up and faced Chuck as they stood on the sidewalk.

"What did Nate say? Why did he call?"

"Nate came across Serena. She's so drunk and out of it." Blair felt herself finally breathe knowing that her best friend wasn't lying in a ditch somewhere and with someone who cared and would take care of her. "Nate said he'd get them a cab and I told him to drop off at my place and we'll meet them there."

Chuck also sighed in relief, grateful that now Serena was in good hands. "Alright, let's get back to your penthouse, Waldorf."

"Let's take your limo."

Chuck nodded and pulled out his phone to text Arthur, who had gone to buy some pretzels while Chuck and Blair were at the café. The limo arrived shortly after, Chuck opening the door for Blair to get in before he slipped inside after her. Chuck instructed Arthur to head to the Waldorf penthouse while Blair texted her driver to dismiss him, finally giving him a break after he had been driving her around the whole night and way through the morning.

When Chuck and Blair arrived at her building, Serena and Nate had not yet arrived. The couple decided to wait in the building's lobby for the arrival of the blondes, knowing that Serena would be such a mess that it would take both Chuck and Nate to haul Serena's dead weight to the penthouse.

When the taxi arrived, Chuck and Blair hurried out to help Nate who was struggling to get Serena out of the car. She was in bad shape, barely able to move and barely comprehensive, either. Her make-up was a mess, and her mascara seemed to have run down but was smudged off. It took the combined efforts of Chuck, Nate, and the doorman to get Serena out the taxi's backseat as Blair held on to Serena's bag. Blair paid the cabbie and immediately followed after Chuck and Nate, who had Serena's arms around their shoulders as they tried to help her walk. However, Serena's feet were uncooperative, so Chuck and Nate had to hold her around her waist to hoist her and ended up somewhat having her feet dragged on the marble floor. In the process, Serena's heels fell off her feet, and Blair picked it up before hurrying after the boys into the elevator.

Blair's floor was a bit farther up, so the elevator ride took some time. The boys let Serena slump on the floor at her request to sit because her head was heavy and spinning. Propped at a corner of the elevator, Serena bent her knees and started whimpering as she held a hand to her head, no doubt suffering from a massive headache.

Blair knelt beside her best friend and tried to soothe her while Chuck and Nate watched, concerned but not uttering the questions they had running around their heads.

Serena tried to reply to Blair, but she was eating her words. None of them could understand what she was saying. In the end, the blonde settled for leaning her head on the wooden wall of the elevator. When they finally reached Blair's floor, Blair immediately set off calling for Dorota to get coffee fast, while Chuck and Nate once again helped Serena up. They were lucky, because this time, Serena's feet were in a cooperating mood, so they were easily able to haul her up the stairs to Blair's room and deposited her on the bed.

"S, S!" Blair shook Serena, who was immobile and unresponsive again. "She's absolutely drunk!" Blair said with a frustrated huff. Dorota came with a cup of coffee. Blair then instructed Dorota to prepare the shower.

"Help her sit up," Blair directed the two boys, who acquiesced. Serena's head lolled back, so Nate used a hand to grasp Serena's chin to keep her face up front. Blair took the coffee and once again tried rousing Serena so she could drink it, but no such luck. Serena was passed out, it seems. So they set her back on the bed, once again.

"She needs a strong, effective hangover cure." Aggravated with worry, Blair set aside the coffee.

"I'll get some. Out of all of us, I'm the one who knows those best." Chuck stood and walked to Blair. "You need to wake her up. If she doesn't respond by the time I get back, we have to get her to the hospital. She could have alcohol poisoning. Or maybe she's got some strong stuff in her system."

Blair's eyes widened as she gazed at Chuck in alarm. "W-what?" Blair shook her head. "You can't leave us, not now."

"Blair." Chuck said her name firmly as he laid his hands on the sides of her neck, his thumbs on her jaw. She immediately held on to his wrists, wringing them out of anxiety. "I'll be back quickly. I'm just going to get some things for Serena. Meanwhile, you and Nathaniel have to wake her up. And when she does, you have to keep her conscious and talking. Alright?" Chuck fixed his intense eyes on Blair, giving her strength. She nodded.

"Alright," Chuck kissed her forehead before he stepped away to head out her bedroom. "I'll be back shortly." He called behind him. He didn't want to leave Blair with Nate, but given Serena's state, he was pretty sure Nate would be preoccupied with Serena, giving him no leeway to try to make a move on Blair. One thing about Nate was that Serena could always command his sole attention, as if he were developing tunnel vision when Serena was in the spotlight.

So while Chuck was out getting the best hangover cures he knew of and adding bagels to his grocery, Nate and Blair did what they could to snap Serena awake. They tried shouting at her to wake up, they tried to tickle her (Nate's idea which Blair rolled her eyes to but tried anyway), they tried to wipe her face with a damp cloth hoping she'd feel the cold. Heck, Blair even tried slightly slapping Serena's cheek a few times. But all their efforts were to no avail. Blair and Nate were getting nervous. They both heard what Chuck said.

In desperation, Blair once again took to shaking Serena, but this time, with more force and desperation as well as shouting. "Get up, S! Get up, get up, _get up_!"

Finally, they got a groan from the inebriated blonde. Blair suddenly pulled back in shock as Serena mumbled incoherently once more. Nate and Blair then sprang into action.

"Let's get her up," Blair instructed. She and Nate immediately went to the bedside for Serena.

"_Come_, Serena." Blair said as she and Nate started hauling her up.

"No, I just, wait—" Serena sputtered.

"We have to get her in the shower—" Blair ignored Serena's protest.

"Why won't you let me sleep—"

"We have to keep her talking and awake." Blair reiterated what she and Nate were supposed to do now that they'd gotten Serena conscious.

"Come on, come on," Blair' hand brushed Serena's cheek to help her stay awake as she and Nate got her in a standing position.

"Dorota, will you please get her a fresh change of clothes and a bathrobe?" Blair ordered her maid as she ripped the duvet out of Serena's grasp and threw it back on the bed.

"Of course, Miss Blair."

Blair and Nate then started to lead Serena carefully to the bathroom.

Just in time, Chuck sauntered into the room with supplies in hand. "So we have every hangover cure known to man… Plus bagels." He set the bags aside. "It should help soak up the alcohol and whatever else she took." He turned to see the three finally make it to the bathroom.

"Thank you," Blair called behind her before turning to Nate. "I'll take it from here."

Nate helped Serena further into the bathroom before turning around to leave, while Chuck stood near Blair's bed, eyeing his former best friend, who was looking at him darkly.

Chuck was pretty sure Nate got a glimpse before propriety got the best of him and he turned to leave.

"B, it's cold!" Serena protested as Nate closed the door behind just as Blair had gotten Serena's top off completely to reveal the red bra the blonde was wearing.

This was the first time Chuck and Nate were alone and in proximity. It was uncomfortable and awkward, so Chuck decided to break the stifling silence. "Just like old times."

Nate's grudge was apparently deeply-rooted, and he was barely civil. "You know, why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this?" Scorn laced his voice with acid and thorns.

Chuck raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the closed bathroom door once again. "Call me sentimental."

Nate scoffed. He walked away from the door when they heard coughing, and then Blair came out with an unpleasant expression on her face and holding Serena's clothes

"We may not need those bagels after all." She pointed her thumb behind her back to the door and it was enough explanation why.

"What's going on with her?" Nate finally asked.

Blair fumbled a bit as she tried to find the words to say what happened without giving too much away. "She was here last night. Scared." Blair walked away from the door, past Nate, while Dorota went inside to attend to Serena who was vomiting still. "She," Blair sighed as she avoided looking at the two boys and chose to preoccupy herself with fixing Serena's clothes as she stopped at the foot of her bed where Chuck had deposited the things he bought. "She told me something totally crazy, but was too freaked out to find the words to explain it. I went upstairs to find my mom's valium to calm her down but…" Blair threw aside the alcohol-scented garment on the bed and retrieved a bottle of water to take with her to the bathroom. "When I got back she was gone."

"I was out all night trying to find her." Blair strode past Nate. "When I still hadn't by dawn, I called Chuck to help me. We'd been out for a few hours looking when you called."

"What exactly did she say to you?" Chuck repeated the question he asked Blair on the phone hours earlier.

Apparently, it might've been the right question to ask, because that made Blair pause. She turned to look at the two boys, and Chuck knew with the way her eyes widened a fraction of a second that Blair knew something crucial even though she didn't exactly know everything. She was tempted to spill because Serena's revelation last night had been bothering Blair all night, but she decided to keep S's secret and let her explain. "That's beside the point. We're here to help Serena no matter what the problem."

With that closing statement, Blair turned to head back to the bathroom with water in hand for Serena whose throat must be burning with the acidity of the bile. Nate and Chuck just stayed silent, both silently opting to wait this out to get the answers.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

The day had been exhausting. Blair didn't know how much time had passed since they had gotten Serena in her bedroom. But Serena was doing much better now, and Blair had gone downstairs with Dorota, whom she had ordered to fetch some fresh towels while she got two bottles of different kinds of bath foam for Serena to choose from since she needed to soak in a bath to get rid of the strong smell of alcohol on her.

So when the elevator opened and Dan stepped out, Blair's eyes widened as she knew Serena was in big trouble, and wouldn't want Dan to find out about her whole episode last night. Blair decided to ignore the visitor, and hissed to her maid who was walking in front of her, "Dorota, bring the towels upstairs."

Dan was in the foyer already, when Nate appeared on top of the stairs, not seeing Dan yet. "What's taking so long?" The golden boy called out, drawing Dan's attention to him.

By this time, Blair knew she had to make a stand and face this intruder, so she placed the two bottles in her hand on the table in the foyer right beside the staircase and looked to Dan to finally acknowledge his presence.

"Huh, Guess I missed a chapter." Dan pointed out as he was suddenly confused by Nate's presence. Just then, behind Blair, Chuck appeared, carrying a tray of pastries.

Dan frowned as he took in the trio. "Don't you hate each other?"

Chuck answered 'no' in contrast to Blair's 'yes' while Nate said 'absolutely'. Nate made it to the bottom of the stairs while Chuck placed the mound of pastries down on the table and stood in between Blair and Nate.

Blair cleared her throat. "Chuck and I don't hate each other, but we do kind of hate him," She tilted her head to Nate, "at the moment."

Chuck shrugged. "Well, not so much as before."

Nate just glared at them both, but Chuck and Blair were unfazed.

"Well, that's… fascinating. And ripe for a psychiatrist's case study somewhere, but, uhm… I am looking for Serena." Dan decided he would try to appear friendly.

Chuck was quick to respond, already anticipating what Humphrey was here for. "She's not here."

Dan threw out his pleasantry immediately as he regarded them with a poker face, showing he was not buying it. "I think she is."

"No, she just left," Blair followed up Chuck's cover. "You must have crossed paths." Blair appeared casual and nonchalant.

Dan knew Chuck and Blair were born liars, and he was not going to give them the benefit of the doubt in this case. Never will. He turned his head to the side, thinking on leaving, but he decided to prod further. "I don't believe you."

"Fine," Blair's expression turned falsely pitying and patronizing. "I-I didn't want to have to tell you this, but," Blair knew this was the only thing that would kick this Brooklynite out of her penthouse, hoping he would leave and demand no explanation on his own. "She doesn't want to see you."

Dan let out a disbelieving laugh, tinged underneath with impatience and anger. "Come on. Really?" He was getting pissed and insulted.

Blair's eyebrows were raised to show a sympathetic expression. "Yes. Really." Blair knew her sympathy was a dead giveaway that she was lying, because really, she didn't like Bumbling Brooklyn. She would have thrown a party to celebrate the day he was out of their circle when S finally dumped him, but if she was true to herself and demeaned him, he would've put up more of a fight. She was hoping he would leave on his own accord without raising resistance.

Silence prevailed as Dan glanced at all three UESers. They didn't look like they were budging until he left.

"Serena!" Dan called as he walked forward to try to go up the stairs. Immediately, Chuck and Blair sidestepped to Nate's side. All three blocked Dan's way, all three standing shoulder to shoulder, like in football, where defensive players would stand side by side to prevent a shooter from making a goal. He glanced up the stairs and just knew they were hiding his girlfriend up there.

"She's telling the truth, man." Nate spoke, since he was the one in front of Dan.

"Are you really going to stop me from seeing my girlfriend?"

Their silence and their stance said yes.

Dan decided to barrel through them. He sighed as he tried to push past Nate and Chuck, but they pushed him back. "Come on." Dan said as he raised his hands, as if giving them one last chance to move before he threw civility out the window. If he had to punch his way through, he would. He would get physically violent.

It was at this point when Serena's voice came through. "What are you doing?"

Serena was wearing Blair's Prussian blue velvet robe at the top of the stairs. All four glanced up. Serena then made her way downstairs.

"S…" Blair called out, subtly worried, once the blonde was at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's okay." Serena gave her best friend a look, and Chuck and Blair parted to make room for Serena as she approached Dan and led him away from the three who were still standing by, watching carefully like sentinels.

Dan stayed silent, waiting for Serena to explain, but she didn't know how to start. So Dan decided to start the conversation, his frustration boiling beneath the surface. "What's happening?"

Serena avoided looking at him. "Dan—"

"Something is going on, and I just want to be let in on what it is."

Nate, Chuck, and Blair held their ground, not caring to give the couple their privacy. Serena and Dan were talking in hushed tones, Dan clearly aggravated. But the three were privy to the conversation, the conversation audible to the three who weren't concerned in the discussion. So when Dan brought up Serena possibly cheating on him with two guys, the three looked clearly awkward and uncomfortable. Chuck was looking away, willing himself to keep his mouth shut and to not blurt out that S is lying as a sort of defense to his future stepsister, and Blair looked downtrodden, not understanding why Serena would choose to make herself look like some cheap, cheating tramp trying to cover what she was so scared about.

Dan finally walked out and headed to the elevator, and as soon as it closed to finalize his departure, Serena finally turned to the three whom she had been facing away from this whole time. Serena was on the verge of crying.

"I can't believe I just did that." Serena rocked sideways as she embraced herself.

"Then why did you?" Nate got closer, his arms still closer and his face more serious than ever before. It made Serena look more pained, so Nate softened a bit so he would not sound nor seem judgmental. "I mean, did you cheat on Dan?"

"No! I remember last night, I didn't do anything."

"Then why would you say that to him?" Blair finally blurted out what was disturbing her about Serena's lie. Would the truth really make her look worse than her lie on cheating?

"Because! I would rather Dan think I cheated on him… than know what I really did."

"What you _really_ did?" Nate asked. This was what they had all been wondering about.

"Dan puts me on a pedestal. If he knew the truth he would never look at me again." Serena laid a hand to her forehead as her voice thinned at the end, signaling she was barely holding in the tears or the fear as she turned and walked away from them to take a seat in the living room.

"You're starting to scare even me. What did you _do_?" Chuck finally spoke as the three of them followed Serena, clearly showing that they were now demanding her side of the story, the truth.

"Come on, you can tell us," Nate's voice was kind, warm, trying to reassure Serena that she could trust them.

Blair took the seat next to Serena and gently coaxed her to open up to them about her problem.

"She's right, Serena, I mean none of us are saints." Nate added after Blair's short soliloquy.

"Yeah, I had sex with him at the back of a limo." Blair said as she pointed to Chuck.

Chuck shrugged, looking smug. "Several times." Blair turned to give him a look that told him to be serious, but he could see the amusement beneath the expression.

"I had sex with you, at a wedding, while I was her date," Nate contributed, pausing a bit as he turned to Chuck. "_Once_."

Blair then stared at Chuck expectantly to add his own personal shameful experiences. He shrugged as too many came to mind and he couldn't choose a specific example, so he just resorted to saying, "I'm Chuck Bass."

Blair raised an eyebrow at him but he just held up his hands. Blair let it go and decided to once again focus on Serena. "You can tell us anything. We don't judge. We're the Non-Judging Breakfast club. We're your best friends. Anything you do is something we did too."

Serena still looked troubled and hesitant as she looked at the faces of Nate, Chuck, and Blair. She had almost forgotten that the four of them were an inseparable team, a true batch of friends, until she broke their camaraderie by running off to boarding school without contact for a year. She had forgotten how safe it felt to be together, all four of them, as if they could all fight against the world and the battles of life with their army of four.

Serena decided she would trust them. She knew she could. They knew a lot of shit about her, she'd given them hell lots of times, and they were still her friends even with all that. "If I tell you, it can never leave this room."

Their silence was confirmation, indicating for her to go on, unwilling to disrupt her and giving her their sole attention.

Serena took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts, deciding how to start this difficult conversation that she never had. She then began to narrate about the Shepard wedding, what had gone between her and Nate, and what happened after. She got to the part about going to Georgina who Pete Fairman, who was G's drug buddy and boy toy at the time, in a hotel room, and Serena felt herself crumbling. She stopped as her face scrunched up.

"What is it?" Blair frowned in worry as she felt Serena's resolve to come clean fade away.

Serena drew in a shaky breath. "I can't," she finally said as she held her face in her hands.

Blair put a soothing hand on S's shoulder. "Yes, yes, you can." Blair encouraged her.

Serena put her hands on her nape, looking absolutely vulnerable and intimidated. "I'm scared."

"I'm right here." Blair reassured her as Nate and Chuck both stayed silent, their expressions serious and brooding, preparing themselves for a storm.

Serena started again. The three held their breaths when Serena got to the part about Pete overdosing, and Serena and Georgina had to scram to save themselves from being involved. She told them how she had stayed across the hotel hoping to see Pete getting help, only to see the paramedics wheeling out a black body bag.

"I didn't know what to do. I-I just knew I had to leave right away. I took a train, heading North, and I got a room, and convinced my mom that boarding school was a good idea. And…"

"Never say goodbye." Blair finished, finally understanding why Serena never reached out to her all that time. She had been guilty and ashamed, not only about Nate, but about Pete. "It makes sense now."

"But what does she even want from you?" Nate finally spoke, referring to Georgina.

"Well, when she came back, I told her that I had moved on from the lifestyle that she was still in, but she didn't like that. So somehow, she became friends with Dan and-and, Vanessa, and called herself Sarah."

"Why don't you just tell Dan about her?" Blair suggested.

Serena turned to Blair now, her face scrunching up again in desperation. "Coz she has that tape of me and she'll use it. It's practically a snuff film."

Chuck now leaned forward. "We need to find her."

Serena shook her head. "No, please," she reached to touch Chuck's arm and Blair's, as if to hold them back from the gears of scheming already running in their minds. "Promise me, please. Promise me you won't do anything."

Chuck and Blair looked unconvinced, so Serena decided to explain why. "Because if you do then she'll show Dan. If he ever even speaks to me again." Serena finally broke down and covered her face in her hands. All three exchanged looks, Chuck and Nate defensive and protective, while Blair's was worried.

"Oh God," Serena mumbled to herself. "What have I done?"

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Lily and Bart were holding their lavish rehearsal dinner, which was more of a party. After the disaster with Dan and confessing to the NJBC, all Serena wanted to do was hole up someplace for quite a length of time. But she and Chuck were expected to make an appearance at the rehearsal dinner; their attendance was crucial and a must because they were immediate family of the bride and groom. Thankfully, with a lot of reassurance and encouragement from Blair, Serena decided to come to the rehearsal dinner party with Chuck and Blair flanking her sides the whole night, which was what had convinced the blonde to attend.

Chuck, Blair, and Serena entered the lavish ballroom of the Palace hotel, Blair holding Serena's hand and leading her in.

"Thanks for coming with me, B. I'm really not feeling up to being social." Serena gave a squeeze to her bestie's wrist to convey her gratitude.

"Of course." Blair replied as her other hand took Serena's hand. But suddenly, they saw Lily on her way towards them, not looking too pleased.

"You were supposed to be home hours ago," Lily did not greet Chuck and Blair as she approached them, only looped her arm around Serena's as Lily led her daughter away from her friends. "Come with me."

Blair looked worriedly at the backs of mother and daughter who were walking farther away. Chuck and Blair bridged the space left by Serena's departure as they stood side by side, wordlessly watching Lily and Serena who seemed to be in a serious discussion.

"I don't like the looks of this," Blair muttered beside her boyfriend.

"Me neither," Chuck replied. "Lily's furious."

Lily and Serena stopped at a distance, and from Lily's expression, she was scolding her daughter, and Serena seemed utterly helpless and vulnerable, guilty even.

"It definitely looks bad," Chuck said as he and Blair watched the scene, though they had no idea what the mother and daughter were talking about, only knowing for certain that Serena was in trouble with her mother for something.

When Lily finally walked away and Serena stood there, seemingly frozen and dumbfounded, Blair immediately took off, Chuck following her heels. Blair knew her best friend needed some comfort after what seemed to be a disastrous conversation with her mother.

"What's wrong?" Blair stopped in front of Serena, holding on to her shoulders. "What happened?"

Serena's face scrunched up as she let out a sob. The blonde quickly stepped into her brunette best friend's embrace, and Blair let Serena bury her face into her neck, brushing Serena's long flowing hair spread over her back in an effort to hush her crying.

Chuck looked around casually, trying to see if anyone was staring at them. He gently touched Blair's back to get her attention. "Come on, let's go somewhere private."

Although Blair did not respond to Chuck, he knew she heard him. Blair extricated herself from Serena and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders to lead her away as they followed Chuck to an anteroom, somewhat like an alcove sectioned off for VIPs who wanted an area of privacy for only a specific number of people. Chuck locked the door behind them as they entered to make sure that no one would accidentally intrude on them.

Serena collapsed on the couch, covering her face in her hands as she wept. Blair was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. Blair sent a worried look to Chuck, who was standing in front of them and also sporting a concerned expression. They let Serena cry it out, and when her sobs had subsided, Blair asked what happened with Lily. It sent Serena into another fit of sobs, but she answered Blair anyway, telling them what Lily had told her, before resuming her crying.

Blair took a deep breath as she pulled Serena into a much-needed embrace. Serena accepted it and wrapped her arms around Blair's neck. No one said anything, and only Serena's sniffles and hitching breaths could be heard.

"S, why don't you tell her the truth?" Blair suggested.

"I-I-I can't, I ju-just, just c-can't."

Blair looked to Chuck once again over Serena's blonde hair. He hadn't moved nor spoken since he led them to his room, but she could see that he was trying to gather his thoughts on the matter, and contemplating on how to best approach this situation and offer some support to Serena.

Unexpectedly, Blair gently pulled Serena away by the shoulders. "You two stay here, I'll be right back." She then quickly got on her feet and marched out the room.

Chuck had a feeling that Blair was going to confront Lily to defend Serena if the blonde didn't have the guts to do it. He felt a surge of warmth at knowing this ferocity and loyalty that Blair had for her friends. She would stand up for them when they were down. She would fight their battles and carry on even if they were defeated. Chuck knew how truly lucky he was to have her in his life, not just as friend but also as lover.

Knowing that Blair was off to fight for Serena, Chuck knew that he was left to pick up Blair's previous role of comforting Serena. He let out a deep breath and took Blair's previous position. He took out his handkerchief and offered it to Serena.

"Th-Thanks," Serena mumbled as she accepted it and dabbed her cheeks. Thankfully, she didn't ruin her make-up much. She did well to choose waterproof mascara for tonight.

"I think you should tell Lily the truth, Serena."

Serena vehemently shook her head. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can," Chuck continued in a low but firm voice. "You told us. Why can't you tell your mother?"

"You saw how she reacted tonight! She'll think the worst of me, and I can't have that! I just can't!"

"With you introducing Georgina to her as your friend just recently, and knowing what she did to Eric, and then seeing part of that video, then you shouldn't be surprised. You can't blame Lily for jumping to the wrong conclusion when she doesn't even know what's really going on because you've misled her with lies."

Serena sighed. "She won't listen to me."

"You don't know that," Chuck eyed Serena seriously. "You haven't even given her that chance." When Serena stayed silent instead of protesting, Chuck took it as a sign to continue. "We can only do so much for you, Serena. But your mom can do much more for you. Trust her to come through for you."

Serena just looked at him, but still didn't say anything. She looked as if she was mulling over what Chuck had said.

Chuck sighed and then looked forward, avoiding looking at Serena directly as he prepared to reveal a part of himself that most people weren't privy to. "You don't know how many times I wish I could just talk with my father straight up, you know?" Chuck bitterly scoffed a bit as he wrung his hands together. "All that crap I pulled. I wish he let me explain, let me talk about how I feel, instead of going off the handle and assuming the worst. I wish I had stepped up and told him how I really feel and all." Chuck dared to look at Serena in the eye. "Don't let wrong assumptions about yourself prevail, especially when it comes from your parents' misguided judgment. Because when you let it go on for so long, you'll start to believe it yourself."

It was then that Blair entered the room. She came to a stand in front of the couch. "So, what do you want to do now, S?"

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Chuck added. "I'll cover for you if Bart or Lily looks for you."

Serena took a deep breath and sighed before standing up. "I think I can make it back to the penthouse on my own," She then hugged the brunette tightly. "Thank you for being by my side tonight." She also turned to Chuck with what looked to be gratitude in her eyes as she gave his arm a pat of acknowledgement along with a timid smile.

"I'll stay with you. We can ditch this party together." Blair offered.

Serena shook her head in refusal. "I'll be okay, B. I need some time to myself. Plus, you're Chuck's date. I don't want you to bail out on him tonight."

Blair sighed before nodding her head in consent. She didn't want to leave S out of her sight (she was feeling too protective and she wanted to shield her bestie; she was prepared to hold her the whole night), but she didn't want to suffocate the blonde. If she wanted space, Blair would give her that.

"She'll be fine, Blair," Chuck reassured his girlfriend that leaving Serena to her own devices was safe. He knew Serena needed time to think about what he had just said. He held out a hand to Blair, who took it and squeezed it.

"At least let us escort you to the penthouse." Blair suggested. "Is that okay with you?" She looked at the future stepsiblings.

Chuck let out an amused laugh at Blair's protectiveness. "It's fine with me."

Serena just shook her head, but she appreciated her bestie's concern. "If that's what it takes to ease your mind, alright."

The three then walked out and they headed to the elevator, standing in front of it to wait for its descent. Chuck let go of Blair's hand when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Serena and Blair were caught up talking, so he went unnoticed.

Chuck was surprised as he got a text from Lily, but he decided that he wouldn't let the two girls know yet.

**Charles, I need to ask you something. Do you know where I can find Pete's family? **

Chuck pondered on what this meant. He didn't know how much Blair had told Lily, if Blair had told her the gist of the truth, or had just dropped the name to give a clue. So Chuck decided to fish for information first.

**Depends on which Pete you are referring to. Can you be more specific?**

He got a reply immediately.

**The one Blair told me about who was in the tape with Serena.**

Ah, so Blair decided to be the one to explain to Lily to make it easier on Serena. It was only a matter of time before Blair declared the truth that Serena was desperately covering up with lies that made the blonde look bad. Blair hadn't liked it when she just stood there, silent, while Humpty was gong on about Serena being a cheater, and she wasn't about to let Lily get away with the wrong impression on Serena just because the blonde didn't have the guts to talk about what really happened and what it all meant. So Blair decided to be the one to do what Serena found so hard to do: tell the true story.

Chuck immediately sent a response:

**I'll try to find out. I'll get back to you later when I know.**

The reply was quick.

**Thank you, Charles. You and Blair are such good friends to Serena.**

Somehow, Lily's approval seeped through him, and he felt good. The elevator arrived, and they got in. Since they got no signal in the elevator, Chuck couldn't contact his PI immediately. He and Blair dropped off Serena at the penthouse (Blair wanted to make sure Serena was settled in for the night, but the blonde drew the line and told them to head back to the party ASAP, bot even letting them step out the elevator), and they were once again on the way down.

"Lily texted me earlier," Chuck started. Blair's eyes widened as she turned to Chuck, who was looking at her intently.

Blair crossed her arms. "Fine, I told her the truth." She knew Chuck wanted confirmation to his hunch.

"I know. And I thought it was a brave thing that you did," Chuck kissed Blair's cheek to show her he wasn't at all disapproving what she had done. "She wants to know where Pete's family lives and I'm having my PI on it as soon as I get reception." He also added, knowing Blair was curious to know what Lily asked of him and what he was going to do about it.

"What do you think Lily is going to do with that information?" Blair reached out to hold Chuck's hand, which squeezed back.

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know, but I do hope it's for Serena's good."

"I guess it's all in Lily's hands now."

"I think she'll do what's right for Serena."

Blair let out a heavy sigh. "I hope you're right, Bass."

The elevator opened and they got out. Chuck let Blair lead the way since he was busy looking down on his phone, texting his PI and sending him on an immediate job. His PI then confirmed he was on it, and would be back with the information in two hours tops. Chuck was satisfied and pocketed his phone, just in time as they entered the ballroom once more to rejoin the rehearsal dinner party.

Chuck and Blair mingled with the guests easily, moving around to chat and socialize. They were together until some society matron whisked Blair away and someone from the board of Bass Industries struck conversation with Chuck. An hour later, Chuck excused himself from a conversation with a group of Bart's business associates when he felt his phone vibrate. The text was from his PI, telling him he had the information at hand, and he was waiting in the lobby. Chuck quietly left the ballroom and met his PI, who gave him a slip of paper with the address, which Chuck accepted as he handed the payment for the job. Chuck nodded before they parted ways.

As soon as he was inside the ballroom, Chuck immediately went to Lily, who was talking to two men. He gently touched her elbow to get her attention. When Lily turned to him, he handed her the paper.

"Here's the address you asked for."

"Thank you, Charles," Lily said as she discreetly took it in her hand. She then turned to the men she was currently conversing with. "Uhm, excuse us." Lily politely got out of the conversation and walked off, with Chuck on her heels.

Meanwhile, across the room, Blair had seen Chuck approach Lily. Blair then excused herself so she could catch up to Chuck and Lily, who were now walking off. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered curiously as she kept her eye on Chuck and Lily, who had not yet noticed her.

"_Hey, I only have a second, I'm on my way to Queens."_

"Ugh. Gross. Why?"

"_To meet Vanessa at a concert."_

"It got grosser."

Blair would never understand why Serena, and now Nate, would ever find Brooklyn a sanitary place to step in. She would never be slumming in Brooklyn, and she wouldn't be caught dead with someone from that place. Ever.

"_We've been hanging out, but not that I owe you any explanation. But I do feel like I should tell you apparently Georgina's with her and Dan."_

Blair's interest was piqued. "She-she's there?"

"_Yeah, and you know that Serena doesn't want us to do anything, but… I just thought you might want to know."_

Apparently, Nate was pretty subtle in giving his support to scheme against Whoregina, and he had set the wheels in motion by telling them her location. Blair approved of Nate at the moment.

"Where are you right now?" Blair asked as she looked around, then saw Chuck helping Lily put on her coat as she talked to Bart.

"_Uhhh… 74__th__ Lex."_

"Don't move. Pick you up in ten." Blair then ended the call and headed straight to her boyfriend, who was standing behind Lily. When Lily left, Blair sauntered over at Chuck, eyeing him coyly with a hint of mischief.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into you?" He gazed at her curiously as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Blair still had that deviously saccharine smile curving her reddened lips as she also placed her arm around his torso. "What if I told you that I knew where Georgina Sparks was _right now_?"

Chuck smirked as he placed a kiss on Blair's cheek before he pulled away. "I say let's get the bitch."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Blair and Chuck had picked up Nate and now they were on their way to that concert he was planning on attending. Chuck and Blair didn't like that they had to be in the slums (as they regarded Brooklyn), but the drive for vengeance and a takedown overrode their unwillingness to step foot in Queens.

Blair and Chuck followed Nate into the concert venue. Nate then spotted Vanessa, who was approaching him with a smile.

"Some date we got here," Vanessa greeted. "You even brought your friends. The ones I can't stand."

Chuck had a straight face on while Blair had a hand on her hip, regarding the dregs of Dumbo with a nasty look, recalling not long ago the fiasco this pest was responsible for. "Where's Georgina?"

Nate then turned back to them. "What are you gonna do? You heard what Serena said."

"Yeah, like we care." Chuck answered back while Blair just scoffed and rolled her eyes. If Nate didn't want them to do anything, what was the point of his telling them where Georgina was if he didn't expect them to do anything? The approval Blair had developed for Nate earlier fizzled quickly and she just wanted to smack Nate upside in the head.

"Georgina left." Vanessa informed them that their arrival was too late.

"Left for where?" Blair was now irate. They shouldn't have picked up Nate after all; it had probably delayed them. He was no help, which should've been a no-brainer.

"I dunno, she just took off. If I can only find Dan, he's… around here somewhere."

"Well let's go look for him," Good guy Nate suggested to Vanessa before turning back to the couple with a dark look, "Alone." He added with emphasis to get rid of the brunettes. He then took off with Vanessa, leaving Chuck and Blair on their own.

Chuck and Blair looked around the dim room as they held hands. They were both grimacing.

"We should leave. We have nothing to do here without Whoregina," Blair suggested as she tugged on Chuck's hand. They had only just turned around to exit out of the door they had come from, when Serena suddenly appeared.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Blair and Serena both greeted each other with the same statement.

Blair's eyes widened as her mouth hung open and she dropped Chuck's hand. She tried to think of something, fast. She tried to appear casual as her free hand came up to play with the pearls on her throat. "Uh, I'm a big Eagle-y Hawk fan."

Serena sent her a confused, yet amused look but brushed it aside. "I'm looking for Dan. And Georgina?"

"You're out of luck, Georgina's gone." Chuck answered, choosing not to play clueless like Blair had tried.

"And Dan?" Serena looked past Chuck and Blair and into the crowd.

"I'm out of luck, he's still around."

Serena let out a breath of relief and then turned to Blair and took her hands. "It's all over now, I can finally tell Dan everything." Serena looked fresh and lively once again, a result of her emotional burden and guilt being put to rest. "Will you two help me find him?" She looked at Chuck and Blair hopefully. Blair smiled and nodded as a show of support, although she didn't want to linger in this rat hole. Chuck looked like he was about to protest, but Blair hit his stomach with the back of her hand. Chuck sighed in exasperation and extended a hand, as if to say 'lead the way', which Serena did as she dragged Blair behind her, Chuck following.

The three were walking up the stairs in the middle of the seats crowded with people, keeping a lookout in the dark for the familiar face of the only male Brooklynite they would recognize in the sea of middle class people in attendance. When Blair's phone rang and she saw the name of Serena's boyfriend on the screen, she called out to her best friend, who was a few steps ahead of her. "Hey. Psst." Blair held out her phone when Serena turned to her. "It's for you."

Serena eagerly took the phone, and Blair went down to be near Chuck to give Serena her privacy. Chuck held out his hand to Blair, which she eagerly took. She then rested her head on his shoulder. But the momentary peace was short-lived when Serena's glowing face suddenly fell, and she spoke Georgina's name.

Blair and Chuck snapped into alertness as they warily watched Serena's guarded visage while she spoke on the phone. With the look on Serena's face as she hung up, they knew something had gone terribly wrong again.

Serena took the last few steps down to be near Chuck and Blair.

"What's she done now?" Chuck broke the silence.

Serena sighed. "She's with Dan, and he still thinks I cheated on him."

Chuck and Blair both groaned.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Next on Chapter IX: Wedding Ever After**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**A/n:**_ I had Robyn's 'Dancing on My Own' playing in my mind as I wrote the CB bartop smut. LoLXD Next chapter is the final, tackling 'Much I Do About Nothing'. Can't believe this fic is ending. OMG! o.O

I take back what I say about last chapter being the hardest one to write. I was wrong. Because this chapter is actually the HARDEST to tweak to CB-centric. =_= X_x

Oh, and I discovered that a certain author has blocked me from reviewing her fics because I pointed out to her in a PM way back then that her OC is a Mary Sue. Not sure if I should be offended or amused. LoLXD She got pissed even though I wasn't even trolling or insulting her. But I guess criticism, even though constructive, can be hard to swallow. What's more, I can't believe she's a beta. o,O I kind of feel amused that I'm blocked. LoLXD I didn't know about that function in . o,O

And speaking of Mary Sues, does anyone else think that Claire is a Mary Sue? Douchebag did say that he didn't write anything bad about her. That totally screams 'Mary Sue' to me. And that shit became bestseller? Huh. GG logic = Stupidity/Idiocy.

And oh, how I LOVED the ratings for 5.18 and 5.19! Bwahahahahahaha! And all the hate tweets regarding Da-Bullshit! AWWWWW YEEEEEAAAAAHHH! Now THAT is justice! Jeez, J Fuckfran and J Shitz have definitely destroyed their credibilities with how they handle interviews and how shitty their show has come out. *rolls eyes* I am reminded of those two with this quote:** "Your ass must get jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth." **MOTHERCHUCKING WORD.


	9. Wedding Ever After

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GG. I have no desire to lay claim to shit.**

_**Author's notes:**_ Last lap of this fic! I apologize if this was late in coming. It has been a pleasure to deliver this to Chair fans. ^_^ I don't think the finale was well-written, but I appreciate the Chair reunion because that's the only thing that was spot on in the ep (besides the rooftop scene. Chuck's reaction was justified and it wasn't even enough to redeem Blair of all the shit she's done this season). Hopefully (and thankfully) that ep is the last of **D**a-**B**ullshit. And I have to be honest, I'm looking forward to S06 to see how they will redeem Blair after destroying her character to make way for the most failass pairing on GG.

With the Chair reunion in the finale, one would think CB fics would finally flourish. But for some reason, the CB ficdom is like on hiatus. X_x So few new fics and updates. X_x When S03 started, it was raining dear Chair fics (the good ol' golden days). And there were no Dair TROLLS romping around in our category.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**Chapter IX: Wedding Ever After**_

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

The dregs of somnolence slowly left Blair as she awakened to the sunlight inside her bedroom. She awakened before opening her eyes, became aware of the sensation of close body contact, even before seeing. Finally, Blair made her waking up official by opening her eyes, and saw the sleeping face of Chuck Bass. He had an arm around her waist and she had her leg on his hip.

Blair suppressed a grin at how endearing Chuck looked in slumber, boyish and innocent with his high cheekbones and defined facial structure, his thin lips that reminded her of delicate rose petals, the mischievous slant of his eyebrows and the curve of his closed eyes. Blair would've continued admiring Chuck's face, but she suddenly remembered what day it was, and they shouldn't have awakened so haphazardly that morning.

What time was it? With a gasp, Blair then quickly sat up and slapped Chuck's upper arm, which successfully woke him.

"Ow!"

"Get up, Bass," Blair demanded, not even contrite with the little pain she delivered as she disentangled her legs from his and stood up from the bed.

Blair frowned in confusion. "What, when, where, why?" She couldn't remember falling asleep.

"We were up late plotting against Georgina, we must have dozed off." Chuck rolled onto his back, looking at Blair with an eyebrow raised and a teasing smirk on his lips. "Since when was I banned from your bed?"

Blair then glared at him. "Since you put a hold on sex!"

Chuck just raised his eyebrows on her, and Blair huffed. "Fine! Since last night when you wouldn't budge on your vow of celibacy!"

Chuck grinned and let out an amused laugh. Blair did not appreciate the fact that he found their situation quite amusing. She had no problem before on making her sex demands known, but this morning, she wasn't going to let him know of her sexual frustration. She had just had about had it with him putting off sex.

"I made myself clear last night that you were supposed to be on the floor!" Blair's level of ire raised a notch as she remembered last night. She had once again tried to seduce Chuck, but he had staunchly refused, and that had definitely grated on Blair's nerves. She didn't like being turned down, so she had banned him from her bed last night. And apparently a night's sleep still didn't mellow her temper towards him.

"I didn't want to hurt my back, not when I can be comfortable next to my girlfriend." Chuck raised his eyebrows as he grinned playfully.

"Why? It's not like you ever do anything athletic."

"Well that's not entirely true now, is it?" Chuck replied with his lazy drawl as he slowly sat up with an eyebrow raised, his whole face looking smug and suggestive.

Blair rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the amused grin that was emerging on her face. "Fine. Nothing that requires removing your scarf." She raised her eyebrow haughtily, and her eyes indicated one specific instance of Chuck with a substitute teacher, on school grounds.

"It was one time; it was chilly."

"Enough about the past!" Blair suddenly found herself a bit flushed from remembering the peek she had of that R-rated incident, and also feeling her anger rush up as she felt jealous of the woman, though the hook-up was a long, long time ago when she was still dating Nate and she and Chuck didn't have romantic feelings for each other yet. She then diverted the conversation to something of great importance. "Before you landed on my bed, we actually landed on a pretty good idea."

While Blair was speaking, Chuck had checked his watch and his eyes widened at taking note of the time. He immediately got off the bed and retrieved his suit jacket, putting it on as he slipped on his shoes.

"I trust you can take it from here. I have a best man's speech to write and no time to write it."

"Don't worry, I can be bitch enough for the both of us."

"And I still have the scars on my back to prove it."

Blair rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the tingles deliciously creeping up her spine and her arms, making heat rise beneath her skin.

"If you don't plan on following through with sex after your suggestive comments, I suggest you stop that and go work on your speech." Blair crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed.

The MotherChucker only chuckled. He boyishly grinned at her before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek and quickly pulling back before Blair had the idea to pull his hair in retaliation. "I promise that after the wedding and this whole Serena debacle is over, I'll make it worth the wait."

Blair wasn't going to go easy on him. "You better," She coldly responded before pushing him back out her room so she could slam the door on his face. It felt like poetic justice. If he wasn't going to bed her, he had no business being in her room.

She then turned her back on the door, heaving a happy sigh that punctuated her smirk. Sometimes, it felt good to be a bitch.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Just in time for the wedding, Chuck and Blair had both set out and finished their respectful tasks for the day. With Bumbling Brooklyn's participation, Blair had managed to banish Georgina successfully and all according to her and Chuck's plan, while Chuck managed to come up with a respectable best man's speech, even having enough time to practice it and make note cards to guide him.

Chuck and Blair both agreed to meet up at the wedding venue rather than have Chuck come around to the Waldorf penthouse to pick her up since he had a crucial role in the wedding while Blair was just a VIP guest.

Blair made sure to arrive at the venue early, and she was glad she did as she spotted her boyfriend looking quite dashing in his tux that she had half the mind to jump him. However, Chuck's mind seemed preoccupied and she could tell he was trying to reel in a bout of slight nervousness. He did not notice her approach since he was busy walking to and fro, mentally practicing his speech with his notecards in hand.

"Best man's speech going that well?"

"There won't be a dry eye in the house, trust me. How did things go with Whoregina?"

"Not a dry eye there either," Blair answered as she sported a smug and victorious smirk.

"Good to know I wasn't missed."

"Dan Humphrey actually lent a hand. It was nice to see him get his dirty for once. Not sure how much fun he had though," Blair took a step closer to Chuck and lifted a hand to his bowtie with splashes of pink, which matched her floral dress. "No one ever enjoys their first time." She spoke wistfully as she smoothed his lapels.

"Except you," Chuck replied smugly, a smooth follow-up to her previous statement yet changing the whole topic all together. "Save me a dance?"

"Of course," Blair accepted, before she stepped much closer to him, leaving only a breadth's space between them as she whispered, "Now that Georgina's gone and all is well, how about we celebrate this successful takedown later in the day?" Blair batted her eyelashes as she gazed up at him, her body flush against his.

"Tomorrow, princess. I promise."

Her eyes narrowed as she took in his contrite, yet amused expression. Her face then did a complete 180 as her glare turned into a deceptively sweet grin. Before it could register, she kicked him in the shin out of pure vengeance to show just how pissed she was. "Break a leg!" Blair patted Chuck's chest before she walked away from her boyfriend.

"I think I just did," Chuck answered as he held back a groan of pain. He breathed deeply as he waited for the pain to subside. As soon as he did, he couldn't help but shake his head, amused, at his spitfire girlfriend's parting kick. That was going to leave a bruise. But then, that was enough to distract him from his nervousness.

Blair went off in search of Serena to keep her company while waiting for the ceremony to start. Meanwhile, Chuck discreetly limped out into the sidewalk to continue practicing his speech since more and more people were coming in and filling the venue, and the chatter was becoming distracting to him. Instead of going to the groom's private quarters for the wedding preparation, Chuck decided he would just go out and find a quiet place near the venue where he could go through his notecards. He didn't want to spoil Bart about the message of his speech, and he knew his nerves would just shoot up with Bart looming behind him as he practiced.

He had an uncomfortable encounter with Nate and his dad just outside. He hadn't come face-to-face with Nate for some time, and it seemed that the blonde was still seething when he glared in silence at Chuck after Howard shook Chuck's hand and greeted him. The Captain wasn't aware of the fall-out between the two friends, but he guessed right when he assumed it was because of a girl.

"Little advice, fellas: You've been friends a long time. Whoever she is, she's not worth it."

"She's an incredible, amazing girl worth fighting for, but I agree that she shouldn't be a cause to fight over because she's made her choice clear."

"That's the problem." Nate got in Chuck's face as he snarled to his ex-bestfriend's ear before heading forward to the wedding area. Chuck just gave an awkward, polite smile to the Captain, who returned it with an apologetic glance before following the steps of his son.

Good thing that there weren't many people hanging outside the gates of the venue, and Chuck was relatively left alone on his own with no interruptions or random greetings. Later, Chuck was immersed in his notecards when he noticed Nate's father cross the street and meet with a suspicious character. He inconspicuously observed the exchange, which only served to rouse his suspicion, so he called a guard and ordered him to keep an eye on Mr. Archibald. Chuck was worried, and deciding that he had had enough of practicing his speech and the time for the wedding was drawing near, Chuck went inside, deciding to look for Eric so they could be ready to take their places up front at the altar with Bart.

Blair was seated in the front row. She gave Chuck a small smile as he stood in between Bart and Eric. Soon, music played and Serena walked down the aisle as Lily's maid of honor and taking her place in front of the altar, on the other side of the men. Then the bridal march followed, and Lily looked absolutely breathtaking as she walked towards Bart. Chuck smiled and squeezed Bart's elbow, a simple gesture of congratulations and happiness for his father. Bart reached out for Lily when she reached him, and they held hands before the minister, who began the ceremony.

The ceremony went without a hitch, without an objection, and Bart was not the only one beaming when husband and wife shared their first kiss. The congregation clapped when Bart and Lily walked through the aisle together.

Now, the congregation had relocated to the ballroom where the reception was being held. Of course, the bride and groom were in a table with their three children and Blair. During a breakfast back then, at the point when Lily was determining the seating, Chuck had asked his future stepmother to put Blair in their table rather than seat her somewhere else. Surprisingly or not, Bart backed up Chuck, not that Lily was going to turn down Chuck's request since Blair was basically a sister to her own daughter. She thought it was a splendid idea that she hadn't thought of. However, Blair wound up in between Serena and Eric at the presidential table at Bart's insistence that the girls stay at Lily's right while the boys sit on Bart's left.

Everyone took their respective seats at their assigned tables, and the food and drinks were served while the small orchestra played in the background amidst the drone of chatter. When Serena chose to sit with Dan at some other table, Eric offered to change seats with Blair, which the latter was quick to accept.

Guests came up to Bart and Lily to congratulate the newlyweds. With this distraction, Chuck leaned so close to Blair and quietly filled her in with what he had seen outside before the ceremony regarding Nate's father. Before Blair could react, however, the guard commissioned to keep an eye on Howard tapped Chuck's shoulder and whispered to him.

Chuck gave a nod and looked to Blair. She also gave him an encouraging nod. "Go do what you have to do. He's your best friend."

Chuck kissed her cheek before excusing himself, promising to be back, and then headed to the table where Nate was sitting next to his plus one.

"I need to talk to you," Chuck spoke to Nate's ear in a low voice. Nate turned over his shoulder to glare at his former best friend. "Your father's leaving," Chuck decided to deliver his message straight to the point rather than wait for Nate to dismiss him.

That must have gotten Nate's attention, because instead of shooing Chuck away, he turned back to Vanessa. "He just stepped out to call my mom."

"Everything okay?" Vanessa could feel the tension.

Nate answered "yes" while Chuck replied "no" at the same time.

Chuck wasn't going to let it go. He placed a hand on Nate's shoulder, and that seemed to rile the blonde up as finally stood from his seat to face Chuck.

"He asked to have a car brought around." Chuck informed Nate, hoping it would make him question his father.

"He probably left his phone in it."

"Right before the ceremony, I saw him with a guy doing a deal. It looked like drugs."

"My father is _clean_, Chuck," Nate's tone was indignant, disbelieving. "And what, are you spying on him?"

"Look, I know you hate me. I'm in love with Blair, and I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for falling in love with her and being with her, because she's the lightest thing in my life, but I am sorry that you had to be hurt by it." Chuck took a deep breath. "We do not have time to argue about this."

Nate still sported a hard, angry look, but the distrust in his blue eyes seemed to be abating. He turned his head to gaze at the door a moment, then back at Chuck, before he headed off without a word.

Chuck stared at Nate's back, unsure of where the blonde was headed. Chuck looked back worriedly at Blair, who had been watching their exchange. She gestured with her head to Chuck that he should follow Nate. Chuck immediately tailed after Nate who had a head start, almost unable to be spotted in the crowd. Chuck motioned for the guard that had informed him about Howard to follow him outside. When they got to the sidewalk, Nate was already talking with his father standing next to a limo.

Chuck stood back and let father and son talk. He couldn't see Nate's face, but he knew his best friend well enough, from the rigid stance of his back, that the blonde was tense and not at all happy, angry even. And Howard's face wasn't reassuring. Then, Nate turned away, but Howard grabbed onto his shoulder, which propelled Nate to turn around and punch his father. All the while, Chuck stood immobile, not knowing what to do. Nate walked towards Chuck, while Howard picked himself up from the pavement and got on the limo, which sped away from the reception. Chuck gave Nate a worried look, but didn't say anything before Nate dejectedly turned to head back to the reception.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

While Chuck and Nate were outside, Blair stood up from her chair to approach Vanessa. By no means was she intending to strike up a friendly chat, but after her talk with Serena earlier before the wedding, an idea struck her. A matchmaking idea for two blondes. If she was right in her suspicion that a break-up had gone down, then that meant she needed to get rid of just one other Brooklynite.

Blair took Nate's empty seat.

"Looks like Nate isn't a fan of the fish," Blair started the conversation. "Or his date."

"Blair," Vanessa turned to one of the most elitist snobs she had ever encountered in her life. "I'm with Nate. Deal with it."

Blair let out a scoff. "I just feel sorry for you is all. Dating an Archibald is a tortured process. The endless supply of family drama… the fact that he never really got over Serena." Blair tried to seem casual as she got to her goal. The phrase definitely affected Vanessa; it was written all over her face. Blair tried not to seem too smug as she drove the knife deeper, "Although, falling for someone who's in love with Serena, you already know how that feels, don't you?"

Before Blair could go on further, Eric interrupted. "Hey, have you guys seen Chuck? It's almost time for his speech."

"I'll look for him," Vanessa immediately volunteered, forcing a smile on her face. "Maybe he's with my date." She took off the table napkin on her lap and dropped it on the table. "Excuse me." Vanessa then took off in a hurry.

Blair had a vicious smile on her face as soon as Vanessa stepped out of her sight. She just knew she'd stuck a thorn of doubt into that Brooklynite.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Nate hadn't come back to the ballroom yet. He didn't think he could go back there yet and pretend to be in a celebratory mood, not after what had gone down with his father. He had only made it to the stair leading into the building, before his feet stilled. Instead, Nate leaned against the stonewall of the building, right next to the golden rails, hanging out with Chuck. It had been quite a while, months actually, since they last had each other's company.

Nate let out a sigh. "So thank you."

"It's your dad," Chuck shrugged. "It's bigger than… all the other stuff."

Nate was silent for a moment, averting gaze somewhere else. "I'm sorry," The blonde finally let out as his eyes returned to Chuck. "For all of it." He held out his hand as a sign of peace and a promise of reconciliation, and Chuck was all too happy to take it. They both shook hands, and just like that, their friendship was back on. They would need some more time to mend it, but Chuck had no doubt that they would be the best of friends once again before senior year started.

"So am I." They both had soft grins on their faces as they pulled away from the handshake.

"So you love her." Nate changed the subject, and given the smile on his face, he seemed to approve. He didn't seem uncomfortable or put off, and Chuck was glad that he had Nate's approval. "That's uhh, never heard you say that before. Not to anyone."

Chuck's sincere and even boyishly shy smile on his face said it all, and it was the only answer Nate needed. The blonde was surprised that as of now, he was actually okay with Chuck and Blair, and the thought of them together didn't make him feel bitter as it did before.

"You ready to go back in?"

"I don't think I'm going back yet. Just uh, tell Vanessa I—"

"Tell Vanessa what?" Vanessa interrupted as she appeared next to them, standing on top of the stairs. Nate turned down his head as Vanessa took the few steps down to stand next to Chuck so she would be facing Nate.

"They're waiting for you inside," She told Chuck, which was the reason she had sought them out in the first place.

Chuck glanced at Nate, and he gave a slight nod with one blink, telling his best friend that it was okay o leave him be, that the best man should go on his way. Chuck winked before he headed back in.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

The time had come for Chuck's best man speech. Blair and Eric had gone back to their assigned seats as they waited for Chuck to come back to the table. When Chuck waltzed in, he wordlessly squeezed Blair's shoulder before letting go and heading to his seat next to his father. Chuck grabbed a hold of his wineglass and spoon. He stood up and clinked his spoon on the glass, the tinkling loud enough to catch everyone's attention and demand silence.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Chuck placed the glass and spoon back on the table, reached for his notecards, and cleared his throat before starting.

"My father is someone who goes after what he wants. And Lily van der Woodsen was no exception. In typical Bass man fashion, his pursuit was direct. And at times, not exactly subtle." Chuck paused to change his notecard. And that was when, in his peripheral, he caught sight of Blair. He turned his head to her, and he saw the gentle look of love lighting up her face. Besides love, pride was also shining in her eyes. He was caught off guard as he felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter, and something light rise up to his heart. Chuck then abandoned the notecards on the table as he found the words that he should deliver, and they were far from what he had practiced.

"One thing I learned, from my father's courtship of Lily, is the importance of perseverance. That in the face of true love, you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to."

This earned a few amused laughs from the guests.

"One thing I learned from Lily is the importance of forgiveness."

Serena had finally appeared and took her seat next to Blair and her mother.

"She gave my father the gift of a second chance, and in kind, I've actually watched him become someone worthy of that gift. And, one day," Chuck glanced at Blair and kept his gaze at her, "I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone who will do the same for me."

Chuck's eyes were smoldering with intensity and love as he stared at Blair, sitting in front of him, towards the end of his speech. He took his glass of champagne and lifted it. "To the happy couple."

The guests toasted to the newly married couple. Blair lifted her glass to her boyfriend, her beaming smile portraying how proud she was of him and his marvelous speech, before clinking it with Eric and Serena.

Bart and Lily then took to the dance floor as everyone clapped their hands for the newlyweds.

Chuck stood at the back of Blair's seat and leaned down to whisper to her ear. "You promised me a dance, and I've come to collect."

Blair grinned at him and placed her hand on the hand he held out. Chuck immediately wrapped his free arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor.

"That was quite a speech." Blair commented as they swayed gently. "All your hard work must've paid off."

"It wasn't what I wrote. I was inspired by the moment."

"This has been quite eventful year for us, hasn't it?"

"With us agreeing to be friends with benefits posing as a couple, then becoming an actual couple, then having Gossip Girl blast my pregnancy scare, along with Serena's debacle, not to mention taking down Jenny's attempt to dethrone me."

"You also forgot to add your break-up with Nate, and losing your virginity to me in a limo—" Blair pinched Chuck, interrupting him.

"And three words, eight letters in the limo." Blair added, her eyebrows raised suggestively at him.

"What's your point?"

"What's yours?"

"You don't belong with Nate," Chuck whispered to her. He lowered his voice, making it deeper, laced with affection. "Never have, never will."

Blair raised her eyebrow. "You don't belong with anyone."

Chuck smirked. "Except with you." He then leaned in to kiss Blair right in the middle of the dance floor, his father and Lily just a few feet away.

Blair was slowly demanding more from the kiss, and Chuck pulled away because their PDA was testing propriety, instead letting their foreheads rest against each other so their lips weren't that far away from each other.

"Chuck, I want you now," Blair breathlessly told him, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Blair, I love you, but I told you, I want to wait and take it slow this time." Chuck smirked as he leaned his head back so he could take in her face.

"Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew."

"Now you do. That's all that matters."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Now that Serena's drama had blown over and everything was back to a state of calm, Chuck and Blair were finally getting down to business. Originally, they should've handled it right after the SATs, but Serena had disrupted their plans. Well, not anymore tonight. Blair made sure that nothing could get in the way tonight and Serena be damned if she had them caught up in yet _another_ drama of her own once again. Blair loved her blonde bestie but if she was going to interrupt this night, Blair was putting Serena on lockdown in the blonde's room at the van der Bass penthouse and she was not coming out nor would she be reachable until Chuck and Blair had finally had their fill of sex. And then they would deal with Serena's life problems if any arose again that needed the two schemers' involvement.

Chuck had gotten them a reservation at a five-star restaurant, and booked a penthouse suite for the night. They were on their way to the French restaurant in Chuck's limo.

"You know, we could just skip our reservation and have room service at our suite," Blair coyly suggested as she nipped Chuck's neck.

Chuck only smirked and let out a bemused laugh in reply. "I know how eager you are to just head on straight to our room, but please," Chuck pulled Blair away so he could look straight into her eyes (and prevent her from embellishing him this early in the night with a love bite), "indulge me with my planned date just for tonight and I promise you, you'll be back to being the boss of me in the bedroom."

Blair only pouted, looking adorable and irresistible as she puckered her lips with her eyebrows furrowed. She fiddled with the lapels of his suit jacket and huffed. "Oh fine then."

Chuck chuckled once again and this time tapped Blair's chin playfully. "Now, now. Don't pout like that, Blair Bear."

She shot him a haughty glare. "Do what you want, but I'll be on top for the rest of the night."

"I concede," Chuck smirked at her,

"And don't _ever_ call me Blair Bear, Charles." Blair swatted Chuck's chest at not having forgotten the small slight she felt from his earlier use of her father's endearment for her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you used the expression you'd give your father when you wanted something that you were initially denied." Chuck raised an eyebrow as he smirked. Blair further glared at him, but this only amused Chuck more. Unable to resist, he captured Blair in a searing kiss, sealing her lips from uttering any coherent word or phrase, only letting low moans pass through them as their tongues entered and prodded the other's mouth.

As much as the make-out was great, Chuck had to pull away when he felt his own libido stirring. If they continued to get hot and heavy, he was going to give in and fuck her in the limo like she wanted.

Blair whined in protest as Chuck's lips separated from hers.

"Sorry, beautiful. We've got to stop or I'm going to ruin my pants."

Blair let out a huff. "You are such a tease!"

Chuck laughed out loud, although Blair still had her pout in place, which Chuck thought looked absolutely cute. "But I intend to follow through _after_ dinner." He said as he patted her knee in a weak gesture to placate her.

Blair sighed in exasperation as she crossed her arms and directed her eyes upwards in a show of intolerance and frustration. But her sulking didn't last long when the limo came to a stop and a few seconds later, Arthur opened the door for them. Chuck got out first and then held a hand out to Blair. Blair's frustration ebbed away as she took his proffered hand and exited the limo.

They entered the restaurant where the maître d' confirmed their reservation and led them to their private booth. Chuck pulled out Blair' chair for her before he took his own seat. They were given the menus and they perused the food and wine selection before placing their orders.

Once they were alone, waiting for their order to arrive, Blair leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand, a coy grin upon her lips. Underneath the table, she slipped off one heel and then caressed his shin using her foot. Chuck just grinned at her, but didn't try to stop her. When their order finally arrived, Blair leaned back on her seat and retreated her foot.

"So," Chuck cleared his throat. "Bart just had the Bass jet reupholstered."

Blair frowned. "That was a lame conversation starter, Bass."

This earned her a chuckle from her boyfriend. "Alright, I admit it was a bad segue, so I think I'll get to my point." He reached for her hand across the table. "I was hoping that we could go to Tuscany together this summer."

Blair's back straightened as she gasped in pleasant surprise. "Tuscany? You're inviting me to _Tuscany_?"

Chuck smiled widely at seeing Blair's ecstatic reaction. "Yes, you are my girlfriend, and the invitation is exclusively for you."

"I'd _love_ to!" Blair giddily answered as she hopped out of her seat so she could plop on Chuck's lap, wrap her arms around his neck and give him a sound kiss. It wasn't quite a graceful act, but she didn't care.

"So when do we leave?"

"We could go as early as next week, how does that sound?"

"We're going to _Tuscany_ next week!" Blair squealed. Chuck couldn't help but radiate his girlfriend's elation regarding their summer trip.

Blair clapped her hands to show her approval. "I have to start packing. And shopping!" Plans were beginning to swirl in her head as she enthusiastically babbled on about ideas for their Tuscan trip.

Chuck laughed, happy at Blair's excitement. He was truly looking forward to their time in Tuscany. He had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist while his free hand lay on her thigh.

"By the way, Daddy called earlier," Blair smiled as she averted her eyes to his bowtie that she was slightly tugging on, "He wants me to come to France and visit the vineyard this summer. Since we're already heading to Tuscany, I wonder if, maybe afterwards, we can stop over in Lyon and maybe stay there for a while?" Blair finally lifted her gaze to his face, her eyes wide and imploring, even hinting a bit of shyness and nervousness.

With a smirk on his lips, Chuck raised an eyebrow at her. "Does Harold know you're bringing me over to stay at the chateau too?"

Blair's eyes widened even further, as if to emphasize nonchalance on the matter. She once again paid attention to his bowtie, seeming to find it interesting as she played with it. "Well, he did tell me I could bring a friend over."

Chuck raised both his eyebrows, looking at her meaningfully with a glint of amusement in his brown eyes. "You let him assume you're taking Serena."

Blair was still playing the ignorant game, her wide puppy dog eyes on the whole time as she mostly avoided looking at Chuck straight in the face. "Daddy didn't ask. Anyway, I want to surprise him." Blair finally turned to him with a shrug and a saccharine smile, her hand playing with the hair on his nape.

Chuck was not swayed at all. "Not all surprises are pleasant and you may want to give Harold a heads up on this matter or he might have my head."

With a petulant expression on her face, Blair straightened her back as she sat on Chuck's lap. "We're going and that's that." Blair huffed as she stood and returned to her seat, just in time as their orders arrived.

"I never said we weren't going. All I'm asking is that you inform Harold ahead of time that I'll be your summer companion, not Serena, so we can avoid your father having a coronary or being unable to find any sleep for the duration of our stay."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Daddy knows I'm coming with someone and it will suffice." Blair daintily placed her napkin on her lap. "And besides, if he knows you're coming with me beforehand, he might set up hidden security cameras everywhere."

Chuck only raised an eyebrow at her, and Blair rolled her eyes in reply, knowing what was going through his mind.

"I just like the _risk_ of getting caught in the act, but being caught? It kills the thrill." Blair picked up her fork, ready to dig into her salad.

"You do know I might draw the line in doing anything frisky in the chateau with your father and Roman keeping an eye on both of us, right?" Chuck didn't seem bothered, he seemed to be amused, waiting for how Blair would react to the possibility of having another sex break, albeit short, coming up soon.

Blair only had devious smirk on her lips as she looked at him across the table. "I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to sneak around Daddy's house rules."

He thought she'd say that. Blair did love the possibility of someone catching them in the act; it added fire. Chuck chuckled before they both dug into their meals, their conversation turning back to planning what to do under the Tuscan sun, which became laced with innuendo that was making them both hot and bothered, because for them, witty banter with sexual overtones was as good as foreplay.

By dessert, Blair had resumed footsie, but this time, her foot was teetering on dangerous territory: Chuck's inner thighs. But before her toes could nudge his crotch, Chuck caught her dainty foot, slowly caressing her and even lightly massaging her. For some reason, she felt ticklish, and that somehow caused her to squirm as she felt heat and desire boil inside her. Halfway through their dessert, they both decided they were done and hightailed it out the restaurant.

Chuck and Blair heavily made out in the limo as they were going to their hotel. Blair would've taken it further, but Chuck insisted they wait until they get to their penthouse suite, so they only treaded to second base. They checked in and quickly made their way to the elevator to head on to their floor. Thankfully, the elevator was empty. As soon as the doors slid shut to give them privacy in the enclosed space, Blair and Chuck grabbed one another and once again began making out heavily, their tongues pushing and sliding against the other as their hands roamed all over each other in heavy petting.

They were so consumed in each other that they almost missed the ding of the elevator signaling that they had arrived on their floor. Good thing their elevator ride wasn't interrupted on the way up. Panting, they separated and tried to maintain poise as they got out of the elevator and walked down the hall, although inside they were burning and it was taking a lot of restraint on both their parts not to slam the other against the wall and just get it on.

Chuck and Blair hurried to their penthouse suite. Chuck immediately procured the key from the breast pocket of his suit jacket to unlock the door. Blair yelped in giggly surprise when Chuck suddenly hoisted her into his arms as the door swung open to reveal a lavish place lighted in a mellow, yellow glow from the dozens of candles placed all around among the bouquets of peonies and hydrangeas strewn

Using his foot, Chuck kicked the door close and breathed out as he smirked at Blair while he made his way to the bed. But instead of dropping her on the mattress, he set her back on her feet and turned her around so he could kiss her again. This time, they were much more subdued as Chuck gently cupped Blair's face.

When they both pulled away from the kiss, their eyes were intense and burning as they eyed each other. Both their hearts were completely in sync with the other that in mutual understanding, they knew no words needed to be exchanged between them, except maybe later.

Blair turned around as she gathered her hair in one hand and lifted it above her nape. Bridging the gap between them, Chuck placed a soft kiss on her neck before pulling down the zipper of her dress. Chuck's thumb traced her spine as her back was bared.

When the zipper was completely undone, Blair turned around to face Chuck, giving him a coy glance as she lower the straps of her dress, letting it fall off her frame and pool at her feet. Stepping out of her dress, she closed the distance between them as she once again went for Chuck's lips.

As they kissed, Chuck and Blair worked together to get rid of his clothes. First the jacket, then his tie, followed by his shirt. When Blair's hands went to work on his belt, Chuck reached around Blair's back for the clasp of her strapless bra.

When they were finally naked, Chuck slowly pushed Blair on the bed to lie on her back while their mouths and tongues were engaged. As they continued their torrid kissing, Chuck's left hand made its way on her breast to tweak her nipple, causing Blair to moan in Chuck's mouth.

Pleased with Blair's reaction, Chuck disentangled from their kiss, his lips taking on a lower path to Blair's other breast. Chuck captured her nipple in his mouth and started to gently suckle, all the while his fingers never ceasing to tease her left nipple.

Blair definitely liked the attention as she let out louder groans of pleasure; her fingers raked through Chuck's hair while her other hand lightly scratched his back.

Though Chuck was still latched on to the right nipple, his left hand left her breast and descended to her crotch. Blair gasped as his fingers grazed her clit before caressing her opening, already slick from his ministrations. It wasn't long before he probed two thick fingers inside her, causing her to buck her hips in response. Chuck knew exactly where that spot was that would goad her to reach her peak, and it didn't take long for Blair to tip over the edge.

Blair was still reeling from the tingles of her orgasm when Chuck stood up from the bed.

Blair frowned in confusion as her elbows propped up her upper body. "What are you doing?"

"Condom," Chuck answered as he opened the drawer of the side table.

Blair got up on her knees, still on the bed. "I'm on the pill, I've never gone off," Blair ran a hand over Chuck's arm, trying to entice him with feathery caresses and light scratches so they can get back to where they had left off. She planted kisses and soft bites on his shoulder, showing her impatience.

"I'm aware of that, but I think it would be better if we used condoms again on top of you being on the pill."

"But I like you better like _this_," Blair whispered in his ear before licking his lobe and reaching for his cock to stroke it.

Chuck resisted the urge to just go with the moment, because honestly, he preferred to be without (but only for Blair). But, one thing that he's learned in being in this relationship with Blair, was to be a man. And he had to man up to doing this because he loved her. In fact, he was doing this _because _he loved her and he wanted to take care of her.

Soon, Blair's lips caught Chuck's mouth into a torrid play of tongues while she continued stroking his member and occasionally squeezing his sac. He was almost ready to give in, but he grabbed a hold of his senses just at the last ounce of his restraint and pulled away from Blair.

"I'd prefer to be bare too, but Blair, you had a pregnancy scare," Chuck cupped a hand on her nape as he pressed his lips to hers in an intimate, gentle kiss. "I think we need to be more careful." Chuck then opened the foil and proceeded to roll the condom on his shaft.

Blair wanted to argue, but she had agreed that tonight, she'd go by Chuck's terms, no buts. For Blair, the pregnancy scare had been something that she had blown out of proportion with the fuss she made by pushing away Serena and Chuck and refusing to take a pregnancy test right away. For her, the pill was still quite effective, and there was no need to "regress" in terms of sex. For now, she didn't have the gall to butt heads with Chuck regarding the condom since her sexual frustration was reaching the brink tonight and she didn't think she could bear to hold out anymore.

With the condom in place in no time, Chuck turned to face Blair and once again caught her in a deep, sensual kiss, their tongues once again sliding and pushing against each other. Carefully, Chuck pushed Blair back on the bed, his body hovering over hers as her legs automatically circled his hips.

They both sighed in pleasure when Chuck finally slid in up to the hilt.

This was what Blair had missed. She missed this intimate connection. In this moment, she is Chuck's one and only and he her only one.

Chuck's face hovered over hers as he started pumping in and out of her slowly. His hot breath swept over her sweat-lined cheeks as he started to pant and grunt. Blair could only bite her lower lip as she felt him increase the speed of his thrusts, heightening her pleasure notch by notch, her release inevitable and quickly approaching.

As Blair reached the edge of her climax, she started to whimper in pleasure, and just as she was about to explode, Chuck caught her lips in a kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth as they both came together, their cries muffled by their fused mouths.

Chuck pulled away and bit her shoulder as he gave a few more thrusts before he pulled out. He fell on his back beside her, both of them panting and pleased.

"I love you," Blair purred in bliss as she cuddled to Chuck's warm and sweaty body, his arm becoming her head's pillow.

Chuck smiled as he pulled Blair closer to his side. He pressed a kiss on the top of her hair. "I love you too."

They both closed their eyes as the feeling of lethargy after being sexually spent swept a hand over their eyelids. For now, they would rest.

They had only just begun the first round, and the night of rediscovery was far from over.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"So, Tuscany with Chuck. Sounds romantic." Serena commented as she sat on the bed while Blair packed. "Minus the Chuck part." The blonde added as an afterthought with a frown, which turned into an uncertain smile as she faced Blair to hand her an article of clothing.

"He invited me. In his father's private plane." Blair sighed dreamily as she took on a faraway look in her eyes, no doubt lost in her imagination. "It'll just be the two of us. In a newly reupholstered private plane."

"So it's worth a week with Chuck to avoid airport security?" Serena raised a particular black garment with metal buckles, which looked suspicious and out of place in her bestie's wardrobe.

Blair took the item out of Serena's hands and dropped them in her bag. "Oh, don't worry, I'm gonna frisk him."

"Oh, B, gross!" Serena laughed, half disgusted and half amused.

"What can I say, he brings out the worst in me, and weirdly, I bring out the best in him." Blair's smile and content tone said it all. "He's been a perfect gentleman this whole week." Blair turned to Serena and wagged her eyebrows.

Serena frowned as she shook her head at Blair, as if to silently ask _what_, when her frown of confusion turned into a grimace. And she was now shaking her head as if to get rid of the realization. Blair only laughed out loud.

Serena pinched her eyes close and gave an exaggerated shiver before sighing. "If he was such a perfect gentleman, then why are you driving yourself to the airport? I thought Chuck always made sure to give you a ride to wherever you have to be if he could."

"He wanted to see his dad before he left. Besides, we're taking the helicopter to Teterboro. I have to sit in the jump seat so that I can tell the pilot if I have any thoughts on his flying."

"Oh, B," Serena stood and approached her best friend who was still bus packing. "What's it going to take for you to relax?"

Blair stopped her packing to turn and lean her head forward to Serena. "Chuck." Blair spoke in a low, and seductive tone in order to tease the blonde, and it worked.

"Oh! God, my ears are bleeding!" Serena pressed her hands on her ears to cover them. "Make it stop!" Blair giggled at Serena's reaction, which pleased the blonde despite not liking the insinuation. Serena cupped Blair's face as she joined the brunette's giggling.

The giggles stopped and Blair's face turned serious. "Are you going to be okay? Alone all summer, without your best friend who always gets you out of trouble?"

The playful atmosphere became somber as Serena's face held a hint of dejection which she tried to hide.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm looking forward to staying out of trouble for a while."

"Have you talked to Dan?"

"No, not since the wedding. It's for the best. For him, for me." Serena took a deep breath, as if she had something more to say, but changed her mind as she bit her lower lip to stop the words from coming out. "I'm fine." She let out a laugh with a wide smile, trying to hide the heartbreak. "I'm fine."

Blair eyed her best friend who had averted her gaze and started up the packing once more by picking up the clothes Blair had laid out on the bed into the bag.

Blair reached out a hand and laid it on Serena's arm. "S, you're not fooling me. I know you're not fine."

"No, I am fine, B. Really. Oh, hey! I have an idea," Serena bypassed Blair's earlier comment easily. "Why don't you surprise Chuck by heading over to the penthouse instead so you two go to the helipad together rather than separately?" Serena wagged her eyebrows, selling her suggestion. "I mean, you did say you need Chuck."

Blair sighed and decided to let it slide for now. Serena might need time to nurse her broken heart before she could confide in Blair. Blair had already filled in Chuck on her idea to set up Serena with Nate, and Chuck thought it was a great idea. Maybe when she and Chuck get to the Hamptons after their European getaway, they'd have a few matchmaking schemes all plotted out for their blonde counterparts. With that in mind, Blair just grinned at Serena.

"I like that idea."

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Yeah, I'll be taking off soon but I wanted to catch my dad before I left, see how the honeymoon went, catch a glimpse of the man in love," Chuck spoke on his phone as he walked around the can der Bass penthouse. It had just been a week since he had his best friend back, and true to his word, Nate had moved past the bitterness and anger he had initially felt towards Chuck and Blair. Chuck already felt like they were back to the way they were before the whole falling out since Carter's ruse.

"_Well why don't you just take a look in the mirror, Chuck?"_ Nate chuckled on the other end of the line. _"Taking Blair to Europe, huh? Things are getting pretty serious."_

"Well, Blair and I have been pretty serious for some time now. Anyway, it's no big deal. My dad's jet was going to Italy on business, Blair was going to France. Now _that_ is the big deal. She's taking me with her to stay with her father and Roman at the chateau and I want to make a good impression on Harold or I fear he'll have me dismembered."

Nate let out a loud laugh on the other end. _"I need to know how that turns out. You better keep me posted."_

"This is not a laughing matter, Nathaniel."

"_Well it is for me," _Nate's amused laugh toned down. _"If it's any consolation, I don't think Harold liked me too. He was always polite to my face, but I swear I could feel his disapproval seeping in my pores."_

That did make Chuck feel better. "Here's to hoping he doesn't find a reason to lunge at me and strangle me."

Nate chuckled again._ "Just use Blair as shield. She's the best defense you have from her father."_

"I'll keep that in mind." Chuck said as he decided to divert the topic to gather intel on Nate's summer plans, which Blair had instructed Chuck to do. "So you… planning to spend the summer sweating it out in… Brooklyn?"

"_Uhh… I think my time across the bridge is over."_

"What happened with you and punky Brewster?"

Nate gave Chuck a shortened, summarized version of why exactly he and Vanessa didn't last into the summer. Chuck could care less about Humdrum's BFF, but he pretended to listen for Nate's sake. The important thing is, he had confirmation that Nate was single and ready to mingle this summer, as was Serena.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

"Don't get me wrong, Vanessa's a great girl, I just have too much going on right now." Nate was walking on the sidewalk, talking on his phone with Chuck. "Alright, alright, bye." Nate had just hung up when Serena passed by and grabbed his elbow to catch his attention.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" 

"I was just seeing off Blair." 

"I was just on the phone with Chuck." 

"Blair and Chuck, now there's a couple you can root for." 

"Yeah, well if they're happy," Nate let out a breath, "guess I'm happy." 

"Oh, come on Nate when have you ever been happy?" Serena teased.

"Wow, the gloves are off today, aren't they?" Nate replied in an incredulous voice, yet it was said in such a light and airy tone that showed he didn't take it badly.

Serena laughed. "Well, I am feeling frisky, you know how I get in the summer." 

"Yeah I do." Nate answered with a smile on his face, casually crossing his arms. 

"Well you won't have to witness any of it. I'm locking myself away in the Hamptons house. Well, it is a summer to reflect," Serena sighed, "alone." 

"I could not agree more." Nate's mood turned solemn. "I just need to take a break away from everything and everyone." 

"Yeah."

Gone was the playful, cheery ambience between them earlier. Suddenly, they were both reminded of the issues that plagued them. Nate with his father's escape, and Serena with her recent heartbreak.

They shared a silent but peaceful moment, before Serena smiled and nodded her head in unspoken goodbye, and Nate tipped his head to that as well. They both had their backs to each other, taken several steps in the opposite direction of each other, when something compelled Serena to turn around once more and call out to Nate. 

"Hey!"

Nate turned back to see Serena looking at him.

"Uhm, if you wanna reflect alone together, I'll be around."

Nate subtly nodded, seemingly liking the idea and considering the unspoken offer. "What are you up to now?"

Serena only had a smile for his question.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

Chuck checked his phone. He hadn't heard from Blair, which was weird. He told her to text him when she had gotten to the helipad, and she had to have arrived there already by this time. However, he still hadn't gotten a text from her. He decided to text her asking her where she is now. His phone beeped to indicate a reply not long after he sent his message, telling him she was on her way.

"Who's that?"

Chuck glanced away from his phone's screen to his father. "Blair. I should get going." Chuck pocketed his phone. "I just wanted to see you before I disappeared for the summer. I'm glad you had a good trip."

Bart slowly walked closer to his son. "I hope you have a good trip too. You deserve it. And, I must say, I'm proud of you."

Chuck felt himself flush a bit at his father's praise, but it felt out of proportion. Not even when he secured Victrola did his father show this kind of appreciation or fatherly pride. "Dad, my best man's speech was a week ago. It was nothing."

"Light, honest… you really are grown up." Bart continued, disregarding Chuck's comment.

"Let's not get carried away." Chuck disrupted his father. "I plan on holding on to my youth as long as possible."

"Sometimes that choice isn't up to you."

Now Chuck was becoming nervous. His father might be leading up to telling him that he was to begin interning at Bass Industries at the start of senior year to prep for becoming CEO. And that was something Chuck did not think he was ready for.

"It's the best thing about Blair." Chuck eyed his father, standing his ground. "She knows me. Knows I'll never change."

Bart gave a single nod. "Yeah," Bart's tone had a bit of condescending disbelief as he started to slowly circle his son. Chuck felt himself shrink at the disapproval in his father's blue eyes. "Until you take her away to Europe on a private jet."

Chuck found himself letting out a soundless chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood and the pressure he was feeling from his father.

"That is going to change everything," Bart spoke as soon as he reached Chuck's side. "But that is a good thing, son." Bart was now pacing behind Chuck who had refused to move from his spot. "Having a real girlfriend will force you to learn about responsibility. Sacrifice. Being faithful. Taking into account somebody else's feelings, not just your own."

"Thanks." Chuck didn't know what else to say.

"All the partying, the women... You will come back from this summer, a new man." Bart laid a hand on Chuck's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, and Chuck felt like his neck was on a garrote. "You take my word for it."

"Pardon me, but I'll have to disagree with you, Mr. Bass."

Both Bass men whipped around to the source of the female voice. Out of shock, Chuck just stood there frozen as Blair walked into the room and approached him, kissing his cheek in greeting though he remained stiff. She stood in front of Chuck, not budging, but she did turn her head to the side to face Bart.

"I haven't changed Chuck, not one bit. He's always had greatness in him, but with all due respect, Mr. Bass, you've just failed to notice it until now. Responsibility, sacrifice, faithfulness… Chuck's had those attributes all this time. You've just never given him a chance to show it to you."

Chuck stared at Blair, unable to look at his father right now. Did Blair just tell off Big Bad Bart? She gave him a smile that lifted his spirits, which were earlier crushing under the weight of expectations from his father. Oh, how he loved her in this moment.

Thankfully, before Bart could reply to Blair's declaration, Lily came into her stepson's room with a blonde woman in tow.

"Oh, there you are," Lily said as she spotted her husband, who left Chuck's side to be with his wife. "I hope you don't mind that I sent Blair up here before us since she did come for Chuck." Lily gave a nod to acknowledge Blair's presence. "By the way, this is Amelia. She's been helping me with the apartment renovations."

"Great. Nice to meet you." Bart greeted Amelia as he made it to Lily's side. Blair decided to stand next to Chuck and then slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it tightly as he turned his head to the side to face her and lift their joined hands to his lips so he could kiss the back of her hand.

"I love you," He whispered so softly, but quite audible for Blair only.

Blair just gave him a smile and a squeeze of the hand.

"Charles, Lily and I will be heading out in a few minutes. Have a safe trip." Bart spoke to the two brunette teens as he took Lily's hand. Lily waved goodbye to her stepson and her daughter's best friend, wishing them fun on their vacation and informing Chuck that she had already sent someone up to take his luggage down, as she let Bart lead her out the room, Amelia following after her employer.

Blair's mood was a bit disturbed, however, when she noticed the interior decorator subtly eyeing Chuck as she made her exit, giving him a sultry glance.

_The nerve!_ Blair thought as her eyes narrowed to glare at the blonde head until it disappeared behind the closing of the bedroom door.

When Chuck and Blair were finally alone, Chuck pulled Blair closer to him and kissed her fully on the lips. He sighed in happiness as they parted. "Thank you," he whispered, his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"I'm always on your side, Bass," Blair whispered to him, raking her fingers through his hair with a gentle smile on her face, and Chuck swore he had never felt more loved in that moment.

Blair pressed a soft kiss on Chuck's lips before turning away from him to saunter to his bed. "We should get going if we want to make it to the helipad." Blair picked up the bouquet of roses on top of his luggage.

"Roses, Bass? Really?" Blair raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. She plucked one long-stemmed rose out of the bunch. "Roses are too common, too ordinary. The dozen roses are a worn-out cliché," Her eyes then lit up with irritation as she shoved the bouquet to his chest. "Roses are for _common girls_ like _Amelia_."

Chuck wrinkled his nose. "You're absolutely right, Waldorf. I don't know what I was thinking." He stared disdainfully at the bouquet in his hands before he chucked them down the nearby trashcan.

"Never _ever_ try to pull off a mundane romantic gesture with me again, Bass." Blair warned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It has been duly noted, and I solemnly swear that this is the first, the only, and the last time I make that mistake." Chuck vowed as he neared Blair. He took her chin in his hand. "You'll never be like anyone else and no one else can imitate you. You are the only one that can captivate me. You deserve a flower as extraordinary and beautiful as you." Chuck then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flush against his. "I'm thinking… peonies. What do you think? It will be the first thing I buy you when we get to Tuscany."

"Better than roses. We'll see," Blair answered, not giving a clue whether she positively approved or not.

By this time, the bellboy arrived to take Chuck's luggage down to the lobby and help to load it to the limo. Chuck and Blair took the elevator down with the bellboy and Chuck's suitcases. Arthur was already waiting with the limo outside, Blair's luggage already in the trunk. Arthur helped the bellboy load Chuck's baggage in the trunk before opening the door for Chuck and Blair to enter the limo.

When Arthur shut the limo door behind them, Blair wasted no time in straddling Chuck and capturing his mouth in a torrid make out while Blair grinded her hips against him.

"Now, let me remind you why your eyes shouldn't roam." Blair was now tugging his pants, unbuckling his belt. The limo then started moving. Good thing the partition was already up.

"Well, I can't help it if other people's eyes land on me to check me out." Chuck teasingly replied as Blair unzipped him and finally managed to pull out his cock.

Blair's eyes flashed angrily at his smarmy comment before she took his cock in her hand, her free hand shifting aside her panties, and then shoved herself down on him, sheathing his shaft completely within her.

They both groaned. Chuck gripped Blair's waist as she started rolling her hips fluidly.

"Fuck, baby, fuck," Chuck sucked in a breath between his clenched teeth. Blair's mouth found his neck and she started sucking on the skin, leaving bites here and there. Chuck's hands traveled up from her waist to her covered chest, squeezing her breasts and using his thumbs to scratch on the area where her nipples would be.

Blair's whimpers and moans started to become frequent as she started moving up and down on Chuck's cock, his hips rising in rhythm to her movement. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, and Chuck knew that if they had no clothes on, Blair would definitely be digging her nails into his skin to leave small, crescent-shaped cuts.

Chuck and Blair were panting as they came down from their explosive climaxes. Chuck was still inside Blair, and she wasn't moving to get off him.

It didn't take long for them to start making out. They both made no move to change their current position even as their mouths and tongues were heavily engaged.

Chuck pulled away his head, breaking the kiss. He then held Blair's cheeks in his hands, and made sure their eyes were connected when he spoke, "You don't have to worry about my eyes roaming, B," He laid a chaste kiss full of promise on her plump cherry red lips. "I can't even take my eyes off you. In my eyes, no one can compare to you, not even close."

Blair smiled genuinely as she felt her heart flutter like butterfly wings inside her chest. Chuck definitely had such a romantic way with words, sweetened by his sincerity and the fact that she was the only one on the receiving end of it and no other woman had ever had this privilege.

Blair nuzzled her nose against his, smiling as she gifted him with butterfly kisses on the lips. She let out a happy, contented sigh as she sat up straight, her hands on his shoulders.

Chuck returned the smile she had on her face, his hands on her waist. Eventually, Blair lifted herself off of Chuck's lap and settled next to him. She grabbed several tissue squares from the hidden compartment and handed them to Chuck, who quickly cleaned himself and tucked his manhood inside his pants. When she had gotten some tissue for herself, she heard Chuck disbelievingly call her, "Blair!"

Blair turned her head to face Chuck with a confused frown in her face. "What?"

Chuck groaned. "We forgot to use a condom."

Blair sighed. "You have nothing to worry about, I told you I'm on the pill. I never went off on it when you put us on celibacy."

Chuck stared at her. "We've talked about this, Blair."

She only rolled her eyes. "I know. But it won't hurt if we don't use a condom from time to time."

Chuck grabbed the tissues from her hand and dropped to his knees in front of her on the floor of the limo. Parting her legs, he then started wiping away the white stream of cum that had run down her thigh. He gave her a meaningful look. "We agreed, Blair. It's for our own good."

"Don't you think you're a tad bit overreacting with this one slip-up?"

Chuck raised his eyebrow at her. "When you had the pregnancy scare, you ended up pushing me and Serena away." He discarded the tissues and then leaned his hands at her sides on the plush leather seat. "I'm just looking out for you and what's best for us."

Blair sighed again. "I know, I know." She gave him a small peck on the lips, and that was enough to make Chuck let the matter go. Sure, she knew where Chuck was coming from, especially since she'd had a pregnancy scare. But secretly, Blair loved that she was able to make Chuck lose control. Of course, she would heed him for now, but there was no doubt in her mind that she would try to make him drop his reservation and lose his grasp on their so-called protocol from time to time, just because it was just too much fun and the challenge was well worth undertaking.

By the time the limo had arrived at the helipad, Chuck and Blair were already presentable. Chuck got out first followed by Blair, whom he lent a hand to as she stepped out.

"Why don't you go on ahead so you can secure the jump seat?" Chuck offered. "I'll deal with our luggage."

"Alright. Don't break a nail, Bass." Blair teasingly sang as she kissed him and headed off. Arthur got out the bags from the trunk, and Chuck signaled some men to take their luggage and load it to the Bass helicopter a few feet away.

Chuck frowned when he got closer to where Blair was. She had her back to him, standing next to a limo and talking to some stranger in a business suit. He caught a part of the conversation as he neared.

"So where is he?"

"He's on his way, he's just taking care of our luggage. I had to get here early, I like the jump seat."

"And you shall have that." Chuck interrupted as he wrapped an arm around Blair's waist, facing the stranger with a not-so-friendly smirk. "I'm Chuck Bass." He didn't bother to hold out his hand for a polite handshake. "And you are?"

The stranger seemed to stiffen, but composed himself. "I'm Ben. I work for Bass Industries. I'm uh, part of the marketing… team." He seemed a bit nervous and wary in front of his boss's son. "I'm… riding… with you. On the helicopter."

"Ahh," Chuck nodded his head, taking note of the important information. He turned to Blair. "Here's the thing, _Ben_ from marketing," Chuck spoke in a warning tone, though he still had the grin on his face that from afar would look polite and even friendly, but was actually masking a threat. "If I catch you trying to flirt with my girlfriend or checking her out—"

Ben paled as his eyes widened. "Oh, n-no, sir—"

"Don't interrupt me," Chuck said commandingly and Ben shut his trap, letting Chuck continue. "I _can_ and _will _have you fired for inappropriate behavior_. _Are we clear?"

Ben seemed to be sweating now. "Y-yes, Mr. Bass, sir."

"Good." Chuck's smirk widened. Good thing Ben seemed to be a people pleaser, so Chuck knew he wouldn't dare try anything to cross his own boss's son if he wanted to keep his job. "Now why don't you go ahead and we'll be right behind you."

Ben turned without a word and briskly walked to the copter. He seemed like he was trying hard not to bolt, and it was a bit hilarious for Chuck to see. Chuck then turned to stand in front of Blair, who remained silent throughout Chuck and Ben's exchange. She had an eyebrow raised at him before she let out a laugh.

Chuck frowned. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you. He was shamelessly checking you out."

Blair's laugh ended with an amused sigh as she stepped even closer to him and then ran a hand on his chest. "You're sexy when you're jealous."

Chuck groaned. "Why do I have the oddest feeling that this is karma because of earlier?"

Blair held back a grin as she raised her eyebrows. Chuck just shook his head and Blair giggled as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's torso. He had his arm around her shoulder as they headed off to the Bass helicopter together.

"So, on another note," Chuck began as his lips hovered close to her ear, "I have it on good authority that you're not a member of the Mile High Club yet, Waldorf."

Blair giggled as she shook her head, and squeezed his ass. "Can't wait to join as long as you're the one reviewing my application, Bass." She coyly replied to him as they reached the helicopter.

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

**FIN**

_**§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§¨·¨§§-¤-§§**_

_**A/n:**_ And there you have Chair riding off in the sunset and the promise of SereNate! ~^,^~ Kyaaaaaah~~~ XD XD XD XD XD Some of you wanted/expected this fic to also include S02, but alas, from the very beginning, I only had S01 in mind for the duration of this fic.

Oh my goodness, I never thought I would finish this fic! It's my longest so far. I'm glad of this accomplishment, and I would like to give a final thanks to all those who reviewed as well as to those who read this fic from beginning to end. And to my final reviewers, THANK YOU~! This has been a wonderful journey and challenge, but totally worth it in the end. All in for CHAIR now that the dark Dair days are over and done with permanently!

**s2 ~s2~ s2~ s2~ s2**


End file.
